Le chevalier d'Ares
by peacecraft31
Summary: Athéna convoque les Dieux pour un traité de paix. Shion découvre des autobiographies très anciennes. La vie de tous les jours sur le sanctuaire avec tous les Dieux et certains de leurs soldats. (Yaoi).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nouvelle année. Tout plein de bonheur et de bonne chose. Santé, amour, prospérité, travail et inspiration. Sinon pour commencer cette nouvelle année je vous offre une nouvelle fiction. Un gros projet en 72 chapitres. Aujourd'hui vous pourrez lire les deux premiers. Ensuite vous en aurez un par mois, tous les premiers du mois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

C'était un beau matin de juin comme tant d'autres depuis quelques jours, on avait l'impression que l'été était enfin là. La Grèce baignait sous les doux rayons du soleil que commandait le dieu Apollon. Alors que l'astre solaire faisait sa course dans le ciel – royaume de son père Zeus – pour réchauffer la terre – domaine de sa tante Déméter et de sa grand-mère Gaïa –, les hommes se levaient et s'activaient à diverses tâches. Certains avaient des rituels au lever, s'étiraient dans leur lit, se douchaient avant de déjeuner ou encore embrassaient toute leur famille avant de sortir de chez eux. Mais ce matin-là, dans un foyer composé d'un adulte – dans la trentaine – et de trois adolescents de dix-sept ans – deux filles et un garçon –, la manie du mineur provoqua une dispute. En fait comme tous les jours, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux-orangés était allé chercher le courrier afin de le consulter pendant qu'il mangeait sa collation. Cette fois-ci, il y avait trois lettres provenant du même lieu, chacune étant adressée aux cadets, qui l'ouvrirent tout de suite.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas lire pendant qu'on est à table ? gronda l'adulte.

\- Hum ! répondirent les trois jeunes.

\- Quoi !? s'insurgea l'homme.

\- Heu… eh bien… Comment dire… commença une des deux filles, celle aux cheveux argentés.

\- C'est que… ce n'est pas facile à expliquer… continua la seconde qui avait une chevelure rose pâle.

\- Effectivement… pour tout te dire tu vas te mettre en colère, finit par dire le jeune aux cheveux roux-orangés.

\- Ce qui m'énerve c'est votre attitude ! Alors que disent vos lettres ? Que veulent-ils là-bas ?

\- On est invité. Ils veulent qu'on aille les voir pour une réunion de « famille », dit de but en blanc le jeune homme.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla l'homme en se relevant de sa chaise et en frappant ses deux mains sur la table, faisant ainsi trembler toute la vaisselle posée dessus.

\- Tu vois tu t'énerves, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.

\- JE NE M'ENERVE PAS, renchérit de plus belle le trentenaire.

\- Pff… firent les enfants. Que faisons-nous ? questionnèrent-ils en regardant le plus âgé.

\- On n'y va pas, répondit-il, plus calme.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant encore un long moment, tellement que quand le soleil se coucha, aucune décision n'avait encore été prise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme promis voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : J -4**

Le même jour, dans une autre ville de ce beau pays qu'est la Grèce, un homme venait de se mettre au travail, assis à son bureau. Ces dernières années avaient été assez rudes pour lui.

En effet, il avait dû reprendre les rênes du sanctuaire après de longues années d'absence liée à sa mort prématurée. À sa résurrection, il remercia Athéna de lui avoir rendu son poste de Grand Pope et ainsi d'avoir pu redevenir le maître de son sanctuaire.

Mais certains jours, il regrettait, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir une telle charge. Effectivement, les responsabilités qui lui incombaient lui avaient donné énormément de tâches à effectuer et très peu de temps libre pour se reposer.

Aujourd'hui encore il allait être très occupé, sa supérieure lui ayant demandé d'organiser une « réunion de famille » pour elle. _Et quelle famille_ _!_ pensa-t-il. Elle lui en avait parlé vendredi dernier, l'obligeant ainsi à passer le week-end à rédiger toutes les lettres d'invitation pour finalement les envoyer le lundi. Il se rappela alors comment tout avait commencé :

 _En ce vendredi, le maître du Sanctuaire avait eu une petite heure de repos. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un trou dans son emploi du temps, il en profitait pour inscrire ses mémoires sur un cahier dédié à l'héritier de sa fonction. Athéna était venue le visiter et l'avait surpris en train de coucher des mots sur le papier._

 _\- Que faites-vous mon cher ami ? avait-elle demandé._

 _\- Oh pardon majesté ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, s'excusa l'interrogé. Je suis en train d'écrire l'histoire de ces dernières décennies pour la personne qui me remplacera._

 _\- C'est une très bonne idée. Et qu'avez-vous raconté pour l'instant ? Pouvez-vous m'en lire quelques passages ? demanda intriguée la déesse._

 _\- Mais bien sûr ! puis l'homme commença ainsi sa lecture._

Cher grand pope,

 _Je suis ton prédécesseur Shion Grand Pope d'Athéna. Je suis né il y a deux cent cinquante ans au Tibet. Je suis alors devenu le chevalier d'or du bélier et ai participé à la guerre contre le seigneur Hadès… Il y a quelques années, une autre guerre contre lui et son frère Poséidon a éclaté, heureusement les chevaliers d'Athéna ont vaincu ces derniers et ont protégé la terre…_

 _Tu dois savoir deux ou trois choses sur les Dieux. Tout d'abord, la plupart d'entre eux ne possède plus leur corps divin, et même si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient pas s'en servir sur terre. Leurs âmes viennent alors se loger dans les corps d'humains possédant un grand cosmos, pouvant les tolérer sans mourir._

 _Ensuite, en tant que Chevalier, tu dois être au courant que le cosmos est une énergie qui ressemble au Big Bang et qui permet de devenir plus fort qu'un humain. De même, sans leurs corps, les dieux ont la capacité de se rendre invisible_ _s_ _aux yeux des humains. Certains d'entre eux qui possèdent un grand cosmos peuvent les voir et ce sont souvent ceux-là qui_ _leur_ _servent de réceptacle. C'est ainsi que des humains deviennent les représentants d'un dieu. Moi j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer deux réincarnations d'Athéna dans les personnes de Sacha et Saori Kido, que je sers actuellement. Mais toi, tu rencontreras peut-être une autre réincarnation de notre Déité…_

 _\- Voilà un aperçu de ce que j'ai écrit majesté, cela vous satisfait-il ?_

 _\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu me le fasses lire en entier quand tu l'auras fini, demanda doucement la divinité._

\- _Oui avec plaisir._

 _\- Cela me fait penser… dit la jeune femme. Et si on faisait une « réunion de famille » avec tous les dieux. Mon père m'a demandé d'élaborer un traité de paix avec eux. Cette rencontre serait une bonne occasion de l'établir. Et on pourrait tisser des liens avec eux afin d'éviter de nouvelles guerres, expliqua sa supérieure._

 _\- Très bonne idée ! Et pour quand la désirez-vous ? demanda l'homme en attrapant son agenda._

 _\- Samedi prochain ! affirma la déesse d'une voix qui claqua comme un ordre._

 _\- Bien ! C'est noté._

Shion revint à réalité et soupira face à cette initiative, car aujourd'hui on était mardi et la plupart des membres de la famille devait recevoir le pli ce jour même, n'habitant pas trop loin d'ici. Il lui restait donc cinq jours pour tout programmer. Plongé dans ses pensées, occupé à réviser son emploi du temps, il n'entendit pas toquer à la porte à plusieurs reprises, et ne vit pas qu'une ombre s'introduisait dans son antre pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant lui.

\- Lut' Shion.

\- DOHKO s'écria le salué avec un regard empli de reproches.

\- Dés'… je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai tapé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

\- Dohko, redit l'homme d'un air fatigué.

\- Je sais… je sais… mais tu ne m'appelles pas Chevalier d'Or de la Balance que je sache ! alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerais Grand Pope.

\- Alors que le Grand Pope allait répondre, le Chevalier continua en faisant un geste de la main pour lui dire de se taire et d'écouter.

\- De plus, on est amis de longue date alors d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer sans ton autorisation, mais pour le titre s'il te plaît, quand on n'est que tous les deux ne nous formalisons pas veux-tu ? Je ne t'en respecte pas moins pour autant, tu es mon supérieur et ça me va.

\- Bien, fit Shion qui ne pouvait jamais tenir tête à son ami plus de quelques secondes.

\- Alors tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Au travail.

\- Encore ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! s'amusa Dhoko.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir penser à autre chose, soupira Shion.

\- Dohko le regarda d'un air vraiment peiné.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu de temps et faire des choses reposantes.

\- Comme ?

\- Tu aimes lire, non ? Va prendre un livre dans ta bibliothèque ou celle de Camus.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Shion.

\- Calme-toi, pourquoi tu t'emportes ? s'amusa Dohko.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles du Chevalier du Verseau ?

\- Dohko sourit à cette question : il aimait taquiner son ami sur des sujets sensibles et il savait que celui-là en était un, alors il haussa les épaules et continua penaud :

\- Peut-être parce que tout le monde dit qu'il a une immense bibliothèque qui est plus fournie que la tienne et qu'en ce moment tout le monde y va.

\- Comment ça tout le monde ? s'énerva Shion.

\- Oh ! et puis rien, oublie…

Tout en se levant et en quittant le bureau, il rajouta :

\- Dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus, qu'on emprunte des livres dans la bibliothèque de Camus ou qu'on lui rende visite ?

Pour toute réponse, Shion lui envoya un stylo dessus avec la précision d'une fléchette que le chevalier de la Balance évita de peu en refermant la porte et en explosant de rire. Shion quant à lui secoua la tête pour effacer cette question et reporta son attention sur son travail. La journée se passa sans trop de problème entre réunions avec les chevaliers et préparatifs pour la réception du samedi.

Le soir arriva vite et le Pope décida d'aller se reposer dans sa bibliothèque. Celle-ci revêtait les atours d'une immense rotonde aux murs tapissés de livres. Au milieu, étaient disposées quelques tables avec des chaises, on y trouvait aussi des fauteuils et des canapés très confortables. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde allait chez le Chevalier du Verseau pour prendre un livre : « mais bon, tant pis ! se disait-il ».

Il était là pour tout oublier et se détendre en s'évadant dans la lecture. Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la bibliothèque et grimpa sur l'une des échelles amovibles. Tout en gravissant peu à peu les marches, il balayait des yeux les diverses côtes qui s'offraient à lui quand il fut attiré par une tranche rouge sans inscription dessus.

Il l'attrapa et regarda la couverture, celle-ci non plus n'avait aucune écriture il tourna le livre dans tous les sens et ne découvrit aucun symbole, juste du cuir rouge. Cela l'intrigua.

Il le prit alors avec lui et descendit de l'échelle pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil avec un repose-pieds juste devant. Après s'être positionné confortablement, il ouvrit le livre et tomba sur un texte écrit en Grec ancien. Il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de demander à Aiolos – Chevalier du Sagittaire – de lui apprendre à le lire. Il commença donc la lecture.

Cher grand pope,

Je me présente, je suis le premier grand pope du temple d'Athéna et je suis une femme. Je t'écris pour que tu saches pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix. J'imagine qu'on va te dire que je suis une traîtresse, mais sache que je suis la personne qui aime le plus au monde la déesse Athéna. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen d'être reconnue par elle et pouvoir rester auprès de mon homme sans la blesser.

Je me pose souvent la question suivante : Entre le devoir et la foi d'un Grand Pope pour sa déesse et l'amour et la fidélité envers son âme sœur, qu'est- ce qui est le plus important ?

Shion était subjugué par le fait d'avoir trouvé un texte remontant à plus de cinq mille ans et s'adressant à lui et à tous les Grands Popes avant lui il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir pensé à laisser une trace de son passage ainsi que de celui de ses confrères chevaliers sur terre.

Captivé par sa lecture, il en fut sorti quand il entendit un cri hors de la bibliothèque ; se précipitant vers le bruit, il en fit tomber son livre. Depuis le pas de la porte, il découvrit une des servantes accroupie, ramassant un plateau et la collation qui se trouvait dessus. Il se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser le tout quand il vit une tache rouge sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien ? votre main ? fit-il remarquer.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, je me suis brûlée mais rien de grave. Grand Pope relevez-vous, que faites-vous ?

\- Je vous aide.

\- Bien sûr que non tout ira bien. Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Chut ! Attendez ! Je vais vous soigner. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que vous ne vous étiez pas présenté au dîner, j'ai voulu vous apporter du thé et de quoi vous restaurer. Mais ne vous voyant pas dans le bureau, j'ai pensé que vous étiez dans la bibliothèque. En arrivant dans le couloir, j'ai glissé et renversé le plateau sur moi… quelle sotte je fais…

Shion l'écoutait tout en faisant passer son cosmos sur la brûlure pour la soigner, puis il reprit :

\- Êtes-vous brûlée ailleurs ?

\- Non… Merci.

\- De rien. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier de vous occuper ainsi de moi, lui sourit-il.

\- Non, c'est normal… On sait tous combien vous travaillez dur en ce moment. Mais si vous voulez tenir le rythme, il faut que vous mangiez un peu et que vous vous reposiez aussi, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Justement, je lisais pour me détendre.

\- Oh pardon ! Je vous ai dérangé, dit-elle gênée.

\- NON ! s'écria l'homme dont le haussement de ton ne semblait pas très approprié à la situation. Merci, reprit-il plus doucement pour ne pas surprendre à nouveau la jeune femme.

Un peu confus, ils terminèrent de ramasser le plateau en silence et la jeune fille repartit vers les cuisines tandis que Shion retournait vers son fauteuil et son livre. Mais trop fatigué pour continuer la lecture, il prit l'ouvrage et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se glisser sous les draps et s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de continuer a me lire j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Ce chapitre montre beaucoup de personnage qui j'espère vous plairont. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : J-3**

Le chariot de feu d'Apollon repartait pour une nouvelle journée. Donc comme le jour d'avant, ce mercredi s'annonçait ensoleillé. Mais le plus important ce jour-là fût que les différents sanctuaires reçurent la lettre d'invitation d'Athéna pour une « réunion de famille ». Certains étaient heureux car ils pourraient revoir des membres de leur famille, d'autres étaient plus mitigés et les derniers étaient mécontents, voire méfiants.

Par exemple dans le monde sous-marin, Poséidon se demandait le pourquoi d'une telle assemblée et surtout maintenant. Les guerres avaient fait des ravages et chaque sanctuaire se reconstruisait peu à peu. Alors pourquoi réunir tout le monde maintenant et pas avant ? Et puis pourquoi rassembler autant de dieux dans une même pièce ? Sur ces réflexions, il partit avertir ses subordonnées que samedi il partait pour la journée à Athènes, tout en se demandant qui l'accompagnerait car il ne pouvait être escorté que de trois guerriers au maximum. En arrivant dans la salle, il vit que tous ses hommes étaient présents, à l'heure pour la réunion matinale. Tout en se rendant à son trône sur lequel il s'assit, il détailla chacun des membres de son armée – hommes et femmes – puis il fit son choix et annonça d'une voix froide qui ne souffrait aucune remarque :

\- Bonjour à tous. Je viens de recevoir une invitation du sanctuaire de ma nièce. Je dois m'y rendre samedi pour une réunion de famille ; pour cela je ne peux être accompagné que de trois soldats. Donc Isaak, Sorrento et Thétis vous viendrez avec moi.

\- Bien seigneur, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Puis comme tous les matins, Poséidon et les siens parlèrent de la reconstruction du domaine. La moitié des piliers avait été reconstruite et il manquait de la matière première pour les autres. Poséidon les rassura en disant que grâce aux relations de son hôte Julian Solo, il aurait bientôt tout ce qu'il faut pour bien continuer les travaux. Ensuite, ils parlèrent des rondes des soldats et de beaucoup d'autres choses liées au bien-être du royaume.

* * *

Dans le monde sous-terrain, Hadès lui, fut satisfait de cette invitation pensant ainsi pouvoir en profiter pour renforcer ses nouveaux liens de paix avec Athéna, mais aussi avec les autres membres de la famille divine. Il partirait donc le samedi matin accompagné des jumeaux divins Hypnos et Thanatos, de ses trois juges comme guerriers et de sa sœur Pandore comme prêtresse, étant l'un des rares dieux à en avoir une. Heureux de son idée, il les convoqua dans son bureau pour leur faire part de sa décision. Quand ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard il les accueillit avec un large sourire :

\- Bonjour à tous, j'interromps vos petites activités un court instant, mais j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Vraiment mon frère ? s'étonna la seule jeune femme du groupe.

\- Oui ma très chère Pandore. Ma nièce nous invite tous les sept ce samedi à une réunion de famille dans son sanctuaire.

\- …

\- Je vois que vous en restez bouche-bée. Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- …

Le dieu Hadès perdit son sourire devant leur incompréhension et leur silence. Il reprit un visage fermé pour réitérer d'une voix froide comme le fit son frère Poséidon :

\- Ceci est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui monseigneur, répondirent-ils tous en cœur en se courbant devant lui.

Puis Hadès remit son nez dans ses dossiers pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Alors quand le dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, le dieu des morts sourit et pensa que malgré tout il avait hâte d'être à samedi prochain.

* * *

Quand la déesse Déméter reçut la lettre, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit en pensant qu'elle reverrait son frère mais pas sa fille – sa si chère Perséphone – morte il y a si longtemps. Elle hésita puis prit le parti d'y aller, accompagnée de trois guerriers et de sa douce prêtresse. Elle se leva de table où elle déjeunait seule, puis se dirigea vers l'autel de son temple pour parler avec celle qui chantait si bien ses louanges, avant de rejoindre ses fidèles guerriers qui, à cette heure-ci de la matinée, devaient sûrement s'entraîner aux maniements des armes dans le dojo.

\- Bonjour mes amis. Ma nièce Athéna m'invite à une réunion ce samedi. J'aimerais que trois d'entre vous m'accompagnent tout comme Callysta.

\- Je viendrai avec vous majesté, dit le plus grand des hommes.

Déméter leva les yeux vers son général et lui sourit :

\- Merci mon cher Andros.

\- Je prendrai avec nous mes deux meilleurs élèves.

À ces mots, Déméter fut rassurée et après avoir salué tout le monde, elle repartit à ses activités.

Elle avait coutume le matin de se promener dans ses vastes jardins, elle aimait beaucoup ça. Régulièrement, elle enfilait un tablier et s'agenouillait dans les massifs, arrachant l'herbe et retournant la terre pour entretenir les magnifiques parterres de fleurs de toutes variétés et de toutes couleurs qui composaient ses jardins.

Les cultures de la déesse s'étendaient sur des hectares, et pour pouvoir tout entretenir, elle se faisait aider par des jardiniers qu'elle formait elle-même aux différents métiers en lien avec les plantes : comme celui d'herboriste par exemple, qui a lui tout seul regroupait bon nombre d'activités médicales se référant aux plantes.

Callysta se moquait parfois d'elle, la traitant de souillon quand elle revenait couverte de boue des pieds à la tête. Alors la douce jeune femme lui faisait couler un bain chaud bien mérité.

Dans son bain, Déméter repensa à cette future « réunion de famille », et se disait qu'elle avait tout de même envie de revoir certaines personnes, tels les dieux de la médecine avec qui elle entretenait toujours de bonnes relations. Aussi, elle sourit en pensant à eux.

* * *

De son côté, Apollon ne savait pas quoi penser non plus. Cela lui permettrait de revoir sa sœur Artémis à qui il devait des excuses, il le savait. Mais accepterait-elle de lui pardonner son acte ? Aussi décida-t-il d'y aller dans l'espoir de pouvoir renouer avec sa sœur, même s'il avait la peur au ventre. Lui ne viendrait qu'avec trois guerriers n'ayant pas trouvé la perle rare qui pourrait faire grâce à ses yeux, il n'avait ni prêtresse, ni prêtre. Il se rendit ainsi dans la salle de réfectoire où tous ses guerriers déjeunaient.

\- Bon appétit Messieurs. Je souhaite que trois d'entre vous viennent avec moi samedi chez ma sœur Athéna. Réfléchissez-y et faites-moi savoir dans la journée qui me suivra.

\- Bien mon Seigneur, répondit le plus haut gradé de son armée.

Puis Apollon retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

L'après-midi s'annonçait dans le foyer du dieu de la médecine, Asclépios. Celui-ci ayant eu une opération très tôt dans la matinée ne découvrit qu'à l'instant la lettre de sa tante. Il l'ouvrit, la lut et partit en faire part à son compagnon – psychiatre de son état – qui se détendait sous la douche. Après être entré doucement dans la salle de bain il énonça :

\- Chéri ! on a reçu une lettre des plus intéressantes.

\- Ouah ! s'écria l'homme sous la douche. Tu pourrais avertir quand tu entres. J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Tu ne peux pas tu es un dieu.

\- Demi. Mon ange.

\- Ouais, bon… tu veux connaître le contenu du message ?

\- J'écoute.

Alors Asclépios lut à haute voix :

Très chers Dieux,

Je me présente je suis le grand Pope Shion, représentant de la Déesse Athéna sur terre. Ma déité et moi-même avons l'honneur de vous inviter à une « réunion de famille » le samedi 6 juin pour un brunch dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna à Athènes. Nous vous y accueillerons ainsi que trois de vos guerriers et vos représentants religieux, afin de partager ensemble un moment de paix et de convivialité mais aussi pour renforcer les liens d'amitié entre les différents sanctuaires.

Nous vous remercions de bien avoir l'indulgence de nous pardonner de vous avertir aussi tard et espérons vous voir ce samedi dans notre demeure.

Le Grand Pope Shion et La Déesse Athéna.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Asclépios.

\- Je ne sais pas et toi ?

\- Même si je n'ai pas très envie de croiser mon père, j'ai bien envie de revoir tante Artémis et je suis curieux de rencontrer l'actuelle Athéna.

\- Ma foi, je suis dans les mêmes dispositions, de plus j'aimerais aussi voir tante Aphrodite. Tu crois qu'il sera là aussi ?

\- Je n'en doute pas il n'est jamais loin, mais c'est vrai que cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu, réfléchit à voix haute le dieu de la médecine.

\- Ni lui ni les autres.

\- Bon c'est décidé on y va, confirma le médecin.

\- Ok. Au fait tu me rejoins ?

\- Hein !?

\- Sous la douche idiot.

\- Tsss…

Alors le médecin des dieux partit sous la douche avec son homme.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce beau mercredi du mois de Juin tous les sanctuaires prirent connaissance de l'invitation de la déesse de la Guerre et de la Paix, quelque peu forcée mais si bien tournée par son représentant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre encore, voici le 4** **ème** **chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les préparatifs et la vie continue dans le Sanctuaire pour la réception du samedi. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : J-3 Athènes.**

En se levant ce mercredi matin, Shion se sentit bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, mais il se leva tout de même pensant que cela pouvait provenir d'un stress dû à l'organisation du brunch de samedi. Après une douche rapide et s'être habillé, il partit déjeuner. Il était affamé, n'ayant rien mangé le soir d'avant.

« La jeune femme hier avait raison, pensa-t-il, il faudrait vraiment que je fasse attention à bien me nourrir pour rester en bonne santé et pouvoir aller au bout de mon travail. »

Donc après avoir ingurgité sa collation, il repartit dans son bureau pour se replonger dans son activité. La journée se passa sans soucis majeurs entre réunions et paperasses à remplir. Puis en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il se rendait au temple de la Balance pour s'entretenir avec Dohko sur la marche à suivre pour la sécurité du sanctuaire, il croisa Aphrodite – Chevalier des Poissons – dans son temple.

\- Bonjour Chevalier des Poissons, tu vas bien ? Puis-je passer pour me rendre chez le Chevalier de la Balance ?

\- Tchip !

Shion sursauta en entendant la réponse de son confrère, mais surtout en voyant la position qu'avait prise Aphrodite. Le Chevalier des Poissons était assis sur une balustrade de son jardin, entouré de ses roses. Simplement vêtu d'une chemise ouverte sur son torse blanc laiteux et d'un short assez court, on pouvait découvrir de sa personne ses fines et longues jambes bien musclées grâce aux entraînements qu'il suivait mais aussi aux montées et aux descentes qu'il pouvait effectuer sur les marches du sanctuaire. Croisées l'une sur l'autre, Shion les détailla depuis les pieds nus et fins du Chevalier en passant par les chevilles, les mollets robustes, les genoux bien faits pour finir par les cuisses bien charpentées. De là, Shion imagina à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les fesses cachées par le short, puis il s'attarda un instant sur le torse du Chevalier. Quand il finit par remonter vers le visage, ce dernier exprimait une rare moue sérieuse ainsi qu'une étrange concentration qu'il n'était pas donné de voir tous les jours sur le beau visage du maître des Poissons. Shion était littéralement sous le charme et il pensait : « les gens ont vraiment raison, cet homme est un pur fantasme vivant ! »

Dans ce magnifique tableau que lui offrait le chevalier, ce qui l'intrigua le plus ce fut la paire de lunettes qui se trouvait sur son nez ainsi que le livre dans ses mains. Celles-ci étaient tout aussi fines et élégantes, et les ongles manucurés les rendaient encore plus attrayantes. Shion se reprit et balbutia :

\- Que ?… Que fais-tu ?

\- Hein ! Ah Grand Pope vous êtes là ?

\- Oui, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je lis, répondit le Chevalier des Poissons.

\- Oui je vois ça, mais que lis-tu pour être si concentré ?

\- Oh ! un livre que j'ai emprunté à Camus sur la fertilisation des roses.

\- QUOI ? S'insurgea le Grand Pope.

\- Euh ! Grand Pope, tout va bien ? Pourquoi vous énervez-vous comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple ?

\- Oh ! eh bien ! J'ai déjà tout lu sur ce sujet. Alors quand j'en ai parlé à Camus, il m'a fait savoir qu'en ce moment il était disposé à ouvrir sa bibliothèque au public et m'a proposé de venir voir si un livre m'intéresserait. Je dois dire que j'en ai trouvé plusieurs dont celui-ci. Sa bibliothèque est immense sûrement autant que celle du treizième temple. En fait il m'a dit qu'elle avait été créée depuis le premier Chevalier de son rang. Qu'ils étaient tous des érudits et de fervents lecteurs qui se créaient une bibliothèque. Vous imaginez des livres provenant de cinq mille ans enarrière et en parfait état ! Vous devriez y aller et jeter un coup d'œil vous-même Seigneur Shion.

\- Effectivement, tu n'es pas le premier à m'en parler, j'irai y faire un tour. Puis-je passer ton temple pour descendre ?

\- Oui bien sûr Maître. Bonne soirée.

\- À toi aussi Chevalier.

Shion reprit sa descente vers le temple de la Balance laissant son subordonné se replonger dans son livre. Tout en dévalant une à une les marches menant à la onzième maison du sanctuaire, il repensaità ses discussions avec Aphrodite et Dohko sur la bibliothèque de cette maison.

Son esprit dériva sur son Chevalier, il l'avait croisé dans l'une des réunions de l'après-midi. Dohko avait raison même s'il se le cachait à lui-même, Camus du Verseau ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ses réflexions en restèrent là car il arriva au seuil du domaine. Alors qu'il pénétrait dedans, il appela son propriétaire qui ne répondit pas. Il s'enfonça davantage dans l'antre du Verseau et l'apostropha à nouveau, mais toujours aucune réponse.

Tout en continuant vers le domaine de la Balance il vit la porte des appartements privés du Verseau entrouverte. Pensant que peut-être celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, et qu'il serait impoli de traverser sans autorisation de sa part il se permit de pousser la porte pour voir le Chevalier.

À l'intérieur, le salon était vide. La pièce était scindée en deux espaces : d'une part, une salle à manger avec une table pour quatre accompagnée de ses chaises et d'un vaisselier ; d'autre part, un salon agrémenté d'une table basse, d'un fauteuil, d'un canapé et pour finir, d'une bibliothèque murale – pas si grande que ça finalement, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde en parlait autant. S'avançant vers elle, il vit un espacement. La bibliothèque servait de porte à un lieu caché.

Shion laissa la curiosité l'emporter sur la raison, mit sa main sur la bibliothèque et la poussa pour se frayer un passage vers le souterrain. Il descendit le colimaçon et parvint à une immense galerie. Elle devait être enterrée au moins dix mètres sous terre, mesurait trois mètres de hauteur et s'étendait sur un long couloir d'environ trois kilomètres, semblant passer ainsi sous le douzième temple jusqu'à atteindre peut-être le treizième.

Il y vit des livres recouvrant les murs mais aussi des allées d'étagères, pleines à ras bord. Le plafond était voûté, et dessus, on pouvait y voir différentes peintures semblant narrer une histoire, mais le Grand Pope ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il se déplaça dans les allées en balayant des yeux les milliers d'ouvrages devant lui, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Au bout d'un moment il atteignit le fond du tunnel. A cet endroit se trouvaient une rotonde avec une cheminée pour l'éclairer, un tapis de fourrure confortable pours'asseoir à même le sol et enfin, deux fauteuils se faisant face avec chacun une petite table de chevet pour poser livres et tasses. Malgré la pierre grise et le peu de décoration qui s'y trouvait, le salon paraissait chaleureux. Shion prit la décision de regarder de plus près les livres. Comme le soir d'avant dans sa bibliothèque **,** il décida de monter sur l'une des échelles attenantes au mur de livres. Il gravissait les marches quand son regard fut attiré par une tranche de cuir rouge qu'il pensa reconnaître. Il prit donc le livre et fut surprit de voir que, tout comme celui de son temple, celui-ci ne portait aucune inscription. Alors mu par la curiosité, il rebroussa chemin avec le bouquin et alla s'installer sur le tapis de fourrure qui s'offrait à lui. Après s'être assis en tailleur, il entreprit d'ouvrir le livre afin de survoler les premières lignes.

 _Cher chevalier du Verseau,_

 _Je me présente, je suis le premier Chevalier du Verseau. Je t'écris pour que tu saches qui j'étais etpourquoi j'ai fait ce choix. J'imagine qu'on va te dire que je suis un traître, mais sache que j'aime Athéna plus que tout et je voulais juste trouver un moyen de réconcilier les deux femmes de ma vie. Je me pose souvent la question : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important entre le devoir et la foi d'un Chevalier envers sa déesse et l'amour et la fidélité envers son âme sœur ?_

Le Grand Pope n'en revenait pas. Ces quelques lignes faisaient écho aux premières lignes rédigées par le premier Grand Pope lui-même. De plus, ce Chevalier se présentait comme étant aussi le premier de sa lignée. La formulation était la même, tout comme le questionnement. Shion se demandait si cela était une coïncidence ou non ? Mais il en doutait. Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus.

De quoi ces deux personnes voulaient-elles parler ? Comment pouvaient-elles écrire des choses si semblables ? L'avaient-elles fait ensemble ? Tout comme leur trahison ? Et de quelle trahison parlaient-elles ?

Tous ces questionnements ne permirent pas au Grand Pope de sentir la présence d'un individu se rapprochant de lui par derrière. Aussi, quand il voulut reprendre sa lecture, il fut surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix grave déclarer :

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là sans permission Monseigneur ?

Shion sursauta, lâcha le livre devant lui tout en se dégageant de la prise. Et bien que toujours en tailleur, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il leva les mains comme pour se défendre puis les rabaissa quand il reconnut la silhouette qui le surplombait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que l'homme se penchait déjà vers lui, plaçant une de ses mains sur ses hanches afin de garder l'équilibre pendant que l'autre vint lui enserrer la mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Les orbes roses du Grand Pope entrèrent ainsi en contact avec celles bleu glacial du Maître des Glaces.

\- Dois-je réitérer ma question ?

\- Je… pardon… Je…

\- Oui, je veux bien vous pardonner. Mais pour cela il faudra d'abord accepter votre punition, énonça d'une voix froide le Propriétaire des lieux qui de surcroît était affublé d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Une… pu…ni…tion, articula avec difficulté sonsupérieur hiérarchique.

Toujours debout, le chevalier du Verseau rapprocha davantage sa tête de celle du Grand Pope, au point que leur nez comme leurs lèvres semblèrent se frôler jusqu'à ce que ces dernières glissent sur un côté du visage de l'homme en tailleur pour venir se coller près d'une de ses oreilles. Après avoir soufflé doucement dessus, il lui expliqua :

\- En effet une PUNITION, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Tout d'abord, pour être entré dans mon temple puis dans ma maison et enfin dans ma bibliothèque sans ma permission. Seuls les voleurs ou les espions font ça. En es-tu un ?

\- Non pour… Commença Shion.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te pardonne, le coupa son hôte. Alors voyons la punition ? Oooh ! je sais, dit-il. Cet après-midi, j'ai vu que tu me déshabillais du regard pendant la réunion. Peut-être veux-tu explorer une certaine partie de mon anatomie ?

Shion ne comprenait rien. Qui était cet homme ? Sûrement pas Camus, le Chevalier du Verseau ? Jamais celui-ci ne lui aurait parlé ainsi, pensa-t-il. Pourtant ce ne pouvait être que lui. Cette magnifique chevelure bleue dont les yeux étaient assortis. Ces lèvres fines et ce corps musclé par l'entraînement.

Le Maître du sanctuaire savait qu'il le reconnaîtrait où qu'il soit. De plus cette voix enivrante qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle volait dans les airs n'appartenait qu'au Maître des Glaces qui, disait-on, avait un cœur aussi froid que celles-ci.

En venant caresser sa joue et remonter sur le haut de son visage, la main qui maintenait sa mâchoire le fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle glissa ensuite vers sa nuque, les doigts venant empoigner la chevelure verte pour faire basculer son visage vers le haut.

Dans un mouvement sec, l'autre l'amena à se redresser plus sur ses genoux tout en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

À ce moment-là, le Grand Pope prit conscience que son visage était à hauteur de l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis. Alors que le Verseau déboutonnait son pantalon d'une main, de l'autre il maintenait fermement son homologue, lui empêchant tout mouvement de recul. Ce dernier allait s'insurger quand il entendit quelqu'un crier :

\- CAAAMUUUS OÙÙ ES-TU ? S'écria un homme.

\- Tss… toujours là quand il faut pas celui-là, soupira le dit Camus.

Shion écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, puis il vit Camus reboutonner son vêtement et l'entendit murmurer pendant qu'il le relâchait :

\- Ce n'est que partie remise Monseigneur. Puis il se retourna et cria : JE SUIS AU FOND MILO.

Le Grand Pope sortit de sa torpeur. Animé par l'espoir de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, il se releva en prenant de façon machinale le livre qu'il avait découvert plus tôt.

Prenant ses jambes à son coup, il dépassa son confrère et avança vers la sortie, sans oublier au passage de saluer le Chevalier Milo du Scorpion et de s'excuser de les abandonner sans autres cérémonies.

En arrivant à l'extérieur du temple, il s'aperçut qu'un bon nombre d'heures étaient passées car la nuit était tombée. Alors au lieu de continuer son chemin vers la maison de la Balance, il préféra rentrer chez lui et se coucher sans manger comme la veille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, voire plus. On arrive peu à peu au jour J pour « la réunion de famille ». Un chapitre assez long qui montre la vie dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La préparation, mais aussi des révélations sur le passé d'un chevalier. Bonne lecture à vous et à dans un mois. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : J-2 Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

C'est la faim qui, ce jeudi matin, réveilla le représentant d'Athéna sur terre. Quand il se leva, la tête lui tournait, un phénomène sûrement dû au manque de nourriture. Aussi, après s'être douché et habillé, il se mit en marche vers la salle à manger, pour se sustenter d'un bon petit déjeuner. À table, il mangea en compagnie d'Athéna et des bronzes divins. Sa déesse profita du calme qui régnait dans la pièce pour prendre la parole :

\- Shion, comment ça se passe pour samedi ?

\- Bien. En venant ici, on m'a fait savoir qu'on avait reçu des courriers des différents sanctuaires.

\- Fais-moi connaître les réponses.

\- Bien.

Le repas se poursuivit en silence, seules quelques phrases avaient été murmurées tel un bruit de fond. Quand la collation fut terminée, Shion se retira dans son bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient les lettres dont on lui avait parlé, avec lesquelles il fit des tas, des plus importantes au moins intéressantes.

La première qu'il attrapa venait d'Hadès qui serait accompagné de ses trois juges, de sa sœur et prêtresse Pandore et des jumeaux divins Hypnos et Thanatos. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'Hadès jouerait la carte de « _la réunion de famille_ » pour venir avec le plus de monde possible. « Bah, pourquoi pas ? se dit-il. » Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Shion se disait qu'Hadès ne ferait rien contre le sanctuaire.

La seconde était celle de Poséidon. Elle paraissait plus formelle. On pouvait ressentir toute la mauvaise humeur de son rédacteur. Lui ne viendrait qu'avec trois Marinas, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de citer lesquels. Ce dieu pourrait poser problème, il faudrait en parler avec Athéna et voir comment gérer son passage dans le domaine sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Il espérait que son enveloppe charnelle, en la personne de Julian Solo, aurait l'avantage sur le Dieu lors de la rencontre.

Le jeune homme était plus conciliant et surtout plus aimable et intéressant. Shion avait discuté avec lui à une ou deux reprises. Julian, malgré son jeune âge, était très mature. Il savait comment administrer le royaume sous-marin ainsi que le patrimoine de la famille Solo sur terre d'une main de maître. Shion l'admirait pour cela, car même s'il adorait sa déesse, ainsi que son hôte Saori Kido, cette dernière n'y connaissait rien en gestion des affaires. Durant tout ce temps,Saga et lui avaient été les seuls à diriger le sanctuaire pendant que son tuteur Tatsumi régissait l'empire Kido. Alors cet homme – Julian – avait tout son respect, mais le dieu qui habitait son corps lui tapait sur le système.

Il ouvrit ensuite les autres enveloppes, découvrant que tous les dieux ressuscités allaient venir. Les autres n'avaient pas répondu, leur correspondance arriverait sûrement plus tard ou peut-être n'étaient-ils pas revenus sur terre. Ce qui l'étonna le plus ce fut de voir certains dieux répondre ensemble ; des affinités qu'il ne connaissait pas...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Athéna et Dohko débarquèrent dans son bureau. Il fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

\- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Athéna.

\- Tout le monde vient majesté. Il nous manque quelques réponses mais je me demande si ces dieux sont revenus à la vie.

\- Bien. Nous verrons ça, je vais me renseigner.

\- Merci déesse. Dohko de la Balance, vous désirez… ?

\- J'accompagne Athéna.

\- Je me demandais… dit tout à coup la divinité, on devrait se renseigner sur les connexions entre notre sanctuaire et ceux des autres dieux. Comme Hyoga et Camus qui connaissent Isaak de Poséidon ainsi que Kanon, qui a passé du temps chez mon oncle. On pourrait ainsi en connaître davantage sur nos futurs hôtes.

\- Oui, je vais faire des recherches immédiatement et convoquer les chevaliers. Cependant, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas déranger le Chevalier du Verseau pour cela alors qu'on aura Hyoga et Kanon pour nous parler du sanctuaire sous-marin et d'Isaak.

\- Pourtant je pense que cela pourrait être utile, c'était son maître et il doit bien le connaître, fit Dohko.

\- Je pense… commença Shion.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Dohko, trancha Athéna.

\- Bien, soupira Shion, je vous appelle quand j'aurai la liste.

Puis Athéna partit, suivie de Dohko, souriant d'avoir gagné contre Shion. Celui-ci savait que ce n'était que partie remise avant de pouvoir prendre sa revanche.

Il se leva et partit à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, il se dirigea vers les archives et compulsa les différents dossiers.

Il commença par les Saints d'or, leur vie, leurs missions, les rapports... cela lui fit repenser aux deux autobiographies qui l'attendaient sur sa table de nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'intriguait. Pour l'instant toutefois, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, c'était le plus important. Aussi, il se pencha à nouveau sur les dossiers.

Vers midi, alors qu'il était encore dans la bibliothèque, une jeune fille vint lui apporter un plateau repas :

\- Monseigneur, j'ai eu ouï-dire que vous aviez des recherches à faire. Alors j'ai pensé que vous alliez encore sauter un repas. Je me suis donc permis de vous apporter une collation.

\- Oooh ! merci. Oh, mais… tu es la jeune femme de la dernière fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi, à quoi dois-je l'honneur d'avoir un ange gardien particulier ? demanda Shion.

\- Je vous l'ai dit mardi soir, je sais combien vous travaillez beaucoup.

\- Mais…

\- Ce travail est bénéfique à tout le sanctuaire, alors il est de notre devoir de vous aider grâce à nos compétences. Les miennes sont de vous amener de quoi vous nourrir pour vivre.

\- Je vois. Merci « mon ange », ajouta le Grand Pope avec un petit sourire.

\- De rien, et maintenant mangez ! ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un petit sourire. Et avant que j'oublie, mon nom est Noémie.

Shion hocha la tête et sourit à nouveau en regardant Noémie sortir de la bibliothèque. Il se promit de se souvenir de son nom, car il allait sûrement la revoir très bientôt étant donné qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Cette attention envers sa personne le touchait, très souvent absorbé par son travail, il en oublié jusqu'à manger. Après avoir ingurgité son plateau repas, il se remit au travail et finit vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que son repas avait disparu. Sûrement que Noémie – son ange gardien – y était pour quelque chose il se dit qu'il devrait la remercier pour sa discrétion. Il repartit alors vers son bureau pour convoquer les différents chevaliers.

Shion avait fait part à Athéna de la liste des chevaliers à interroger. La déesse était revenue accompagnée de Dohko. Après plusieurs interrogatoires bien ciblés, le dernier chevalier entra dans le bureau du Maître du sanctuaire. Il devait être vingt heures. Shion redoutaitun peu ce face-à-face mais n'en montra rien. Tout comme le nouvel arrivant. Une expression neutre, un regard sûr, le Chevalier des Glaces se plaça devant le trio, et d'un ton ferme le salua :

\- Déesse Athéna. Chevalier Dohko. Seigneur Shion. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent en même temps les trois interpellés.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions, répondit Shion en invitant le chevalier à s'asseoir.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Shion lui tendit un dossier que le chevalier compulsa. Il était composé d'une feuille avec peu d'écriture et d'une vieille photo d'un jeune homme d'environ douze ans. Il se souvenait de cette photo mais ne montra rien comme à son habitude. Puis il releva la tête en attendant la suite.

\- Que peux-tu nous dire sur lui ? Interrogea le Grand Pope.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit l'homme gêné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je…

\- Il y a un problème chevalier ? Demanda Dohko

\- Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

\- Tout, s'impatienta Shion.

Dans le bureau, un courant glacial passa entre les différents protagonistes. Shion s'énervait et son vis-à-vis se renfermait, alors le chevalier de la Balance intervint en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami pour le calmer avec son cosmos, puis prit la parole :

\- Camus, excuse notre supérieur. Comme il se fait tard, il est très fatigué et gère mal ses humeurs.

\- Dohko, siffla Shion.

\- Mais Camus, je comprends qu'il t'est difficile de parler de ton enfance.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

À ces mots, les trois chevaliers se figèrent, et comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent – les yeux exorbités – vers la seule femme présente en ces lieux. Celle-ci se tenait droite, la tête baissée et jouant avec ses mains. Quand elle sentit leur regard arriver sur elle, elle se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle releva alors la tête en rougissant et reprit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Pardon… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non… ce n'est rien, Majesté, répondit Camus presque dans un murmure.

\- J'ai bien remarqué, reprit Athéna, et ça ne me dérange pas vous savez.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Dohko intrigué par les dires de sa déesse.

\- Que… la plupart d'entre vous aime les hommes, répondit Athéna.

Pris au dépourvu, Dohko et le Grand Pope se regardèrent un instant, puis un bruit de chaise raclant le sol les réveilla. En se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, ils trouvèrent Camus affalé sur celle-ci.

\- Merci Majesté… je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de… consommer dirons-nous. En fait, avec ce garçon, nous avons à peine échangé un baiser le dernier soir où nous nous sommes vus…

Camus semblait se livrer pour la première fois. Les trois autres l'écoutaient religieusement quand il se redressa subitement sur son siège et qu'il reprit un visage glacial pour ajouter :

\- Cela fait dix-sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai vécu mon entraînement avec lui et nous étions inséparables. Mais pour avoir l'armure d'or nous avons dû nous battre. Après que j'ai remporté l'armure, il est parti avec lui.

\- Son nouveau dieu.

\- Non, son dieu… Excusez-moi je vais essayer de vous expliquer, mais même pour moi c'est assez difficile à raconter.

 _Tout a commencé le jour de mes cinq ans. Jusque-là, je vivais paisiblement avec mes parents dans notre demeure familiale. Ils avaient décidé de m'amener au restaurant pour mon anniversaire. Tout_ _s'_ _était bien passé, mais au retour nous avons eu un accident de voiture. Alors que mes parents sont morts sur le coup, moi je suis resté_ _bloqué_ _dans la voiture. Au début j'étais inconscient et le bruit d'une explosion m'a réveillé. Puis j'ai vu des flammes sur le devant de la voiture, le moteur venait de rendre l'âme et prenait feu. Je pris peur et_ _hurlai_ _pour avertir mes parents, mais je compris vite qu'ils ne me répondraient plus jamais. J'essayai de_ _débloquer_ _ma ceinture pour quitter le véhicule avant de_ _brûler_ _vivant mais la peur me_ _fit_ _perdre mes moyens. Mes mains glissaient sur le mécanisme et la panique_ _augmentait_ _en moi. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ce jour-là. Quand_ _à_ _un moment, je vis la porte en face de moi être_ _arrachée_ _de ses gonds et_ _voler_ _dans les airs, puis un jeune garçon de mon âge vint à côté de moi dans l'habitacle. Une voix d'homme à l'extérieur se fit entendre –_ _sûrement_ _celui qui avait débarrassé la voiture de sa portière –._

 _\- Dépêche-toi, l'incendie se propage._

 _\- Ok, je fais au plus vite, répondit l'enfant avant de me regarder et de me dire : je vais te sortir de là. Pour l'instant respire et laisse-moi faire._

 _Je hochai_ _la tête et_ _il_ _apposa ses mains sur la ceinture de sécurité. D'abord, il hésita un instant, me regarda en souriant et fit geler le plastique qui retenait la ceinture et qu'il broya d'une main ferme. Enfin libéré, je pus bouger l'enfant me_ _prit_ _la main et m'extirpa de l'auto. À peine avais-je_ _mis_ _mon nez dehors qu'un grand homme nous prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus loin possible. Très peu de temps après, la voiture vola en mille morceaux. Nous fûmes protégés par un mur de glace et le corps de l'homme. Tout en continuant de nous serrer contre son torse, ce dernier demanda au gamin :_

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qui t'a pris de courir vers la voiture comme ça ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'allait pas le laisser_ _brûler_ _?_

 _\- Comment tu as su qu'il était là ?_

 _\- Je_ _ne_ _sais pas, j'ai juste senti sa détresse et son cosmos._

 _\- Cosmos ?_

 _\- Oui, il a le même que le nôtre._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- Il avait commencé à geler le mécanisme avant que j'arrive._

 _\- Oh !_

 _\- Oui, on le prend avec nous ?_

 _Je vis l'homme me regarder droit dans les yeux et me demander :_

 _\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre que tes parents_ _?_

\- …

 _\- N'_ _aie_ _pas peur, fit le garçon à mes_ _côtés_ _._

 _\- Je n'ai personne._

 _Le môme me prit dans les bras et me dit :_

 _\- Je m'appelle Méthos, j'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui et je suis un futur chevalier d'Athéna. Lui c'est_ _Maître_ _Frost, il est le grand_ _maître_ _du sanctuaire des Glaces. Je_ _m'entraîne_ _à avoir l'armure d'or du Verseau. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?_

 _Je_ _les_ _regardais tour à tour et malgré la douleur d'avoir perdu mes parents_ _,_ _je me sentais en sécurité_ _dans leur bras_ _. Alors inconsciemment, mon corps bougea pour dire « oui ». À ce moment-là, Méthos me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras et me dit :_

 _\- Pardon mon grand, je suis si navré pour tes parents, mais si content de t'avoir rencontré. Je sens que toi et moi on va être_ _inséparables_ _. Puis se retournant vers l'homme, il rajouta : J'aime cette mission, elle m'a permis de fêter mon anniversaire et d'avoir le plus beau cadeau du monde, un frère._

 _\- Méthos, ça suffit ! Excuse-le, il est toujours comme ça, mais on s'y fait à la fin._

 _\- Maître_ _vous êtes dur… mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles et tu as quel âge ?_

 _\- Je suis Gabriel et j'ai eu cinq ans aujourd'hui aussi._

 _Le jeune garçon sourit et resserra son étreinte, je sus à cet instant que j'étais enfin chez moi._

 _C'est comme ça que j'atterris dans le sanctuaire pour devenir chevalier des Glaces. Au cours des dix années qui suivirent, mes entraînements se succédèrent, et je consolidai par la même occasion mon amitié avec Méthos._

 _Nous avions développé une affinité particulière grâce à nos pouvoirs_ _._ _Quand nous les mêlions, ils nous rendaient plus forts et_ _nos cosmos ne faisaient_ _plus qu'un. Nous n'étions pas trop_ _appréciés_ _car nous étions les plus forts des apprentis. Même si_ _Maître_ _Frost faisait attention à ne pas le montrer, on voyait bien qu'on était ses_ _préférés_ _. Il nous permettait quelques entorses au règlement._

 _Puis vint le soir avant notre affrontement final. Après le repas du soir Méthos m'a rejoint dans ma chambre. On a parlé du lendemain et avant de repartir dans ses appartements, il m'a fait face, a attrapé ma nuque et_ _m'a_ _embrassé. Quand il a relâché son étreinte, il m'a dit :_

 _\- Pour te souhaiter bon courage et te dire adieu si je n'ai pas le temps de le faire demain. Il disparut dans le couloir avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir._

 _Le lendemain on s'affronta tout au long de la journée. Nous étions_ _à armes égales,_ _mais Méthos me_ _dépassait_ _un peu. Malgré tout, j'arrivai à le mettre en difficulté et_ _à_ _l'empêcher de prendre totalement le dessus sur moi. L'une de nos attaques fut si puissante que nous fissurions la plaque de glace sur laquelle nous nous battions. Alors qu'on allait tomber dans l'eau, Méthos me projeta en arrière ce qui m'épargna une chute dans le lac et me sauva la vie._

 _En revanche, il n'en fut pas de même pour lui, et je vis sa tête taper contre la glace au moment où il glissa. Comme je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'étang, je plongeai à mon tour pour aller le récupérer._

 _Sous l'eau, je suivais son cosmos pour le rattraper_ _et_ _quand j'arrivai à lui_ _,_ _une chose se produisit_ _:_ _j'entendis trois voix en moi qui_ _s'exprimaient_ _en même temps et je ressentis deux autres cosmos._

 _\- Ne le touche pas, fit une voix._

 _Et je sentis une personne m'attraper par derrière et me tirer loin de mon ami. Cette personne était l'un des deux nouveaux cosmos que j'avais sentis elle continua de parler :_

 _\- Tu t'occupes de lui ? Je te le_ _confie_ _._

 _\- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. On se retrouve sur la berge, répondit la voix du second cosmos._

 _\- Pitié « armure du Verseau », recouvre Gabriel et protège-le. Pitié « armure du Verseau », recouvre Gabriel et protège-le…_ _psalmodiait_ _Méthos dans sa tête._

 _\- Bien sûr Méthos, je suis là pour ça, répondit la voix de l'être qui m'entourait._

 _Je_ _tournai_ _la tête et_ _vit_ _l'armure du Verseau recouvrant un homme ou plutôt un spectre qui me sourit pour me rassurer. Puis la figure humaine disparut et l'armure me recouvrit. Et là, je_ _m'évanouis_ _._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, je me_ _réveillai_ _sur le bord du lac dans les bras de_ _Maître_ _Frost. À quelques pas de là, se trouvait le corps de Méthos. Je_ _voulus_ _m'en approcher mais mon tuteur me_ _retint_ _en me disant :_

 _\- Ne le touche pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ _Demandai_ _-je surpris._

 _\- Car il n'appartient plus à Athéna mais à Lui. Il a toujours_ _été_ _à Lui. Il me l'a confié le jour de sa naissance en attente de ce jour._

 _Je_ _regardais_ _devant moi, une jeune femme portant un bébé s'était_ _agenouillée_ _devant Méthos. Elle posa le dieu nouveau-né et emmailloté dans des linges à ses côtés avant de succomber. Mon_ _Maître_ _porta son corps jusqu'à l'eau. Puis il revint vers l'enfant, le prit dans les bras et réveilla mon ami._

 _\- Méthos, réveille-toi. Tu dois partir maintenant._

 _\- Oui_ _maître_ _Frost, encore quelques_ _secondes_ _._

 _\- Tu te souviens maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, de tout._

 _\- Gab… non Camus. C'est bien le nom du nouveau Chevalier du Verseau ?_

 _\- En effet, répondit l'adulte._

 _\- Camus… Désolé, mais je dois partir avec mon dieu._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Laisse-le partir. Comme je te l'ai dit, il Lui appartient. Quand Méthos était un bébé, il m'a_ _été_ _confié en me promettant qu'il t'amènerait à moi. Je ne sais rien de plus, seul Méthos sait, mais cela ne nous concerne plus. Tu dois juste savoir que maintenant, si tu le touches ou si vos cosmos entrent en contact, vous_ _mourrez_ _dans_ _d'atroces souffrances, mais_ _je n'en sais pas plus._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Et alors que je posais la question, je vis mon ami se lever et emporter le jeune dieu dans ses bras. Je l'appelai, mais il ne se retourna pas. Depuis je ne l'ai pas revu et il ne s'est jamais vraiment épanché sur les années précédant notre rencontre. Je ne peux vous en dire plus.

\- Merci pour tout, répondit Dohko.

\- De rien, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? demanda l'homme de Glace.

\- Non tu peux partir, le congédia sa déesse.

Camus sortit du bureau et les trois autres restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis le chevalier de la Balance repris la parole :

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il nous ment, fit Shion excédé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il mente mais il nous cache quelque chose, confirma Dohko.

\- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, mais je ne pense pas que Camus nous cacherait quelque chose qui puisse nous nuire. J'ai confiance en lui, énonça Athéna.

Sur ces mots, elle prit congé du Grand Pope et partit dans ses appartements. Dohko quant à lui se retira dans son temple. Shion soupira, rangea ses papiers et alla dans sa chambre.

Là-bas, un plateau l'y attendait –sûrement Noémie, pensa-t-il – décidément, cette jeune fille était vraiment une perle. Il ingurgita sa collation et s'apercevant qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures, il décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était allongé dans son lit et avait pris les deux biographies deses « ancêtres » pour en lire un morceau. Il ne savait pas par lequel commencer, alors il feuilleta le premier qu'il attrapa. Certains mots l'interpellèrent et il se dit qu'il devrait y porter plus d'attention. Il fit de même avec le second bouquin, et là aussi des termes l'apostrophèrent.

Alors qu'il allait choisir entre les deux livres, on toqua à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller voir qui passait par sa chambre à minuit passé. Habillé juste d'un caleçon, il enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de l'entrouvrir, qu'une main se faufila pour achever le travail. Une personne entra en trombe dans la chambre du Grand Pope, referma la porte aussi sec et, d'un mouvement brusque, plaqua dessus le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne put esquisser le moindre geste.

Et dans le même temps, il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car l'autre personne se jeta sur lui et lui happa les lèvres de manière à la fois féroce et fiévreuse. Le baiser sembla durer longtemps. Il sentit des mains défaire la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Il voulut se défaire de la prise de son vis-à-vis quand des doigts frais effleurèrent ses hanches et ses flans.

Il fut parcouru par un double frisson, de froid et de plaisir. Il ferma alors les yeux et ressentit le cheminement de la pulpe des doigts qui l'assaillaient. L'une des mains poursuivit sa route sur son torse, titillant ses aréoles l'autre, plus agile, se déplaça dans son dos pour s'accrocher à sa nuque et accentuer ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Shion réussit à se défaire de cette puissante et glaçante étreinte et gémit de plaisir pendant que l'autre homme grognait de frustration.

Ce dernier plongea alors ses lèvres dans le cou du Grand Pope et l'embrassa, le lécha, le mordilla.

Shion sentait de plus en plus le désir monter en lui et murmura :

\- …plus… hn j'en veux plus…

À ces mots, Camus perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il plaça donc ses mains sous les fesses de Shion pour le soulever afin que leurs bassins se touchent. Le Grand Pope l'encercla de ses jambes et leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact le maître des lieux lâcha un petit cri de désir, signalant son abandon à l'autre homme. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et commença par se ruer vers les lèvres de Shion. D'un baiser fougueux et virulent, il tenta de s'insinuer dans la bouche de son supérieur, comme pour l'empêcher de crier et le soumettre à sa volonté.

Alors que les deux hommes se perdaient dans une étreinte charnelle sans pareil, on toqua à la porte et une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

\- Seigneur, pardon de vous déranger mais on a besoin de vous.

Shion repoussa son compagnon et répondit d'une voix essoufflée :

\- Pour quelle raison ? … car là, je suis occupé…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est très important… il y a eu un accident…

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans le quartier des servantes et… votre présence est fortement requise.

\- Dis-lui d'y retourner et que tu arrives dès que tu peux, lui murmura l'homme à l'oreille.

\- J'arrive dès que possible ; gérez le problème jusqu'à mon arrivée.

\- Bien Monseigneur.

Les deux hommes entendirent les pas s'éloigner. Shion allait reprendre la parole quand il fut coupé par l'individu le maintenant dans ses bras :

\- Quoique tu penses je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans cet état.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il glissa une main entre leurs deux verges et débarrassa son aîné de son caleçon pour le masturber. Shion voulut rechigner, mais une décharge électrique – manifestation d'un plaisir consenti – le fit se cambrer et il perdit toute raison il finit par se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Camus se tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes, ses années d'entraînement lui permettaient de garder cette position sans trop d'effort. Ainsi en équilibre, Le grand Pope se laissait guider, et attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire son subordonné. Le Chevalier des Glaces déboutonna son pantalon de sa main libre et positionna son sexe contre celui de Shion.

Les deux verges se frottaient l'une à l'autre dans la main de Camus, de manière de plus en plus énergique, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes atteignent l'orgasme et jouissent dans un même râle puissant.

L'homme reposa doucement son amant sur ses deux pieds, et il ajouta avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était entré :

\- Ne sois pas jaloux de lui. Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse…, Non, qui m'obsède !

Shion se retrouva seul dans sa chambre et souriait à l'évocation de ces derniers mots. Puis il se lava vite fait, s'habilla et partit dans le dortoir des servantes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore. Ce soir un chapitre où beaucoup de choses se passent. C'est le dernier jour avant la grande « réunion de famille ». J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : J-1 Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

En ce vendredi matin, Shion se réveilla vers sept heures, quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se leva, enfila son peignoir et dit :

\- Entrez.

À ce moment-là, deux hommes entrèrent, les chevaliers Aphrodite du Poisson et Camus du Verseau. Shion fut surpris, mais écouta le propriétaire du douzième temple parler :

\- Maître, nous venons faire notre rapport.

\- Rapport ? questionna le Grand Pope.

\- Oui, nous étions de garde cette nuit, affirma le Poisson.

\- Oh oui pardon… j'ai eu une petite nuit et j'ai du mal à me réveiller.

\- On voit ça, énonça d'une voix froide le second chevalier.

Les deux autres furent interloqués par le ton de la remarque et notèrent que l'homme regardait dans le vide derrière leur supérieur. Ils orientèrent alors leurs regards dans la même direction et virent une femme debout, portant une chemise appartenant au propriétaire des lieux et lui servant de nuisette, et un caleçon.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. D'un coup, elle courut et glissa mais Shion la rattrapa et elle énonça :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez : cette nuit j'ai eu un accident et le Seigneur Shion m'a gardée auprès de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, trancha l'homme de glace.

Puis Shion vit le chevalier du onzième temple se courber pour prendre congé et comme quelques heuresplus tôt disparaître derrière la porte après l'avoir fait claquer. Il voulut le retenir mais Aphrodite l'en empêcha :

\- Laissez-le partir, dans cet état il ne vous écoutera pas.

\- Mais…

Tout en stoppant d'un mouvement de main la réplique de son supérieur, il fit signe à la jeune fille de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et reprit sa discussion avec son vis-à-vis :

\- Je vous assure mon Seigneur, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il vous a cru, mais il est assez possessif dans son genre.

\- Aphrodite ? questionna Shion, assez surpris

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais sachez juste que, même s'il ne vous l'avouera jamais, vous êtes très important à ses yeux, déclara le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Aphrodite !

\- ….

\- Pardon je t'ai mal jugé. Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais autant attention à ton entourage.

\- Haha ! Je sais : Je suis beau et je ne m'occupe que de mes fleurs… Donc, je suis efféminé et superficiel, conclut-il en riant de plus belle.

\- Désolé…

Le Grand Pope baissa la tête en signe de regret d'avoir jugé son subordonné d'après les apparences.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Vous savez les gens parlent et créent des rumeurs pour passer le temps. Puis peu à peu celles-ci s'installent et plus personne n'essaie de connaître la vérité. Alors la rumeur fait foi.

\- Tu as raison… Pardon.

Shion était encore plus déçu de sa propre attitude envers un frère d'arme.

\- Merci.

\- Non, merci à toi. À partir de maintenant je ne jugerai plus sur les « on dit », mais j'apprendrai à connaître les gens par moi-même, à commencer par toi si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Non, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais attendons que notre glacial ami se soit calmé. Je ne veux pas d'ennui avec mon voisin, sourit le chevalier du Poisson.

\- Je comprends, rougit le Grand Pope.

Puis Shion vit son cadet se retirer. Il pensa aux mots qu'il avait lus dans les autobiographies et qui traitaient du premier chevalier du Poisson ainsi que de celui du Scorpion. « Après avoir lu le passage je leur en parlerai, se dit-il, je pense que je leur dois ça, surtout à Aphrodite. »

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer derrière lui. La jeune Noémie en sortait. Il se souvint de la nuit d'avant, après le départ du maître du onzième temple, il s'était dirigé vers les dortoirs des servantes.

 _\- Que_ _se_ _passe-t-il ici pour qu'on me dérange à cette heure ? questionna Shion._

 _\- Ce n'est rien… j'avais demandé à ne pas vous déranger pour si peu, murmura une jeune fille._

 _\- Noémie… que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda_ _Shion, tout ébahi_ _face à l'allure de son ange gardien._

 _\- Rien ne vous_ _inquiétez_ _pas, renchérit Noémie._

 _\- Soldat, racontez moi_ _!_ _ordonna le Grand Pope._

 _\- Et bien mon seigneur, venez voir._

 _Le soldat amena son supérieur dans le dortoir où il montra le lit de Noémie. Celui-ci était plein de_ _punaises_ _dont certaines ensanglantées. Il regarda alors hors de la chambre par la porte et entraperçut le corps de la jeune servante avec encore quelques-unes de ces punaises plantées dans sa chair. Puis il reporta son regard sur le lit trempé._

 _\- Nous pensons que quand elle a voulu se relever après avoir été piquée, on lui a jeté des seaux d'eau pour qu'elle glisse et retombe sur les punaises, énonça comme hypothèse le soldat._

 _\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est trempée, murmura Shion._

 _\- En effet mon seigneur,_ _renchérit_ _le soldat. Nous avons été avertis par une des autres servantes quand elle fut réveillée par les cris. Quand nous sommes_ _arrivés,_ _tout était dans le noir alors nous avons allumé et on a vu la jeune demoiselle glisser et ré-atterrir sur son lit_ _;_ _elle aurait pu être plus salement amochée._

 _\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, confirma le Grand Pope._

 _\- Pour finir on a vu cela écrit sur le mur, termina le soldat._

 _Shion balaya l'endroit du regard,_ _lut_ _le mot insultant la jeune femme et d'une voix forte et_ _dénuée_ _de_ _tout sentiment,_ _il déclara :_

 _\- Qui a fait ça ?_

\- …

 _\- Je vous donne jusqu'à demain midi pour vous dénoncer. Sinon à partir de demain quatorze heures je_ _commencerai_ _des interrogatoires, je ne_ _supporterai_ _pas ce genre d'action dans le temple d'Athéna qui n'est qu'amour._ _Est-ce_ _bien_ _compris_ _?_

\- …

 _\- Bien et je ne vous félicite pas, bonne nuit. Affirma Shion._

 _Le Grand Pope sortit du dortoir et amena Noémie avec lui après avoir donné congé aux soldats. Il prit Noémie dans ses bras et l'amena avec lui._

 _\- Pas besoin de me porter. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie toute seule, sur mes deux jambes._

 _\- Chut ! pour une fois, c'est moi l'ange gardien._

 _Puis l'homme se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa la demoiselle sur son lit et partit chercher une trousse à pharmacie dans sa salle de bain afin de soigner sa protégée. Le représentant d'Athéna commença par retirer toutes les punaises une à une puis passa de l'alcool dessus pour désinfecter les_ _piqûres_ _. Ensuite, il lui conseilla de prendre une douche chaude et lui donna une de ses chemises et un de ses caleçons pour se vêtir. Enfin, tous deux allèrent se coucher dans le silence et s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux chevaliers il y a de cela quelques minutes._

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix de sa protégée :

\- Seigneur… heu Seigneur Shion.

\- Oui, pardon je t'écoute.

\- Je vous remercie pour hier soir mais je vais retourner au dortoir.

\- Non !

\- Mais mon Seigneur…

\- Tant qu'on ne saura pas qui t'a fait ça, tu restes avec moi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais… j'ai besoin d'une assistante alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu travailles pour moi. Tu es mon assistante.

\- Merci, mon Seigneur.

\- Bien, allons manger.

Tous deux partirent ainsi prendre leur collation du matin puis se rendirent au bureau du Grand Pope pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Après avoir pris connaissance des différentes tâches à accomplir, Noémie se mit au travail. Elle se devait de vérifier si tout serait prêt pour le lendemain. Autant la décoration – fleurs et vaisselles –, le plan de table, que la nourriture.

Pendant ce temps, Shion s'occupa de l'administratif et commença ses investigations pour trouver les coupables qu'il démasqua peu avant midi : des servantes jalouses que Noémie se rapproche du Grand Pope elles prêtaient à cette dernière des intentions pas très louables comme obtenir les faveurs du Seigneur Shion. D'où le mot « PUTAIN » écrit au-dessus de son lit. Shion était outré, il congédia les femmes en question puis continua son travail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Noémie continuait de vérifier que tout serait bien en ordre pour la réception du lendemain. Pour faciliter son organisation de travail, elle avait écrit une liste le matin même des différentes tâches à accomplir au cours de la journée.

Sa priorité concernait les fleurs, mais quand elle s'aperçut que le livreur n'était autre que le Chevalier Aphrodite, elle décida de le laisser se reposer de sa nuit de ronde. Elle irait le visiter dans l'après-midi pour voir ça avec lui.

Elle en profiterait aussi pour régler ses comptes en privé avec les Chevalier Aphrodite et Camus – dont les maisons sont voisines –, surtout que ce dernier a eu un comportement plutôt distancier et froid avec elle, plus qu'à l'accoutumée selon elle.

Fort affairée dans la matinée, Noémie ne vit pas le temps passé et s'activa une fois de plus pour rejoindre le douzième temple en début d'après-midi. Après avoir manifesté sa présence et ne pas avoir reçu de réponse, elle entra et trouva le propriétaire des lieux sagement endormi sur un siège au milieu de son magnifique jardin de roses.

« Comme elles sont belles et bien entretenues » s'extasia-t-elle. « Et elles sentent toutes très bon, ce parfum est vraiment envoûtant, on le perçoit déjà en entrant dans le temple ». Noémie profita de cette pause olfactive bienvenue dans sa journée de folie pour s'évader l'espace d'un moment, puis elle revint à sa présence en ces lieux.

« Ne te laisse pas distraire ma fille, tu as fort à faire aujourd'hui et le Grand Pope compte sur toi ! »

Noémie porta son regard sur le Chevalier du Poisson et nota que derrière le livre posé sur sa poitrine, il était plutôt légèrement vêtu.

Comme elle eut peur qu'il attrapât froid, elle partit dans sa chambre lui chercher une couverture et l'en recouvrit.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où elle récupérer un crayon et une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle laissa un petit message pour signaler son passage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le déposer près du Chevalier qu'on le lui subtilisa. Elle sursauta, comme prise en faute, et en se retournant, elle vit quatre hommes qui l'observaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Chevalier qui lui avait pris le mot des mains se mit à rire et alla réveiller Aphrodite en tapant sur la chaise.

\- Oohee ! Debout dormeur. Tu nous invites pour le thé et tu dors. En plus tu fais peur à une jeune femme.

\- Hein ! fit Aphrodite.

\- Écoute ça mon grand. Cher Chevalier, le Grand Pope m'a demandé de venir voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien pour demain. Je vois que vous avez encore besoin de dormir alors je vous laisse. Ayant eu peur que vous attrapiez froid je me suis permis d'aller chercher dans votre chambre de quoi vous couvrir et de vous emprunter du papier et un stylo pour ce mot. Je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard. Noémie. Ah la la ! Mon grand tu poses des problèmes à tout le monde.

\- Non, non… vous ne me posez pas de problème, je repasserai, s'excusa très timidement Noémie.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, l'un des autres hommes l'attrapa. Elle fut surprise mais rassurée en même temps :

\- Toi ! fit l'homme.

Tout en attrapant l'une de ses mains, il releva sa paume devant ses yeux puis releva sa manche pour découvrir ses avant-bras. Ensuite, il baissa ses yeux sur le reste de son corps et regarda ses jambes. Il dit alors :

\- Je vois. Bien, il faudra rajouter une chaise de plus. Aphrodite je vais faire le thé.

Le Chevalier du Poisson enlaça la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- En remerciement pour votre délicate attention. J'imagine que vous êtes tout aussi attentionnée envers notre seigneur, lui murmura-t-il.

Puis d'une voix plus haute, il s'adressa aux deux Chevaliers qui avaient parlé plus tôt.

\- Deathmask, merci pour avoir lu le mot de notre invitée, mais la prochaine fois, veux-tu bien me réveiller autrement, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Quant à toi Camus, je serais ravi de boire un thé préparé par tes soins, mais surtout, sois plus doux avec cette chère jeune fille, notre seigneur l'apprécie.

\- Arrêtez ! Ne vous disputez pas pour moi et vous vous trompez… cette nuit il ne s'est rien passé. C'est un malentendu, s'écria la jeune femme.

\- On sait, la coupa Camus. Shion nous a fait parvenir une missive. Donc pour l'instant tu restes avec nous.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda un autre Chevalier.

\- Non Milo, et viens plutôt m'aider. Shura, va chercher autant de chaises qu'il faut et Deathmask, tu te tiens bien avec Aphrodite et Noémie.

Le ton péremptoire du Chevalier du Verseau ne souffrait aucune remarque, aussi chacun s'exécuta sans broncher.

\- Il est… commença Noémie.

\- Toujours comme ça ? finit Aphrodite. Oui il l'est, c'est sa façon de dire qu'il nous aime bien.

\- Il a même retenu ton prénom demoiselle, sois en fière c'est assez rare, ricana Deathmask.

Les cinq Chevaliers et la jeune femme discutèrent de tout et de rien. Aphrodite profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour parler avec Noémie de l'installation des fleurs pour l'événement du lendemain. Il lui fit une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour tout bien aménager et lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide car Shura et Deathmask seront là pour tout porter. Ces derniers râlèrent pour la forme, faisant rire les autres. Quand le soleil se coucha **,** Noémie tiqua en s'écriant :

\- Seigneur Shion !

Tout le monde sursauta et la regarda :

\- Que… Qu'as-tu ? demanda Camus passablement inquiet même si on ne le voyait pas.

\- Non, rien… pardon je… Je dois y aller. Il se fait tard et connaissant notre Grand Pope, il doit être encore en train de travailler. Il ne pensera même pas à se nourrir. Si vous saviez tous les repas qu'il saute ces temps-ci.

\- Heureusement que son ange gardien est là pour veiller sur lui, s'amusa Aphrodite.

\- Il vous a aussi dit cela, murmura gênée la demoiselle.

\- Vas-y, ordonna Camus.

La jeune fille partit alors en courant après avoir remercié les Chevaliers pour cet excellent après-midi passé en leur compagnie.

Quand elle arriva au treizième temple, elle trouva le Grand Pope à son bureau croulant sous une tonne de dossiers. Elle partit lui préparer un plateau qu'elle rapporta afin que le Grand Pope mangeât. Une fois fait, elle le sermonna gentiment pour qu'il aille se coucher car le lendemain il aurait une longue journée devant lui. Résigné mais attentif aux bons conseils de son « ange gardien », il accepta de bon cœur et tous deux allèrent se coucher. Bien installés dans le lit, Noémie s'endormit rapidement, tandis que le Grand Pope souhaitait lire un peu et avancer dans la lecture des deux autobiographies qu'il avait récupérées. Il commença alors par celle du Verseau, en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté :

Mais avant tout, je dois commencer par le début en remontant à ma naissance.

Je suis né dans une famille aisée d'Athènes. Mon père était un des hommes d'état de la ville. Il était très respecté je me souviens que tout le monde se courbait à son passage et chaque fois que je passais devant un étal, on m'offrait toujours quelque chose avec un grand sourire. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde vous apprécie, que vous n'avez pas d'ennemis, et d'ennemis, mon père n'en manquait pas malheureusement.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir de printemps, alors que je mangeais tranquillement avec les miens, notre résidence a été attaquée. Tout le monde fut massacré, famille comme employés. J'en réchappai grâce au courage et à la discrétion d'une de nos servantes. Elle réussit à me conduire dans la cuisine sans être vus par nos assaillants et nous avons emprunté un passage secret qu'elle avait découvert un jour par hasard en faisant le ménage.

Je me retrouvai donc orphelin à cinq ans, perdu dans une grande ville comme Athènes, avec pour seule compagnie la servante qui m'avait aidé à fuir et qui avait été blessée pendant l'attaque.

Sans un sou en poche, recherchés par les meurtriers de ma famille, nous n'avons pas pu faire soigner ma bienfaitrice qui mourut quelques jours après le drame. Rapidement, je compris que seul, faible et trop jeune pour pouvoir travailler, le déshonneur pouvait rapidement nous tomber dessus. Comme je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne, j'appris rapidement à voler pour pouvoir survivre. Or rester dans cette cité devenait trop dangereux, alors après avoir fait des réserves de provision dans un vieux sac en toile que j'avais trouvé dans les poubelles, je me décidai à quitter mon foyer. Je sortis par les grandes portes d'Athènes, entre peur et excitation et m'avançai vers mon avenir qui pour la première fois semblait incertain.

Effectivement, jusqu'à maintenant, étant le fils d'un notable avec de grandes responsabilités, j'avais un avenir tout tracé. Très jeune, je reçus l'instruction des meilleurs précepteurs d'Athènes afin de pouvoir un jour comme mon père, accéder aux plus hautes fonctions de cette grande ville. Pourtant, j'avais bien conscience que ma formation n'était pas complète dans tous les domaines, notamment dans celui du maniement des armes, qui m'aurait permis de me défendre contre mes ennemis, mais bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé. Bien sûr, le fait de n'être encore qu'un enfant ne rendait pas les choses faciles, quand on est un gamin des rues obligé de voler pour trouver sa nourriture, tout le monde vous rejette. Il était donc bien loin le temps où j'étais respecté parce qu'on respectait mon père.

Malgré tout, j'avais confiance en l'avenir, alors je partis le cœur triste mais l'âme en paix.

Après une longue marche d'une dizaine de kilomètres environ, je découvrais sous mes yeux ébahis un immense lac. N'étant jamais sorti de l'enceinte d'Athènes, je fus d'abord surpris puis émerveillé parla beauté de l'endroit. L'eau était limpide, et les nuances bleutées n'enlevaient rien à sa clarté. On distinguait même le fond couvert de sable et de rochers. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y plonger ma main, l'eau était propre et chaude.

Je remerciai Poséidon pour ce cadeau, ainsi qu'Apollon pour garder cette eau à une température toujours acceptable pour pouvoir y faire ma toilette.

Tout autour, s'étendaient l'herbe et les arbres, presque à perte de vue, seule émergeait de cette verdure une vieille bâtisse, dernier vestige du passage de l'Homme par ici. Il s'agissait d'une rotonde en pierre, composée d'une dalle surélevée avec quelques marches pour y accéder, et de là s'élevaient des colonnes de style ionique terminées par des volutes. Le tout était couvert d'un toit.

Tout en marchant dans l'eau, je continuais à longer le lac et finis par me positionner en face de l'édifice en pierres. Je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, mais je disais que j'irais bien m'y reposer après avoir pris un bon bain.

Je me déshabillai pour entrer dans l'eau et après m'être bien délassé et bien nettoyé – n'ayant pu accéder jusqu'à présent àun point d'eau –, je sortis du lac pour nettoyer en suivant mes propres habits – car parti en toute hâte, je n'ai pas pu prendre de changes – et me mis à courir vers l'abri devant moi où je pensais aussi faire sécher mes habits.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, arrivé dans celui-ci, je tombai nez à nez avec deux personnes. Sur le coup, je sursautai en poussant un cri et fit tomber mes affaires. Je me retrouvai nu devant eux, mais leurvisage n'exprimaitaucune émotion. Je me permis de les détailler ; ils étaient assis sur un banc en pierre qui courrait tout le long du bâtiment. L'homme – un adulte – était grand avec des cheveux courts et bruns, habillé d'une toge noire assortie à ses yeux. Je dois dire que je le trouvais vraiment envoûtant il me fut difficile de détourner mes yeux pour les porter sur la personne qui l'accompagnait, une enfant de mon âge.

Quand je posai enfin mon regard sur elle, je fus ébloui elle était d'une beauté àcouper le souffle. Déjà grande pour son âge, elle avait une peau bronzée aux reflets dorés, une chevelure d'un noir corbeau, des lèvres rosées. Le noir de ses yeux était saisissant et montrait toute la curiosité et la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve à son âge. Je fus tellement subjugué par son charisme que j'en oubliai que j'étais nu devant eux.

Shion était complétement absorbé par sa lecture, aussi n'entendit-il pas l'homme se faufiler dans sa chambre, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'ombre au-dessus de lui. Toutefois, ilsentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, son assaillant fit glisser cette main sur sa mâchoire et vint happer ses lèvres. La main caressait le bas de son visage ainsi que son cou avec infiniment de douceur. Puis le baiser prit fin et l'homme murmura à son oreille :

\- Pas un bruit ou on va la réveiller.

Pris par surprise, le Grand Pope lâcha son livre et le Chevalier en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en posant délicatement le livre sur la table de chevet sans y prêter attention. Ensuite, d'une main, il enlaçait son supérieur, maintenant ainsi le baiser, alors que de l'autre – progressivement – il lui caressait le torse, puis glissa sous les draps pour atteindre son entre-jambe.

Lentement, il lui effleura la verge, tout en douceur au moment de retirer sa main, il sentit une pression des cuisses sur son poignet, accompagnée d'un grognement de frustration : le langoureux baiser venait de s'arrêter.

Le chevalier se redressa. Tout souriant, il retira sa main de l'entrecuisse du Grand Pope pour la placer sous les genoux de ce dernier, et de son autre main, il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son amant pour le soulever doucement et le transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois son amant installé dans la douche, le Chevalier ouvrit le robinet qui fit couler une eau froide.

Instinctivement, Shion voulu sortir pour se blottir contre lui, même s'il portait encore son armure.

Le Chevalier régla la température de l'eau pour que Shion puisse enfin se sentir à l'aise. À ce moment-là, un phénomène des plus étranges se produisit.

Le liquide environnant se mit à enlacer Shion, à le caresser puis à le faire léviter. Par endroits, l'eau se solidifiait même, comme sur sa verge en érection, telle une main le masturbant par de petits mouvements lents et réguliers. Dans son dos, une gerbe d'eau vint lui titiller l'anus ailleurs, un filet d'eau fit basculer son buste en avant, l'obligeant à s'accrocher aux montants de la cabine vitrée. Satisfait de lui, son amant observait la scène, tel un futur tableau exposé, puis de ses mains, il releva le visage de son supérieur pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Dans le même temps, le Chevalier se remit à l'œuvre, commandant ainsi aux derniers flux d'eau de redresser les fesses de Shion pour les écarter délicatement et initier de petits mouvements de va-et-vient dans son anus. Il découvrait cela pour la première fois, mais le plaisir fut tel qu'il ne put retenir ses cris, presque plaintifs au début, puis de plus en plus réguliers et affirmés, montrant le désir qu'il ressentait.

\- Hmm… Haaa… Vas-y ! Plus loin…

Le Chevalier continuait de manipuler tous les jets d'eau de manière simultanée, excitant de plus en plus le Grand Pope, qui finit par exulter :

\- Prends-moi !

Sans se laisser démunir, l'Homme de Glace recula de deux pas et regarda son supérieur :

\- Pas encore. Je veux que tu me désires corps et âme, que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

Les flots poursuivaient leur office, accélérant la cadence sur tout le corps de Shion jusqu'à ce que, presque à bout de souffle, l'extase vienne le submerger et qu'il en jouisse, tel un volcan en éruption. À bout de force, Shion se laissa porter par l'eau qui le ramena dans les bras du Chevalier.

Ce dernier saisit une serviette pour y emmitoufler son amant, puis il ajouta :

\- Je t'aime tellement… Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence… de te toucher. Tu m'obsèdes !

\- Cam…

\- Chut ! Je te veux, mais je sais que toi tu en vois un autre…

\- Non ! … Oui j'avoue que Dohko m'a longtemps plu à une époque, mais plus maintenant… de plus, il préfère les femmes…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Camus, serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Tout comme toi tu l'as été de mon premier meilleur ami.

\- Cam…

\- Chut ! Je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir. On a une nouvelle vie de paix qui devrait être longue, alors autant prendre notre temps.

\- Mais ?

\- Je n'aime pas savoir qu'une autre personne que moi dorme avec toi.

Shion sauta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa en souriant. Le Chevalier du Verseau disparut comme il était venu après avoir remis son Grand Pope au lit. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci encore de me suivre et de me lire. Enfin nous arrivons au jours J. Un long chapitre qui commence la réunion des dieux. Bonne lecture au mois prochain Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Jour J Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

Le représentant d'Athéna sur terre se réveilla tranquillement en ce samedi matin du mois de juin. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée importante pour beaucoup de monde, puisque les Dieux se réunissaient enfin après de longues périodes de conflits.

Il s'assit dans le lit, étirant bien ses bras au-dessus de la tête. À ses côtés, un mouvement sous les draps se fit sentir et une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de corbeau se déploya jusqu'à lui.

\- Bonjour mon ange.

\- Bonjour Seigneur Shion.

\- Bien dormi ? Car aujourd'hui va être une dure journée.

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Bon reprenons pour voir si tout est en ordre. Après on se prépare et au boulot.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour approuver tout en finissant de se réveiller. Tous deux discutèrent encore un peu au lit pour revoir le programme de la journée puis ils finirent par se lever.

C'est à ce moment-là que le regard du Grand Pope croisa à nouveau la biographie du premier Chevalier du Verseau, et cela remémora au premier la visite et les derniers mots prononcés par l'actuel Chevalier. Au fond de lui, approuverait-il de voir une autre personne dans le lit de « son » amant ? Certainement pas, aussi pouvait-il comprendre ce que ressentait Camus en ce moment…

Alors tout en souriant, il rangea ce livre avec l'autre biographie qu'il lui tardait de lire au plus vite, intrigué qu'il était par ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur son prédécesseur. En effet, suite à ce début de lecture de la biographie du premier Verseau, il ne put s'empêcher de constater des similitudes dans leur enfance : une naissance aisée avec un avenir prometteur, ruiné par la mort tragique et trop jeune de leurs parents alors qu'ils étaient encore tout jeunes.

Peut-être qu'en lisant l'autre biographie, celle de son prédécesseur, il y aurait des ressemblances entre leurs vies, même s'il en doutait un peu… Il en resta là de ses réflexions et parti se préparer. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant l'arrivée des convives.

* * *

À dix heures les premiers hôtes arrivèrent. Même si cela était une réunion de famille ça n'en restait pas moins une invitation officielle. Shion avait donc ordonné de mettre en place le protocole traditionnel qui comptait les étapes suivantes : dans un premier temps, les invités se devaient de monter toutes les marches du sanctuaire sans leurs pouvoirs ensuite, chaque groupe serait conduit auprès de la Déesse par un accompagnateur enfin, le Grand Pope serait là pour les accueillir en présence de la Déesse et en profiterait pour les présenter officiellement.

Le représentant sur terre d'Athéna avait désigné pour guide le Chevalier du Verseau, Camus. Au début, le Grand Pope avait été hésitant à le choisir, puis Noémie – qui de part sa fonction d'assistante du Grand Pope avait eu accès aux dossiers de chacun des Chevaliers – lui avait certifié que Camus était tout désigné pour cette tâche.

En effet, son dossier mentionnait bien le fait qu'il était intelligent, instruit et surtout qu'il avait une bonne capacité d'adaptation, ce qui était parfait pour l'occasion. Sans compter sa froideur et son port altier qui lui procurait une sorte d'aura de noblesse et de respect qui se dégageait constamment de lui.

Toutefois, l'argument de Noémie le plus percutant fut celui qui précisa que pendant des années, Camus avait été l'espion du sanctuaire. Il était donc le seul à connaître toutes les habitudes des autres sanctuaires.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le Grand Pope approuva la proposition de son assistante, ce qui lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix : « Elle est décidément très douée, cette petite ! » se dit-il.

Noémie compléta sa mission en allant requérir les services du Chevalier en personne. Ce dernier accepta volontiers de servir de guide aux convives, un rôle qu'il saurait prendre à cœur, avait-il précisé à Noémie. Elle n'en doutait nullement.

Aussi, quand Hadès – le Dieu des Morts – arriva accompagné des Demi-Dieux Thanatos et Hypnos ainsi que de sa sœur Pandore et des trois juges Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque, c'est tout naturellement que Camus – Chevalier d'Or du Verseau – les attendait à l'entrée du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ce dernier ouvrit donc la marche aux sept convives et leur facilita ainsi la traversée des douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

Devant chacune des maisons, Camus demandait à son gardien l'autorisation de la traverser pour rejoindre la suivante, et chaque gardien accompagnait le groupe jusqu'aux marches du temple suivant. Telle était la procédure lors des grandes cérémonies.

En arrivant au treizième temple, celui de la Déesse Athéna, Camus dirigeait le groupe des invités vers la salle du trône et le confiait aux bons soins de son supérieur pour faire les présentations, car celles-ci étaient très protocolaires : il s'agissait pour le Grand Pope de clamer haut et fort le nom de chacun des invités puis, après de courtes civilités, il montrait à chacun d'entre eux où se trouvaient leurs places respectives.

C'est à ce moment-là que le onzième chevalier retournait à son poste pour aller chercher les prochains convives.

Après le clan du Dieu de la Mort, le sanctuaire accueillit celui de Poséidon. Camus fut ravi de revoir son ancien élève Isaak, même s'il n'en montra rien. Les deux hommes échangèrent à peine un regard. Mais Poséidon vit bien la fierté du Maître dans son regard.

Isaak était devenu un homme fort et un guerrier accompli. Poséidon était fier de son soldat, et même de tous ses soldats, mais comme le Maître des Glaces, il ne dirait rien et ne montrerait rien c'était dans leur nature, ils n'avaient pas été choisis par hasard pour représenter les maisons de l'élément aqueux.

Le Verseau resta concentré jusqu'au bout sur sa mission, et continua à accueillir tous les Dieux qui avaient répondu présent à l'appel d'Athéna.

Toutefois, les tous derniers invités se présentèrent d'eux-mêmes à la salle du trône, avant même que Camus n'ait eu le temps d'aller les chercher à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Et cette entrée fut plutôt fracassante.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shion s'ennuyait ferme debout devant sa Déesse. Depuis deux heures, il présentait les différents membres de la famille divine. Il se félicitait tout de même de l'organisation et des efforts fournis par Noémie en à peine un jour, et elle avait su respecter toutes ses directives et les faire appliquer sans anicroches.

Son regard engloba la salle du trône avec fierté. Ses chevaliers se tenaient bien malgré la présence de leur ancien ennemi, assis à côté d'eux.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous avait été agencée spécialement pour l'événement : elle avait divisée en trois parties. Le Grand Pope faisait face à la porte d'entrée afin de mieux voir les convives arriver de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale par laquelle Camus et les invités avançaient jusqu'à lui et la Déesse – installés sur une estrade en demi-lune où siégeait également l'ensemble des Dieux tout juste arrivés –, se trouvaient deux rangées de bancs où étaient assis les soldats. Sur sa gauche, une plate-forme avait été aménagée pour accueillir les prêtres et prêtresses accompagnant chacune des divinités en présence.

Il était notable de remarquer que ce dernier groupe comptait bien peu de membres, lui-même – Shion – se définissant autant comme un représentant religieux qu'un soldat, avec une préférence plus marquée pour la seconde catégorie.

En portant son regard sur l'assistance, ses yeux se posèrent plus particulièrement sur la prêtresse Pandore, sœur d'Hadès. Leur entrée fit tomber un silence de plomb sur toute la salle.

Après la dernière guerre, les accueillir ici, en leur présence, était un fait difficilement acceptable pour l'ensemble des chevaliers d'Athéna, pour autant, par respect pour leur Déesse, chacun d'entre eux avait consenti à faire un effort.

Le Grand Pope poursuivait son observation détaillée de ce groupe entièrement vêtu de noir, portant de grandes toges et s'avançant vers lui.

Il commença par Hadès, si majestueux, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de corbeau faisant ressortir le bleu profond et intense de ses yeux dans lesquels il était facile de se perdre sans commune mesure Hadès n'était certes pas le plus grand du groupe, pour autant toutes les attentions de la salle se tournaient vers lui, indifférent qu'il était à son environnement.

Outre cette couleur noire qui dominait sur l'ensemble du groupe, ce qui surprenait beaucoup en les voyant arriver, c'était aussi la taille de certains membres : les jumeaux dépassaient de facilement dix centimètres leur Dieu quant aux trois frères juges – Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe –, ils avaient sensiblement la même carrure que leur Seigneur enfin, seule Pandore dépareillée par sa petite taille. Shion se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que les hommes pouvait atteindre la taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-douze lui-même se sentait petit face à eux, et ne parlons pas de sa Déesse qui était plus petite encore que la prêtresse d'Hadès.

Mais ce qui attira réellement l'attention du Grand Pope, ce fut de voir à quel point ces sept personnes étaient capables de montrer un visage noble, malgré la récente défaite subie face à leurs hôtes.

Cela avait été perçu de manière différente par l'assistance : dégoût, étonnement, voire respect.

Hadès s'avança d'un pas franc, soutenu d'un port altier et s'exprima ainsi :

\- Ma très chère nièce, je vous remercie de cette invitation au nom du royaume des Enfers. Je sais combien il va être difficile pour certains d'entre nous de mettre de côté nos griefs, mais j'espère que cette journée nous permettra de mieux nous connaître et surtout de mieux nous comprendre.

\- Mon oncle, je suis ravie d'entendre ce discours de votre part, s'étonna alors Athéna qui n'en espérait pas tant de son oncle.

\- Croyez-moi ma nièce, la seule chose que je désire plus que tout, est la paix pour nos deux royaumes.

\- C'est aussi ce que je désire, mon oncle.

Le groupe se scinda en trois afin que chacun regagne la place qui lui avait été attribuée : Hadès ainsi que les jumeaux avec les autres Dieux Pandore avec les prêtres et les trois frères avec les soldats du sanctuaire.

Le Grand Pope avait demandé aux chevaliers d'Athéna de s'asseoir un peu partout sur les bancs afin d'insérer entre eux les guerriers des autres sanctuaires. Minos et Eaque avaient pris place dans un coin, cote à cote, tandis que Rhadamanthe avait choisi un siège à la droite de Kanon, le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Dans un premier temps, ce choix surprit le représentant d'Athéna, car il savait que ces deux hommes s'étaient affrontés jusqu'à la mort dans les Enfers. La surprise se dissipa rapidement quand il remarqua le très léger sourire qu'avaient échangé les deux hommes, ce qui le rassura un peu en quelque sorte.

* * *

Poséidon fit alors son entrée, suivit de ses trois subordonnés et précédé de Camus, comme toujours. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer le groupe. Le Dieu de la Mer avait une magnifique chevelure bleue qui encadrait un doux visage d'où ressortait le même regard profond et intense que chez son frère, précédemment arrivé. À l'instar d'Hadès, Poséidon portait également une toge assortie à ses cheveux.

Ses trois Chevaliers quant à eux avaient fait leur petit effet en pénétrant dans la salle : Sorrento, le plus grand et le plus âgé des trois, avait des cheveux d'un violet étincelant et des yeux couleur noisette Thétis – la seule fille, de la taille de Pandore à quelques centimètres près –, dévoilait une superbe crinière blonde et un regard bleu acéré, ce qui ne la rendait pas dénuée de charme enfin, Isaak, le plus jeune, avait très fière allure avec sa tignasse d'un vert flamboyant et son seul œil valide, tel un pirate.

Les trois soldats étaient habillés en civil, simplement vêtus d'une chemise blanche et d'un jeans noir pour les garçons et d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en tissu noir pour la sirène.

Constatation faite de tout cela, Shion allait présenter les nouveaux invités quand son regard croisa leur guide, Camus. Ce dernier était radieux, et beaucoup d'autres dans la salle – comme Aphrodite et Milo – l'avait remarqué. Les trois Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient un sourire bienveillant envers leur homologue, visiblement très fier d'avancer aux côtés de son ancien élève, le Général Isaak.

Shion se réjouit finalement de voir le Chevalier du Verseau aussi heureux. En effet, le fait qu'ils se fréquentassent depuis quelques jours lui avait fait changer d'opinion envers son subordonné.

Dohko n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il le chahutait en lui disant qu'il avait plus qu'une simple affection pour le Maître des Glaces. Il est vrai qu'avec les préparatifs de cette journée, Shion n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à sa relation avec le Chevalier du onzième temple, mais il ne pouvait nier que plus il le regardait et le découvrait au quotidien, plus il était attiré par lui. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand Poséidon prit la parole :

\- Ma nièce, je vous remercie pour votre invitation.

\- De rien mon oncle, je suis ravie que vous l'ayez acceptée.

\- Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Je veux dire quand on parle de « réunion de famille » c'est toujours un plaisir de venir.

Athéna approuva d'un hochement de tête et eut un sourire franc envers son oncle qui le lui rendit. Le Grand Pope profita de cette occasion pour faire un signe de la main à Poséidon afin de lui indiquer sa place. Quant aux généraux, ils allèrent rejoindre les soldats déjà installés.

Avant de s'en aller, Camus voulut une dernière fois suivre du regard son ancien élève. À sa grande surprise et non sans un réel plaisir, il le vit s'asseoir à côté de Hyoga, un autre de ses élèves. Shion vit alors Camus repartir, toujours aussi digne, mais non sans avoir esquissé un très léger sourire de satisfaction aux commissures de ses lèvres.

* * *

Shion vit alors arriver la déesse Déméter accompagnée de sa suite, trois soldats et une prêtresse. Il s'en réjouit, car jusqu'à maintenant il pensait que seul Hadès faisait appel à leurs services. La divinité de la terre avait de magnifiques cheveux argentés aux reflets violet pale ; ils étaient si longs, qu'ils frôlaient le sol quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi bleus que ceux de ses deux frères. Enfin, elle portait une robe vert pale, brodée au fil d'or de motifs floraux.

Sa suivante avait la même robe qu'elle. Les deux femmes étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Les trois soldats, eux, étaient habillés de façon très simple. Tout comme les protecteurs de Poséidon, ils avaient opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Ainsi vêtue et accompagnée, et semblant flotter au-dessus sol, la déesse s'avança majestueusement d'un pas fluide vers les membres de sa famille déjà installés derrière Athéna.

\- Ma nièce, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents. Mes frères. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver tous en pleine forme.

\- Ma tante, le plaisir est partagé. Vous-même avez l'air de bien vous porter.

\- Je fais aller ma chère… je fais aller, murmura-t-elle la seconde fois, plus pour se convaincre que pour insister auprès de sa nièce…

Ses deux frères lui firent un signe de la tête en guise de salutation.

De manière fugace, Shion surprit un échange de regard – presque imperceptible pour l'assemblée – entre la Déesse de la terre et le Seigneur des morts. Si ce dernier détourna rapidement les yeux de sa sœur, la première ne s'attarda pas non plus. Mais ce qui intriguait le Grand Pope plus que tout, était la tristesse qui se lisait dans les deux regards fuyants. Il garda ça pour lui dans un coin de sa tête, en se promettant de mener un peu plus tard une petite enquête auprès de sa Déesse pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Je vous présente mon général, Andros, et deux de ses élèves les plus doués, reprit Déméter. Et voici Callysta, ma prêtresse.

\- Bonjour à vous tous et bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous, répondit la déesse Athéna.

Une fois les présentations finies, chacun regagna sa place.

Callysta alla s'installer auprès de Pandore. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent et se serrèrent la main en signe de salutation.

* * *

Shion reporta alors son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants : le dieu Apollon, accompagné de trois de ses soldats.

Le dieu du soleil portait bien son nom, car à son entrée la pièce s'illumina. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante rayonnait de mille feux, comme si le feu solaire s'y était déposé pour suivre son maître où qu'il aille, afin de le protéger ou d'éclairer son chemin.

Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, et c'était visiblement l'effet escompté.

Outre ses magnifiques yeux bleus, qui ne sont pas sans rappeler le lien qui unit les divinités présentes ce jour, ce qui impressionna le plus Shion, ce fut son immense stature. En effet, Apollon – avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit – était la personne la plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à ce jour.

Le Grand Pope porta ensuite son regard sur la garde rapprochée du Seigneur du soleil. Ils étaient trois soldats, un de chaque côté d'Apollon et un derrière, portant chacun une tunique blanche descendant à mi-cuisse, telle la tenue que portaient les habitants de la Grèce antique.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il revint à la réalité en sentant la chaleur et la luminosité se dégageant du Seigneur du soleil – pourtant posté à quelques pas – sur lui.

Bien que positionné sur l'estrade divine, Shion pouvait regarder Apollon dans les yeux et ainsi mieux les admirer.

Il fut alors surpris de voir son vis-à-vis s'incliner dans une révérence des plus protocolaires devant les membres de sa famille et énonça d'une voix haute et ferme :

\- Bonjour à tous, merci pour cette invitation.

\- Bonjour mon frère, avec plaisir.

\- Artémis doit-elle venir ? questionna-t-il plutôt hésitant.

\- Elle le doit, affirma Athéna.

\- Merci ma chère sœur.

Cet échange n'allant pas plus loin, le Grand Pope indiqua à chacun la place qui lui revenait.

* * *

Sur ces entrefaites, Camus revint dans la salle du trône accompagné de deux hommes.

Le premier était identifiable immédiatement, ses yeux bleus si caractéristiques trahissaient son ascendance, il faisait incontestablement partie de la famille divine.

En revanche, le second avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et malgré l'air sévère que cela lui donnait, on sentait une douceur sans commune mesure exhaler de son visage.

Les deux hommes portaient un pantalon de toile grise, accompagné d'une chemisette blanche. Après les avoir longuement dévisagés, le représentant d'Athéna les présenta aux différents convives.

\- Déesse Athéna, je vous présente le dieu de la médecine Asclépios, et son compagnon Evander.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, fit Athéna.

\- Bonjour chère tante. Père. Grands oncles et grande tante. Ravi de vous voir, dit le châtain aux yeux bleus.

\- Bonjour chère tante, oncle, grands oncles et grande tante. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir, fit le brun.

\- Tante ? interrogea Athéna.

\- Oui il est le…

\- Tais-toi PERE ! ordonna froidement Asclépios à Apollon. Si c'est pour dire des choses désagréables, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Evander est mon compagnon aussi bien dans la vie qu'au travail, car tout comme moi il est médecin. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, confirma Hadès.

Suite à cet échange houleux entre Asclépios et son père, plus personne n'osa bouger le moindre petit doigt, de peur d'irriter davantage les esprits. Athéna et Shion avaient clairement pris conscience que la situation était des plus conflictuelles entre les deux Dieux.

C'est alors que le Grand Pope remarqua un petit signe de la part du Chevalier du Verseau. Il comprit qu'en bon espion, Camus irait se renseigner dès qu'il aurait un moment. Shion le remercia d'un léger sourire et se dit qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, il lui demanderait à l'occasion de s'informer du problème présent entre Hadès et Déméter.

Asclépios et Evander profitèrent de cette pause pour rejoindre leur place parmi les Dieux.

* * *

Le Grand Pope finissait sa contemplation du tableau familial se trouvant derrière la Déesse Athéna quand il entendit des bruits de pas et de cliquetis qui résonnèrent dans la salle.

En se retournant, il découvrit un jeune homme, dans la trentaine, plutôt bien mis, vêtu d'un simple pantalon gris et d'une chemisette blanche. Shion se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce parent d'Athéna, quand il se rendit compte qu'une aura rouge orangé se dégageait de la cuisse du jeune homme.

En prêtant plus attention, il vit un petit garçonnet d'environ cinq ans, portant une chemisette blanche, une cravate noire et un short couleur vert sapin, et dont la chevelure flamboyait telle celle d'Apollon.

Encore un trait divin, se dit-il ! Propre aux Maîtres du feu on dirait… À l'exception de ses yeux, ils sont d'un orange vif ! Héphaïstos, donc, je ne le pensais pas si jeune, se dit-il toujours pour lui-même.

Héphaïstos portait aussi des chaussettes blanches, remontées jusqu'aux genoux, et des tennis de couleur noire.

Ils ont eu raison de se vêtir léger avec des couleurs claires, étant donné le temps que nous promet Apollon pour le week-end, on ne va pas avoir froid, pensa-t-il encore dans sa tête.

Sorti de ses pensées, le Grand Pope vit s'avancer et s'incliner le trentenaire devant lui :

\- Bonjour à tous. Déesse Athéna, je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Mes Seigneurs, Mes Dames, je vous présente le seigneur Héphaïstos. Je me nomme Alexandre et je m'occupe du jeune prince depuis environ un an.

\- Bonjour Alexandre, bonjour Héphaïstos, fit la déesse Athéna dans un sourire bienveillant à l'attention du garçonnet.

\- Bonjour, répondit intimidé le jeune Héphaïstos, avant d'aller se blottir contre la jambe de son précepteur tout en lui prenant la main.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'Héphaïstos n'ait que cinq ans ? Et que vous n'êtes avec lui que depuis un an ? s'étonna Athéna.

\- D'abord, sachez que mes recherches m'ont permis d'aboutir à la conclusion suivante : la plupart d'entre vous n'est pas revenu sur Terre en même temps que les autres en moyenne beaucoup se sont manifestés il y a une quinzaine d'années, mais il est difficile d'établir une chronologie précise. En ce qui concerne mon jeune maître, Héphaïstos, il semble que son retour eut lieu plus tard que vous autres. Il apparaît que cette régulation sur Terre qui assure votre retour soit liée à la gestion du cosmos-énergie. Trop d'un coup pourrait être fatal à la planète.

\- En effet, confirma Déméter, notre Terre souffre de multiples maux parmi lesquels notre existence et les batailles qui nous déchirent et qui font rage un peu partout.

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici pour y remédier,affirma Hadès.

Tous les dieux hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation.

\- Mais poursuis donc, ajouta Déméter d'une voix douce l'appelant à continuer.

\- Merci. Pour répondre à votre seconde question, Déesse Athéna, j'ai rencontré le Seigneur Héphaïstos il y a un peu plus d'un an, quand son ancien gardien – un soldat terrassé par la maladie – est venu me trouver pour prendre la relève et veiller à l'éducation du jeune Dieu.

\- Êtes-vous un guerrier ? demanda Shion.

\- Non, mais je sais me défendre et je m'entraîne tous les jours, expliqua le trentenaire.

\- Je vois, soupira le Grand Pope.

Un silence gêné s'installa et là encore, plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Les personnes ici présentes semblaient vouloir remercier le destin qu'un si jeune enfant n'ait pas été mêlé aux dernières guerres sanglantes qui ont fait rage récemment.

Shion finit par indiquer d'un geste de la main où devaient se placer l'homme et l'enfant. Exceptionnellement, étant donné les circonstances, on avait autorisé un humain à s'asseoir parmi le panthéon, uniquement parce que le jeune Héphaïstos avait besoin d'un visage connu au milieu de tous les membres de sa famille qu'il connaissait à peine.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et visiblement tous les Dieux et Déesses avaient répondu à l'appel, sauf évidemment celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore revenus sur Terre. Alexandre l'avait bien expliqué, s'ils étaient tous revenus en même temps, cela aurait pu causer un désordre.

Au moment où Camus allait quitter à nouveau la grande salle, il remarqua la présence de quatre inconnus pressant le pas et se dirigeant vers le Grand Pope, bientôt suivis par ses onze coreligionnaires. Surpris par cette arrivée massive, Shion cessa toute activité.

Le groupe se composait de deux adolescentes de dix-sept ans encadrées par deux hommes. Un de leur âge, et l'autre ayant dans la trentaine apparemment.

Shion commença par détailler les jeunes filles.

La première à attirer son attention fut celle qui ressemblait le plus à sa Déesse : de taille moyenne – environ un mètre soixante –, de longs cheveux argentés tombant au sol, les mêmes yeux bleus et resplendissants que le reste de sa famille, et un sourire rayonnant.

Elle portait une robe de soie bleu clair qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa physionomie.

Quant à la seconde, aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec la première : même corpulence et mêmes yeux, des sœurs, incontestablement.

Les seules petites différences venaient de la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un rose pâle, et des traits de son visage.

Pour harmoniser le tout, cette demoiselle portait une longue robe argentée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient parées de bijoux somptueux, en or pour la première et en argent pour la seconde, assortis à sa robe.

Ensuite, le Grand Pope porta son regard sur l'adolescent. De même taille que le Dieu des morts et que lui-même, le jeune homme arborait une magnifique crinière rouge-orangé – semblable à celle des Dieux du feu – qui descendait jusqu'au sol comme celle de sa sœur, avait des yeux couleur noisette et portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

Il finit son tour d'horizon de ce petit groupe par l'homme le plus âgé et qui semblait accompagner la fratrie. Il le reconnut immédiatement, car quelques jours plus tôt il avait consulté son dossier. Un homme pour lequel il éprouvait une certaine jalousie, il devait bien l'admettre…

Avoisinant une taille proche de celle d'Apollon – environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit –, ce guerrier était affublé d'une tenue identique à celle de son maître. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, tout comme ses yeux rappelant ceux du docteur Evander, lui donnaient un air sévère.

Shion se sentait un peu confus face à cet homme au port altier, d'une certaine noblesse et dégageant une forme d'aura de supériorité, comme s'il se trouvait face à un « jumeau » de Camus. Déstabilisé un court instant, le Grand Pope se mit au défi lui-même d'apprendre à le connaître, après tout, il avait bien réussi avec Camus.

Le serviteur d'Athéna lâcha sa contemplation quand le jeune homme s'approcha pour prendre la parole :

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Toutes nos excuses, ma sœur, pour cette entrée sans cérémonie, mais il semblait que nous étions les derniers à être attendus, aussi nous sommes venus directement accompagnés de vos Chevaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Interloqué, Shion figea son regard sur l'adolescent avant qu'une chose incroyable ne se produise. Du haut de ses cinq ans, le jeune Héphaïstos quitta sa place pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme qui le souleva et l'étreignit avant d'être rejoints par sa sœur aux longs cheveux argentés. Le jeune Dieu se lova alors dans les bras de la jeune fille qui l'enlaça d'amour.

À ce moment-là, Apollon esquissa un mouvement pour rejoindre le groupe de jeunes, mais la seconde sœur – dans un geste de peur et de dégoût envers ce dernier – saisit le bras du guerrier les accompagnant. Le Dieu du soleil compris, et dans un mouvement de tristesse, il reprit sa place, déçu.

Le Grand Pope observa la scène incrédule avant de sentir derrière lui une présence. Le guerrier avait récupéré le jeune Dieu des bras de ses proches pour le faire remonter sur l'estrade divine. Tout content, Héphaïstos retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Sur ces entrefaites, l'homme se rapprocha des trois adolescents avant de prendre la parole en leur nom.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Alexandre, mes Seigneurs et moi-même vous remercions pour tout ce que vous faites depuis un an pour le Seigneur Héphaïstos, fit le brun.

\- Ce n'est rien… murmura le dit Alexandre avant de se faire couper.

\- Si, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point nous tenons au jeune Seigneur. Et si nous avions su plus tôt, nous vous aurions déjà contacté. Déesse Athéna, merci pour votre invitation à cette « réunion de famille » au nom de la Paix. Toutefois, sachez quand même Seigneur Apollon que si vous faites quoi que ce soit que ma déesse désapprouve, je ne ferai pas grand cas de cette paix. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? continua le brun.

Alors que les soldats du dieu soleil allaient se lever pour riposter à cet affront fait à leur maître, celui-ci leur fit un signe de la main afin de leur ordonner de s'asseoir.

\- J'ai très bien compris et j'approuve ton initiative, guerrier. Je veux… répondit Apollon.

\- Je comprends Seigneur Apollon, mais elle n'est pas prête, coupa le guerrier.

Alors que l'assistance resta médusée face à ces échanges un peu houleux entre le guerrier et Apollon, Shion quant à lui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, très attentif à chaque mot et à chaque geste.

C'est alors qu'un raclement de chaise résonna dans toute la salle. Le Grand Pope se retourna pour voir le Dieu Asclépios se déplacer d'un siège et laisser le sien à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Cette dernière accepta son invitation à s'asseoir entre eux, et se précipita vers lui.

Elle semblait voler pour le rejoindre quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par leur protecteur à tous les trois.

\- Jeune fille ! Vous pourriez au moins vous présenter avant d'aller vous asseoir, c'est la moindre des politesses. Je ne crois pas vous avoir si mal élevée, expliqua le chevalier.

\- Oui, pardon… Je suis Artémis, Déesse de la lune et de la chasse. Je vous remercie ma chère sœur de nous avoir invités et permis de revoir certains membres de notre famille que nous n'avions pas vus depuis longtemps.

\- Avec plaisir ma sœur, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer tous les quatre.

L'homme retira sa main de devant Artémis, celle-ci le regarda tout en s'inclinant avec respect, puis partit rejoindre son neveu et son conjoint. Ravis de l'avoir auprès d'eux, les deux hommes enlacèrent l'adolescente tendrement avant de s'asseoir.

Shion porta à nouveau son regard sur les adolescents et leur protecteur. Les deux jeunes gens étaient ravis de ces retrouvailles.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de sa sœur et s'approcha du Grand Pope.

\- Bonjour, je vous présente Aphrodite, Déesse de l'amour, et voici Méthos, notre chevalier. Quant à moi, je suis Arès, Dieu de la guerre.

Tous trois s'inclinèrent pour saluer l'assistance, puis les jeunes Dieux rejoignirent leurs semblables.

D'une poignée de main ferme et respectueuse mais peu chaleureuse, Arès salua les médecins plus amène, Aphrodite les embrassa chaleureusement.

Shion perçut que malgré tout, il y avait un certain malaise entre eux.

Enfin, les deux médecins adressèrent un sourire sincère à Méthos avant que ce dernier n'aille s'installer avec les autres chevaliers. Une dernière fois, Shion dévisagea ce guerrier qui n'était autre que l'ami d'enfance de Camus et qui fut autrefois son premier amour. Le Grand Pope ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en y pensant.

Au moment d'aller prendre sa place, Méthos ajouta :

\- Chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, allons-nous asseoir ! Votre Déesse pourra ainsi nous parler à tous.

En regagnant son siège, Méthos frôla Camus, presque intentionnellement, et ce dernier sourit en le voyant faire. Les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte, ce qui renforça le sentiment de jalousie du Grand Pope.

À ce moment-là, Athéna se leva et prit la parole :

\- Bonjour à tous, chers membres de ma famille. Soldats de tous les sanctuaires. Prêtresses. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Après toutes les guerres que nous avons affrontées, je souhaitais vous soumettre un traité de paix afin de pouvoir vivre heureux tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, mon père, Zeus, est d'accord avec moi et m'a demandé de tous vous réunir ici et d'attendre son arrivée pour signer les papiers.

Une chaise racla le sol et tout le monde se tourna vers le bruit. Méthos était debout, il allait parler quand il fut coupé.

\- Et quand doit-il arriver ? questionna Arès.

\- Ce matin, il m'a fait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui et m'a demandé de vous héberger jusqu'à son arrivée.

Un murmure se propagea dans toute l'assistance et Méthos allait encore essayer de s'exprimer quand son seigneur reprit la parole :

\- Méthos, assieds-toi et tais-toi ! ordonna le dieu de la guerre.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Plus personne n'osa bouger dans la salle et les convives restèrent en silence à écouter le jeune Seigneur aux cheveux rouge-orangé poursuivre :

\- Nous allons donc rester là et attendre notre roi, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Bien, merci à tous, répondit-elle avec un sourire. En attendant, mes chers invités, je vous propose d'aller nous restaurer.

Tout le monde se leva par ordre protocolaire pour se rendre dans la salle de réception et déguster le repas.

La Déesse Athéna parut soulagée de ne pas avoir à se justifier sur le retard de son père.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Ce soir je vous offre la suite de notre déjeuner en famille. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne vacance à ceux qui en ont ce mois-ci. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Jour J, le déjeuner.**

Comme il faisait un temps magnifique grâce à l'intervention d'Apollon, le Grand Pope avait finalement opté pour un copieux lunch sur la plus grande terrasse du treizième temple, et il avait donc convié tous les invités patientant dans la salle de réception à venir se regrouper à l'ombre de la grande statue d'Athéna. Des tables et des chaises avaient été installées autour des différents buffets chauds et froids. Shion choisit dans un premier temps de rester en retrait pour mieux observer les convives en train de discuter ou d'admirer la somptueuse vue qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Ainsi, le serviteur d'Athéna ne put que constater ce qu'il avait supputé un peu plus tôt : les différents membres de la grande famille d'Athéna ne se mêlaient pas ou que rarement entre eux, à l'exception d'un petit groupe qui s'organisait autour du charismatique Méthos.

En effet, ce guerrier à l'apparence si froide au premier abord avait le don d'attirer les foules autour de lui : Dieux et Déesses comme Chevaliers ou encore Prêtresses.

Et même si cela l'intriguait fortement, Shion décida tout d'abord de s'enquérir du bien-être de ses invités en commençant par le Dieu Poséidon.

Le maître des eaux semblait en bonne compagnie, entouré de son escorte ainsi que de Hyoga et Camus. Isaak, également présent, était heureux de revoir son ancien compagnon d'arme et son maître, Camus. C'est pour cela que Hyoga et lui étaient partis dans une grande discussion. Ils racontaient au reste du groupe certains de leurs souvenirs d'enfances dans les pleines de Sibérie. Surtout leurs bêtises. Shion s'amusa de voir les plus jeunes – Sorrento et Thétis – pendus à leurs lèvres, alors que les deux plus âgés – Poséidon et Camus – étaient à moitié amusés, à moitié désabusés.

\- Bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger. Tout va bien ? demanda le Grand Pope.

\- Oui merci, répondit Poséidon en souriant.

\- Bien, et encore toutes nos excuses pour ce léger contretemps.

\- Oh ! Pas de problème, ajouta la Divinité en riant. J'ai l'habitude des lubies de mon frère et puis je pense qu'on va passer un bon moment. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas très sûr de vouloir venir, mais maintenant je vois ça plutôt comme des mini-vacances. Alors tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre Seigneur, dit le dirigeant du sanctuaire rassuré.

Au moment où il prenait congé de ce groupe pour se diriger vers un autre, une voix l'apostropha par derrière, forte et évoquant chez lui de profonds souvenirs :

\- Seigneur Shion, désirez-vous que je…

\- Non, amuse-toi un peu. Tu as déjà bien travaillé aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas fini alors profite un peu des festivités, répondit Shion à son subordonné avec un sourire.

\- Merci, s'inclina Camus.

Shion resta un instant interdit, captivé par le visage séducteur de son collègue. Il se reprit en espérant que personne n'aurait rien remarqué, puis il se déplaça vers d'autres personnes situées un peu plus loin du buffet.

* * *

Le temps d'atteindre son but, Shion observait les individus en face de lui. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée celui-ci était impressionné par le dieu des morts et ses acolytes. Mais c'est le dieu Hadès qui attira le plus son attention car son attitude était bizarre. Même s'il parlait avec les siens, on voyait bien que son regard était porté ailleurs, plus précisément sur le rassemblement autour des maîtres de la guerre. Shion n'aurait pu dire lequel Hadès fixait le plus, mais il comprenait bien que c'était Méthos ou Arès qui l'intéressait.

Quand le maître du sanctuaire arriva à la hauteur du groupe du seigneur des morts, tous se retournèrent vers lui. Hadès s'avança et lui tendit la main afin de serrer la sienne.

Shion fut surpris de cette réaction – surtout après la dernière guerre – mais accepta la poignée de main avec plaisir. Lui aussi désirait la paix entre tous les dieux. Cela mettrait enfin fin à toutes ces guerres divines, et plus aucun enfant – comme l'était la plupart des chevaliers – ne serait envoyé au combat, privé ainsi d'une « vie normale ».

\- Seigneur Hadès bienvenue, j'espère… commença Shion.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, tout va bien. Mon frère vous l'a déjà dit, on a l'habitude des frasques de Zeus. Nous allons rester, moi aussi je veux la paix. Je veux…

\- Oui Seigneur ?

\- Non rien. On ne peut changer le passé, et certains crimes ne peuvent être pardonnés, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour l'assistance.

\- Qui sait ? répondit Pandore. Si les excuses sont sincères et honnêtes et les torts partagés, alors il serait peut-être envisageable de faire table rase du passé pour aller de l'avant.

\- Pandore ! Merci ma chère sœur, répondit apaisé le maître des enfers.

Tout le monde opina en écoutant les sages paroles de la prêtresse et Shion ne put se retenir d'ajouter :

\- Que votre sagesse soit entendue et vos vœux exaucés.

Après cela, Shion prit congé d'Hadès et des siens avant de reprendre sa route vers un autre convive.

* * *

Apollon, maître du soleil, était plongé dans une profonde contemplation, l'air renfrogné, quand le serviteur d'Athéna arriva à sa hauteur. En suivant son regard, ce dernier compris qu'il fixait intensément certaines personnes présentes dans le plus grand groupe situé en face de lui.

\- Seigneur, je…

\- Tout va bien ! répondit Apollon, comme semblant sortir d'une grande torpeur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec père.

\- Si je puis vous être utile ? demanda le maître du Sanctuaire.

\- Savez-vous remonter le temps et changer le passé ? demanda d'un ton sec Apollon.

\- Non, désolé… je… murmura Shion.

\- Alors, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. J'espère juste que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, soupira le dieu de l'astre solaire.

\- Je l'espère aussi, mon seigneur.

Shion ne préféra pas insister et laissa le Seigneur du soleil se battre avec ses démons. Au moment de s'éloigner, il jeta un dernier regard au Dieu et nota toute une palette d'émotions le submerger. Mais ce qui dominait le plus chez cet être divin était incontestablement la colère avec un soupçon de regret et une pointe de tristesse, le regard toujours figé vers le groupe qui lui faisait face. L'ancien Chevalier du Bélier qu'était Shion n'en démordait pas, il devrait faire la lumière sur tout ça avant qu'un incident diplomatique n'éclate et ne mette en péril cette journée de « réconciliation ».

* * *

Après il se dirigea vers une autre divinité qui avait aussi un regard mélancolique. C'était une très belle dame dont les traits du visage exprimaient un certain vécu malgré son apparence de jeune femme. Elle était en train de parler avec sa prêtresse et essayait de faire bonne figure, mais Shion avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façade.

\- Mesdames, pardon de vous déranger.

\- Oh non, Seigneur Shion, répondit en souriant la jeune prêtresse. Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. Nous espérons ne pas trop déranger.

\- Bien sûr que non, les circonstances font que vous devez rester plus longtemps que prévu, la gêne serait davantage pour vous que pour nous.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée du comportement de mon frère, il a toujours été ainsi, sourit la déesse. Il faut toujours qu'on fasse à sa façon. Il n'est pas devenu notre _Maître_ à tous par hasard. Même si au début ça aurait dû être… pardon, je m'égare, fit la Déesse comme si elle revenait à elle après une courte absence. Si Héra m'entendait… renchérit Déméter avec un rire forcé.

\- Ma chère maîtresse, murmura Callysta, peinée de voir ainsi sa Déesse.

\- Tout va bien. Pardon, chuchota la divinité de la terre.

\- Si je puis vous être agréable en quoi que ce soit… ajouta le représentant d'Athéna dans un sourire gêné.

\- Nous vous le ferons savoir, merci, remercia la jeune Callysta.

Après avoir salué le chevalier Andros et ses compagnons d'armes qui venaient de rejoindre leur déesse, Shion repartit saluer les autres invités.

Le Grand Pope était soulagé de voir dans les yeux du général autant d'amour et de dévotion envers sa maîtresse. Il pensait que cet homme pourrait peut-être un jour aider sa divinité à retrouver un sourire franc et à enlever cette lueur de mélancolie qui ternissait son si beau regard bleu.

* * *

Un bref tour d'horizon permit à l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier de constater qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul groupe à saluer, celui où plusieurs divinités ainsi que tous les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna et quelques Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze se trouvaient.

Camus, Hyoga et Isaak les avaient rejoints et discutaient avec le chevalier Méthos. Ravi de voir tout ce petit monde réuni pour discuter de tout et de rien, Shion s'avança et pris en cours de route la discussion qui allait déjà bon train.

\- Haha ! je vous assure, vous auriez vu votre maître dans sa jeunesse, il était moins froid et il n'avait pas un « balai dans le cul »

\- Méthos ! s'écria ledit maître.

\- Oh pardon ! s'excusa le Chevalier de la guerre, courbé légèrement en avant, les mains placées devant comme pour se protéger de l'offensé, tout en rigolant accompagné du reste du groupe. Avoue que c'est bien la première chose à laquelle on pense en te voyant, non ?

Tout le monde fit « oui » de la tête, sauf ses propres élèves qui, gênés, baissèrent la tête, mais dont les soubresauts de leurs épaules montraient qu'ils retenaient leurs fous rires.

\- Il n'a pas tort, fit Kanon des gémeaux.

\- Non je ne dirais pas ça, ajouta ironiquement Milo du Scorpion dans une grande hilarité. Je dirais plutôt que tu es réservé et attentif, ce qui peut te faire paraître hautain quand on ne te connaît pas.

\- Une jolie façon de dire la même chose, renchérit le cadet de la troisième maison du sanctuaire.

\- La ferme, siffla le maître des glaces. Tout d'abord, Méthos, je n'ai pas de « balai dans le cul » comme tu dis si bien, et je te rappelle que c'est à toi que je dois la notion de « cacher ses émotions » !

\- Les cacher certes, mais pas les enfouir profondément en toi, précisa Méthos.

\- Pfff… Quant à toi Kanon, je ne ferais même pas la liste de tes défauts, car j'aimerais faire autre chose de ma journée…

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea le gémeau.

\- Je voulais juste signifier qu'aussi froid et insensible que je puisse paraître, de mon vivant, je n'ai jamais trahi personne, ni manipulé les autres à des fins personnelles.

\- Camus ! là tu vas trop loin, s'écrièrent Saga – le jumeau de Kanon – et Milo d'une seule voix.

Alors que le onzième chevalier allait répondre, une voix s'éleva :

\- Et vous Grand Pope, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre Verseau la première fois que vous l'avez rencontré ?s'enquit Aphrodite des Poissons auprès de leur responsable, afin de désamorcer la situation.

L'assemblée se tourna d'un seul bloc vers l'interpellé qui, pris de court, répondit du tac au tac.

\- La toute première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé qu'il serait un Chevalier admirable.

Shion positionna alors un de ses bras autour de la taille, et de l'autre, il vint attraper son menton avec le pouce et l'index, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait ajouter. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit aussitôt, puis il lâcha le bas de son visage pour tendre l'index et énonça d'une voix claire :

\- Enfant, il montrait des prédispositions d'intelligence et de sagesse qui se sont confirmées à son retour au sanctuaire : il était alors devenu un adolescent instruit. Quand je l'ai revu en spectre, j'ai pu admirer sa dévotion pour notre déesse. En retrouvant mon poste de Grand Pope, j'ai eu accès à son dossier et là, j'ai pu me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le sanctuaire en quelques années. Aussi, je peux affirmer que ma première impression était la bonne. C'est un chevalier et un homme admirable qui n'a pas peur de se sacrifier pour son idéal et celui d'Athéna.

Médusé, le groupe regardait l'homme se tenant devant eux. En un instant, il avait brossé un portrait du chevalier des glaces qui avait captivé toute leur attention et avait fait taire tout le monde. On voyait qu'il était honnête et pensait réellement chacun des mots qu'il avait dits, qu'ils avaient été savamment pesés avant d'être énoncés.

Shion ne parlait jamais à la légère, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une personne d'intérêt, et d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses chevaliers.

Camus quant à lui baissa la tête en rougissant, il était à la fois gêné et heureux. Le Grand Pope lui avait fait l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ait pu lui faire. Surtout quand on voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui prouvait la sincérité de ses paroles.

Camus aimait voir cette étincelle dans le regard de son supérieur, elle montrait la fierté qu'il ressentait pour les siens, et cette fierté-là lui était destinée à ce moment-là.

Une voix s'éleva alors, accompagnée d'un sifflement, et les tira de leurs pensées :

\- Quel compliment ! déclara Méthos. Seigneur Arès, vous pourriez en prendre de la graine.

\- Toi aussi, répondit froidement le Dieu guerrier.

Tels des enfants, Méthos et Arès échangèrent un sourire complice tout en se tirant la langue, déclenchant l'hilarité générale parmi les convives.

La tension était retombée, « tant mieux », se dit Shion, « je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une émeute étant donné la situation… ».

Tout en se félicitant d'avoir désamorcé ce petit malaise, le Grand Pope remarqua subrepticement un échange de regards entre le bras droit d'Arès et le Chevalier des Poissons ce dernier fit un bref mouvement de tête comme pour le remercier.

Le serviteur d'Athéna reprit ses esprits et rejoignit la joyeuse compagnie qui était repartie dans ses grandes discussions.

* * *

Les conversations allaient bon train dans ce groupe, et ce, depuis un moment. Chacun y allait de son anecdote, souvenir d'entraînement ou histoire loufoque. Autant les Dieux présents que les Chevaliers d'Athéna, tous se prêtaient au jeu des récits épiques ou simplement drôles. Les petites tensions qui avaient surgi quelques instants auparavant avaient déjà été balayées par les rires qui résonnaient de-ci de-là.

Méthos profitait de l'instant, il semblait heureux, et surtout il se disait qu'à l'avenir il devrait être plus prudent avec le Chevalier du Verseau.

Ensuite, d'un simple regard, il balaya l'assistance.

Arès se tenait toujours aussi droit, impétueux et diablement fier, mais restait fidèle et protecteur en son for intérieur et de le voir ainsi à s'amuser autant réjouissait beaucoup Méthos. Le Dieu ne se privait pas pour parler de leur vie à Sparte, racontant bon nombre d'anecdotes sur leur quotidien : les entraînements, les études, les repas, etc.

\- Une fois, dit-il, Aphrodite et Artémis ont voulu faire un gâteau, mais aucune des deux ne s'entendait sur les bonnes quantités d'ingrédients à mettre. Cela a fini en combat au sol ou les filles étaient recouvertes de farine.

\- Je me souviens qu'en arrivant avec Arès, compléta Méthos, il éclata de rire en disant qu'un catch de farine s'était bien mieux qu'un catch de boue finalement !

L'auditoire était captivé par les histoires que leur narrait le jeune Dieu de la guerre, et tous autant qu'ils étaient ne cessaient de rire à ses bons mots.

En revanche, les deux jeunes Déesses étaient moins d'humeur, aussi pour se venger, elles sortirent elles aussi quelques perles croustillantes de derrière les fagots concernant leur frère.

\- Et la fois où nous t'avons surpris dans le salon… en charmante compagnie, renchérirent ses sœurs en rigolant.

\- Oooohhhh ! fit l'assistance, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire face à un Arès rougissant de honte.

Même si les deux jeunes femmes semblaient heureuses, Artémis semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle sentait bien le regard insistant de son jumeau sur elle, et cela la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Radieuse, le petit Héphaïstos dans les bras, Aphrodite ne se douta de rien.

Méthos quitta des yeux le groupe autour d'Arès pour porter à nouveau son attention sur son vieux camarade, Camus. Il était devenu un grand chevalier, fort et intelligent et s'il n'avait pas manqué de le taquiner un peu tout à l'heure, il rejoignait l'avis du Grand Pope quant aux aptitudes qu'avait développées le Chevalier du Verseau. Et il en était fier, car il se disait qu'il avait contribué à sa manière à en faire l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Puis il se tourna vers Shion qui dévorait des yeux le maître du onzième temple. Cela devenait intéressant car l'homme « au balai dans le cul » n'était pas en reste quand il observait furtivement son supérieur.

Méthos eut soudainement une désagréable sensation qui remonta le long de son échine, et qui s'amplifia quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Bonjour messieurs dames, j'aimerais…

\- Dégagez ! siffla Méthos en se retournant pour faire face à l'importun qui venait déranger sa tranquillité.

L'homme ne se départit pas et avança sa main vers le chevalier d'Arès et reprit :

\- Bonjour Méthos, je…

\- Arrêtez ! Je suis pour la paix, mais pas pour le pardon. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais là vous allez trop loin. Ne nous approchez plus ! ordonna d'une voix froide le chevalier de la guerre, tout en repoussant violement la main tendue.

\- J'aimerais…

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas, s'énerva le plus grand en taille.

\- Méthos, siffla Arès. Laisse-le parler.

\- …

\- Je souhaiterais m'excuser et…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Alors je vais être clair : Je… ne… vous… pardonnerai… jamais ! Certaines actions sont impardonnables. Compris ? clarifia Méthos.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, rajouta Artémis qui avait rivé son regard droit dans celui de son frère. Celui-ci baissa ses yeux de honte.

\- Je comprends… fit le seigneur Hadès.

Méthos regarda l'homme en noir repartir vers les siens sans broncher. Puis il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Poséidon, qui lui, les détourna par instinct.

\- Méthos, je t'avais demandé de le laisser parler, souffla Arès.

\- De toute façon, ça aurait fini de la même façon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez.

\- Car...

\- Laisse ! Il a raison, le défendit Aphrodite.

\- Aph' ne l'aide pas pitié, supplia le Dieu de la guerre.

\- Mais si tu as raison Aph'. Arès fiche lui la paix, rajouta Artémis.

Méthos resta en retrait, observant leurs échanges et il pensa qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience aux uns et aux autres pour s'accepter et accepter la paix.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle pendant encore un bon moment, tout en continuant à déguster le buffet mit à disposition.

* * *

Shion avait bien pris en compte le fait que de plus en plus de tension s'accumulait entre les différents convives, et cela pouvait compromettre tous les efforts mis en place pour réunir la « Famille ». « Je me dois de clarifier tout cela », pensa-t-il à mi-voix. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Le temps de se retourner, et il avait compris qu'on irait se renseigner discrètement pour lui. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier de ça. Puis la personne repartit faire son tour d'observation, esquissant un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Shion était satisfait d'avoir un homme comme lui à ses côtés, dévoué, d'une intelligence rare, en dépit de son fort caractère et de ses manières parfois brusques avec les gens. Il ne pouvait nier que ses sentiments envers lui étaient en train d'évoluer, « nous avons plus qu'une relation de hiérarchie » pensa-t-il… Alors pour éviter de trop s'égarer, le Grand Pope retourna auprès des invités pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous remercie de suivre encore cette histoire. Et merci pour les encouragements aussi.**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre qui conclut ce jour de réunion j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas même si je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à tous (pour ne pas spoiler), mais j'aime bien quand mes lecteurs(trice) me donnent leurs points de vue sur la suite. Ah oui je voulais dire aussi que j'ai fini cette histoire, mais elle est en correction et cela prend du temps c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre par mois. Mais si à un moment la correction allait plus vite j'en publierais deux. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Jour J (3).**

La journée avait été assez éprouvante pour tous. D'abord avec le brunch du midi et après avec un après-midi haut en couleurs, entre rires et pleurs, entre colère et joie. Maintenant Méthos était tranquillement assis sous les étoiles et se souvenait de ce qui l'avait amené ici :

 _Tout avait commencé par un repas assez bruyant où plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées. Méthos avait été stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle le sanctuaire s'était organisé à leur arrivée, car il n'était pas prévu qu'ils restent plus d'un jour._

 _Tout d'abord, la mise en place des repas n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire, car réunir autant de nourriture aussi vite pour contenter tous les convives ici présents exigeait une logistique impeccable ensuite, la préparation des chambres aux goûts de chacun en si peu de temps avait dû exiger là aussi beaucoup de travail pour coordonner les équipes enfin, Méthos se souvenait surtout de cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune Noémie, quand elle lui avait demandé ce que les trois Déités qui l'accompagnaient et lui-même désiraient, il s'était mis à rire avant de demander :_

 _\- Peut-on vraiment demander ce qu'on veut ? questionna le chevalier avec un sourire carnassier._

 _\- Oui bien sûr, avait souri la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas du tout le sous-entendu dans le sourire de l'homme._

 _\- Eh bien ! Je veux bien un glaçon ou un mouton, peu importe lequel ça fera l'affaire, non peut-être un poisson, merci._

 _\- Pardon, je… mais… je parlais pour votre chambre, pour dormir, s'excusa Noémie pensant s'être mal exprimée._

 _\- Moi aussi, fit l'homme en rigolant._

 _\- Méthos, arrête ! ordonna le dieu de la guerre. Soit sérieux deux secondes, cette jeune fille a autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes bêtises._

 _\- Ok, ok, pardon ! Que souhaitez-vous savoir réellement ? demanda le grand brun dans un sourire charmeur._

 _\- Souhaitez-vous des chambres individuelles ou autre chose ? se renseigna la jeune fille en rougissant._

 _\- Non, j'aimerais avoir une chambre pour nous quatre avec un lit par personne. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, du moment que nous avons de quoi dormir et nous rafraîchir, ça nous suffit amplement, expliqua le chevalier le plus sérieusement possible._

 _\- Bien ! Je ferai le nécessaire. Mais si vous désirez des glaçons ou de quoi manger comme du mouton ou du poisson avant de dormir, vous pouvez demander à ce qu'on vous en apporte dans votre chambre. Un domestique se fera un plaisir de vous l'amener, proposa la jeune fille en toute innocence._

 _\- Parfait, merci bien ! j'en prends note, sourit l'homme._

 _L'assistante du Grand Pope partit ravie d'avoir pu être utile. Pendant que Méthos et la déesse Aphrodite éclatèrent de rire._

 _\- Méthos, Aphrodite, ça suffit ! vous me faites honte. Non mais franchement, excuse-toi tout de suite pour ces putains de sous-entendus, s'énerva Arès._

 _\- Mon Seigneur, fit la voix froide de Méthos qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux dans son attitude, faisant ainsi baisser la tête de son dieu. Vous pouvez être fâché contre moi, vous sentir honteux et me faire la morale mais JE N'ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS QUE VOUS SOYEZ IMPOLI, tonna dans l'air la voix réprobatrice de son tuteur, qui fit sursauter les personnes alentours._

 _\- Pardon Méthos, je ne recommencerai plus, chuchota le maître de la guerre, regardant ses pieds._

 _\- Parfait, s'écria le guerrier en tapant des mains et ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Grand Pope, Seigneurs Mû, Aphrodite et Camus je m'excuse pour ma blague salace. Je ne désirais pas vous froisser. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ?_

 _\- Non, firent les quatre hommes, même si le plus jeune des moutons n'avait pas tout compris._

 _Par la suite, les discussions reprirent bon train jusqu'à que chacun décide de prendre congé pour rejoindre sa chambre et aller dormir._

 _Lorsque Méthos arriva dans la sienne, ses protégés s'étaient déjà jetés sur les lits en soupirant d'aise, quand lui avait préféré prendre une douche bien chaude. Cela le déstressa. En sortant, il trouva les trois adolescents endormis dans leur lit. Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'aller se promener. L'homme brun quitta doucement la chambre afin de ne réveiller personne et parcourut tranquillement le dédale du treizième temple._

 _Son cosmos se répandit dans tout le sanctuaire observant à travers lui sa vie nocturne. Ainsi, il pouvait savoir quels étaient les chevaliers qui dormaient et quels étaient ceux qui montaient la garde._

 _Ses pas l'amenèrent à l'entrée du domaine du Grand Pope. De là, il eut une vue imprenable sur l'étendue du territoire d'Athéna. Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers un sentier non loin de là, lui permettant de rejoindre un endroit de rêve pour lui._

C'est pour cela que maintenant, il se trouvait là. Sur cette plage magnifique, calme et loin de tout. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était assis sur ce rocher à écouter le ressac des vagues s'échouant sur la plage non loin de lui. Les yeux levés vers la voie lactée à contempler les astres. Cette nuit était lumineuse, aucun nuage en vue. Il ressentait les hommes autour de lui bouger dans le sanctuaire alors il ne fut pas surpris de sentir une présence se rapprocher de lui.

\- Vous devriez partir, conseilla le brun au nouvel arrivant. Même si cette atmosphère me calme, je ne désire toujours pas vous parler.

\- Je le comprends bien, fit l'homme derrière lui.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? questionna-t-il passablement énervé.

L'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rocher et regarda à son tour le ciel étoilé. Puis le silence s'installa pendant un long moment durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à quelle suite apporter à cette conversation.

\- Nous allons devoir vivre ensemble pendant un temps indéterminé. Il serait mieux pour tout le monde de le faire en bonne intelligence, expliqua l'homme qui s'était invité sur le bout de plage du chevalier.

\- Pff… facile à dire pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le cadet un peu provocant. Cela vous arrangerez que je réponde : « Très bien, faisons ainsi, alors… ». Vous m'avez pris pour qui ? …après tout ce que vous m'avez fait… s'énerva Méthos.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ce n'est pas si facile pour moi non plus…

Dans sa voix, comme stressée par la situation, on sentait toute son appréhension d'être systématiquement rejeté et tout le regret qu'il cultive depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

\- Je suis… reprit-il tant bien que mal.

\- Vous êtes… ? fit Methos en tendant l'oreille. Allez-y ! Sortez-le ! s'emporta le chevalier guerrier.

\- Je suis désolé… sincèrement désolé, dit l'invité surprise.

\- Je vais être très clair, dit calmement Méthos. Seigneur Hadès, je me fous de vos excuses. Rien ne vous excusera de vos crimes. Mais au nom de la paix et de mes Dieux, je vais vivre à vos côtés « en bonne intelligence » comme vous dites ! Mais veuillez ne plus vous approcher de moi, ou vous le paierez très cher ! Est-ce bien compris ? menaça le cadet.

\- Méthos, j'aimerais savoir… Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? demanda hésitant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Eh bien ! Si vous désirez vraiment vous faire pardonner, vous n'avez qu'à écarter les cuisses pour moi, fit Méthos en approchant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce serait la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dieu avala sa salive de travers mais ne répondit rien et ne se démonta pas, comme quand il l'avait menacé de lui faire payer cher s'il s'approchait encore de lui. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre quand l'autre reprit :

\- Eh bien quoi ? Vous ne savez plus quoi dire ? Vous avez l'air de vouloir un rapprochement non ? Vous désirez mon pardon, alors…

\- Je comprends, pardon je n'aurais pas dû insister, répondit Hadès tout en se levant.

Méthos, en colère, attrapa la nuque du Dieu et continua :

\- Vous désirez mon pardon et là, quand je vous parle, vous me coupez la parole et vous fuyez. Ça, je ne l'accepte pas, affirma furieux le chevalier.

Puis Méthos happa ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Puis le rejetant en arrière il continua.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez fuir. Fuyez-moi aussi loin que possible, car la prochaine fois, de gré ou de force, je vous ferai mien ! Est-ce clair, Seigneur Hadès ?

\- Très clair chevalier Méthos, répondit le Seigneur Hadès.

Le dieu partit avec un arrière-goût de défaite. Quant à Méthos, il savourait sa victoire devant ce ciel étoilé, en caressant ses lèvres dans un sourire de contentement.

Le dieu ne l'approcherait plus après cette démonstration de force qui avait fait son succès, il en était sûr… et pourtant, il devait aussi reconnaître que même s'il haïssait cet homme, il embrassait drôlement bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Merci de me suivre encore. Ce soir un long chapitre sur la suite de cette Réunion de famille. Vous pourrez lire la journée entière du dimanche qui révèle certaine chose mais pas toute. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : J+1 : Réunion de famille : 2** **e** **jour**

Le dimanche matin, Méthos se leva tranquillement après avoir bien dormi. Sa dispute de la veille avec le dieu des morts ne l'avait aucunement perturbé, ni empêché de se reposer. Aussi, après avoir pris une douche et fait attention à ne réveiller personne dans la chambre, il alla dans la salle de restaurant afin de prendre sa collation du matin.

Pour tous les repas, le sanctuaire avait aménagé une immense pièce en restaurant, avec diverses tables éparpillées un peu partout et un self pour la nourriture chaude accompagné de buffets froids avait été mis à disposition.

Le chevalier prit le temps de se servir avant de prendre place à une table, seul. Il dégustait son repas quand un homme, vêtu d'une toge noire, le rejoint. Il ne leva pas la tête au début, sauf quand il entendit :

\- Bonjour chevalier Méthos, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi,fit le nouvel arrivant en souriant.

\- Bonjour Seigneur Hadès, la nuit a été excellente et pour vous ? fit l'interpellé en souriant.

\- Bien merci, fit Hadès, soulagé – pour un très court instant – que le chevalier lui réponde.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris hier soir ? dit calmement le chevalier d'une voix froide, sans se départir de son sourire.

Vue de l'extérieur, la scène paraissait normale en revanche pour ceux qui la vivaient de l'intérieur, c'était diffèrent, surtout pour Hadès.

Effectivement, le brun avait décidé de titiller le Dieu et d'être assez désagréable avec lui. Pour cela il commença par remonter son pied le long de sa jambe gauche : il partit de sa cheville, caressa son mollet, puis son genou, et s'attarda un moment sur sa cuisse qu'il écarta légèrement afin d'y glisser son pied et d'appuyer délicatement mais sûrement sur son entrejambe. Hadès fit un pas en arrière et Méthos en profita :

\- N'avais-je pas dit que si vous reveniez me voir je vous ferais mien de gré ou de force ? Ou est-ce mon baiser qui vous a troublé ? De plus, je vois qu'écarter vos cuisses n'est pas si difficile, mais… le souhaitez-vous vraiment, Seigneur Hadès ? Je ne vous ferai pas mal, je vous le promets… du moins rien que vous ne puissiez pas supporter,s'amusa le trentenaire.

Méthos essaya de retirer son pied qui resta bloqué entre les cuisses de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, les joues légèrement rosies par les paroles du Chevalier, releva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien avant de lui déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Chevalier Méthos, je souhaite réellement me rapprocher de vous, mais pas ainsi. J'aimerais que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître, et à trouver le moyen de me faire pardonner ou au moins de me faire accepter dans votre entourage. Je suis très sérieux. Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre si on faisait table rase du passé.

\- Je vois. Vous m'avez l'air honnête et sérieux, néanmoins pour l'instant je ne peux l'accepter. Faites comme vous voulez, je ne peux vous en empêcher,répondit Méthos aussi sérieusement que son interlocuteur tout en récupérant son pied enfin libéré de son étreinte crurale. Toutefois, pour ma part, la seule chose que je désire de vous c'est que vous m'oubliiez… Ou alors, réfléchit-il, que je vous arrache cette tunique et que je vous fasse crier de plaisir comme jamais auparavant. Je suis sûr que vous adoreriez que je vous prenne toute une nuit, rigola Méthos. Donc évitez de vous retrouver seul en ma compagnie… surtout au détour d'une colonne, rigola de plus belle l'homme.

Voyant la gêne croître dans le regard de du Dieu, le Chevalier éclata de rire. Malgré tout, le premier resta pour finir son déjeuner à ses côtés.

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par l'assemblée du Seigneur des morts ainsi que par les trois adolescents qui sont sous la responsabilité de Méthos.

En définitive, le Chevalier d'Arès s'entendait bien avec la plupart des habitants du royaume des morts.

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna en ce dimanche matin le chevalier du Verseau eut du mal à se lever. La journée d'avant avait été éprouvante, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Alors quand il dut mettre pied à terre afin de se relever, il éprouva un vertige et se rassit aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux et une image magnifique et rassurante lui parvint, Shion – souriant – avec un regard rempli de remerciements pour tout ce qu'il allait accomplir afin de l'aider à garder le calme du sanctuaire. Il murmura pour lui-même une liste de choses à faire :

\- Ma priorité ce matin, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe au sein des familles divines : d'abord, entre Apollon, Artémis et Asclépios ensuite Hadès et Déméter – et surtout trouver l'origine de cette mélancolie qui semble submerger la Déesse de la Terre puis repérer le malaise entre Arès et les Dieux de la médecine enfin, déterminer la source du conflit opposant Méthos, Hadès et Poséidon, même si pour le dernier, j'ai déjà ma petite idée… La difficulté dans tout ça, c'est comment communiquer ces informations à Shion une fois que je les aurai collectées… sans trahir les confidences de Méthos.

\- Effectivement ce sera cela le plus dur j'en suis sûr, s'exclama un invité surprise.

\- Toi ! mais… que fais-tu là ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? questionna stressé le Maître des glaces, tout en se relevant d'un coup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. Malgré tout, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas, car tu vas avoir du travail. Shion te fait confiance, mais il ne lésine pas sur le boulot qu'il te refile. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout gérer seul,affirma soucieux son vis-à-vis.

\- Merci pour ton inquiétude… Aphrodite ! je me prépare et on va déjeuner avec les autres, d'accord ?sourit légèrement Camus.

\- Oui, répondit le chevalier des poissons, heureux de voir enfin un sourire sur les lèvres de son frère d'armes. _C'est si rare_ , se dit-il.

Les Chevaliers arrivèrent dans la salle qui faisait office de restaurant le temps des festivités. Si Aphrodite quitta son compagnon d'arme avec un sourire amical pour rejoindre d'autres Chevaliers d'Or, Camus, lui, s'attabla avec ses anciens disciples et Milo du Scorpion, son meilleur ami, également présent parmi eux.

* * *

Après un petit-déjeuner plutôt mouvementé, le Seigneur Hadès – accompagné des siens – était retourné dans sa chambre régler quelques derniers détails. Plongé dans ses pensées, Hadès n'était clairement pas présent ses subordonnés, comme sa sœur, essayaient en vain de lui parler, mais aucune réponse ne leur parvenait. Aussi, la jeune prêtresse prit les devants et tout en touchant le bras du Dieu, elle lui adressa la parole calmement :

\- Vous allez bien mon cher frère ? demanda la douce Pandore.

\- Oui bien sûr ! pourquoi ? fit-il surpris.

\- Car vous avez l'air bizarre Majesté, expliqua Rhadamanthe.

\- Oh ! je vois… je… c'est personnel, donc restons en là et ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça… rassura Hadès.

\- C'est à cause de Méthos, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher ma chère sœur, sourit le maître du monde souterrain.

\- Il y a un problème avec lui, c'est ça ? se renseigna Minos.

\- Non aucun, fit-il avec un sourire trop franc pour être naturel. Bien, parlons du travail,ajouta le seigneur Hadès en reprenant contenance.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, même si pour la plupart, ils n'étaient pas aussi dupes que le prétendait leur Seigneur. Certes, ils n'avaient pas les capacités de la prêtresse, mais ils se doutaient bien qu'Hadès n'était pas aussi serein que d'habitude, et qu'il feignait la situation pour les rassurer.

Toutefois, il était clair que le Dieu n'en dirait pas plus, aussi, tous se remirent à la tâche.

* * *

Après avoir reçu la première réclamation de la journée – qui ne serait certainement pas la seule à venir –, le Grand Pope et son assistante rejoignirent la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

En entrant dans le restaurant, Shion fut surpris de voir le guerrier Méthos et le Seigneur Hadès attablés cote à cote et se souriant l'un l'autre, surtout après l'esclandre de la veille !

En revanche, il le fut moins de voir Camus avec Milo, Hyoga et Isaak.

Noémie et Shion déjeunaient tranquillement dans un coin quand une jeune fille se présenta à leur table en se dandinant :

\- Oui, déesse Aphrodite ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pardon de vous déranger si tôt le matin, cependant j'aurais une question un peu… gênante à vous poser.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis là pour satisfaire à vos attentes, alors asseyez-vous et faites-moi part de votre problème, dit d'une voix douce et avenante le représentant d'Athéna.

\- Cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais je souhaiterais que vous y répondiez sans me poser de question en retour, s'il vous plaît, précisa hésitante la déesse, tout en prenant place à leur table.

\- Bien je vous écoute, dit Shion compréhensif et intrigué.

\- Voilà, Athéna est considérée comme une déesse vierge et je sais que Saori l'est encore à ce jour. J'aimerais toutefois savoir si les… rapports sexuels sont proscrits ou non dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire, fit Aphrodite avec une moue dubitative.

\- …

Shion resta quelque peu interdit face à cette question, et Noémie un peu en retrait, attendait la réponse de son chef.

\- Oui pardon, je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû vous embêter avec cela… C'est idiot de ma part, vous avez autre chose à penser… s'excusa la jeune fille en se retirant.

\- Non, attendez ! Euh… Je n'en sais rien. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas si une loi a été écrite les proscrivant ou pas. Effectivement, beaucoup de chevaliers ont pratiqué le coït dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire ces deux cent cinquante dernières années et rien ne s'est produit. Cela me fait penser que si ça reste dans le domaine du confidentiel et que c'est consenti par les deux personnes, cela doit être toléré…

\- Merci pour cette réponse, répondit la jeune fille souriante avant de revenir vers les siens pour pour finir son déjeuner.

Shion ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à donner satisfaction à la jeune Déesse, mais il est vrai qu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cet état de fait.

Il devrait peut-être y penser, car si le chevalier du Verseau continuait ses avances – de plus en plus pressées –, il n'allait pas tarder à y répondre. Et la chose qu'il détesterait le plus, c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux en infraction avec les lois d'Athéna. La jeune Déesse avait soulevé un petit point épineux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'irai vérifier dans les livres concernés dès que j'aurai un moment. Quant à vous, je vous laisse régler les plus gros problèmes, car suite à la doléance de ce matin, il devrait en arriver d'autres d'ici la fin des festivités, soupira Noémie.

\- Merci, mon ange.

En repartant travailler, Shion et Noémie passèrent près du Chevalier du Verseau. Le Grand Pope sentit alors quelque chose lui frôlait le bas du dos. En se retournant, il vit le Chevalier étirait grandement ses bras en arrière, avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Shion poursuivit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que quoi qu'il advienne, il ne pourrait pas changer l'homme de glace – trop fier, trop impulsif –, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

À son époque, tout le monde disait que Kardia du Scorpion était celui qui menait le jeu avec le Verseau, de par sa fougue.

Mais un jour Kardia avait ri à une telle pique et avait murmuré : « _Et si vous saviez ce que le glaçon Dégel peut être chaud et passionné quand il se laisse aller…_ » et voyant que Shion l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il ajouta : « _Mon petit mouton, sache qu'aussi froid et distant que puisse être un Verseau dans la vie publique – de par son éducation –, dans la vie privée c'est un chaud lapin des plus possessifs… et j'en subis les ravages toutes les nuits avec délices_ », il agrémenta ces derniers mots d'un petit mouvement de langue qui en disait long sur son état de félicité.

À présent, Shion comprenait mieux à quoi il faisait référence. Et plus le temps passait, plus il désirait être pris dans le tourbillon de sentiments et d'émotions que lui procurait _son_ Verseau.

Il n'avait plus peur, il était juste impatient.

* * *

Après sa petite discussion avec le serviteur d'Athéna, Aphrodite se mit en condition et laissa couler progressivement ses pouvoirs dans les couloirs des différents temples, gagnant petit à petit l'ensemble des êtres se trouvant sur leur passage. Elle avait la faculté de pouvoir se nourrir de chaque parcelle d'amour ou de désir sexuel que les personnes accumulaient au fil du temps. Néanmoins, quatre d'entre elles semblaient particulièrement attirer son attention.

Tout d'abord le chevalier Méthos qui partageait le même pouvoir qu'elle. Aphrodite avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple jeu entre lui et le Seigneur Hadès. Si une partie du Chevalier en voulait au Dieu et faisait tout pour le haïr et le faire fuir, une autre partie elle était désireuse de le _posséder_ pleinement. Depuis le début de cette réunion de famille, la Déesse avait observé la fréquence de leurs _rencontres_ , fortuites ou non, et jusqu'à présent, cela finissait toujours dans un grand fracas entre les deux hommes.

En outre, elle avait également senti cette étrange attirance qui poussait inexorablement son oncle vers le guerrier, alors que ce dernier ne cessait de le renvoyer au Diable, et toujours de la manière la plus dure et la plus crue qu'il soit. Néanmoins, Hadès revenait toujours à la charge, et cela amusait beaucoup la jeune fille, même si elle aurait préféré que cela se passe plus en douceur et non dans la violence exacerbée que projetait encore le Chevalier sur le Dieu, des menaces à demi-mot d'une part face à une ingénuité faussement jouée d'autre part.

Les deux autres personnes sur lesquelles la Déesse Aphrodite portait également un intérêt étaient le _couple_ formé par Shion et Camus. Il n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille que le Chevalier du Verseau – pourtant si froid en apparence – brûlait littéralement d'une passion dévorante pour son supérieur. Et tout cela lui avait été confirmé par les souvenirs imagés qu'elle avait pu glaner dans la mémoire du Maître des Glaces.

 _Quelques mois après leur résurrection, Camus semblait déjà trouver un charme fou au Grand Pope. Sans même s'en rendre compte – et quand bien même, il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça –, il le suivait du regard. Mais un jour qu'il le cherchait pour lui faire son rapport, sa vie changea du tout au tout. Détectant sa cosmo-énergie sur l'une des plages en contre-bas du sanctuaire, il se rapprocha et eut une vision qu'il n'oublierait jamais._

 _Shion était nu sous la cascade se déversant dans la mer. Debout sur des rochers, il avait l'air détendu. Ses cheveux verts, éparpillés et comme collés sur son corps, laissaient entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait de peau et de forme pour comprendre combien l'homme était beau et magnifiquement musclé. Ses yeux rose fermés, il profitait du bruit et du jet de l'eau._

 _Le chevalier allait repartir quand il entendit une douce voix envoutante chantonner. Aussi, en bon espion qu'il était, il se fit discret en camouflant son cosmos et en profita pour s'avancer vers le Grand Pope à moins d'un mètre à peine. S'il avait voulu tendre son bras il aurait sûrement pu le toucher du bout des doigts, mais n'en fit rien. Il resta là à l'observer, à l'écouter chantonner, s'amusant de la situation plutôt incongrue. Là non plus, il n'en fit rien, ne révélant toujours pas sa présence._

 _Toutefois, ses doigts commençaient à le démanger, désireux d'aller toucher, caresser, cajoler ce si beau corps. Et comme si un ordre avait été donné, l'eau avait bougé imperceptiblement, juste assez pour donner la sensation à Shion d'être caressé. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyant personne, il referma ses paupières et laissa ces douces caresses le détendre. Shion éprouvait quelque chose de bizarre, de difficilement explicable, et pour autant, il ne se sentait pas incommodé par les mouvements fluides qu'opérait la cascade sur son corps, bien au contraire._

 _Camus s'attardait un peu, jouant avec chaque goutte d'eau sur le corps de Shion, accentuant les mouvements, les caresses sur certaines parties, les fesses, le bas du dos, la nuque puis la poitrine. Il y prenait du plaisir et c'était réciproque, il le sentait bien, mais en même temps, il s'en voulait de faire cela, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être voyeur, ni d'en profiter, or les légers gémissements que la voix de son compagnon émettait entre deux phrases chantées étaient tels qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter._

 _Shion se croyant seul, il commença à se caresser et à se donner du plaisir jusqu'à jouir dans un râle de satisfaction. C'est à ce moment-là que Camus eut un pincement au cœur. En effet, Shion ne put réprimer un nom en même temps que son râle, et le Verseau ne pouvait nier ce qui avait pu lier autrefois l'ex-Chevalier du Bélier avec celui de la Balance._

 _Camus repartit à la fois heureux d'avoir pu recueillir un tel souvenir pour lui tout seul, et légèrement triste ne pas encore avoir marqué les esprits chez son supérieur. Il ne vit pas les larmes couler sur les joues de l'homme sous la cascade._

Shion intéressait aussi la Déesse. Pendant des siècles, l'homme avait aimé Dohko – Chevalier de la Balance – tout en sachant que celui-ci n'aimait que les femmes. Cependant, depuis un moment, ses yeux se tournaient fréquemment vers un autre Chevalier – Camus, du Verseau –, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas y croire, même quand Camus lui fit du _rentre-dedans_ , jusqu'à ce fameux vendredi soir où ce dernier exposa clairement la situation, qu'il le désirait plus que tout et qu'il ne tolérait personne dans son entourage proche, et certainement pas son assistante – même si en réalité, c'était plus pour la forme !

Aphrodite sentait bien que Shion n'avait pas peur des sentiments que le Verseau éprouvait à son égard, bien au contraire.

Aussi, la déesse sourit en pensant qu'elle allait pouvoir se nourrir sans problème et ainsi régler également le problème de Méthos.

* * *

Le repas de midi arriva rapidement. Si les Dieux avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner avec les chevaliers le matin, ils ne déjeunèrent pas à leur table le midi.

Une table rien que pour eux, avait été préparée sur une estrade. Ainsi qu'une plus petite pour les prêtresses qui n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux.

Et à leurs pieds tous les chevaliers. Les deux grandes tables étaient positionnées en T et celle des prêtresses, isolée sur le côté droit.

Méthos regarda vers les Dieux et s'amusa de voir de quelle manière ils s'étaient tous répartis autour de la table. Personne n'avait été placé en bout. Deux groupes se faisaient face, sept d'un côté regardant la salle et sept de l'autre tournant le dos aux autres convives.

Méthos rigola doucement de cette disposition, car chacun s'était placé de façon à éviter tout conflit. De gauche à droite, on trouvait dans le premier groupe : les jumeaux Thanatos et Hypnos suivis de leur seigneur, Hadès. Athéna était au centre, ensuite venaient Poséidon, Déméter et enfin Apollon. De l'autre côté se trouvaient : Artémis, Asclépios et Evander. Arès au centre, suivi d'Aphrodite, d'Héphaïstos et de son tuteur Alexandre.

Ensuite, son regard se porta sur la table des deux jeunes prêtresses en pleine discussion, cela le désola tout de même de les voir isolées.

Pour finir, il observa aussi son entourage. La centaine de chevaliers était regroupée sur la même table. Il fut donc heureux d'avoir la place où il se trouvait, car le seul trio de femmes chevaliers dans la pièce était à ses côtés. Devant lui mangeait Camus du Verseau, entouré de ses élèves -Isaak et Hyoga-.

À côté d'Isaak se trouvaient la Marinas Thétis et Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'aigle.

Quant à lui, il était entouré de Milo du Scorpion et Aphrodite des Poissons. Du côté du Poisson, on trouvait Shaina – chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus – et Deathmask du Cancer.

C'est ainsi que Méthos eut une idée :

\- Chevaliers Aphrodite et Deathmask puis-je vous demander un service s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le chevalier des poissons, intrigué par cette requête.

\- Eh bien, je trouve triste que nos deux prêtresses soient seules à leur table. Je me disais qu'on pourrait les inviter à la nôtre. Vous pourriez leur céder vos places ou leur libérer un peu d'espace afin qu'elles puissent se mettre près de nos chevaliers femmes, pour qu'elles ne se sentent pas trop mal à l'aise qu'avec autant d'hommes.

Puis, se tournant complétement vers Aphrodite, les mains devant lui en signe de prière, Méthos rajouta :

\- J'aimerais avoir Pandore à mes côtés, c'est pour cela que je vous sollicite aussi, s'il vous plaît,quémanda Méthos.

\- Pff… on s'en fiche d'elle, fit Deathmask.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, fit un autre homme un peu plus loin.

\- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! fit le chevalier d'Arès. Et je vous prierais d'être un peu plus poli envers votre prêtresse et sœur de votre Dieu, chevalier Minos ! tonna la voix froide du chevalier, debout pour faire face à son interlocuteur tout en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Méthos, va les chercher ! On va leur faire de la place, affirma froidement Camus.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent et l'assemblée prit peur. Après un sourire et un regard entendus, le chevalier de la guerre se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes, pendant que les autres chevaliers faisaient un peu de place pour les accueillir.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je pensais que vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous, expliqua Méthos. Personnellement je serais ravi de manger avec vous et d'apprendre à vous connaître,continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Les deux invitées ne purent dire non à une si belle invitation et allèrent prendre place auprès des chevaliers. Le repas se passa alors dans une bonne ambiance, certains chevaliers ayant bien bu commencèrent à parler fort, à débiter des bêtises et à faire les pitres, racontant des anecdotes sur leur royaume. C'est à ce moment que Minos et Eaque se mirent à parler en mal de la princesse Pandore.

\- N'écoutez pas ce qu'ils racontent ce sont des ingrats. Malgré leur immortalité ils ont la mémoire courte,dit Méthos à la jeune fille.

\- Comment ça la mémoire courte ? questionna Eaque.

\- En quoi sommes-nous des ingrats ? demanda Minos.

\- Je parle du sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour vous et vos surplis, vous êtes vraiment…

\- Stop !s'écria Pandore, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Chevalier Méthos, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant de cela, par contre dans mon royaume nul ne l'est même pas mon frère et je souhaite que cela reste ainsi s'il vous plaît, supplia la prêtresse.

\- Réellement ? Ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai. Elle… pardon princesse je comprends. Je ne reparlerai jamais plus de cela.

Il hésita un instant sur le choix de ces mots, mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

\- Toutefois, il faut juste que je vous dise une chose que ma sœur m'avait fait promettre de vous dire si je vous rencontrais.

Prenant les mains de Pandore dans les siennes, il formula un remerciement.

\- Dame Pandore, au nom de tous vos chevaliers et de votre Dieu je vous remercie pour tout. Sachez que je comprends vos tourments, ayant moi-même accompagné ma sœur dans la même démarche. Elle a appris votre souffrance non partagée, contrairement à la sienne. Elle vous fait savoir qu'elle vous respecte et s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu vous soutenir quand vous en aviez besoin. Je pense de même, donc si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là pour vous.

\- Chevalier Méthos… merci,murmura Pandore en se jetant dans ses bras et en pleurant de toutes ses larmes.

Méthos la réconforta aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il était soulagé, dans ses yeux il avait vu qu'elle avait interprété ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. En revanche, tous les autres ne comprenaient rien à cette discussion, sauf qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir, ni reparler de cela.

* * *

Après le repas chaque dieu et les leurs repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. C'est alors qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi, le seigneur Hadès qui ruminait une question dans sa tête depuis un moment la posa à voix haute.

\- Pandore ! que s'est-il passé lors du déjeuner ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous mon Seigneur ? demanda d'une voix douce et ennuyée la jeune interrogée.

\- J'ai vu que le chevalier Méthos t'avait invitée à manger à ses côtés et à un moment tu as pleuré dans ses bras. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Mon Seigneur…

\- A-t-il parlé d'elles ? questionna-t-il d'un ton pressant.

\- Seigneur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais vous faites peur à votre sœur, dit timidement un guerrier pour calmer la discussion.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ma sœur Rhadamanthe ? Je croyais que toi et tes frères vous la trouviez stupide, sans intérêt et que vous ne la protégiez que parce que je vous en avais donné l'ordre. Alors tais-toi ! s'énerva le seigneur Hadès.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas car c'est de ma faute. Comme vous le dites, nous ne portons pas votre sœur dans notre cœur. Et quand j'ai fait une remarque sur elle, le chevalier Méthos n'a pas aimé et il m'a remis à ma place. Puis la princesse s'est mise à pleurer de joie que quelqu'un prenne sa défense. Je suis sincèrement désolé mon Seigneur.

\- Je vois et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de suite Pandore ? s'exclama son grand frère.

\- Car Rhadamanthe s'est excusé et que je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec cela. De plus ce n'était rien de méchant, c'est juste que Méthos est trop gentil. Maître Hadès, vous devez tout faire pour réaliser votre souhait auprès de lui, sourit la jeune fille. Et sinon, non, il ne m'a pas parlé d'elles… Je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas parler de cela. Et je ne serais sûrement pas son premier choix pour en discuter, pardon.

Hadès regarda sa sœur et les cinq hommes qui l'accompagnaient tour à tour. Il se doutait bien que les deux n'avaient pas dit toute la vérité, mais n'ayant pas de preuve du contraire, il préféra leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Aussi, il retourna à son travail, un dossier venant encore de lui être amené. Pandore remercia d'un sourire Rhadamanthe tout comme Minos et Eaque. Mais les trois hommes braquèrent leurs regards sur la jeune sœur du Dieu quand celle-ci repartit vers lui. Ils se demandèrent ce que la jeune fille leur cachait à tous et surtout quel rapport avec leur surplis et quel sacrifice elle avait fait pour eux.

* * *

Camus en avait marre, on était dimanche soir et depuis quarante-huit heures il n'avait pas pu être seul avec Shion. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait, son supérieur était accompagné d'un indésirable – du sanctuaire ou d'un autre –. Lui, ne désirait qu'une chose, l'avoir dans ses bras, le toucher, l'embrasser et lui dire combien il compte pour lui.

Aussi, lorsqu'il l'aperçut au détour d'un couloir, Camus accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. D'un geste brusque, il agrippa son bras afin de le tourner vers lui, puis il déposa délicatement une de ses mains sur ce beau visage. Surpris dans un premier temps, mais finalement soulagé de voir le Chevalier, Shion s'accorda ainsi une pause dans sa folle journée, ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue contre cette main si douce au toucher. Dans sa poitrine, Camus sentait son cœur fibriller de manière anarchique.

\- Camus… je suis si fatigué et le contact de ta main est si agréable. Cela me réconforte tellement,murmura Shion.

\- Seigneur Shion, où êtes-vous ? appela Noémie.

\- Ici mon ange, soupira l'interpelé tout en se sortant à contre cœur de la douce étreinte de son bien-aimé.

Camus voulut le retenir mais s'abstint, voyant la jeune fille courir vers eux. Après s'être courbé et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, le chevalier du Verseau s'était retiré afin de faire une ronde du sanctuaire avant de repartir pour son temple. La promenade avait légèrement dissipé sa frustration et ce moment d'intimité tout comme ce que lui avait dit son amoureux l'avait rassuré sur la nature de leur relation. Shion ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire, et il l'avait rassuré sur le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Aussi, après une douche bienfaitrice, il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

La déesse Aphrodite était dans son lit, elle observait la vie nocturne du domaine de sa sœur en soupirant.

\- Un problème Déesse Aphrodite ?

\- Non aucun Méthos, encore un moment fugace et frustrant,sourit la jeune fille.

\- J'irai nous nourrir bientôt, annonça son ainé. Et de qui parliez-vous ? questionna intrigué le trentenaire.

\- Chut c'est un secret, rigola la Déesse. De plus, je suis sûre qu'au fond tu sais qui j'espionnais.

\- Effectivement, s'amusa l'homme en faisant un clin d'œil à sa Déesse. La prochaine fois peut-être. Maintenant il faut dormir, demain va encore être une longue journée.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le sanctuaire s'endormit paisiblement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Un chapitre assez long qui nous raconte encore une journée dans le sanctuaire. Ce chapitre pose encore plus de question, mais ne donne pas trop de réponse. Ne vous inquiété pas cela arrive. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : J +2**

En ce lundi matin, le soleil illumina le sanctuaire allant réveiller chaque être vivant, les berçant de sa lumière et de sa chaleur. Le jeune Héphaïstos fut le premier debout. Il s'habilla vite fait, sans faire de bruit et sortit de sa chambre. Il désirait voir sa famille sans son tuteur. Devant sa porte, il fila à sa droite allant rejoindre ses deux neveux médecins. En entrant, il fut confronté à l'ombre ambiante que seul un fin rayon de soleil traversait afin d'essayer d'éclairer la pièce. Son regard se posa sur le lit vide devant lui. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit et il sortit en courant, rejoignant ainsi une autre chambre. Déboulant sans s'annoncer dans le dortoir, il se mit à crier :

\- Asclépios et Evander ont disparu, ils ne sont pas dans leur lit, on a dû les enlever.

\- Dans la bibliothèque, grogna la voix d'un adolescent mal réveillé et pas très content de l'être.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda l'enfant soudain plus calme.

\- Oui, répondit l'adulte du groupe.

\- Oh pardon ! s'excusa le garçon. On va déjeuner maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il tout content.

Pour toute réponse trois coussins s'abattirent sur lui, cela le fit rire à gorge déployée. Puis la quatrième personne de la chambrée se leva en enfilant une veste, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Dites-moi jeune homme, vous ne vous êtes pas lavé, n'est-ce pas ? inspecta la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

Le jeune homme lui répondit « oui » de la tête en faisant de petits yeux. Suite à cet aveu, l'adolescente attrapa ses propres habits et se dirigea avec lui vers la salle d'eau. Au bout d'une demi-heure les deux enfants sortirent de la pièce. La jeune fille annonça :

\- On va chercher les garçons et on file prendre un petit déjeuner, qui nous suit ?

\- Aphrodite, il est quelle heure ? demanda le brun.

\- Sept heure trente, répondit la déesse.

\- Laisse-nous encore une demi-heure de sommeil, on vous rejoint dans une heure au plus tard,répondit le roux-orangé encore groggy par le sommeil. Et pour les garçons, envoie-les dormir, surtout qu'ils ont dû travailler toute la nuit, continua l'adolescent.

\- Arès, je ne te savais pas si protecteur envers eux, tu les aimes bien on dirait ? le tourmenta son jeune frère.

\- Autant que toi idiot, et maintenant dégagez ! On veut dormir ici, tonna la voix contrariée de l'aîné.

\- Aphrodite, s'il y a un problème, hurle et j'arriverai dans la seconde, rappela Méthos.

L'enfant partit avec sa grande sœur qui est également son épouse depuis des millénaires. Tous deux riaient de leur frère, qui se cachait honteux sous les draps et aussi pour ne plus apercevoir ce maudit rayon de soleil qui lui tombait dessus. Il pensa que ce matin tous ses frères et sœurs s'étaient ligués contre lui, même la douce Artémis qui n'avait rien dit, mais dont il avait vu la couverture bouger sous le fou rire qu'elle avait pris. C'est dans ces conditions qu'il se rendormit en maudissant les matins.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion et Kanon des Gémeaux discutaient en se rendant à la salle de restaurant, quand ils virent un enfant de cinq ans et une jeune fille de dix-sept ans se promener avec des couvertures et des coussins dans les bras. La curiosité des deux hommes ayant été piquée, ils décidèrent de les suivre. Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils entrèrent à la suite des Dieux et découvrirent les deux médecins de l'Olympe endormis sur des canapés, entourés de livres.

\- Pouvons-nous vous aider ? s'enquit le chevalier Milo.

Les cadets sursautèrent au son de la voix du chevalier du Scorpion.

\- Oh non ! Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger chevalier, répondit toute souriante Aphrodite. Nos neveux se sont endormis en travaillant, on leur porte des couvertures pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid. Et quand Méthos sera debout, il les portera au lit, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Nous pouvons les porter pour vous, proposa Milo.

\- Non ! Vous devez éviter tout effort chevalier, s'exclama la déesse avec un air d'inquiétude et d'affolement dans la voix.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'est plus fort qu'il n'y parait, pas vrai Milo ? rigola Kanon tout en frappant amicalement l'épaule de son comparse. Il espérait ainsi détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait pesante, du fait de l'incompréhension des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard.

\- Effectivement, cependant si cela peut vous rassurer je porterai le plus léger des deux, dit Milo.

\- Excusez ma sœur, fit Héphaïstos, elle ne voulait pas vous blesser. Si cela ne vous dérange pas chevalier Milo, prenez Asclépios pendant que votre ami portera Evander.

Les deux chevaliers s'exécutèrent sans rien ajouter. Ils suivirent ainsi la déesse de l'amour et le dieu du feu qui leur montraient le chemin de la chambre des garçons. Pendant le trajet, Asclépios se réveilla et posa une main sur le cœur de son porteur en murmurant : « _merci et pardon_ », avant de se rendormir. Le Scorpion et le Gémeau se regardèrent interloqués mais ne dirent rien. La déesse se retourna et leur fit un sourire chaleureux qui réchauffa le cœur des deux hommes. Arrivés dans la chambre ils déposèrent leurs fardeaux divins sur le lit. Après les avoir bien installés sous les draps, tous les quatre partirent déjeuner sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

À neuf heures, Méthos entra dans la bibliothèque suivi de ses trois protégés ainsi que du jeune Héphaïstos pour les faire travailler.

\- Lors du déjeuner, j'ai demandé au Seigneur Shion si je pouvais réquisitionner la bibliothèque pour deux heures afin de continuer votre instruction, et il a accepté.

\- Pff… souffla Arès.

\- Bien on va faire deux groupes, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper du Dieu de la Guerre. Vous trois, désigna-t-il en montrant les adolescents, on va reprendre là où on s'était arrêté vendredi. Vous allez me rédiger entre cinquante et cent lignes sur la thématique de vos pouvoirs : ce que vous pouvez faire en bien, en mal, comment vous arrivez à les gérer, etc. Tout ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois, c'est bien compris ?

Se tournant vers Héphaïstos il poursuivit :

\- Bien ! Quant à toi jeune homme, tu vas venir avec moi, on va évaluer tes connaissances.

Tout le monde se mit au travail.

Alors que Méthos se réjouissait que la bibliothéque soit plongée dans le silence le plus total depuis une demi-heure, un groupe d'hommes entra et vint déranger sa tranquillité. En effet un chevalier d'Athéna accompagné d'Hadès et de l'un de ses juges étaient en grande discussion et plus précisément, c'étaient les deux soldats qui faisaient le plus de bruit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir si ma présence vous dérange,moi ça m'ira très bien.

\- Désolé, seulement je dois venir pour veiller sur mon seigneur, répondit l'homme agressé verbalement.

\- Rien ne lui arrivera ici, répliqua l'homme énervé par cette présence néfaste à son goût.

\- Avec vous rien n'est moins sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais essayé de tuer un dieu, s'amusa l'autre.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous chevalier Rhadamanthe. En revanche, sachez que si le chevalier Saga n'a fait qu'essayer, moi j'ai déjà tué des dieux. Alors si j'entends un bruit de plus pendant que mes élèves travaillent, je vous jure que c'est moi qui tuerai le Seigneur Hadès et après je vous tuerai. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? intervint le chevalier Méthos en ayant attrapé le dieu Hadès par le cou et le bloquant contre son torse, mettant ainsi fin à leur dispute.

Les deux hommes virent que Méthos ne rigolait pas et ne voulant pas que ses foudres déclenchent une guerre, ils se turent et allèrent s'installer chacun dans un coin.

\- Je pensais que vous mettriez plus de temps à me tomber dans les bras. Franchement vous n'êtes pas marrant. Je suis sûr que vous ne pensez qu'à notre baiser ou à la fois où je vous ai caressé avec mon pied, murmura Méthos à l'oreille d'Hadès.

Le dieu ne répondit rien, il s'écarta du chevalier et lui sourit de façon chaleureuse. Méthos voulut le frapper pour lui enlever ce maudit sourire quand il fut appelé par Aphrodite, afin qu'il vienne l'aider.

Une heure plus tard, Camus entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque et fut surpris de voir Saga des Gémeaux lisant tranquillement dans la même pièce que Rhadamanthe, Hadès, Méthos et les quatre enfants en plein travail.

\- Ah Gab… heu… non Camus tu tombes bien. Peux-tu venir me remplacer auprès d'Héphaïstos s'il te plaît ? Je dois vérifier le travail des grands, expliqua Méthos.

\- Pas de problème. Eh Méthos, tu t'y feras… à mon prénom je veux dire, rigola le chevalier des glaces.

Méthos approuva d'un sourire, et tout en se dirigeant vers les adolescents, il se disait que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui d'y penser après l'avoir appelé Gabriel durant toute leur enfance…

* * *

À midi, attablés autour du même repas, les Chevaliers n'avaient qu'un seul sujet en bouche : le duel d'entraînement entre Méthos et Arès.

Le spectacle valait son pesant d'or, et pour ceux qui avaient pu y assister, chacune des actions étaient encore présentes dans leur esprit et reprenaient presque vie devant leurs frères d'armes.

Pendant près d'une heure, les deux hommes s'étaient fait face sans relâche, invoquant diverses armes : d'abord une épée, puis deux, venaient ensuite des masses, des lances, des nunchakus, un tir à l'arc… toutes les armes qu'ils possédaient dans leur arsenal y passaient. Un véritable balai aérien qui se déroulait sous les yeux émerveillés des autres chevaliers. Toutefois, si le combat paraissait spectaculaire, ce n'était rien à côté du comportement des sœurs d'Arès dans les gradins !

\- Dis, tu y étais toi ce matin ? demanda un chevalier à un autre.

\- Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé, répondit l'autre surexcité.

\- Pourquoi ça ? interrogea le grand Pope, surpris par un tel enthousiasme pour un simple entraînement.

\- Monsieur, on raconte que le seigneur Arès a combattu son chevalier et que c'était magnifique à voir. De plus, dans les gradins, Mesdames Artémis et Aphrodite ont aussi fait un beau spectacle depuis leurs places, développa le second chevalier.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Shion.

\- Oui. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là mon cher ami, lui répondit Dohko de la Balance qui écoutait aussi les deux autres chevaliers parler. Eh bien moi j'y étais et laissez-moi vous raconter ça.

 _Après en avoir fini avec les enseignements théoriques, Méthos organisa une séance d'entraînement aux armes pour Arès, Dieu de la Guerre._

 _Dans les gradins, les chevaliers présents s'étaient tus pour mieux profiter du spectacle._

 _Dans l'arène, les deux hommes donnaient l'impression de danser et – tel un ballet aérien –, leurs armes apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré de leurs pensées ou parfois de leur invocation par un simple mot. Méthos donnait des conseils que le jeune adolescent mettait en pratique dans la seconde._

 _Tout le monde pouvait voir que tous deux avaient l'habitude de combattre entre eux._

 _Méthos prenait souvent le dessus, mais Arès lui donnait du fil à retordre. Effectivement l'adolescent était bien le dieu de la guerre, dans chacun de ses gestes on comprenait bien qu'il était fait pour cela._

 _Dans quelques années, il surpasserait son chevalier ainsi que tous les autres combattants qu'il trouverait sur sa route._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, deux personnes s'étaient installées auprès des chevaliers. Alors que le silence régnait, mu par l'admiration des spectateurs, un cri retentit :_

 _\- Putain Arès ! Bouge ton cul, tu vas te faire battre._

 _\- Méthos ! vas-y tu y es presque, défonce-le, se mit à hurler dame Artémis à son tour, voulant ainsi couvrir la voix de sa sœur._

 _\- Ça ne va pas Arès ! T'es le dieu de la guerre ! Tu ne vas pas perdre contre un simple humain, reprit de plus belle la déesse Aphrodite._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes vociféraient, incitant les deux combattants à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Tous les hommes autour étaient choqués et à la fois amusés par leur attitude._

 _Quand le combat prit fin sur la victoire de Méthos, la déesse de la chasse et de la nuit sauta de joie et hurla de plaisir :_

 _\- Aphrodite, tu me dois cinquante euros._

 _\- Pff… je te les donnerai ce soir… et arrête de fanfaronner, je les récupérerai bientôt…_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se tirèrent la langue et tous les hommes éclatèrent de rire._

\- Maintenant tu sais tout, cher ami, termina Dohko. Il semblerait que les deux Déesses soient des parieuses hors pair…

Et Dohko repris son chemin.

Pas très loin de là, Méthos avait écouté le récit du Chevalier de la Balance et il avait bien rigolé lors du passage concernant « ses filles ». Il connaissait bien leur caractère, et ne fut pas réellement surpris de ce qu'elles avaient fait.

En revanche, une autre Divinité assise plus loin avait également tendu l'oreille à l'évocation de cette histoire et elle parut davantage choquée de ce comportement de la part des jeunes Déesses. Méthos se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers cette personne, et en la dépassant il lui dit :

\- Je gagne toujours. Que ce soit dans une arène ou dans un lit, je suis le seul maître à bord. J'ai hâte de vous en faire la démonstration. J'aimerais que nous nous affrontions un jour, je vous laisse le choix des armes et de l'endroit. On offrirait aussi un beau spectacle, non ?

Sur ces mots le chevalier sortit du restaurant laissant un Hadès pantois.

* * *

Le déjeuner fini, le Grand Pope convoqua tous ses Chevaliers d'Or à une réunion de travail en urgence. Depuis l'arrivée des convives et un séjour qui s'éternise au-delà de ce qui était prévu, Shion avait besoin d'y voir plus clair dans tout ce qui évoluait autour de lui, notamment ces tensions incessantes entre la plupart des membres de la famille d'Athéna, sans compter la pluie de doléances qui s'abattait sur lui et Noémie depuis bientôt deux jours !

Tout en présentant brièvement les faits, il sentait le regard de chacun des chevaliers, et notamment celui du Verseau.

Évidemment, Camus – comme les autres – avait répondu à l'appel. Et plus qu'attentif à ces paroles, Shion remarquait bien que dans son attitude tout le troublait. Mais loin de vouloir paraître faible, il se reprit aussitôt et poursuivit sa présentation.

Camus quant à lui, écoutait bien tout ce qu'expliquait leur supérieur il analysait les données car il savait qu'il serait le premier sollicité pour donner des compléments d'information. Néanmoins, rien ne lui échappait dans l'attitude du Grand Pope : sa respiration, ses silences, les mouvements subtils de son torse, la position de ses mains, le balancement de ses mèches de cheveux…

\- Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda le Grand Pope.

\- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose, dès que j'en saurai plus je vous le ferai savoir. J'ai besoin de vérifier en premier lieu mes sources d'information, répondit le Maître des Glaces d'un ton solennel.

Toutefois, même si personne ne pouvait apparemment pas le voir, Camus était un peu inquiet. Était-ce peut-être parce qu'il se sentait observé par son frère d'armes du Poisson qui semblait le fixer assez intensément et finissait par le mettre mal-à-l'aise…

À la fin de la réunion, Camus fut ravi que son compagnon ne l'ait pas trahi. Non qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais le matin d'avant n'avait-il pas admis à voix haute cacher des choses au Grand Pope ou devoir le faire ?

Au moment de repartir pour faire sa ronde, il ne fut presque pas surpris de voir deux des chevaliers venir à sa rencontre pour lui parler. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien compris et respecté pour ses choix, surtout de la part de ses frères d'armes et de leur Déesse. Dohko et Aphrodite étaient en effet porteurs d'un message qui semblait unanime et venant de l'ensemble du temple d'Athéna :

\- On sait que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne nous cacherais rien qui puisse nous nuire. Fais selon ton cœur, et à ton rythme, on te fait confiance.

\- Tout comme Athéna, avait ajouté Dohko de la Balance.

Cela rassura Camus, et de se sentir épauler en si haut lieu le confirma dans ses choix, restait plus maintenant qu'à obtenir des réponses et à les confier aux bonnes personnes sans trahir les sources.

* * *

Pendant le repas du soir, Athéna afficha un petit sourire de satisfaction. En effet, cela avait été fructueux bien au-delà de ses espérances.

La concertation entre les Dieux et Déesses présents quant à la venue de Zeus avait permis de mettre au clair certains petits détails. Rien de transcendant pour Athéna, mais au moins elle savait que ce séjour prolongé ne serait pas une contrainte pour ses convives, en dépit de quelques mécontents ne pouvant se soustraire au bon vouloir de leur grand Maître et Roi, le tout puissant Zeus.

\- Athéna, ne sois pas inquiète, comme on l'a dit samedi à ton Grand Pope, nous connaissons les sautes d'humeur de ton père. Alors nous l'attendrons, la rassura sa tante Déméter.

\- Je suis bien d'accord,renchérit Hadès. En plus cela nous permettra de réapprendre à nous connaître.

\- Ouais, moi je serais mieux chez moi,énonça Poséidon, Zeus pourrait être là quand il le faut. Même si je dois reconnaître que ton sanctuaire est agréable et ton personnel performant, marmonna le dieu des mers.

\- C'est vrai,dit le seigneur Héphaïstos nous avons été bluffés par la rapidité avec laquelle vous nous avez accueillis. Shion est un vrai maître en l'art de l'organisation et il a su prouver qu'il savait faire face à l'imprévu.

Tout autour de la table, Athéna voyait les têtes hocher d'avant en arrière afin de saluer le mérite de son second, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

\- Mais sais-tu quand père dois venir ? demanda Apollon assez impatient lui aussi de rentrer chez lui.

Toutefois, ce dernier était pris entre deux feux. En effet, ce séjour qui s'éternise ne l'arrangeait pas plus que ses parents, mais d'un autre côté il pouvait mettre à profit ce retard inopiné de son père pour voir Artémis.

\- Non, pas la moindre idée. Il m'a dit qu'il me recontacterait,expliqua alors Athéna, mais il n'a rien ajouté d'autre.

\- Toujours égal à lui-même,rigola Déméter. Il ne changera jamais. Pauvre Héra.

Tous se mirent à rire et finirent le repas tout en pronostiquant quand Zeus daignerait enfin les honorer de sa présence.

Rassurée pour le moment, Athéna voyait que les membres de sa famille réussissaient à s'acclimater à leur séjour dans son sanctuaire, mais surtout qu'ils étaient capables de cohabiter dans un seul et même lieu sans se faire la guerre. Elle eut soudain comme un éclair dans son esprit, mais se reprit aussitôt pour finir le repas.

* * *

En fin de soirée, la déesse Aphrodite soupira de lassitude. Elle avait observé tous les êtres vivant dans le sanctuaire et elle était déçue. Il y avait très peu de romances, et beaucoup de peur et d' _a priori_.

Aussi, quand la Déesse surpris deux chevaliers en particulier au détour d'un couloir en train de discuter, elle ne put s'empêcher de les sermonner sur leur attitude envers leurs prétendants :

\- Vous deux ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots !

Les deux chevaliers la regardèrent plutôt interloqués…

\- Ces deux hommes vous plaisent, et vous au lieu de les _courtiser_ de la meilleure manière, vous vous acharner à faire n'importe quoi !

Les deux hommes continuaient à l'observer en se demandant où elle voulait en venir…

\- Toi ! fit-elle en pointant un premier homme d'un doigt presque menaçant, tu épies presque chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses actions, et tu attends quoi, un miracle ? Il a beau être plus âgé que toi, il a autant sinon plus d' _a priori_ que toi – sans compter le fait qu'il ne pensait plus qu'on puisse encore s'intéresser à lui –, alors vas-y, fonce et dis-lui que tu l'aimes vraiment !

L'homme en restait hébété…

\- Quant à toi, là, hein ! dit-elle en désignant de son même doigt le compagnon de discussion du premier homme. Et si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous tourner autour là, comme vous faites, et que vous preniez le temps de parler sérieusement, non ? Plutôt que de lui faire peur, de le rembarrer voire de l'humilier comme tu le fais sans cesse ! Et si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui pour une fois, ce serait pas plus simple tu crois ?

Là, c'est le second qui en resta bouche bée…

\- Pffff ! À voir vos têtes, j'ai plus l'impression de perdre mon temps…

Et la Déesse tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route, laissant ainsi les deux hommes dans le flou le plus total. Ils continuèrent de la regarder marcher, l'un deux se mit à sourire, voyant que la jeune fille grommelait encore, puis quand elle eut disparu de leur champ de vision, l'autre commença à s'exprimer :

\- Méthos…

\- Camus, laisse tomber. Ça lui arrive parfois, oublie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Après cet intermède, les deux hommes reprirent leur discussion. Un moment après, ils se quittèrent et retournèrent dans leurs appartements afin de se reposer avant la prochaine journée qui s'annonçait tout aussi mouvementée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un chapitre sur Méthos et ces relations avec différents dieux. Alors oui tout n'est pas compréhensible mais vous savez bien que dans cette fiction tous s'explique à un moment. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : J+3**

Voilà déjà quatre jours que les invités d'Athéna étaient dans le temple, et ce mardi soir, Méthos, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplait le sanctuaire avec nostalgie. Il se remémorait certains événements et certaines rencontres vécus ces derniers jours, et notamment celles faites dans la journée même :

 _Le matin, il avait croisé les dieux Poséidon et Hadès qui discutaient ensemble._

 _\- Bonjour chevalier Méthos. Comment allez-vous en ce mardi matin ?_ _demanda Poséidon._

 _\- Bien, merci. Je dois dire que ma nuit aurait pu être meilleure si j'avais pu la partager avec quelqu'un, répondit le brun en fixant Hadès qui, comprenant l'allusion, baissa la tête en rougissant. Et vous mes Seigneurs, avez-vous bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, merci, sourit le maître de l'eau._

 _\- Moi aussi… murmura Hadès._

 _\- Haha ! Excusez mon frère, s'amusa le Seigneur des Océans en tapant sur l'épaule du Seigneur des Morts. Parfois, il est timide. Dans la famille, il a toujours été en retrait, heureusement que mère et Héra étaient là pour lui. En parlant de ça j'espère que notre sœur viendra avec Zeus._

 _\- J'aimerais aussi, répondit Hadès. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et malgré ce que tu dis, je n'ai besoin de personne._

 _\- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu prends vite la mouche dis-moi, s'amusa le Dieu des Mers._

 _Malgré les griefs que Méthos avait contre ces deux dieux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant faire. Même si une information dans cette discussion avait intrigué le chevalier._

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la matinée, il croisa la déesse Déméter, avec sa prêtresse Callysta._

 _\- Bonjour mesdames, salua le chevalier en faisant une révérence devant les jeunes femmes._

 _\- Bonjour chevalier Méthos, fit la suivante de la déesse._

 _\- Allons-y, pressa la divinité._

 _\- Pardon je ne voulais point vous déranger, s'excusa le guerrier._

 _\- Vous… vous me rappelez de mauvais souvenirs, expliqua la jeune femme._

 _\- J'en suis navré, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous ressentez quand vous me voyez, mais j'espère qu'un jour on pourra se parler sans en souffrir, confessa Méthos._

 _\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Déméter._

 _Puis Méthos reprit sa route._

* * *

 _Après le repas, il tomba nez à nez avec le dieu Apollon._

 _\- Bonjour Méthos._

 _\- Bonjour Seigneur Apollon._

 _\- Méthos, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander cela, mais je m'inquiète pour_ elle _,_ _déclara très solennellement le dieu du soleil._

\- Elle _va bien mon Seigneur. Je ne sais pas si_ elle _vous pardonnera un jour car pour l'instant vous avez perdu sa confiance. Mais peut-être que l'occasion se présentera pour que vous la récupériez. Ne perdez pas espoir et réfléchissez au moyen de vous faire pardonner ou du moins d'être accepté à ses côtés sans animosités._

 _Le dieu hocha la tête de façon affirmative et, après avoir pris congé, il reprit sa route. Méthos lui, fut pris de court car un autre dieu venait de s'arrêter devant lui l'air contrarié._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas lui faire miroiter un miracle._ Elle _ne lui pardonnera jamais._

 _\- Peut-être bien, mais il pourrait quand même nous être utile un jour Monseigneur,_ _répondit Méthos en faisant une révérence devant le Dieu de la Guerre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres._

 _Après cette brève discussion, les deux hommes rejoignirent les deux déesses dans l'un des jardins du treizième temple afin d'assister à un spectacle préparé par les bons soins du Grand Pope d'Athéna. Une collation fut servie en suivant._

 _\- J'ai faim et soif, s'écria le jeune Héphaïstos, toujours logé dans les bras de la déesse Aphrodite._

 _\- Monseigneur, le réprimanda Alexandre._

 _\- Non, il n'a pas tort, fit Arès. Moi aussi je dois dire que mon estomac crie famine, énonça-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux roux-orangé de son jeune frère._

 _\- Alors allons-y, ajouta Aphrodite d'un ton enjoué, portant toujours Héphaïstos dans ses bras et suivie d'Arès qui discutait avec ce dernier._

 _Méthos aimait voir ces trois-là ensemble et si bien s'entendre._

 _Si seulement tout le monde pouvait connaître la vérité les concernant, et non ces légendes qui courraient sur leur prétendue rivalité !_

 _\- Allons-y nous aussi, conclut Artémis._

 _Elle attrapa son tuteur par un bras et celui d'Héphaïstos par l'autre, les incitant ainsi à la suivre sans autre forme de sommation._

 _\- Mon cher Alexandre, oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez des histoires sur ces deux-là, et faites-vous votre propre opinion sur leur relation. Vous pourriez être agréablement surpris._

 _\- Je me disais la même chose, ce ne sont que des_ mythes _, et rien de ce qu'ils racontent ne montrent la vérité sur l'attachement et la tendresse qu'ils vouent l'un à l'autre, s'exclama Méthos en souriant._

 _Alexandre hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ces propos, et suivit les deux autres pour apprendre la vérité sur les relations entre son seigneur et ses frères et sœurs._

\- Méthos ?... MÉTHOS ! cria l'adolescent.

\- Oh pardon ! Vous m'appeliez monseigneur, je…

\- Oui, tu vas bien ? demanda le Dieu de la Guerre.

\- Oui. Je repensais à ces derniers jours et à différentes conversations que j'ai eues avec certaines divinités, expliqua le chevalier.

\- Et ? questionna Arès.

\- Je suis heureux que vous puissiez passer autant de temps avec Héphaïstos. De plus Alexandre est sympathique,développa Méthos.

\- Oui, j'ai vu qu'avec Artémis vous aimiez bien le titiller.

\- Oui, cela nous amuse beaucoup, il est si innocent de tout, s'amusa le trentenaire.

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce qui te pose réellement problème ? Et ne réponds pas « rien » ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque, précisa le jeune homme roux-orangé.

\- Eh bien ! J'ai capté diverses conversations et… comment dire... Ce matin, j'ai parlé avec Poséidon et Hadès – promis, je suis resté poli – ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Arès s'assombrir légèrement. Ils ont dit une chose qui m'a surpris.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- Qu'ils espèrent voir votre Mère venir avec votre Père, dit Méthos.

\- Ma Mère ! s'exclama Arès plus que surpris.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Mais elle est…

\- Je sais, et ils sont obligés de le savoir. Ils ont signé les papiers, n'est-ce pas ? commença à s'inquiéter le guerrier. Je veux dire… Poséidon peux avoir tout oublié, mais pas Hadès. Il se souvient de tout, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

\- Calme toi Méthos… je… Tout va bien, essaya de le rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Non, rien ne va justement ! rugit Méthos. Vous comprenez enfin ce que je vous dis depuis toujours et surtout depuis une semaine. On n'aurait pas dû venir ! affirma le tuteur excédé.

\- Méthos…

\- On va clarifier les choses Seigneur Arès : nous allons rester, mais pas un mot à quiconque ! Mais vous et moi, on va s'entraîner plus intensément, et on va s'armer. Nous sommes en guerre contre votre Père, et ce dernier va sûrement nous attaquer quand il va arriver.

\- …Je vois… D'accord, accepta le Dieu de la Guerre qui lui aussi commençait à se poser des questions et à être légèrement anxieux pour la suite.

Sur ces entrefaites, Artémis et Aphrodite entrèrent dans la chambre, aussitôt les deux hommes se turent et firent comme si tout allait bien. Tous les quatre allèrent se coucher peu après, mais si les jeunes femmes réussirent à s'endormir rapidement, les hommes eux restèrent éveillés un moment à ressasser toute cette histoire : quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, et ils en étaient tous les deux convaincus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de toujours me suivre sur cette histoire qui me tiens à cœur. Ce chapitre porte sur quatre de nos protagonistes. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Vous les reverrez dans le prochain chapitre aussi. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : J+4**

Le mercredi matin, Shion se leva difficilement cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que tous les invités du samedi étaient là sur ordre de sa déesse. Il se demandait quand Zeus allait venir pour signer le traité de paix qu'il avait lui-même demandé.

La journée allait encore être longue et difficile. En temps normal, organiser le sanctuaire était déjà contraignant, mais là ça devenait insupportable : gérer les caprices de certains Dieux, les habitudes – parfois _pénibles_ – de leurs soldats réussir à satisfaire un maximum de personnes sans pour autant les voir se taper dessus sans raison la liste n'était pas exhaustive, cependant Shion se demandait s'il y aurait une fin à tout ça !

Dès le matin du deuxième jour, les premiers plaignants ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour revendiquer leurs doléances auprès du second d'Athéna.

Poséidon ouvrit les hostilités :

 _\- Grand Pope Shion, il faut que je vous parle._

 _\- Bien sûr Monseigneur,_ _répondit l'homme dans un grand sourire, mais ne comprenant pas vraiment d'où venait la colère du Dieu des Mers._

 _\- Je veux de l'eau dans ma chambre, tonna la voix du Dieu._

 _\- La douche ne fonctionne plus Majesté ? répondit le maître du sanctuaire surpris._

 _Il avait pourtant bien fait vérifier que tout était en état dans les chambres._

 _\- Non, tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva d'autant plus Poséidon._

\- … _._

 _\- Je…commença le Dieu._

 _\- Pardon, Seigneur Poséidon puis-je parler à votre place s'il vous plait ?... Le coupa Julian Solo son porteur._

 _\- Fais comme bon te semble._

 _\- Bonjour, Seigneur Shion, repris le jeune homme._

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur Solo, répondit Shion heureux de l'intervention du jeune humain._

 _\- Je vais résumer en reprenant depuis le début. Cette nuit notre cher Dieu des Eaux n'a pas pu dormir. Comprenez bien que cela n'est pas de votre faute, mais la chambre du palais sous-marin est faite de murs d'eau qui émettent du bruit. Vous voyez, ça le berce et là comme c'était silencieux, une angoisse s'est manifestée et il n'a pas pu dormir. De plus l'eau maintient une certaine humidité dans son espace nocturne alors qu'ici, il fait chaud et sec. Voilà pourquoi mon compagnon de route est si en colère,_ _résuma en quelques phrases le jeune Solo._

 _\- Je comprends bien votre problème, mais comment puis-je vous aider ?_ _demanda le Grand Pope, dérouté par le problème posé._

 _\- J'ai pensé à une fontaine, énonça alors Julian Solo. Je sais, c'est nul. Mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé et cela m'a pris toute la nuit. Vous pouvez rire._

 _\- Non, je ne vais pas me moquer. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Une fontaine permettrait d'avoir une eau qui coule en continu et elle humidifierait la pièce. Je vais essayer d'en faire installer une avant cette nuit, comme ça vous pourrez dormir tous les deux,_ _annonça Shion._

 _\- Merci mon ami, dit Julian._

 _\- Seigneur Shion, reçut-il en guise de remerciement de la part de Poséidon._

 _\- Avec plaisir, salua Shion dans un sourire forcé._

Et ça n'avait pas cessé jusqu'à la veille au soir.

Aussi, quand il sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, il espérait que sa journée serait plus calme. Avant toute chose, il se dirigea dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. C'est désormais là que dormait Noémie, ils ne pouvaient pas partager la même couche indéfiniment, et la renvoyer chez les servantes était impensable après ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus, il désirait l'avoir à portée de main en toute circonstance. En effet, jusqu'à présent, ses conseils s'étaient avérés fort utiles lors des différents conflits.

Après les civilités d'usage, les deux comparses allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec leurs invités avant de retourner gérer tous les problèmes. Vers dix-huit heures, après une journée harassante, Shion décida d'aller se détendre aux thermes publics.

* * *

Ce même matin, Hadès se leva en soufflant. « _Un jour de plus dans ce sanctuaire_ , se dit-il. »

Si au début, l'idée d'un rapprochement familial lui avait paru bonne, à présent il commençait à avoir des doutes.

Ces derniers jours avaient été des plus pénibles, et devoir gouverner les enfers depuis la _terre_ était assez désagréable. Dès qu'il faisait un pas, il était entouré de papillons noirs venus de tout son royaume pour lui délivrer différents messages.

C'était à croire qu'en son absence ou en celle de ses juges, des jumeaux ou de sa sœur, personne sur ses terres n'était capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout cela l'épuisait, même s'il devait reconnaître que ceux qui l'accompagnaient chez Athéna l'aidaient à répondre à toutes les missives afin de lui laisser un peu de liberté.

Liberté qu'il avait mise à profit pour créer des liens avec les autres invités, et surtout un rapprochement avec Méthos, le chevalier d'Arès. Effectivement, cela faisait longtemps que les deux hommes se côtoyaient, pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable discussion après les différents incidents qui s'étaient produits entre eux.

Aussi, le weekend d'avant, il avait proposé au guerrier d'apprendre à mieux se connaître afin d'arriver à un résultat. Ce dernier lui avait ri au nez tout en repoussant sa poignée de main.

Loin d'être découragé par ce premier écueil, le Dieu des Enfers partit rejoindre le guerrier d'Arès sur la plage pour lui demander pardon, mais là encore ça s'était soldé par un échec cuisant.

Depuis, le soldat passait son temps à l'humilier en essayant de le mettre dans son lit. Le chevalier de son neveu lui avait même dit :

 _\- Si vous désirez vraiment vous faire pardonner, vous n'avez qu'à écarter les cuisses pour moi._

Bien que surpris sur l'instant, Hadès ne l'avait pas mal pris. Le Dieu ne voulait pas de ça, du moins pas au début, car maintenant il n'en était plus très sûr.

En effet, toutes les fois où Méthos l'avait touché ou embrassé ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent, même s'il avait bien conscience que pour Méthos, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et que son seul désir était de le faire entrer dans sa couche afin de le déshonorer.

Donc évidemment, si en premier lieu la proposition du Dieu des Morts était tout à fait amicale, maintenant elle devenait plus intime. Il ne pouvait nier que le jeune trentenaire l'avait toujours plus ou moins attiré. Son charisme et sa beauté étaient à couper le souffle.

Hadès secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et ses pensées, se rappelant juste d'une chose : Zeus était toujours le problème de l'équation.

Comme d'habitude, les exigences de son frère ne lui amenaient que des tracas. Et là, il devait attendre patiemment que son illustre parent débarque pour une signature, en restant enfermé dans le même espace que son problème sentimental.

Après toutes ses réflexions, le souverain des Enfers se prépara pour rejoindre la salle de restaurant et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, comme prévu, il passa le reste de la journée à répondre aux divers messages que ses subordonnés lui faisaient parvenir.

Aussi, après une dure journée de labeur, Hadès décida d'aller se relaxer aux thermes publics.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Camus se leva en regardant son calendrier et lu qu'il était mercredi. Le milieu de la semaine, déjà, et pourtant le temps lui avait paru si long.

Depuis l'arrivée des dieux et de leurs soldats, le sanctuaire était sans dessus-dessous. La surveillance avait été doublée jour et nuit. Les chevaliers d'or devaient se rendre à toutes les festivités : banquets, spectacles, « réunions de famille »… Sans compter les patrouilles, la gestion des conflits – et Dieu sait qu'il y a en avait énormément suite à toutes ces guerres passées – et leur fonction première, celle de garder leur propre temple ! Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'en ce moment, le sommeil et les moments de liberté fussent très rares, voire trop rares.

Plus que tout, il détestait le fait de croiser Shion seulement quelques secondes dans les couloirs ou toujours accompagné, cela l'empêchait de pouvoir l'approcher et l'embrasser quand il le désirait.

Toutefois, il était ravi de savoir que Noémie – il s'était promis, pour son supérieur et son homologue Aphrodite, de retenir le prénom de la jeune femme –, que Noémie donc se trouvait à présent dans la chambre mitoyenne du Grand Pope et non plus dans son lit.

Cela lui rappela que la veille, avant d'aller se coucher pour quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité, il s'arrêta dans le bureau de son supérieur afin de lui faire son rapport et en profita pour lui exprimer sa satisfaction quant au déménagement de sa suivante :

 _\- Seigneur Shion, je viens au rapport._

 _\- Bien et qu'en est-il ?_

 _\- R.A.S._

 _\- Bien, tu peux aller te coucher._

 _Camus resta silencieux et contourna le bureau de son supérieur pour se rapprocher de lui lentement._

 _Il avait l'impression que celui-ci le regardait faire, sans broncher, attendant patiemment la suite, telle une proie se sachant traquée par un prédateur, que la peur avait figée, et cherchant un moyen de fuir tout en désirant connaître l'issue de ce duel. Tout cela excitait grandement le Chevalier du Verseau._

 _Ce dernier s'avança donc vers le fauteuil de son supérieur et se plaça derrière, il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Shion et entama un doux massage afin de le détendre._

 _Le Grand Pope lâcha un léger soupir, et Camus – ravi – intensifia alors ses mouvements._

 _Shion se détendait de plus en plus Camus en profita pour glisser ses mains le long des clavicules de son amant et les descendre progressivement dans l'échancrure de sa tunique afin que ses doigts viennent caresser le haut de son torse. «_ Sa peau est si douce, si agréable au toucher _, pensa Camus »._

 _Le Chevalier s'arrêta un instant pour jouer avec les boutons de chair ce qui fit gémir son homme. Il accentua son attention sur cette partie du corps de Shion et ce dernier n'était pas en reste – «_ Il sait vraiment y faire _, se dit-il »._

 _Le maître du sanctuaire bascula alors sa tête en arrière afin de planter son regard dans celui de son subordonné et murmura son prénom dans un appel à la luxure. Ses yeux et ses lèvres suppliaient de lui en donner toujours plus. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait afin de laisser passer son souffle erratique et sa cage thoracique se soulevait de façon chaotique. La vision que lui offrait Shion était des plus aphrodisiaques._

 _N'en pouvant plus, Camus pinça les tétons de l'homme à l'agonie sous ses doigts et s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'un cri de plaisir ne s'en échappe. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, ravageant sa bouche avec sa langue, entraînant sa jumelle dans une danse effrénée._

 _Puis il stoppa tout, d'un coup, et murmura à l'oreille de son amant :_

 _\- C'est pour t'aider à bien dormir. Tu pourras penser à moi maintenant que tu es seul._

 _\- Camus…_

 _\- Merci d'avoir pris en compte mes desiderata concernant ton assistante, même si je sais qu'il n'y aurait rien eu entre vous, ça me touche._

 _Le Verseau l'embrassa à nouveau doucement puis partit dormir dans son temple, laissant son compagnon dans son bureau, essoufflé et visiblement heureux de cette visite._

Camus était ravi d'avoir pu passer un peu plus de temps avec Shion, d'avoir pu le toucher, l'embrasser, l'exciter même ! Aussi, après une courte mais excellente nuit, il se prépara pour le déjeuner, en pensant que sa journée serait encore longue, mais que vers dix-huit heures, il aurait tout de même une petite heure de répit.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis leur arrivée, Méthos n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de quitter les lieux une bonne fois pour toute, surtout après son altercation de la veille avec Arès – l'un des Dieux qu'il servait –, et comme tous les matins, il serait forcé de rester jusqu'à ce que Zeus daigne enfin manifester sa divine présence !

« _Et on n'est que mercredi_. _Putain de semaine !_ pensa-t-il».

Depuis samedi donc, un grand chaos se bousculait dans sa tête. Alors qu'il pensait que tout le monde le fuirait, c'était tout le contraire : Camus essayait de renouer avec leurs liens d'enfance Héphaïstos était tout le temps à ses côtés ou à ceux des Dieux qu'il servait, tout comme le couple de médecins…

Cela ne le gênait pas réellement, mais lui aspirait à rester seul et à ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Avec le temps, il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de chercher à fuir, sauf à souffrir inutilement.

Ce qui le préoccupait le plus, pourtant, était qu'Hadès souhaitait se rapprocher de lui. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il ne comprenait pas la démarche du Dieu des Morts, et au début il avait ri, pensant que ce dernier se moquait de lui.

Plus les jours avançaient, et plus Méthos se rendait compte que le Seigneur Hadès était sérieux dans ses propos et ses actes, car plusieurs fois il le vit revenir à la charge. Et à chaque fois que le Chevalier se mettait en posture de défense volontaire – se forçant à le repousser violemment, en lui parlant de plus en plus mal, jusqu'à en devenir physiquement agressif –, le Dieu des Morts restait impassible, essuyant tous les refus, tous les écueils de ses tentatives d'une manière plutôt noble, gardant toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres. Et la fois où Méthos préféra l'embrasser plutôt que de le frapper, ce dernier pensait l'avoir humilié une bonne fois pour toute, mais non, là encore Hadès avait fait preuve d'une certaine _sagesse_ , laissant le Chevalier d'Arès totalement désemparé.

Aussi, après avoir suffisamment réfléchi à ses sentiments pour Hadès, une conclusion s'était imposée à lui : il était attiré par le maître des Enfers !

Sa décision fut donc sans appel. Qu'Hadès s'approche de lui ou qu'ils se croisent n'importe où dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna, et Méthos aurait à cœur de laisser parler ses pulsions : il n'hésiterait pas à satisfaire ses envies de sexe avec le Dieu des Morts et peu importe ce que penseraient les divinités qu'il sert, ce ne sont que des adolescents pour le moment, avec leurs propres problèmes _d'hormones_! Et pour couronner le tout, Aphrodite serait enfin satisfaite sur deux points : elle ne se plaindrait plus de ne pas être assez nourrie, ni qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait concernant Hadès.

Ce matin-là donc, Méthos quitta sa chambre avec la ferme intention de lutter contre ses démons et de montrer à ses maîtres quel grand guerrier il pouvait être.

La matinée fut partagée en deux temps : Méthos rejoignit tout d'abord les deux élèves de Camus sur le terrain d'entraînement, une occasion pour lui d'exercer son pouvoir de glace qu'il n'utilisait plus vraiment depuis qu'il officiait en tant que tuteur de la fratrie divine. Pour autant, il n'avait pas tout perdu, et même s'il gagna facilement contre les deux guerriers, il sentait chez eux un grand potentiel, digne de leur maître ensuite, se présentèrent Shun d'Andromède, Aphrodite des Poissons et Milo du Scorpions qui acceptèrent de faire quelques passes d'armes avec lui, lui rappelant des souvenirs à la fois agréables et douloureux.

Après une douche relaxante et un déjeuner toujours aussi riche, Méthos passa un après-midi plutôt tranquille et _festif_. En effet, Athéna, maîtresse des lieux, avait convié tout son monde à assister à un spectacle de danse moderne. Méthos avait apprécié, mais sans plus, et malgré un début de journée assez défoulant, il se sentait désormais lassé de tout.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entraperçu Camus. La démonstration de Hip Hop touchant à sa fin, il préféra suivre son ancien camarade qui semblait se diriger vers les thermes publics.

« _Voilà un lieu fort à propos pour se changer les idées_ , se dit Méthos qui emboîta donc discrètement le pas de Camus ».


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année. J'espère que tous vos vœux se réalisent et que vous trouviez votre bonheur sur le site fan fiction** **😊.**

 **Aujourd'hui un long chapitre avec un long lemon assez hot. Nous verrons enfin ce qui va se passer dans les termes où tous ont décidé d'aller à 18h. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : J +4 (2)**

La déesse Aphrodite arriva vers dix-huit heures et quart aux thermes publics du sanctuaire. Elle désirait se prélasser dans l'eau chaude loin des Dieux. De plus on lui avait dit qu'à cette heure-là, peu de gens s'y trouvaient.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des femmes, elle s'arrêta pour observer un homme de dos qui regardait dans les bains par un léger interstice de la porte. Le chevalier était habillé et possédait une longue chevelure bleu clair qui n'était propre qu'à son propriétaire. Aphrodite des Poissons. Cet homme avait la même carrure que son oncle Hadès, mais il faisait beaucoup moins peur, du moins au premier abord.

Elle se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds et se faufila entre le corps du jeune homme et l'entrée. Faisant au moins deux têtes de moins que lui, elle releva son visage vers celui du chevalier. Les deux Aphrodite virent la lumière de la curiosité illuminer leurs yeux.

Le douzième gardien leva alors sa main, plaça son index sur sa bouche et lui murmura un « chut » du bout des lèvres qui s'étira en un doux sourire malicieux. Il bougea ensuite son doigt et montra l'ouverture devant eux.

De plus en plus curieuse, la divinité suivit des yeux le mouvement que faisait le doigt et les posa sur une scène des plus stupéfiantes. Dans le bain se trouvaient son oncle Hadès ainsi que le représentant sur terre de sa sœur Athéna. Rien de très surprenant en soit, mais Camus du Verseau et Méthos – son père adoptif et chevalier – leur faisaient face.

Pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, ces derniers pouvaient parfois paraître comme ayant un cœur de glace toutefois, leur pouvoir lui était bien réel. Les deux hommes en question donc lui tournaient actuellement le dos, mais en tant que Déesse de l'Amour et de la Sexualité, elle ressentait bien tout ce que leur cosmos respectif dégageait.

Aussi, ne voulant pas les déranger tout en continuant à profiter du spectacle, Aphrodite releva la tête et attira silencieusement l'attention de son compagnon par un geste de la main devant ses yeux. En baissant la tête, il reconnut les mêmes mouvements d'index et de bouche qu'il avait utilisés un peu plus tôt. Quand la Déesse commença à quitter les lieux, elle saisit délicatement le bras de son vis-à-vis et fit apparaître dans leur tête des images rappelant la scène de la pièce d'eau. Pour finir, elle l'entraîna à sa suite tout en lui parlant par la pensée :

 _\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai la capacité de te montrer ce qui se passe sans rester à côté. Je te propose donc de sortir et de s'asseoir sur les marches des thermes afin de regarder la scène, tout en empêchant quiconque de rentrer et d'interférer._

 _\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?_ _demanda surpris le douzième gardien du sanctuaire._

 _\- Pas toi ?_ _s'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- Oh que si, surtout pour un couple, sourit chaleureusement le poisson._

 _\- Moi je le suis pour les deux,_ _sourit à son tour la divinité._

 _\- Mais… s'inquiéta le chevalier._

 _\- Chut ! Je sais ce que je fais ! déclara sûre d'elle la Déesse de l'amour._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- De plus, j'en ai besoin, expliqua la jeune femme._

 _\- Hein !? s'exclama l'homme un peu perdu._

 _\- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, coupa court la Déesse Aphrodite._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Déesse et Chevalier s'assirent devant les bains pour mieux apprécier la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Depuis que les deux amis d'enfance étaient entrés, un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la pièce d'eau. Les quatre hommes s'étaient immobilisés et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ils étaient en train de se jauger.

Shion et Hadès étaient assis dans l'eau, sur un banc de pierre, tandis que les deux nouveaux se trouvaient toujours debout, droits comme des « I ». Au bout de quelques minutes assez oppressantes pour chacun, alors que personne ne semblait vouloir lever le petit doigt, l'un des chevaliers de Glace prit la parole :

\- Pardon messieurs, on vous dérange peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on les dérange ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils discutaient tranquillement à moitié nus, seuls dans ce lieu, se moqua Méthos avec une voix trahissant son mécontentement, tout comme celle de Camus avait fait poindre des sentiments de jalousie et de colère.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgèrent les deux hommes tout en se relevant d'un coup.

Dans la précipitation du mouvement, leurs serviettes glissèrent au sol, découvrant ainsi leur corps entièrement nu. Au moment où ils voulurent plonger dans l'eau pour les récupérer, ils ne pouvaient déjà plus bouger : leurs jambes avaient gelé.

Ou plus exactement, le liquide dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'était précisément figé en étau autour de leurs pieds, les empêchant de faire le moindre pas.

Surpris, le Dieu des Enfers et le serviteur d'Athéna relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers leurs « geôliers » et ce qu'ils virent dans leur regard n'augurait rien de bon. D'ailleurs leur sourire de prédateurs en disait long sur ce qui les attendait.

De fait, les deux hommes les déshabillaient _littéralement_ du regard, profitant d'une vue inespérément dégagée pour les _examiner_ attentivement et surtout de plus près !

Hadès et Shion avaient rassemblé leur longue chevelure en catogan afin qu'elle ne se mouille pas, ce qui leur avait facilité la tâche. Les Chevaliers pouvaient ainsi admirer chaque détail de leur _proie_ , et ils n'allaient pas se priver pour prendre leur temps.

Tout leur corps était mis en exergue par la lumière et le ruissellement des gouttes d'eau qui leur glissaient dessus. Que ce soit par leurs épaules développées – mais sans trop –, par leur taille fine dessinée d'abdos saillants comme il faut, ou encore par leurs jambes à la musculature puissante, les deux Chevaliers étaient subjugués par la beauté du spectacle qui se présentait à leurs yeux.

Une pulsion de désir monta en eux, intensifiant leurs cosmos et faisant frémir leurs amants en devenir.

Les deux futurs _esclaves_ avaient bien compris qu'il n'était plus question de hiérarchie ici, et malgré leur appréhension légitime, ils semblaient attendre la suite avec une certaine impatience. Et alors qu'ils allaient protester plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, les chevaliers leur faisant face avancèrent vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Même si le Grand Pope avait déjà assisté il y a quelques jours à une petite démonstration de « force » de la part de Camus, ce n'était rien en comparaison du fascinant spectacle qui se déroulait à présent devant leurs yeux. Hadès était comme subjugué, découvrant enfin pour la première fois ce qui justifiait le titre de Maître de l'Eau et de la Glace décerné aux deux Chevaliers. Ce qu'ils virent alors était tout bonnement magnifique.

Dès que les deux chevaliers _tortionnaires_ mirent un pied dans l'eau, celle-ci se sépara en deux pour les laisser passer à travers elle, se courbant élégamment comme pour faire une révérence à ses Seigneurs, se mouvant autour d'eux et formant des volutes à chacun de leurs pas.

L'eau donnait aux deux _prisonniers_ cette impression d'être vivante, d'être une âme pure et autonome, coulant en filets continus et berçants – presque hypnotisants –, dansant pour ses maîtres, leur montrant tout l'amour qu'elle recelait pour eux et combien elle pouvait être attentive à leur bien-être.

Hadès et Shion se retrouvèrent sans voix face à la finesse de ce ballet aquatique et ne purent qu'acquiescer de la tête à la question de Méthos.

\- Alors nous pouvons venir nous détendre avec vous ?

Dans un mouvement synchrone, comme une chorégraphie savamment répétée pendant des mois, ils virent les deux Maîtres de l'eau placer leur main droite sous leur menton et resserrer leur prise afin de venir happer leurs lèvres.

À la fois doux et puissant, le baiser des Chevaliers n'incitait qu'à une chose, c'est que leurs amants aient enfin confiance et qu'ils se libèrent de leurs appréhensions. Progressivement, ce baiser se renforça, devenant plus sauvage et plus passionné, passant par le mordillement des lèvres, puis par une sorte de ballet lingual si ravageur qu'Hadès et Shion en perdaient leur souffle.

Méthos et Camus avaient mis toute leur énergie dans ce baiser, ne signifiant qu'une chose, « _Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes nôtre désormais !_ ». Et étrangement, les deux hommes encore figés dans la glace ne semblaient pas être mal à l'aise face à cette situation, bien au contraire même.

Quand les Chevaliers retirèrent leur langue, l'étau glacé à leurs chevilles se mit à fondre, et les deux hommes commencèrent à tomber, jambes flageolantes, avant d'être retenus au dernier moment par de puissants bras musclés et vigoureux.

\- Allons messieurs, on ne tient plus debout ? s'amusa le Verseau.

Le Maître des Enfers et le Grand Pope restèrent un petit moment silencieux, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, entre béatitude et émerveillement, entre admiration et extase.

Méthos répondit à Hadès par un sourire avant d'étendre son cosmos dans l'eau et de le faire remonter le long du corps de la divinité et de celui de Shion. Des frissons de plaisir se manifestèrent le long de leur épiderme, puis une violente envie de sexe s'empara d'eux.

Camus resta là, impassible, à observer la scène pendant que Méthos s'affairait délicatement mais sûrement auprès de leurs amants.

\- Vous savez très certainement que ni nos corps ni nos cosmos ne peuvent se toucher sans risquer notre mort ?

 _C'est donc pour cela qu'ils avaient une maîtrise absolue de leurs énergies…_ pensèrent en même temps Hadès et Shion.

Camus avait du mal à se contenir, et de voir son homme ainsi, puissamment envouté par le cosmos de Méthos, le rendait de plus en plus agité et excité aussi, tourna-t-il un regard interrogateur vers son ami d'enfance :

\- Désolé, murmura d'une voix rauque le chevalier d'Arès, en réponse à son regard.

Tous trois restaient là, fébriles, suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant le moindre geste ou la moindre parole.

\- Vous devez savoir que nos Dieux _se nourrissent_ de nous ?

\- …

\- Je vois. Il faut comprendre que chaque Dieu vit grâce à la croyance que chaque humain a en lui. Plus un Dieu compte de croyants et de chevaliers fidèles, plus il est puissant. Or, les Dieux que je sers n'ont que moi pour assurer cette _fonction_ , dirons-nous. De plus, ce sont des adolescents, alors pour qu'ils puissent rester au meilleur de leur forme, ils doivent _se nourrir_ à travers moi. Vous comprenez bien que parfois, cela puisse être… difficile, termina d'expliquer Méthos.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout, murmura Hadès.

\- Eh bien par exemple toi, mon ange, dit-il en regardant Hadès dans les yeux. Tu vis au royaume des Enfers. Tes spectres sont morts et donnent la mort. Ils te suivent aveuglément même s'ils savent qu'ils pourront perdre et mourir, pour ressusciter plus tard afin de te resservir. Tout cela te nourrit et te renforce n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé ainsi, mais effectivement, confirma le Dieu des Morts.

\- Si vous analysez la situation de chaque Dieu et de leur sanctuaire, vous verrez qu'on retrouve le même phénomène pour chacun d'eux, poursuivi Méthos. Moi en l'occurrence, je dois servir le Dieu de la Guerre et pour cela, je dois toujours rester le meilleur soldat mais je sers également la Déesse de la Lune et de la Chasse, ainsi que la Déesse de l'Amour et du Sexe. Aussi à Sparte, j'essaie de concilier tout cela. J'ai deux techniques, une douce et l'autre plutôt violente. Je m'explique : que j'aille dans des bordels ou dans des rues malfamées, mon objectif est toujours le même, trouver des amants ou des maîtresses pour _nourrir_ les divinités que je sers, et accessoirement pour mon plaisir perso…

\- Méthos !

\- Ben quoi, je… Oui donc, en résumé, quand je sors en boîte de nuit, je chasse des « proies » de nuit – ce qui permet à Artémis de se renforcer – si parfois je me bats, physiquement ou pas, c'est Arès qui en bénéficie enfin, quand j'ai gagné – ce qui est pratiquement toujours le cas –, c'est Aphrodite qui se régale de la dernière part !

\- …

\- Et sinon, je vais juste dans un bordel et je couche avec tout ce qui bouge. En fait je pense pouvoir affirmer être le plus grand nymphomane au monde…

\- METHOS !

\- Oui, pardon Camus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça et pourtant…

\- Pourtant ?

\- Désolé mais… ça fait cinq jours que je fais abstinence, j'ai la dalle. En fait avec le temps je suis devenu accro au sexe. Je prends sur moi pour compenser les désirs d'Aphrodite afin qu'elle soit moins tourmentée par cela. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans…

Contre tout attente, Hadès se jeta dans les bras de Méthos et l'embrassa à perdre haleine discrètement, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra :

\- Mange-moi…

Pris d'un grand éclat de rire, le guerrier attrapa le bas de l'oreille de son amant entre ses lèvres et alterna entre suçotements et mordillements du lobe.

Hadès gémissait doucement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, et cela amusait follement le soldat.

\- Notre Dieu des Morts serait-il sensible des lobes d'oreilles ? murmura le chevalier d'Aphrodite.

Le souverain des Enfers rougit à cette remarque et hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Méthos profita de l'occasion pour enserrer plus fermement encore le corps d'Hadès qui – haletant d'excitation – voulait se dégager. Collés l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes sentirent leur sexe en érection se toucher, et la frénésie du moment exalta tous leurs sens au point qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

À leurs côtés, Shion et Camus les observaient toujours le Grand Pope avait un regard doux et envieux envers eux. Camus enlaça son supérieur, le ramena contre lui et grogna à son oreille :

\- Cela a l'air de te plaire ? Crois-tu que je t'ai oublié ? Puis-je te manger ?

\- Mange-moi !

Camus s'inspira de Méthos et commença à lécher délicatement le bord de l'oreille de Shion en remontant du lobe vers la partie arrondie dans le même temps, leurs deux sexes en érection commençaient à se frôler élégamment. _Le pouvoir de Méthos sur la sexualité a ses avantages_ , pensa-t-il.

Une fois synchronisé au guerrier, le chevalier embraya sur les mêmes gestes. _Ils semblent connectés_ , pensa le Grand Pope.

Les regards s'éternisaient, échangeant des messages de luxure, puis les lèvres vagabondèrent sur les corps, glissant des lèvres à la nuque, puis jusqu'aux clavicules les mains prirent le relais au niveau des fesses qu'elles malaxaient avec conviction, et du bout des doigts, elles soulevèrent les deux fessiers, permettant aux bouches en attente d'action, de surfer sur les puissants torses à présent à leur merci et d'exciter au passage les aréoles de quelques coups de langue bien placés.

Les deux hommes pleinement soumis feulèrent de satisfaction, créant chez leurs amants un débordement d'idées plus folles les unes que les autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le parvis des termes, déesse de l'amour et chevalier continuaient de regarder le spectacle. La divinité, dans un immense sourire, énonça :

\- Je vais rendre ça encore plus attractif.

La Déesse canalisa alors son pouvoir afin qu'il traverse le corps des quatre hommes lascivement enfermés à l'intérieur. Ces derniers en éprouvèrent les effets en sentant leur jouissance décupler.

Pour plus de réalisme, et à la grande surprise de son homonyme, Aphrodite changea de point de vue et tous deux se retrouvèrent à observer la scène non plus de l'extérieur, mais à travers les yeux des maîtres de l'Eau.

* * *

Dans le bassin, les quatre hommes comprirent ce qu'il venait de se passer et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, leurs esprits s'embrouillèrent et leurs désirs prirent le dessus sur leur conscience.

Méthos et Camus semblaient toujours connectés l'un à l'autre de concert, ils relâchèrent leurs amants et invoquèrent leur élément de prédilection : l'eau.

Doucement, une colonne fluide et transparente commença à s'élever et des volutes se formèrent, allant caresser délicatement la peau frémissante du Dieu des Morts et celle du Grand Pope, puis poursuivant sa route, elle s'enroula tel un serpent tout autour de leur corps, exerçant par ses ondulations de petites pressions sur des endroits stratégiques. L'effet était immédiat, les deux hommes soumis à l'élément naturel gémissaient de plus en plus.

Shion se remémora alors la scène sous la douche et murmura à Camus :

\- Cette fois-ci je ne veux pas être le seul à jouir…

Ce dernier se rapprocha et tout en embrassant son supérieur avec fougue, il guida la colonne d'eau près des parties intimes de celui-ci, venant d'abord lui titiller les contours de l'anus – toujours avec délicatesse tout en exerçant une certaine pression sur ses muqueuses – avant de le pénétrer dans un dernier effort.

Shion poussait de petits cris au début, mais quand la colonne entra en lui et maintint un mouvement de va et vient – d'abord subtil puis de plus en plus accéléré –, il exulta de joie, comme expédié au septième ciel.

Méthos fixait la scène avec délectation, puis il détourna le regard pour le planter dans celui de son amant. Il commença par l'embrasser, avec une douceur déconcertante pour Hadès, car du pouce, le guerrier esquissait un effleurement sur ses lèvres, accentuant progressivement la pression jusqu'à les lui faire ouvrir afin que son doigt vienne caresser sa langue.

Il joua un petit moment avec le muscle buccal de la divinité, le forçant à sortir de son antre.

Méthos saisissait toutes les occasions pour s'amusait avec son amant, enfin totalement à sa merci. Il souriait de le voir ainsi, au bord de l'extase. Il s'approcha alors de cette langue qui s'agitait, tel un vermisseau sortant d'une pomme, et la goba presque instantanément, et tout-à-tour, la mordillait, la suçait ou dansait avec elle. Il finit par retirer son pouce de la bouche d'Hadès et l'embrassa sauvagement, resserrant sa prise en l'attrapant violemment par la nuque.

 _Son_ Dieu, car oui, il le considérait bien comme sien, gémissait de plus en plus, exprimant un désir toujours aussi grandissant, ce qui excitait au plus au point le chevalier qui paraissait ravager la bouche de son amant, comme pour satisfaire une subite envie cannibale.

Une fois rassasié, il ordonna ensuite à l'eau de lever les bras de son homme et de les attacher au-dessus de sa tête, puis de soulever son corps afin qu'il se retrouve en suspension entre l'eau et l'air.

Pendant que Méthos commandait à une seconde colonne de liquide de venir caresser les différentes parties du corps d'Hadès, de sa main libre, il agrippa le sexe divin et y exerça de suaves va-et-vient.

Quand il sentit son amant suffisamment détendu et prêt à en recevoir davantage, le guerrier rapprocha la colonne de l'anus divin et après quelques pressions stimulantes, elle le pénétra dans un va-et-vient si jouissif, qu'Hadès hurla de bonheur et se répandit sur les mains et le torse de son amant dans un puissant jet.

\- Eh bien, _jeune homme_ , si vite ! se moqua Méthos.

\- Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait autant de bien… précisa Hadès, encore sous le coup de l'excitation.

\- Et ce n'est que le commencement, lui susurra le guerrier.

Alors que le Dieu des Morts se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver encore, Méthos lui reprenait les commandes de la colonne d'eau, la déplaçant à volonté tout autour d'Hadès, effleurant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Parfois, il alternait avec ses propres mains, ou encore avec la bouche ou la langue, juste pour le plaisir de sentir directement le contact sur le corps de son amant, sans artifice, sans intermédiaire, avec la satisfaction inassouvie de continuellement le posséder !

Le liquide dévalait sur le corps du Dieu avec plus ou moins de vitesse ou de points de pressure, lui procurant des sensations inoubliables. Chaque goutte d'eau était aussi douce que de la soie, laissant des sillons sur l'épiderme d'Hadès. Méthos se faisait alors un plaisir de les retracer de la pulpe de ses doigts ou de les remonter du bout de sa langue.

À leurs côtés, Shion et Camus étaient dans la même position, et ce dernier ne se privait pas pour asséner exactement le même traitement.

Les deux _captifs_ ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, et de leurs gorges, s'échappaient des cris plaintifs et suppliants, non pas de tout arrêter, mais au contraire d'aller plus loin, aussi loin que possible afin de se sentir pleinement possédés.

Méthos et Camus, en bons _meneurs de la danse_ , s'exécutèrent. Ils se placèrent d'abord derrière eux pour les tourner l'un vers l'autre afin que leurs visages ne se retrouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les deux chevaliers commandèrent ensuite à l'eau de les positionner le buste en avant et le postérieur en arrière, et de les maintenir dans cette position assez longtemps pour s'amuser. Ainsi offerts à leur amant respectif, les deux hommes à présent figés dans une posture digne des statues grecques n'attendaient qu'une chose, que leurs doux fantasmes se réalisent enfin. Sans plus de cérémonie, les maîtres de l'Eau s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche et leurs amants ne purent qu'hurler, pétrifiés par la douleur, saisis par l'incommensurable délectation de les sentir enfin en eux.

Une courte pause s'en suivit, laissant ainsi à Hadès et à Shion le temps de s'habituer. Après s'être repositionnés pour plus de confort, ces derniers esquissèrent d'habiles mouvements d'avant en arrière qui libérèrent chez leur amant respectif de petits râles de satisfaction. Laissant faire au début afin de recueillir le maximum de jouissance, Méthos et Camus finirent par reprendre la main d'un geste ferme et sûr, accentuant progressivement leurs déhanchés afin que leurs bien-aimés s'abandonnassent pleinement aux subtils va-et-vient.

De plus en plus actifs, ces derniers profitèrent d'avoir les mains libres pour bien les occuper. De l'une, ils rapprochèrent la tête des _statues_ en empoignant leurs cheveux, pour mieux les embrasser de l'autre, ils se saisirent des verges turgescentes à leur portée pour mieux jouer avec, en y mettant autant de véhémence et de cœur que dans leurs va-et-vient.

Pour plus de stabilité et de force, Hadès et Shion s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, se griffant le haut du corps à chaque soubresaut, à chaque déferlante de plaisir. Méthos et Camus guidèrent leurs amants à échanger un baiser afin d'étouffer leurs cris de plaisir. Les deux soumis n'étaient pas en reste, et en redemandaient inlassablement.

Insatiables, les quatre hommes poursuivirent leurs efforts, comme pris dans une tourmente effrénée, puis dans un seul élan, ébranlèrent les murs des thermes dans un gigantesque hurlement orgasmique qui les laissa sur le carreau. Au sol, entièrement nus, à genoux dans l'eau, leurs esprits encore embrumés par la félicité qui les avait portés, les deux chevaliers, le Dieu des Morts et le serviteur d'Athéna tentaient désespérément de reprendre leur souffle.

L'extase infinie qui engourdissait encore les deux derniers provoqua en eux une réaction des plus inattendue : des larmes commençaient à couler doucement mais généreusement le long de leurs joues. Les deux premiers les enveloppèrent de douces étreintes et de caresses, leurs promettant de nouveaux moments à venir, tout aussi tendres mais plus intimes.

* * *

De retour dans leur corps assis sur le parvis des thermes, les deux Aphrodite en restaient bouche-bée, comme soufflés par une tempête d'extase mêlée de testostérone.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, Ikki – chevalier du Phénix – s'était présenté devant eux car il désirait entrer dans les thermes, quand la voix de la déesse s'éleva :

\- NON ! Vous ne pouvez y accéder. Pour le moment, les thermes sont fermés pour nettoyage.

\- Ah bon ! Merci… et vous savez combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda-t-il surpris que les thermes soient lavés à cette heure-ci.

\- Ça devrait rouvrir bientôt, lui répondit le chevalier d'Or des Poissons en souriant.

\- Merci.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Camus, Shion, Hadès et Méthos sortirent tranquillement des thermes, mais en voyant que trois personnes semblaient attendre pour entrer dans les bains, deux d'entre eux piquèrent un fard quand les deux autres montrèrent leur traditionnel masque de roideur, teinté de fierté.

Alors que la Déesse et le Chevalier des Poissons les regardaient descendre les marches et se séparer pour retourner à leurs obligations respectives, un grognement de mécontentement se manifesta derrière eux. En se retournant, ils virent qu'Ikki était encore là, les foudroyant du regard tout en s'exclamant :

\- Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi tous les deux ! J'ai perdu mon temps pour rien à cause de vos sottises !

Sans attendre son reste, il quitta les lieux d'un pas ferme.

\- Vas-y, suis-le ! ordonna de façon pressente la Déesse à son compagnon éponyme.

\- Hein !?

\- Tu as vu de quelle manière tu le dévores des yeux ? ajouta-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Comment ? sursauta le Poisson. Je… non ! balbutia-t-il encore.

\- Aphrodite ! Je suis la Déesse de l'Amour, et je ressens toutes ces choses-là, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne peux pas ! contesta l'homme en baissant la tête de tristesse.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.

\- Il n'aime que les femmes… Et puis tu as vu ce regard ? C'est évident qu'il me méprise, expliqua-t-il.

\- Es-tu sûr de ça, « qu'il n'aime _que_ les femmes » comme tu dis ? N'as-tu pas songé qu'il pouvait être juste en colère parce qu'on lui a menti ?

\- ….

\- Allez, file je te dis ! ordonna encore la Déesse de l'Amour.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva et se précipita d'un pas décidé vers les thermes pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Juste avant d'entrer, la voix fluette de la divinité rajouta :

\- Fais-lui bien passer le message, il n'est pas homme à y aller par quatre chemins !

Il sourit en guise de remerciement et disparut dans le bâtiment.

Quant à Aphrodite, elle finit par laisser tomber la relaxation :

\- Tant pis pour cette fois, se dit-elle à voix haute, et puis j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai bien travaillé et j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, je pourrai toujours poursuivre encore un peu à distance.

Et elle repartit vers le temple d'Athéna avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Dans les thermes, le chevalier Aphrodite prenait son temps pour se déshabiller. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers le bassin principal où il aperçut l'objet de sa convoitise se prélassant dans l'eau. L'homme aux cheveux bleu marine : était en position semi-allongée, les jambes écartées, les bras posés sur le rebord du bassin et la tête rejetée en arrière. De là où il était, Aphrodite avait une vue directe sur le magnifique torse aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés d'Ikki. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier prenait grandement soin de son corps.

S'avançant silencieusement vers son homologue d'une démarche décontractée, il entra délicatement dans le bassin et vit l'homme relever la tête vers lui.

Ses mouvements se faisaient plus subtils, plus aguicheurs, on aurait dit un félin approchant doucement sa proie pour jouer un peu avec elle avant l'assaut final. Certes, en cet instant il n'avait peut-être pas la grâce et la beauté des Chevaliers de l'Eau, pour autant Aphrodite ne doutait pas de son propre charme en ce moment-même. Et il avait raison, sa tactique fonctionnait plutôt bien, le Phénix semblait comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s'approcha davantage, mais restait toujours silencieux. Ikki trouva ça charmant et esquissa un sourire. Une fois aux pieds du chevalier de bronze, Aphrodite s'arrêta et d'une voix qu'il voulut affirmée et claire, il dit :

\- On ne s'est pas moqué de toi, mais on ne pouvait pas te laisser entrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car nos amis étaient fort occupés.

\- À quoi ?

\- Je vais te montrer…

Le chevalier des Poissons ne termina pas sa phrase et s'assit à cheval sur le bassin de son cadet pour lui attraper la nuque d'une main ferme et l'embrasser fougueusement. De l'autre, il lui agrippa le sexe en érection et exerça dessus de subtils et graciles mouvements de va-et-vient afin de bien l'entreprendre.

Le Chevalier du Phénix fut tout d'abord surpris et saisi d'une envie de se dégager de l'emprise de son camarade quand une décharge électrique remonta le long de sa colonne et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière et lâcher un râle de plaisir.

Là, Aphrodite saisit l'occasion et se rua sur le cou d'Ikki pour l'inonder de baisers papillons. Trop excité par la situation, il finit par relâcher la nuque de son amant et trempa une de ses mains dans l'eau. Toujours à califourchon sur les hanches du Phénix, il se redressa un peu pour détendre doucement d'un ou deux doigts son propre anus. Ikki était plutôt circonspect par le comportement du chevalier d'or et ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir quand subitement, il le sentit s'empaler autour de son pénis turgescent. À l'unisson, les deux hommes poussèrent un cri rauque mêlé de douleur et de plaisir.

Aphrodite happa vigoureusement les lèvres du chevalier de bronze tout en glissant de bas en haut le long de son sexe. Ce dernier prenait un plaisir monstre à se faire masturber de la sorte, aussi le maître du jeu accentua-t-il ses efforts pour le faire hurler jusqu'à atteindre l'extase.

Voulant profiter à son tour du jeu, Ikki pris la main pour montrer à Aphrodite qu'il n'était pas qu'une victime consentante. Il changea de position afin d'enlacer la taille de son amant d'un bras et donner ainsi plus de cadence à leurs ébats. De son autre main, il attrapa d'une poigne ferme le pénis d'Aphrodite et le branla tout en maintenant ses va-et-vient. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour venir rapidement et jouir dans un puissant orgasme qui les terrassa sur le coup.

L'euphorie de l'acte retombait peu à peu pendant qu'ils essayaient péniblement de reprendre leur souffle. Le chevalier d'or se dégagea le premier au bout d'un moment et s'apprêtait à repartir quand un bras puissant le retint. Il se retourna et vit un regard interrogateur chez son amant.

\- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, non ? Je viens de te le montrer, lui répondit-il.

\- …

\- Tu voulais vraiment assister leurs ébats ? demanda-t-il à son tour, surpris par le silence d'Ikki.

\- Non ! tonna Ikki offusqué.

\- C'est ce qu'on a pensé.

\- Vous auriez pu me le dire,s'énerva alors le Phénix.

\- Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire.

\- Tu aurais pu me l'expliquer, au lieu de ça !

\- Peut-être…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea surpris le chevalier de bronze.

\- J'en avais envie depuis longtemps. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être ma seule chance de pouvoir le faire avec toi. Maintenant, fais comme tu le sens, mais moi je t'attendrai.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as plein d'autres types qui t'attendent.

\- Tu écoutes donc les rumeurs, fit Aphrodite déçu, et tu les crois toutes, je suppose ?

\- …

\- Sache juste que pour moi à présent, la balle est dans ton camp.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part d'Ikki – réponse qu'il savait négative de toute façon –, Aphrodite s'éclipsa et rentra dans ses appartements, laissant là un chevalier de bronze en plein désarroi, se questionnant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Je m'excuse du retard je n'ais pas vu les jours passer.** **😊.**

 **Aujourd'hui un long chapitre qui conclut cette longue journée du mercredi, qui a été forte en émotion jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : J+4 (3)**

Après s'être détendu aux thermes et avoir pu enfin approfondir sa relation avec le chevalier du Verseau, Shion était retourné travailler dans son bureau. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Ses pensées vagabondaient encore auprès de son bien-aimé, imprégnées de caresses et de doux baisers. Dans son imagination la plus folle, à aucun moment il n'aurait envisagé leur première fois de cette façon, et quoi qu'il puisse arriver par la suite, il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les thermes.

Ses pensées se tournèrent par la suite vers Méthos et ses explications sur l'implication des dévots dans le _maintien en vie_ des différentes Divinités peuplant la Terre. En deux-cent-cinquante ans d'une vie riche et bien remplie, il n'avait jamais envisagé que ces dernières pouvaient _se nourrir_ – comme disait Méthos – par le biais de prières et de cultes voués à leur personne. Il se rendait surtout compte que pendant tout ce temps, ou presque, il était resté cloîtré bien trop longtemps dans son sanctuaire, coupé du monde extérieur et vivant du simple fait de ses acquis, lisant des livres bien trop obsolètes, apprenant de manière mécanique ce qui était écrit dedans, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui, à démystifier la réalité, à être dans l'actualité. Et pour tout cela, il trouvait pertinent de consigner cette vérité sur un document qui serait transmis à ses successeurs, comme l'avait fait le premier Grand Pope.

Il repensa subitement à toutes ces personnes qu'il a pu côtoyer au cours de sa longue vie – hommes, femmes, frères d'armes, divinités – et pour lesquelles il portait un jugement des plus hâtifs, des plus erronés, se fondant juste sur une intuition, une observation, sans même attendre de vraiment connaître la personne : Aphrodite des Poissons, par exemple ou encore Camus, son cher et tendre Camus, cet amant qu'il pensait aussi froid que son pouvoir de glace et qui s'est finalement révélé être plus chaud qu'une tempête tropicale, plus passionné qu'un amant transi d'amour.

Au loin, résonnèrent les coups puissants de l'immense horloge du sanctuaire : _« 20 heures ! Déjà ! se dit-il »._ Le retour à la réalité fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, toutefois sa pause s'était éternisée au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre en ce moment. Des convives prestigieux mais surtout très exigeants étaient toujours présents dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna, attendant désespérément que le Grand Seigneur et Maître se manifeste enfin. Mais pour l'heure, le repas, les invités et ses frères d'armes n'allaient pas l'attendre longtemps avant que tous les plats ne soient vides.

Comme d'habitude, le dîner se passa bien, aucun éclat de voix significatif n'était à déploré. Et pour cause, Shion veillait au grain, et sans sa petite Noémie qui lui était pleinement dévouée, rien ne pourrait se passer comme prévu – dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu.

Seule ombre au tableau en cet instant, son regret de ne pouvoir davantage converser avec son amant toutefois la joie se dessina sur son visage quand leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois ce soir-là et que Camus manifestait un demi-sourire sur les lèvres à ce moment précis.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la table où était assis Camus, se trouvait le Chevalier du Phénix. Depuis qu'il s'était attablé, il n'avait plus décroché un mot, fixant un Chevalier du Poisson des plus radieux, des plus enthousiastes. Ce bonheur, Aphrodite ne le devait qu'à une personne, à Ikki lui-même, ici présent. En effet, l'après-midi ne s'était pas vraiment terminé comme le Phénix l'avait envisagé, et d'apprendre de la bouche du chevalier d'Or que ce dernier était amoureux de lui lui avait asséné un sacré choc. Et c'était sans compter le passage à l'acte – non qu'Ikki ne fût un débutant, mais avec un autre homme, et hiérarchiquement plus haut placé de surcroit –, tout cela l'avait laissé pantois. Pour autant, il n'avait pas trouvé ça si désagréable et c'est là que se situait son désarroi, devait-il minorer ce qui s'était passé dans les thermes et ignorer Aphrodite jusqu'à la fin de son séjour ici, ou au contraire, devait-il laisser éclater au grand jour cette révélation : peut-être avait-il vraiment aimé cette expérience avec le Poisson ?!

Une fois le repas fini, pendant que chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles – jeux de cartes, jeux de société –, Ikki vit son attention attirée par un groupe en particulier, des hommes regroupés autour d'un seul, bien central, qu'ils courtisaient ouvertement. L'homme au milieu s'en amusait beaucoup, mais n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention non plus.

\- Pour lui, c'est ce qu'on appellerait la rançon du succès et de la beauté. Il n'y peut rien, tu sais, il est beau et tout le monde est attiré par lui, mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour toi…

\- Hein ?! Mais de quoi je me m… ! cria le chevalier de Bronze, excédé que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie.

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car en se retournant vers la voix féminine qui arrivait par derrière, Ikki reconnue la Déesse de l'Amour qu'il avait croisée pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

\- Heu… Je… Pardon, Déesse Aphrodite, je…

Confus, le Chevalier du Phénix se confondait en excuses car la dernière fois justement, il lui avait déjà mal parlé tout en lui criant dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit,sourit la jeune fille.

Aphrodite l'abandonna à ses pensées, tout comme son amant de quelques heures l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Tout ceci n'était pas pour arranger les affaires du chevalier qui restait une fois de plus dans l'impasse.

* * *

Parmi toutes les obligations de Shion en tant que « maître de cérémonie et organisateur d'événement » il en est une des plus contraignantes, être debout avant tout le monde et couché après tout le monde. La petite scène entre la Déesse de l'Amour et le Chevalier du Phénix ne lui avait pas échappée non plus, mais des affaires plus urgentes et plus importantes à l'instant l'appelaient ailleurs. Et ce soir-là, comme tous les autres depuis que tous les convives étaient là, il entrait dans sa chambre très tard dans la nuit en espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Mais une fois allongé dans son lit, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se pencha alors vers sa table de nuit, attrapa la biographie du premier Grand Pope et en lit une partie afin de trouver le sommeil, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois :

 _Mais avant tout, remontons à ma naissance. Ma mère est la Déesse Athéna et mon père, le Dieu Poséidon. Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivés là, mais tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Zeus avait fait savoir que sa chère et tendre fille Athéna ne devait pas être souillée par un homme quel qu'il fût sous peine de mort, et quant à la Déesse, elle serait enfermée pour l'éternité._

 _Aussi, quand Athéna comprit qu'elle m'attendait, elle prit peur et partit avertir Poséidon. Une longue discussion entre eux se solda par la décision de tuer l'enfant à sa venue au monde._

 _Je naquis en hiver dans le temple de mon père au Cap Sounion. Mes parents me posèrent sur l'autel du temple et le Dieu des Océans éleva un glaive au-dessus de moi pour me frapper en plein cœur, tel un sacrifice humain._

 _Alors qu'il allait abattre sa main armée sur moi, je fus enlevée et sauvée par un autre Dieu ce n'est que plus tard que j'appris de sa bouche qu'il avait été guidé par mes pleurs, comme une voix qui l'avait appelé à l'aide et qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Pour le moment, je tairai son nom car tu ne pourrais pas comprendre et surtout tu ne voudrais plus poursuivre la lecture de ma lettre, or j'ai besoin que tu continues à lire._

 _Donc après m'avoir délivrée du destin funeste que l'on m'avait réservé dès la naissance, mon sauveur ne se sentant pas capable de m'élever décida de me placer dans un endroit sûr. Pour cela, il m'emmena dans le temple de ma mère qui se trouvait dans la région de la ville qui porte son nom, Athènes en effet, quel meilleur endroit pour me cacher que celui se trouvant sous le nez de celle qui me cherchait._

 _Il me déposa au pied du nouveau sanctuaire en construction au nom d'Athéna, après avoir soigneusement enfoui mon héritage au plus profond de ma personne afin que je paraisse la plus humaine possible aux yeux de tout le monde. Là, il frappa sur l'une des grandes portes et quand il fut certain que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, il partit se cacher pour vérifier que l'on me récupérât bien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était la Grande Prêtresse du domaine en personne qui ouvrit la porte et décida de me recueillir._

 _En effet, elle m'adopta, me couvrit d'amour, s'occupa de moi comme si j'étais sa fille légitime, et malgré tout le travail que lui conférait sa haute fonction, elle a toujours su trouver un moment pour être présente pour moi dès que j'en avais besoin._

 _Tu dois savoir combien la fonction de dirigeant du Sanctuaire est difficile. Mais sache qu'à l'époque il n'existait que le treizième temple et tous les Chevaliers n'étaient pas encore là. Je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure de mes écrits l'évolution de ce lieu qu'est désormais ton nouveau foyer._

 _Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut dans mon récit, le sanctuaire était en chantier à mon arrivée, seules les dalles des différentes maisons zodiacales étaient placées à terre pour délimiter le terrain._

 _Pour mieux comprendre la genèse de cette histoire, il faut reculer de dix années en arrière, lorsque ma mère légitime, Athéna – que je nommerai par la suite « Athéna » ou « la Déesse » pour plus de commodités – apparut à ma mère adoptive, Illyrie – que je nommerai quant à elle « Illyrie » ou « ma tutrice » pour mieux les différencier – prêtresse du Parthénon, le premier grand temple construit par les humains pour obtenir la protection de la Déesse sur leur ville d'Athènes._

 _La Déesse demanda à Illyrie de partir à l'extérieur d'Athènes pour trouver un endroit où lui construire un domaine afin d'y accueillir son armée ainsi que ses prêtresses les plus dévouées. Elle lui proposa de devenir la dirigeante de ce domaine, le temps pour elle de trouver la bonne personne, celle qui aura un cosmos – énergie semblable au Big bang et qui accroît la force – assez puissant pour la représenter sur terre, voire pour devenir l'enveloppe charnelle qui pourrait l'accueillir si besoin était. Athéna expliqua à ma tutrice qu'elle était certes puissante, mais pas assez pour l'accueillir en elle sans en mourir._

 _Selon les dires de la Déesse, il était très important que l'enveloppe charnelle qui l'accueillerait fût très puissante pour pouvoir lutter contre les Titans notamment. En effet, jusqu'à présent, la terre était considérée par les Dieux comme le jardin du Titan Cronos, mais depuis que son père Zeus et ses oncles Poséidon et Hadès – aidés d'autres Dieux – avaient réussi à battre les Titans, ces derniers se battaient pour posséder la planète afin d'avoir un peuple qui les vénérerait._

 _Zeus lui avait demandé de protéger la terre et d'en faire une zone neutre qu'aucun Dieu ne pourrait posséder. C'est pour cela qu'Athéna désirait un territoire à elle, avec une armée et des fidèles._

 _Aussi, depuis dix ans, Illyrie s'activait à réaliser les vœux de sa Déesse. Elle finit par trouver un vaste territoire situé à environ une demi-journée de marche de la ville d'Athènes, dans un cadre idyllique avec un lac alimenté par une rivière – ce qui constituerait un point d'eau fraîche et naturelle facilement exploitable par les futurs locataires du domaine. Éloigné de toutes villes et de toute vie humaine, ce lieu serait ainsi à l'abri des yeux indiscrets et protégé de possibles ennemis._

 _Afin que le secret de ce sanctuaire reste préservé de l'Attique, ma tutrice fit appel à des bâtisseurs venant d'une autre région. Mais avant qu'un plan définitif du domaine ne puisse être envisagé, de nombreuses tractations ont eu lieu avec les simples mortels d'une part, puis avec Athéna en personne d'autre part. Enfin, les ouvriers purent commencer les travaux en posant les premières chapes, correspondant à l'emplacement final des différents temples, et s'activèrent en priorité sur le treizième temple afin de pouvoir accueillir les premiers occupants du domaine dans les plus brefs délais._

 _À ce jour, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, le sanctuaire est presque terminé, mais je reviendrai sur ce point par la suite._

 _Je grandis donc au milieu de ce chantier, passant les trois premières années de ma vie dans l'enceinte du domaine. J'appris à marcher sur le parvis du treizième temple, mais c'est dans la onzième maison que je me foulai la cheville quelques années plus tard._

 _J'ai tellement de souvenirs dans ce domaine. Le jour de mes trois ans, ma tutrice fit venir des précepteurs qui m'apprirent tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir pour devenir une personne érudite et de bonne éducation._

 _C'est aussi à cette époque que je commençai à apprendre mon futur métier, celui de prêtresse d'Athéna en apprenant et en chantant des cantiques en son nom._

 _Un an après avoir commencé mes leçons, je maîtrisais déjà la lecture et l'écriture, ma tutrice comme mes précepteurs me trouvaient très en avance pour mon âge – sûrement que mon ascendance divine y était pour quelque chose !_

 _Je pourrais rédiger ici une suite sans fin de mes innombrables souvenirs d'enfance au sein de ce sanctuaire en construction, mais mes propos ici ont une toute autre vocation comme tu le découvriras par la suite. Toutefois, un dernier souvenir me revient au moment où j'écris ces quelques mots._

 _Un jour que j'étais grandement fatiguée – par les études et les entraînements –, je partis me promener dans le Sanctuaire. Après une bonne heure de marche, j'arrivai aux limites du domaine pour les franchir et m'approcher près d'un lac._

 _Subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit, je courus à travers une vaste plaine herbeuse jonchée de fleurs vers cette magnifique étendue d'eau. Une fois déchaussée, je trempai mes pieds dedans, et les sensations étaient plutôt agréables._

 _Très vite, des frissons commencèrent à me parcourir le bas des jambes, et avant de finir complètement frigorifiée, je retirai mes pieds de l'eau stagnante pour aller les sécher dans l'herbe avoisinante. Tout était calme, le silence environnant m'apaisait, cependant je sentais comme une présence non loin de moi._

 _En me retournant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un homme, vêtu de noir, assis près du lac et qui m'observait. Il s'agissait du Dieu qui m'avait sauvée du sacrifice qu'allaient accomplir mes parents biologiques._

 _Plus je m'approchais de lui, et plus il me fixait de ses grands yeux noirs et perçants. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui souris :_

 _\- Puis-je m'asseoir ? demandai-je._

 _Pour toute réponse, il me fit un signe de la main en désignant l'endroit où je pouvais m'installer. J'ajoutai tout en m'asseyant :_

 _\- Merci… pour tout._

 _L'homme restait là, à mes côtés, ne disant toujours rien. Puis, au bout d'un moment, un vent léger se leva me donnant des frissons, alors il enleva sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules et prit la parole :_

 _\- Tout va bien pour toi ?_

 _\- Oui… personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment._

 _\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça._

 _\- Je sais, je voulais juste vous rassurer._

 _\- Hum !_

 _\- Et pour vous, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Il ne répondit rien et me sourit. Nous restâmes encore un peu assis sans parler. Quand je vis que le soleil avait bien avancé sa course dans le ciel, je repris la parole :_

 _\- Je dois y aller… Vous reverrai-je ?_

 _\- Je passe parfois… ou quand tu m'appelles, comme aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas appelé, lui fis-je surprise._

 _\- Si, inconsciemment… j'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés, ajouta-t-il pour conclure._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et disparut, quant à moi je rejoignis le treizième temple._

 _À partir de ce jour, nous nous revîmes assez souvent près du lac et je demandai à ma tutrice de faire construire une rotonde à cet endroit pour qu'on puisse s'y reposer. Bien entendu je ne lui avais pas parlé des visites de mon « sauveur »._

 _Lors de l'une de nos nombreuses discussions, il m'avait expliqué que les dieux avaient la capacité de se rendre invisibles aux yeux des humains. Parfois, certains d'entre eux possédant un cosmos suffisamment puissant pouvaient les voir ou encore devenir une enveloppe charnelle pour les incarner sur terre. Il précisa également que je faisais partie de cette seconde classe d'humain et que mon héritage divin – bien que latent – me conférait également le statut de Déesse, je serai donc toujours en capacité de le voir. Je compris donc cette fois-là que ma tutrice ne pouvait pas voir les dieux ; ce qui se confirma un jour qu'elle m'accompagnait au lac, il nous rejoignit mais elle ne le vit pas._

 _Les mois passèrent ainsi, je travaillais beaucoup, j'apprenais à ouvrir mon esprit au cosmos et à la prêtrise._

 _Le jour de mes cinq ans, Illyrie vint me parler des Chevaliers d'Athéna et de l'importance de leur présence auprès de notre Déesse elle m'expliqua aussi ce qu'elle attendait d'eux en matière de force et de valeur. Pour toutes ces raisons, je décidai donc d'accompagner Illyrie et de l'aider à tous les trouver._

 _Ne sachant pas par où commencer, je m'étais rendue à la rotonde et avais appelé mon protecteur. Nous discutâmes un moment quand tout à coup, un garçon de mon âge environ apparut sur le seuil de la rotonde. Nu, portant ses vêtements mouillés dans ses bras, il sursauta et cria, surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans cet abri de fortune au milieu de nulle part. Nous sommes restés de marbre, nous détaillant mutuellement pour savoir qui d'entre nous parlerait le premier. Il était d'une taille normale, peut-être un peu plus grand que moi, coiffé de cheveux dans les tons bleu vert et nous fixait de ses grands yeux bleus pour son âge. Le fait qu'il pût rester droit dans cette situation, à nous dévisager malgré la gêne, me fit penser qu'il devait venir d'une famille aisée – cette information me serait confirmée bien plus tard. Son regard était empli de curiosité et d'émerveillement pour nous. Je pense que notre présence l'impressionnait, et cela me fit sourire._

Shion ferma le livre sur ces derniers mots, et son sommeil ne s'en trouva pas mieux pour autant. De nombreuses questions trottaient dans sa tête.

Comment était-ce possible ? Athéna, si pure, celle à qui il était dévoué, avait eu un enfant de son propre oncle, Poséidon, son ancien ennemi. Ça semblait incroyable, et pourtant c'était écrit là, noir sur blanc, de la main même de cet enfant. Quel intérêt aurait le premier Grand Pope à raconter des bêtises, à mentir sur sa propre histoire ? Rien, surtout que le récit du premier Chevalier du Verseau semblait corroborer ses dires.

Les premières phrases de chaque ouvrage étaient les mêmes et visiblement là, le passage s'arrêtait à leur rencontre. Shion avait du mal à y voir clair dans tout ça – sans compter que vu l'heure et sa journée passée, il tombait de fatigue –, pour autant, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _« Qui était cet homme vêtu de noir dont ils parlaient tous les deux sans jamais citer son nom ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi faire un mystère de ce nom ? Un Dieu, visiblement, mais qu'aurait-il donc à cacher ?_ _Et cette femme, le premier Grand Pope, qui était-elle ? Et était-elle encore en vie sur terre ?_ _Une Déesse elle aussi, apparemment ! »_ Devait-il en parler à Camus ? Ou à Athéna ? Non, pas encore. Il devait poursuivre sa lecture d'abord, pour être sûr de ce qu'il avancerait comme éléments probants concernant ces deux chevaliers. _« Ne pas se fier à ce que l'on sait ou que l'on croit savoir, se dit-il. »_

En y repensant bien, il trouvait autant de similitudes entre les deux Chevaliers du Verseau, qu'entre le premier Grand Pope et lui. Tous deux étaient nés dans des familles hors du commun, pourrait-on dire elle, fille de deux divinités lui, héritier immortel d'un peuple dont on disait qu'il défiait sans cesse les Dieux, les Atlantes. Et pourtant, ils auront grandi incognito au milieu des mortels, se fondant dans la masse jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur voie.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux spéculations, il se faisait déjà tard et une nouvelle longue journée l'attendait dans quelques heures. Il ferait des recherches de son côté, et en attendant, il se promit de consacrer davantage de temps à la lecture de ses manuscrits. Il finit par s'assoupir en repensant à ces mystérieux personnages, puis à Camus dont le sourire imprégnait désormais ses souvenirs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Nous voilà au cinquième jour de réunion. Après un mercredi haut en couleur voilà se qui se passe le lendemain. Bonne lecture à tous. Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : J +5**

En ce jeudi matin, Shion se leva heureux et semblait avoir dormi comme un loir.

Certes, la journée de la veille avait été riche en émotions et en révélations entre l'après-midi passé aux thermes et la lecture d'un nouvel extrait de l'autobiographie du premier Grand Pope, mais ce qu'il attendait avec grande impatience, c'était l'entretien qu'il avait réussi à programmer en début d'après-midi avec Camus. Un entretien professionnel, il est vrai, mais surtout une occasion de profiter de la présence de son amant dans son bureau, loin des yeux indiscrets.

Aussi, il se leva vite, fit sa toilette et partit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler dans son bureau.

* * *

Camus lui aussi se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Le jour d'avant avait été parfait, toutefois, il semblait un peu peiné.

Après l'épisode torride dans les thermes, le Chevalier du Verseau n'avait pas pu reparler à son amant, ils s'étaient juste entrecroisés, le temps de quelques regards fugaces au moment du dîner de la veille. Ce qui l'avait rassuré sur l'instant, c'était les sourires de Shion en guise de réponse à ses appels silencieux. Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexion, Camus se demandait si ce dernier ne reviendrait pas sur ses dires et n'allait pas finalement le rejeter, voire pire, le sanctionner pour ce qu'il avait fait.

En y repensant, le Chevalier d'Or se disait qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin, lui faire l'amour dans les thermes, accompagnés du Dieu Hadès – auquel il lui a fait donner un baiser – et du chevalier Méthos, son meilleur ami…

Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta le visage avec une mine triste et pleine de questionnements.

\- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! C'est quoi le problème ce matin ? retentit une voix devant lui.

\- Oh bordel ! Mais tu veux me tuer ! s'exclama Camus en voyant Aphrodite des Poissons entrer dans sa chambre et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Hors de question de me mettre le Grand Pope à dos en tuant son compagnon, s'amusa l'homme aux traits efféminés.

\- Donc, si je n'étais pas avec lui, ça te serait égal que je meure ? s'insurgea le Verseau.

\- Non plus ! mais au moins tu reconnais « être » avec lui, s'amusa le Poisson, le regard absent.

\- Aphrodite… souffla le gardien du onzième temple.

\- Oui mon ami ?

\- Merci… J'ai un peu peur à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé hier… expliqua le maître de l'eau.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Mon dieu, après le spectacle que vous nous avez offert, je peux t'affirmer qu'il reviendra auprès de toi. Il est fou de toi, le rassura le douzième gardien.

\- Spectacle ? questionna surpris son homologue.

Aphrodite sourit en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, sauf ce qui s'était passé après leur départ entre lui et Ikki. Camus rougit et le Poisson rit.

\- Je ne raconterai rien, promis, fit l'homme aux roses en levant une main en l'air et en posant l'autre sur son cœur en signe de promesse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour votre relation d'accord, c'était bien pour ça tes interrogations ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi tu vas bien ?

\- Tout va bien, merci. Disons que pour ma part je doute que le mien revienne.

\- Le tien ? s'étonna Camus.

\- Vous m'avez inspiré hier, mais je n'ai pas eu votre résultat…

Se relevant pour quitter les lieux, Aphrodite rajouta :

\- Je ne suis pas un maître de l'Eau et de la Glace, je ne suis pas… Verseau… soupira-t-il. Bon ! maintenant allons-y, on nous attend.

\- Aphrodite… hésita le maître de la Glace. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils, je suis là moi, le Verseau, sourit Camus de façon narquoise pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en faisant comprendre qu'il le soutiendrait.

\- Comme si moi, le plus beau des chevaliers, j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, le plus « froid » d'entre nous, pour des conseils en amour, rigola le douzième gardien.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant et se mirent à rire.

Ce que Camus appréciait chez son frère d'armes Aphrodite, c'était cette grande confiance en lui qui faisait que quoi qu'il se passe, son moral était toujours au beau fixe. Il ne se sentait jamais découragé très longtemps et avait toujours les mots pour rassurer les autres.

Le chevalier du Verseau avait fait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître depuis leur résurrection et était déçu que peu d'autres en aient fait autant, car Aphrodite était vraiment un ami sur qui on peut compter.

Ils quittèrent le onzième temple pour aller déjeuner après que Camus eut pris une douche rapide.

* * *

Hadès était heureux, sa relation avec Méthos s'était améliorée. Pas comme il l'avait pensé au début mais c'était mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Aussi, il fut grandement surpris quand ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, son amant de la veille l'avait complétement ignoré.

En effet, Hadès avait rejoint le plus naturellement du monde le groupe de Méthos composé des trois Dieux adolescents, de certains chevaliers d'Athéna – Camus, Aphrodite, Kanon et Milo – ainsi que d'Héphaïstos et de son tuteur Alexandre. Et c'est donc tout naturellement aussi qu'il engagea la conversation avec la tablée quand subitement Méthos prétexta avoir une urgence et s'éclipsa de la table.

\- N'y fais pas attention Hadès, lui avait conseillé la Déesse de l'Amour en murmurant pour eux deux. Il est comme ça, il va te rejeter car il s'est aperçu qu'il t'appréciait, même s'il te dira le contraire. Il a la fâcheuse tendance d'éloigner toutes les personnes dont il pourrait se rapprocher. Alors si tu le veux, bats-toi et fais-lui oublier le passé, fais-lui comprendre qu'il a un avenir. Dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens, ouvre-lui ton cœur, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'homme hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

Après le déjeuner, il partit se promener dans le sanctuaire aux côtés de sa sœur Pandore tout en se dirigeant vers le colisée afin de voir l'entraînement des chevaliers.

\- Mon cher frère, ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune prêtresse.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, affirma d'un ton sec le Seigneur des Morts.

\- Hadès… tu sais que je suis là pour toi, murmura Pandore.

\- Pandore… j'aimerais… merci ma très chère sœur. Moi aussi je suis là pour toi, la rassura Hadès.

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle vit une lueur de détermination poindre dans son regard. Alors heureuse pour lui, elle sourit et rajouta :

\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien avec le jeune chevalier d'Arès.

Hadès sourit en retour, sa sœur avait toujours su lire en lui. Il se devait d'apprendre à faire de même.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les gradins, son regard tomba sur Méthos et Rhadamanthe – chevalier d'Hadès – se faisant face dans l'arène.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, son cœur rata un battement et il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand une main l'arrêta, accompagnée d'un regard qui en disait long.

Il fit confiance à l'instinct de sa sœur.

Les deux hommes étaient sans armure, et seul Rhadamanthe – chevalier de la Wyvern – avait une épée en main. Méthos se munit alors d'une épée qu'il façonna grâce à la glace. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques passes d'armes avant de se saluer et de se quitter. En effet, quand Méthos vit ses « élèves » entrer dans l'arène, il pria le Chevalier de la Wyvern de l'excuser et il mit fin à leur combat.

À présent, une sorte de ballet se déroulait sous les yeux des spectateurs présents dans les gradins. Hadès était hypnotisé par le spectacle. Devant lui, Méthos – dans son rôle d'instructeur – enseignait une suite de passes d'armes plus ou moins faciles, reprises par l'ensemble de ses « élèves » présents sur la piste : ses trois protégés, évidemment, mais aussi le jeune Héphaïstos et son tuteur Alexandre.

Hadès prit alors la décision d'écouter sa nièce et de se battre pour cet homme, car il en valait la peine. Et s'il perdait, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

Derrière lui un rire le ramena à la réalité.

\- Rhadamanthe ! Tu es trop nul ! s'exclama Kanon mort de rire. Tu pourras remercier Méthos de ne pas t'avoir mis la honte devant tout le monde.

\- La ferme ! répondit vexé le chevalier de la Wyvern.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit une nouvelle voix.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Minos ! Bonjour. Sache que ton frère allait se faire battre par Méthos, rigola-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le chevalier dans l'arène.

\- KANON ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! hurla Rhadamanthe, les poings fermés prêts à faire voler en éclat le minois de Kanon. Et puis si tu te crois meilleur, va l'affronter, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi Rhadamanthe, sourit Kanon. Je ne vais pas aller au-devant des ennuis si je peux les éviter.

\- Toi aussi tu le crains ? demanda Minos.

Le silence qui suivit en disait long sur la réponse. Tout le monde avait compris que Méthos n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Hadès reporta alors son regard sur ce chevalier qui intriguait tant et qui d'une certaine façon fascinait tout le monde.

Même lui.

Surtout lui.

* * *

Méthos s'était levé avec des pensées très controversées. Indéniablement, il avait pris un malin plaisir à dominer ainsi le Dieu des Morts, à avoir un tel ascendant sur lui, à l'humilier tout en remplissant son office de chevalier au service de ses maîtres, au point que ce dernier demanderait grâce.

Et finalement, le résultat était tout autre, car Méthos y avait pris beaucoup plus de plaisir, de vrai plaisir, qu'il ne l'avait envisagé au début. Sous ses airs bourru et assuré, il sentait comme une fêlure, une impression de dégoût personnel. Comment avait-il pu rêver toute la nuit de son pire ennemi ? Car Hadès n'était rien d'autre que cela, son ennemi juré, et ce depuis toujours ! Aussi, sa décision serait sans appel, fidèle à ses valeurs, il l'oublierait, et il oublierait aussi tout ce qui s'était passé dans les thermes, jusqu'à le nier si besoin était.

Plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, quand le Seigneur des Enfers vint s'asseoir à sa table, Méthos partit sur le champ.

Comme il avait donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard aux trois divinités qu'il protège ainsi qu'à Héphaïstos et son tuteur dans les arènes, il opta pour se diriger directement là-bas.

« Avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, il y aura déjà un peu de monde avec qui je pourrai m'échauffer ».

Surpris d'y trouver le chevalier Rhadamanthe, il lui proposa une petite confrontation, histoire de se défouler un peu.

Une fois sur la piste, les deux hommes se firent face.

Au même moment, Méthos ressentit une présence dans son dos. Il en frissonna d'appréhension comme de plaisir, puis esquissa un sourire face à l'anxiété qui émanait du cosmos d'Hadès de voir ainsi son propre neveu et chevalier – Rhadamanthe – l'affronter comme ça dans l'arène.

Aussi, voulant jouer avec les nerfs et le cœur de son amant de la veille, le Chevalier d'Arès créa une arme de glace et se rua sur son adversaire. Le duel dura quelques minutes – suffisamment pour que le cœur d'Hadès fibrille – et il prit fin à l'arrivée des personnes que Méthos attendait.

Ce dernier se dirigea d'abord vers le jeune Alexandre et lui mit une épée dans la main, ensuite ils discutèrent de tactique et de sa formation de chevalier avant d'enchaîner sur son cours.

À partir de ce moment-là, il ignora de plus belle le regard qu'Hadès lui adressait, se concentrant sur ses enchaînements et ses apprentis. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Alexandre n'était pas si mauvais. Le manque d'entraînement comme le peu de connaissance technique étaient flagrants à ses yeux, mais il suivait bien et comprenait rapidement les instructions et les corrections qu'il lui donnait. Méthos sourit en se disant qu'avec un peu de temps et d'effort, cet homme deviendrait très vite un bon soldat. Quand l'entraînement fut fini, il salua rapidement ses élèves et s'éclipsa pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Hadès.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, on frappa à la porte du bureau du Grand Pope. Sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière, il s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir et de faire entrer son amant.

Ce dernier, un peu inquiet par la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, s'assit sur la chaise face à son supérieur. Le Chevalier du Verseau était persuadé que l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier allait le réprimander, voire pire.

Shion quant à lui était troublé par l'attitude de son homme, mais étant trop heureux de le voir, il ne comprit pas tout de suite le malaise de celui-ci. Aussi, il décida de prendre son temps avant d'engager la conversation. Il avait peur de dire une bêtise. Il commença par le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis il respira lentement pour se calmer avant de demander simplement et tranquillement :

\- Bonjour, alors comment va notre affaire ?

\- Pas très bien, répondit Camus comprenant de quoi parlait son compagnon.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Même si j'ai déjà une idée, sourit doucement l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier compatissant avec le désarroi de son homme.

\- Pour tout vous dire…

\- Nous sommes seuls Camus, murmura le Grand Pope.

\- Pour tout te dire, sourit soulagé le maître des glaces, les Dieux parlent tous à demi-mot et il est difficile de comprendre tout le puzzle. Tu as dû t'en apercevoir aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme en face de lui hocha affirmativement de la tête, alors il continua.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que des actes du passé ont fortement ébranlé la plupart des Divinités ici présentes, notamment entre Artémis et Apollon. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Artémis n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui pardonner. Quant à Méthos et Arès, ils semblent se contenir pour ne pas mettre la main à la pâte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, Déméter aussi a l'air d'avoir des problèmes avec Hadès et Méthos, elle les évite constamment. J'avoue que les tensions sont telles entre chacun des convives, qu'il ne manque plus grand chose pour que tout cela nous explose à la figure !

\- Tu crois ? interrogea son vis-à-vis.

\- Shion… Comment dire… Pour être franc, même si Méthos a couché avec Hadès, je ne pense pas qu'il lui fasse davantage confiance. Il ne l'a fait que par intérêt, pour nourrir Aphrodite, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cela, quitte à coucher avec l'ennemi. Sache qu'il n'est pas homme à laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur la raison. J'ai lu dans son regard, je pressens qu'il se prépare à quelque chose. Quoi ? Contre qui ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais le connaissant il va analyser, préparer et entraîner, lui-même, mais d'autres aussi. Et quand il jugera le moment opportun, il passera à l'attaque, même si je pense qu'il laissera le premier coup à son adversaire, pour avoir le temps de voir sa détermination et son potentiel. Il est ainsi.

\- Un vrai soldat. Il n'est pas le chevalier du Dieu de la Guerre pour rien, souffla Shion.

\- Il est le meilleur, et beaucoup parmi nous en ont conscience. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère, même certains Dieux le savent. Je l'ai vu dans certains regards et dans leur façon de lui parler. Je ne sais pas tout, mais je pense que certaines divinités ne veulent pas se le mettre à dos. Malgré tout, je pense qu'il ne fera rien avant un bon moment. Pour l'instant, il n'en est qu'aux préparatifs et je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Fais attention à toi, s'inquiéta le Grand Pope.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Shion, Méthos ne me fera rien, sourit confiant Camus.

\- Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu me raconteras tout, murmura Shion.

Le Grand Pope avait bien réfléchi ces derniers jours, et il n'en voulait plus à Camus de lui cacher des choses. De plus, lui-même avait décidé de garder secret les autobiographies de leurs aînés. En y repensant bien, les dires d'Athéna sur le chevalier du Verseau étaient vrais, jamais Camus ne ferait une mauvaise action contre eux. Il pouvait donc lui laisser du temps pour se confier à lui.

\- Merci.

Une fois cet entretien professionnel terminé, Shion se leva, faisant signe à son homme de rester assis, et alla fermer à clé la porte se trouvant derrière ce dernier. Le Grand Pope s'avança ensuite vers le fauteuil où était assis le chevalier d'Or, se plaça dans son dos et l'enlaça, faisant glisser doucement ses mains sur son torse puis sous sa chemise.

Surpris, Camus releva le visage vers celui de son amant, le regard interrogateur.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu penses à moi quand tu es seul, susurra Shion se rappelant leur entrevue de mardi soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Tu peuples chacune de mes pensées.

À ces mots, Shion se jeta sur les lèvres de Camus, l'entraînant dans un ballet débordant d'amour et d'enthousiasme, jusqu'à griffer le torse de son bien-aimé, le faisant ainsi cambrer de plaisir.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il relâcha son homme et contourna le fauteuil afin de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, rapprochant ainsi leur bassin respectif pour qu'ils entrent en contact.

Ainsi positionné, Shion posa dans un premier temps ses mains sur la mâchoire du Chevalier des Glaces pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais plus tendrement cette fois ensuite, d'une main bien ferme, il agrippa la nuque de son amant, tandis que de l'autre, il s'infiltrait entre leurs jambes, cherchant à caresser le sexe de Camus sous son uniforme.

\- Shion… soupira le Maître des Glaces.

\- Camus… Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda inquiet son compagnon.

\- Hmmm ! Si, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu prends une telle initiative, sourit Camus.

\- Et donc, tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta davantage le plus âgé des deux.

\- Je suis tout à toi, répondit de façon langoureuse le onzième gardien en ramenant les lèvres de Shion vers les siennes d'une main ferme, ce qui excita le Grand Pope.

Ce dernier se sentait enivré par ce baiser et laissa vagabonder sa main jusqu'à rencontrer une partie fort émue de l'anatomie de son amant.

Très excité à son tour, Camus commença à gémir entre deux baisers et une tentative de reprise de souffle. Rassuré par ce que son amant avait entrepris pour continuer à le séduire, le Chevalier du Verseau se laissa aller au gré des trouvailles du Grand Pope pour le faire jouir toujours plus fort.

Il accompagna même Shion dans son jeu sexuel en lui mettant une douce fessée tout en lui susurrant :

\- Oui, tout à toi…

Au bord de l'extase, Shion gémit à son tour, haletant comme pour trouver une bouffée d'oxygène et tenter d'éclaircir un peu ses idées, puis il interpréta ces derniers mots comme une invitation à être plus entreprenant encore, plus audacieux dans ses actes, dans ses gestes.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple câlin se transforma peu à peu en un acte sexuel des plus débridés.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de Camus, saisit la verge turgescente de ce dernier et la manipula du bout des doigts, la caressant délicatement, effleurant continuellement le bout du gland à nu.

Avant d'aller plus loin, le Grand Pope saisit les deux mains de Camus d'une poigne de fer pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête et ainsi limiter toute entrave de sa part.

Camus gémit d'excitation devant la détermination de son conjoint. Shion lécha les doigts de sa main libre de façon sensuelle, ajoutant des bruits de succion stimulant davantage l'érection du Chevalier du Verseau.

Quand ses doigts furent assez humidifiés, Shion empoigna le pénis de son bien-aimé et entama de lents va-et-vient, augmentant progressivement la cadence pour le maintenir en érection.

Camus gémissait de plus belle, exalté par la dynamique de mouvement de Shion, ce qui suscita chez ce dernier un désir grandissant. Ne voulant pas que son amant se libère trop tôt, le Grand Pope délaissa un moment cette magnifique verge qui lui faisait toujours de l'œil pour retirer son propre pantalon tout en se redressant vers Camus. Shion gardait toujours une main sur celles de son aimé, et de l'autre, il finit de se déshabiller, appuyé d'un déhanchement subtil qui laissait le chevalier d'Or pantois. Ce dernier se délectait du spectacle et n'avait d'yeux que pour ce corps si sculpté.

Shion se rassit sur son homme et remit ses propres doigts dans sa bouche afin de les suçoter. En croisant le regard de Camus, le Grand Pope y lit un tel désir et une telle frustration qu'il décida de s'amuser un peu, de faire durer les choses un peu plus longtemps, comme une sorte de vengeance en échos à leurs premiers ébats. Il sortit ses doigts de sa bouche et les mit devant les lèvres de son amant. Quand celui-ci allait les happer, il les retira pour les remettre dans sa bouche, ajoutant encore plus de frustration chez son compagnon. Quand ils furent assez mouillés, il se releva et les introduisit en lui, doigt après doigt.

Il vit alors apparaître sur le visage de Camus une expression autre que celle dans son regard. Celle du désir, un désir fou !

Camus se léchait les lèvres du bout de la langue, tel un prédateur observant sa proie, mais Shion ne sera pas ce genre de prise, si facile à appréhender. Non ! Il saura dominer le « prédateur » qui se cache dans le Chevalier du Verseau, et il saura lui montrer comment il peut lui « rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ».

Shion commença par se donner lui-même du plaisir, toujours très lentement, pour aiguiser la curiosité et l'excitation de Camus, mais aussi pour susciter une envie au-delà du tolérable. Il se caressait d'une main tout en maintenant ses doigts dans son propre anus, les yeux fermés, se passant la langue sur les lèvres comme un appel à le prendre avec une rage démesurée. Camus l'observait de ses petits yeux avides, mais résistait le plus possible, attendant de voir jusqu'où pouvait aller son amant, et jusqu'où il voulait l'amener.

Shion se délectait de cette sorte de torture qu'il infligeait à son homme, conscient de le voir bouillir d'excitation et se consumer de l'intérieur pour surtout ne pas succomber et ne pas le satisfaire aussi facilement.

\- Camus… Hmmm ! C'est bon…. Hmmm ! Et toi ? Tu aimes ?…

Shion était monté d'un cran, il était décidé à lui montrer qui commandait.

\- Sh… mais Camus ne put répondre car ses lèvres furent happées par d'autres.

\- Camus… Je te plais ainsi ? … Hmmm ! Suis-je désirable ?…Hmmm !

\- Sh… une fois encore Shion le priva de parole.

\- Camus… Hmmm ! Plus fort ! Plus vite ! … Hmm !

Shion accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts en lui, augmentant ainsi le volume de son excitation, répandant dans tout son être cette impression d'une armée de fourmis déferlant dans la plus infime partie de son corps, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle et le faire convulser, les yeux en l'air tel un épileptique.

Sa jouissance culminait et Camus le voyait bien.

Il resta silencieux cette fois-ci, le regardant se démettre tout en se donnant un plaisir fou, comprenant mieux la frustration qu'avait endurée son amant la dernière fois.

Shion éprouvait tellement de félicité, entre ses doigts qui bougeaient en lui et le regard de luxure que posait Camus sur lui, qu'il en était au bord des larmes et de l'orgasme absolu.

Dans un cri véhément, il retira ses doigts et attrapa d'une main ferme le pénis en érection de son compagnon, le masturbant vivement comme s'il était encore possible de le redresser davantage.

Satisfait du résultat, Shion s'empala dessus et se mit frénétiquement en mouvement. Les deux hommes gémissaient de concert. Shion, maintenant toujours sa prise sur les poignets de son amant, se servait des muscles puissants de ses cuisses pour garder la cadence de ses va-et-vient, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides afin de faire durer un maximum le plaisir.

Il finit par relâcher les mains du chevalier pour les poser sur son fessier.

\- Hmmm !... fit le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications, le message était suffisamment clair. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Shion et se cala sur ses mouvements pour prendre le relais et mener à son tour la danse. De l'autre main, il saisit la verge turgescente du Grand Pope et dans un dernier élan, les mena tous les deux vers un orgasme démentiel, les laissant las et pantelants.

\- Shion… han ! han ! C'était merveilleux… han ! han !...

Entre deux respirations saccadées, Camus embrassa langoureusement son amant.

\- Je… han ! han ! on remet ça quand tu veux, tu as su viser juste…

Shion l'embrassa à son tour et quand il fut suffisamment remis de ses émotions, il se releva et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer leurs magnifiques corps encore maculés.

Après un dernier baiser plein de promesses, le chevalier du Verseau repartit faire sa ronde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur le couple Aphrodite et Ikki. Vous allez enfin savoir la réponse du Phénix par rapport aux actions du Poisson dans les bains.**

 **Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : J+5 (2)**

Ikki avait passé cette journée de jeudi dans sa chambre. Il s'était fait porter pâle par ses frères d'armes auprès du Sanctuaire, mais en réalité, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Depuis son entretien avec le chevalier Aphrodite, et sa conversation avec la déesse du même nom, le Phénix avait beaucoup de questions en tête.

Or, après cette journée de réflexion, le problème pour lui était le suivant : il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Vers vingt-deux heures, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Ikki se retrouva sur le perron de la douzième maison. Il entra doucement dans les appartements privés du gardien dont la porte était ouverte. Les lieux semblaient totalement inoccupés. Le Chevalier du Phénix se promit d'avertir son homologue du Poisson que ce n'était pas très prudent de laisser son logis ainsi accessible à tout vent, surtout avec le monde présent dans le sanctuaire depuis quelques jours.

Le chevalier de Bronze Divin balaya du regard le salon, la pièce était étonnamment sobre. Ses yeux furent attirés tout de suite par la grande baie vitrée menant au jardin privé du temple. C'était sûrement là que le chevalier d'Or cultivait ses terribles roses, celles qui avaient failli tuer son cher petit frère Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède, quelques années plus tôt.

En y repensant, une colère sourde s'empara de lui, même si son cadet avait déjà pardonné à Aphrodite. « _C'était la guerre »_ , lui avait dit Shun. « _Si tu le connaissais mieux, tu verrais qu'il est très gentil et qu'il a bon cœur »_ avait-il rajouté _._

Mais Ikki n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et s'était désintéressé du Poisson... jusqu'à hier. Hier, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de ce chevalier d'Or et apparemment, sa personne ne le laissait pas indifférent il se devait donc d'en avoir le cœur net.

Sorti de sa réflexion, le Phénix reprit son observation des lieux, détaillant chaque élément de la pièce à vivre.

Ikki s'attendait vraiment à ce que l'excentrique chevalier du douzième signe eût décoré de façon plus vive ses appartements, mais il fut surpris, car à part des rideaux rouges et un bouquet de fleurs sur la table à manger, tout le reste ressemblait aux autres maisons zodiacales.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur un vieux fauteuil dans un coin du salon, il y prit place, avant de masquer son cosmos afin de cacher sa présence, tout en continuant bien sûr à ressentir celles des autres. Au bout d'un moment, le Phénix sentit ses premiers frères d'armes traverser la demeure du Poisson afin de rejoindre leurs habitations pour la nuit comme celle qu'il partageait avec les autres chevaliers de Bronze Divin.

Ikki entendit la porte de la douzième maison s'ouvrir et se cala au fond de son siège pour se terrer plus encore dans l'obscurité et passer inaperçu. Il contempla le résident des lieux qui s'avançait d'un pas lent en se mouvant dans la pénombre. Aphrodite connaissait tellement bien l'endroit qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, ce qui permit au Phénix de ne pas être découvert. Le chevalier d'Or laissa tomber sa chemise à l'entrée du couloir en soupirant et ronchonna :

\- Pfff… Putain de soirée, ils m'ont pris pour qui ?

Ikki le vit se passer une main sur le visage, de fatigue et de lassitude, avant de disparaître vers sa chambre. L'oiseau de feu finit par se demander si c'était le bon moment pour venir, Aphrodite n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, mais maintenant qu'il était là il ne pouvait plus reculer : il devait mettre les choses au clair avec le chevalier d'Or.

Ikki était soulagé malgré tout de constater que le douzième chevalier était rentré seul, et non accompagné de l'un de ses « courtisans ».

Bien qu'il fût témoin d'une scène au cours de laquelle il vit Aphrodite « pavaner » devant les jeunes chevaliers, ce dernier lui avait pourtant reproché de trop se fier aux rumeurs et pas assez à sa perspicacité : être courtisé, certes, mais coucher pour un oui ou pour un non, ça non ! Et puis, le chevalier aux Roses ne venait-il pas à l'instant de désapprouver leur comportement ? Trop d'hommes empressés, guidés davantage par leurs pulsions que par la personne qu'il pouvait être réellement sous cette armure ! Peut-être que finalement Aphrodite ne cherchait absolument pas cela, et qu'il espérait un homme de sa trempe, supposa Ikki.

Il n'osait y croire, et en même temps cela le rendait heureux, voire fier de lui ! Il ne savait plus trop _in fine_ , ses pensées étaient encore toutes embrouillées. Alors qu'il essayait de sortir de ses tourments, un bruit attira son attention. De l'eau coulait non loin de là et le chevalier de Bronze en déduisit que le chevalier d'Or prenait une douche. Une image s'imposa alors à son esprit et Ikki ferma les yeux, revivant alors la scène dans les thermes.

Sentir de nouveau le corps nu d'Aphrodite contre le sien… À l'évocation de cette simple pensée, tout son organisme réagit ne pouvant nier que si son esprit était troublé, son corps, lui, savait déjà ce qu'il désirait : mais dans ces moments-là, que doit-on écouter ? La pensée ou l'envie ? Ikki ne bougea plus pendant un moment, les yeux fermés avec la respiration d'un homme qui essayait de se calmer et de retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. Quand la douche s'éteignit, il se leva, sans réfléchir, et se laissa guider par son instinct. Ikki s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit en la faisant claquer contre le mur...

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons était excédé par la situation. Cette soirée avait été des plus ennuyantes. Après une journée banale, l'après dîner aurait pu être un moment agréable avec ses frères d'armes, il aurait pu avoir un contact avec _son_ Oiseau de Feu. Mais celui-ci était malade, aux dires de ses camarades, et même si Shun d'Andromède l'avait rassuré, lui, s'inquiétait quand même.

Au début, Aphrodite avait même voulu s'éclipser afin d'aller s'occuper d'Ikki, mais comme à chaque fois, ses éternels _courtisans_ venaient papillonner tout autour de lui, réduisant son espace vital et consommant son oxygène !

Si d'habitude les autres soirs il arrivait à se contenir et _à faire le beau_ , c'était surtout et avant tout car il savait qu'au loin dans la salle, il pourrait trouver le seul appui capable de l'apaiser, le regard du Chevalier du Phénix mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, Ikki, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'homme qui était tout pour lui n'était pas là, donc il ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps avec des personnes aussi fates. Aussi, quand il aperçut un petit groupe de chevaliers regagner leurs chambrées, il s'éclipsa en se fondant dans la masse.

Le Poisson regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était trop tard pour une visite inopinée chez Ikki. De plus, certains de ses _prétendants_ l'avaient suivi jusqu'aux escaliers menant à sa maison. D'un geste franc, il leur fit comprendre que leurs chemins s'arrêtaient là, toutefois certains, un peu éméchés, semblaient ne plus être connectés à la réalité, jusqu'au moment où les roses d'Aphrodite les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Surpris et effrayés, ils repartirent en courant vers le palais du grand Pope. D'un sourire malicieux, le chevalier remercia ses douces amies bordées d'épines et monta tranquillement les marches pour regagner ses appartements.

Aphrodite se dirigeait vers son salon dans le noir, tout en se déshabillant pour aller prendre une douche. La soirée avait vraiment été décevante et il pestait tout ce qu'il savait contre ces maudits chevaliers qui le suivaient sans cesse.

Il ne vit pas que dans l'ombre, une silhouette l'observait et l'écoutait en silence.

Il entra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce que les tensions qui l'assaillaient le quittassent, du moins pour la nuit à venir.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigeait vers son lit quand un bruit attira son attention, puis il sursauta et se retourna en entendant une porte claquer.

Là, dans le noir, une ombre filiforme s'avança, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Aphrodite…

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, le Phénix vit le maître des lieux tressaillir et se retourner brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux chevaliers se toisèrent un instant.

Ikki détailla l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui. Aphrodite n'était recouvert que d'une serviette autour de la taille, laissant à découvert le magnifique galbe de ses jambes ainsi que son torse nu et musclé.

Ses cheveux turquoise, mouillés, se collaient contre sa peau humide.

Ikki faillit en perdre la raison. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la vision d'un tel corps, à peine vêtu et perlant encore de la douche dont il venait de sortir, pourrait lui faire cet effet. Tel un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie, le Chevalier du Phénix s'approcha silencieusement de son homologue des Poissons et d'une main ferme, lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. De son autre main, il retira d'un coup sec la serviette de douche qu'Aphrodite portait encore sur les hanches. Tout en faisant ça, Ikki poussait son amant vers le lit pour qu'ils basculent tous les deux dessus et qu'il puisse garder une emprise sur ce dernier en le surplombant.

Ikki détaillait ce corps si parfait, si nu et tellement offert à lui, et s'amusait du regard que lui rendait le douzième chevalier d'Athéna, entre incompréhension et excitation.

Le chevalier de Bronze glissa alors une main dans la magnifique chevelure turquoise d'Aphrodite et lui releva la tête afin de l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de forcer le barrage de sa bouche et de ses dents.

Après quelques essais infructueux, Aphrodite se laissa enfin faire et Ikki vint chercher de sa langue le muscle lingual de son amant tout en faisant le tour de sa muqueuse buccale. À moins que ce ne fût tout le contraire, et que le chevalier aux Roses protectrices n'eût usé et abusé de la situation que pour son plaisir personnel. Qu'un tel chevalier comme le Phénix vînt s'offrir à lui lui paraissait inconcevable, aussi chaque seconde passée en sa présence se devait d'être savourée.

Essoufflés par cet embrasement bucco-lingual, les deux hommes eurent besoin d'une pause que le Phénix mit à profit en rejetant sa _proie_ sur le matelas.

Ikki ne comptait pas en rester là, si c'était ce que voulait son frère d'armes, alors il n'hésiterait pas à le satisfaire, mais pas trop vite non plus.

Il commença alors par positionner une de ses mains sur les lèvres du chevalier d'Or et de ses doigts, les caressa délicatement. Les premières sensations de chair de poule qui apparaissaient sur le corps d'Aphrodite confortaient Ikki sur sa stratégie. « Et maintenant, mon gars, en avant ! », pensa-t-il.

La main du chevalier de Bronze poursuivit sa route tout le long du corps d'Aphrodite, s'arrêtant çà et là sur son cou, son torse – elle s'y attarda un long moment, dessinant chacun des muscles saillants qui le composaient –, puis elle reprit sa course vers son entrejambe, prenant le temps de s'amuser avec son sexe, ses testicules et juste en dessous, stoppant avant d'aller explorer son anus – « ça, ce sera pour plus tard », se dit-il encore –, pour enfin aller caresser ses cuisses et ses mollets magnifiquement sculptés.

Ikki tordit ses lèvres dans un sourire sadique, car il entendait combien son amant gémissait de plaisir, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler tellement il trouvait ça bon !

« C'est qu'il ferait durer ça pendant des heures, sadique comme il est ! », pensa Aphrodite. « Tant mieux ! » se dit-il encore.

Tout en poursuivant ce qu'il faisait, Ikki lui attrapa de son autre main un des bras pour l'obliger à se retourner sur le lit. Là, le Phénix bloqua le visage du chevalier d'Or sur le matelas et se pencha vers l'une de ses oreilles afin de lui murmurer :

\- Tu sais que je suis loin d'être un tendre, et je pense que je le serai jamais ! Je ne suis pas ton mec, mais si là, maintenant, tu veux que je te baise, alors je suis ton homme ! J'avoue que tu es terriblement sexy et bandant dans cette situation, pour un mec évidemment !

\- Je n'attendais que ça de ta part, alors fais-toi plaisir ! répondit Aphrodite avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

\- Ok, si ça te convient, ferme-la et profite du spectacle !

La bestialité d'Ikki n'avait d'égal que sa détermination. Et étant bien décidé à faire hurler son partenaire – de plaisir ou de douleur, peu importait –, il se redressa pour retirer son pantalon et empoigna les hanches d'Aphrodite pour le positionner face à sa verge turgescente et le pénétrer sans sommation, ni préparation d'ailleurs ! Se souciant peu du confort de son compagnon, Ikki se mouvait en allers retours des plus enragés, tel un animal prêt à tout détruire sur son passage, et les plaintes – ou gémissements de plaisir, Ikki n'arrivait plus à identifier la nature des cris – de son amant ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus.

* * *

À ce moment-là, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans la tête du Chevalier des Poissons. La présence inespérée, à une heure si tardive, de l'homme dont il était épris depuis quelques temps déjà le décontenançait encore à cet instant. Était-il venu pour satisfaire une envie, une curiosité, une pulsion peut-être ? Ou tout simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Aphrodite en doutait, Ikki ne semblait pas être du genre à faire plaisir aux autres, encore que… Tout cela le turlupiner grandement, et quand le Phénix se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, puis le caresser comme il l'avait fait – sur tout le corps –, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Mais le plus surprenant dans cette histoire, c'était ce qui restait à venir. Ikki venait tout simplement de lui proposer une sorte d'accord en vue d'une relation sexuelle entre eux – certes dépourvue de sentiments, mais visiblement consentie par les deux parties, et surtout par Ikki lui-même.

Tout d'abord troublé, voire touché par cette proposition plutôt inattendue, le chevalier d'Or accepta d'être _malmené_ par cet amant de fortune, mais il aurait au moins la satisfaction de savourer chaque moment de sa présence en lui, même s'il n'y aurait pas d'amour dans cette relation. « Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec les autres _bouffons_ qui me font la cour ! » pensa-t-il. Surtout qu'Aphrodite, lui, éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour Ikki, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, il ne désespérait pas de voir un jour le Chevalier du Phénix tomber sous son charme dans ses bras… sincèrement cette fois.

Au moment où Ikki le pénétra, Aphrodite ne serra pas que ses mains pour empoigner les draps, il serra aussi les dents pour ne pas crier, si puissamment et inconsciemment qu'il ne comprit pas d'ou venaient les taches de sang qui maculaient le drap de dessus. Sans s'en rendre compte, le chevalier d'Or s'était recroquevillé, telle une position fœtale, pour amortir le coup et s'était mordu le dos d'une main assez fort pour y laisser une empreinte rouge vif.

Ikki n'y allait pas de main morte, sans ménagement ni préparation, il avait pénétré son partenaire sans se soucier du reste. Les premiers à-coups étaient plus que rudes, mais Aphrodite ne boudait pas son plaisir, ne voulant pas mettre fin à un acte qu'il chérissait depuis longtemps. Progressivement, le plaisir commençait à s'installer et ils semblaient avoir trouver un rythme de croisière. Aphrodite jubilait intérieurement et se disait qu'Ikki devait aussi y trouver son contentement car il sentait une accélération dans les va-et-vient de son amant et surtout ce dernier lâchait des gémissements de plaisir, aussi décida-t-il de l'accompagner tout en cherchant à éprouver plus profondément encore en lui la verge excitée du Phénix.

\- Ikki… han ! han !... Plus fort !... Plus vite ! Ne te retiens pas !... Prends-moi encore ! hmmm !

\- Tu es insatiable !

Le chevalier d'Or ne répondit plus, beaucoup trop excité et continuellement sollicité dans une exaltation exacerbée. Le Phénix connaissait les sentiments de son frère d'armes envers lui, il lui avait tout révélé dans les thermes. « Au moins, cette jouissance-là n'était pas feinte », se dit-il.

* * *

Le Phénix attrapa son homme par les cheveux pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasser fougueusement une nouvelle fois. Ensuite, il se pencha et alla prendre en main la verge d'Aphrodite afin de le masturber.

Les deux hommes arrivaient en fin de course, Aphrodite hurlait de plus en plus de plaisir – à en faire vibrer les murs –, quant à Ikki, son excitation était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus rien retenir.

Les deux amants jouirent ensemble dans un râle rauque et puissant, libérant toute l'énergie accumulée pendant l'acte sexuel pour finir par s'effondrer sur le lit, totalement essoufflés et groggys par leur effort.

Le Phénix était allongé sur le dos du chevalier d'Or. La peau en sueur de ce dernier avait une odeur envoûtante, comme celle de ses roses. Ikki mordit la nuque d'Aphrodite avant d'aller embrasser une de ses joues où il découvrit des larmes.

Surpris, le chevalier de Bronze Divin se déplaça sur le côté et se positionna face à l'homme toujours allongé sur le ventre. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux turquoise et contempla sa joue mouillée. Il toucha l'une des gouttes d'eau salée.

\- Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ?demanda le Phénix en montrant la larme sur son doigt.

\- Non, ce sont des larmes de joie, mentit à moitié Aphrodite.

\- Et le sang sur ta main ? demanda Ikki.

\- Ça ? Rien de grave, s'amusa le Poisson.

\- Au moins avec toi je sens que je vais m'amuser, rigola _l'Oiseau de Feu_ avant d'embrasser son amant.

Il allait repartir quand Aphrodite se déplaça, venant à califourchon sur lui avant de bouger afin de l'exciter à nouveau.

\- Encore ?! s'exclama Ikki.

\- Je suis insatiable, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! répondit l'homme à la chevelure turquoise avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? interrogea le cadet en prenant le visage de son compagnon dans ses deux mains et le caressant de ses pouces avec douceur.

\- Je ne dis que ce que je ressens. Rien d'autre… Alors oui, je t'aime vraiment, confessa l'aîné.

Ikki bascula Aphrodite sur le lit et échangea leur position. À ce moment-là, le douzième gardien écarta les cuisses pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il n'attendait que lui.

Le chevalier de Bronze n'en revenait pas de voir autant de luxure dans un corps si athlétique. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme pût être si attirant… Non, ce n'était pas ça, mais qu'un homme en particulier pût l'attirer physiquement, oui ! Et c'était cet homme, le Chevalier des Poissons, celui-là même contre lequel Shun, son frère, s'était battu jadis…

Ikki ne pouvait nier son attirance pour le douzième gardien, alors agrippant les cuisses ouvertes s'offrant à nouveau à lui, il le reprit avec un peu plus de douceur, les restes de sperme de leurs premiers ébats encore présents pour l'aider à mieux le pénétrer.

Ils refirent l'amour, plus passionnément que la première fois, et Aphrodite y prit davantage de plaisir, à tel point qu'au moment où ils jouirent, le chevalier d'Or eu un orgasme si violent que ça le terrassa sur place et il ne put plus bouger.

Alors Ikki se releva, enfila son pantalon, le referma rapidement et partit juste après avoir embrassé Aphrodite.

\- On se revoit bientôt, lança Ikki.

Aphrodite ne fit que sourire en le voyant quitter les lieux, puis il s'endormit nu sur ses draps, repus et satisfait de sa nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie de toujours me suivre et j'espère que cela vous plait toujours.

Aujourd'hui petit chapitre sur notre Poisson et ses péripéties après sa nuit avec Ikki.

Bonne lecture à tous biz à bientôt Peace'.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : J+6

La folle nuit de la veille entre Aphrodite du Poisson et Ikki du Phénix était passée inaperçue, aussi le lendemain matin – vendredi –, Camus était déjà prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure, attendant toujours son frère d'armes de la douzième maison zodiacale pour aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, comme tous les jours depuis quelque temps déjà, et avec encore plus d'assiduité cette semaine. Or, ce dernier ne se présentait toujours pas alors qu'il avait pour habitude d'apparaître peu après le réveil du onzième chevalier et de lui tenir compagnie tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Son inquiétude ne cessait de croître, car rien jusqu'à présent n'avait fait déroger Aphrodite de cette nouvelle habitude. Le soleil était déjà bien haut sur le sanctuaire quand il se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le douzième temple.

« Ce n'est pas normal », se disait Camus.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches vers le temple du dessus et pénétra en silence dans les appartements de son ami.

Il scruta le salon, la cuisine — qu'il connaissait bien —, le couloir, le dortoir de l'apprenti et enfin la chambre du maître de maison. Le Verseau fut surpris d'y trouver Aphrodite, allongé nu sur son lit, avachi et offert au premier venu.

Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers lui, et après l'avoir examiné attentivement, il sourit de contentement. Son frère d'armes avait l'air paisible, et les différentes traces de fluides corporels présentes sur son corps et sur le lit ne laissaient planer aucun doute : « Eh bien ! Eh bien ! » se disait Camus, « on ne s'est pas ennuyé cette nuit ici on dirait ! ».

Le maître des glaces décida de réveiller « _le Bel au bois dormant_ » en le chahutant un peu. Pour cela, il se positionna sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'homme endormi et du bout des doigts, il retira quelques mèches de cheveux turquoise du visage d'Aphrodite et effleura son front en murmurant :

\- Aphrodite, debout petit ange.

\- Ikki… Hum ! Encore un peu, grogna l'homme toujours endormi.

\- Ikki ? repris le onzième gardien d'un ton interrogatif. Hmm, je vois, dit-il en souriant.

\- Heu… ? … Camus que… ? bafouilla Aphrodite en se réveillant en sursaut.

Camus continuait à lui sourire chaleureusement tout en se rapprochant du lit pour finir par se pencher vers son front pour l'embrasser et en même temps, subtilement, il glissa une de ses mains au creux de la cuisse de son camarade.

D'instinct, Aphrodite resserra ses cuisses, mais pas assez vite. Camus ramena ses doigts vers ses yeux pour mieux identifier les fluides dont il avait trouvé trace.

\- Pour celui-ci, pas de surprise, fit-il avec un sourire complice, mais pour le rouge ? Tu m'expliques Aphro, demanda-t-il d'un air à la fois interrogateur et inquiet.

\- Ça va… ne t'inquiète pas ! affirma le Poisson.

Camus n'insista pas, faisant confiance à son ami. Il croisa à nouveau le regard du chevalier aux Roses qui se mit à rougir, honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé involontairement.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Mais quand même, t'endormir ainsi ? J'aurais pu en profiter, tu sais ?

Camus était bien décidé à charrier son acolyte.

\- Heureusement pour moi que tu sors avec Shion, répliqua ce dernier en riant.

\- Ouais, mais je doute qu'Ikki apprécie que n'importe qui voie son homme ainsi, dit Camus en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Ikki… heu ! Camus ?! Je… paniqua Aphrodite.

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Aphrodite, je suis pas l'espion du sanctuaire pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis, tu t'es trahi tout seul en te réveillant, fit-il en riant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, le supplia l'homme allongé sur le dos en rougissant de plus en plus et en le repoussant d'une main.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Si tu es heureux, moi ça me va. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu les aimais si jeunes, le taquina son compagnon d'armes.

\- Et toi, si vieux ! renchérit le douzième chevalier. De plus, il a dix-huit ans, il est majeur, confia-t-il penaud.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à rire. Ensuite, Camus se retira du lit afin de laisser à Aphrodite le soin de se préparer. Celui-ci se leva et courut attraper des affaires dans son armoire, puis il fila au pas de course sous la douche.

Le Verseau se divertissait de l'entrain avec lequel le Chevalier du Poisson s'activait.

Une demi-heure après, le maître des lieux sortit enfin lavé et habillé. Alors qu'il avançait vers Camus pour sortir de sa maison, il trébucha et se retrouva dans les bras de son voisin qui l'avait rattrapé _in extremis_ , calé contre lui pour le maintenir debout. D'un simple regard, il s'assura que tout allait bien chez son frère d'armes qui, rougissant un peu, se détourna et murmura un : « Ouch… mes fesses… ».

Le Chevalier du Verseau se mit à rire, et tout en maintenant Aphrodite d'une main ferme, il alla lui masser doucement les fesses. Ce dernier voulut s'échapper, mais la prise de Camus était trop forte. Là, il sentit un léger froid engourdir son fessier et la douleur s'estompa un peu.

\- La prochaine fois, dit à Ikki d'y aller moins fort. Ou du moins, de mieux te préparer, expliqua froidement Camus.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît, supplia une fois de plus Aphrodite.

\- D'accord, mais c'est bien pour toi mon très cher frère.

Aphrodite fut surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son ami, mais se sentant rassuré il se détendit et laissa l'autre le soulager de ses douleurs.

Camus s'amusait de voir combien sa phrase avait fait du bien à son confrère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, mais il s'était senti obligé d'être franc avec lui, de lui montrer combien il l'estimait.

Lorsqu'Aphrodite ne ressentit plus de gêne vive au niveau de son fessier, Camus s'assura une dernière fois que son ami allait bien avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Le repas fini, les deux chevaliers assistèrent à une réunion au cours de laquelle ils furent surpris d'y voir conviés les cinq chevaliers de Bronze divins. Aphrodite ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être confronté à Ikki si vite, et même s'il n'était pas sûr que sa présence le gêne ou pas, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Tout en s'avançant lentement vers leur place, Aphrodite trébucha une fois de plus et Camus le rattrapa à nouveau. Shion se précipita alors vers eux et toucha le front du douzième chevalier qui avait du mal à respirer.

\- Il est fiévreux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, répondit Camus.

\- Comment peut-il être dans cet état ? questionna Shion inquiet.

\- Le surmenage. Depuis deux semaines, il n'a pas arrêté : les rondes, les invités à gérer, la cérémonie de samedi dernier à préparer et cette nuit a été… assez difficile, expliqua le Verseau tout en foudroyant Ikki du regard.

Il vit dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il était mortifié.

\- Je comprends, fit le Grand Pope. Emmène-le ! ordonna-t-il alors à Camus.

\- Non ! s'écria le Phénix. Je vais l'y conduire.

\- Mais… je vais bien… Je peux rester, bégaya Aphrodite.

\- Je l'accompagne ! répéta l'Oiseau de Feu en prenant son _amant_ par le bras. Je ne suis pas indispensable, et Camus est bien plus utile ici. C'est quand même un chevalier d'Or ! Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'expliquer pour quelle raison il doit rester.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Ikki souleva Aphrodite et raffermit son maintien, puis ils tournèrent le dos au groupe de chevaliers pour rejoindre l'infirmerie à grands pas.

* * *

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Ikki installa confortablement Aphrodite dans un lit, avant de partir à la recherche d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière, mais, ne trouvant personne, il revint et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du chevalier d'Or. Les deux hommes ne dirent aucun mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Pardon… commença Aphrodite.

\- Tais-toi idiot, et repose-toi ! ordonna Ikki.

\- Tu sais, Camus n'est pas méchant. Il… continua sur sa lancée le Poisson.

\- Cesse de parler. Hier tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais à bout, s'énerva le Phénix.

\- Je désirais que tu restes. Je… expliqua Aphrodite.

\- Tu es un idiot, décréta l'Oiseau de Feu.

\- Je veux être franc avec toi.

Aphrodite raconta comment Camus a deviné ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir. L'accumulation de travail depuis bientôt quinze jours – Camus n'avait pas tort là-dessus – et l'émotion des dernières heures ont eu raison de sa santé et de se retrouver ainsi démuni et épuisé devant lui rendait le chevalier aux Roses impuissant et honteux.

Ikki, quant à lui, resta silencieux.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, et personne ne s'était manifesté : ni médecin, ni infirmière. Aphrodite s'était endormi depuis un petit moment déjà quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Camus. Le Phénix, absorbé dans la contemplation de son _amant_ endormi, sembla sortir d'une rêverie quand il découvrit le nouveau venu.

\- Alors ? demanda le Verseau.

\- Personne n'est encore venu, expliqua Ikki.

\- Bon je vais m'en occuper alors, déclara Camus.

\- Laisse tomber ! ordonna le Phénix.

\- Écoute, je vais être franc : je me fous de votre vie privée, mais sois plus doux la prochaine fois, d'accord ? déclara le maître de la Glace.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris, s'énerva l'Oiseau de Feu.

\- Bien, maintenant je vais essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre, conclut le onzième gardien.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au meuble à côté du lit contenant des remèdes, fouilla dans les tiroirs, les ouvrant l'un après l'autre en inspectant toutes les fioles afin de trouver de quoi faire baisser la fièvre.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux hommes restèrent dans le silence le plus total. Ils sursautèrent quand une porte claqua. Des bruits de pas précipités précédèrent un grand homme qui ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant devant le lit. Il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il haletait. Il attendit d'avoir repris son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il va bien ? Il a craché beaucoup de sang ? Camus, tu fais quoi ? Sa voix trahissait d'abord de l'inquiétude, puis de l'étonnement.

\- Méthos, de quoi tu parles ? Calme-toi, il n'a pas craché de sang, expliqua posément le Verseau pour rassurer son ami.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Méthos soulagé.

\- Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il en ait craché ? questionna Ikki.

\- Pour rien, je… pardon, oubliez. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le chevalier d'Arès.

Camus se fit un plaisir de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails, ne manquant pas ainsi de faire honte à Ikki.

Méthos écoutait attentivement et commençait à fulminer. Mais pour toute remarque, il se contenta d'un :

\- Mais quel boulet celui-là !

Et il se moqua ouvertement d'Ikki.

\- Merci, ironisa le chevalier de Bronze divin.

\- Et tu la ramènes en plus ? Effronté ! Je ferais peut-être mieux de te donner des cours, hein ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ikki resta en retrait, penaud et vexé d'être ainsi jugé sans le connaître vraiment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? Tu cherches quoi ? fit-il un peu excédé à l'encontre de Camus.

\- Je cherche de quoi le soigner, ça se voit non ? expliqua le Verseau.

Des bruits de pas retentirent à nouveau et les trois chevaliers se retournèrent comme un seul homme alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'élevait dans la pièce.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Déesse Aphrodite… firent les trois hommes en se courbant devant elle.

\- Relevez-vous et répondez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Il est juste fiévreux. Tout va bien, la rassura son tuteur.

\- Ouf ! J'avais cru… commença la déesse.

\- Oui, moi aussi, continua Méthos.

Camus et Ikki échangèrent un regard interloqué. Visiblement, le Chevalier d'Arès et la Déesse de l'Amour paraissaient en savoir plus long sur le Chevalier du Poisson qu'ils ne semblaient le montrer. Toutefois, ils n'osèrent pas demander. En avaient-ils le droit ? Bien qu'ayant le physique d'une adolescente, Aphrodite était une Déesse, et de ce fait, supérieure à eux hiérarchiquement.

\- Je suis soulagée, dit-elle. Méthos, soigne-le, tu es médecin.

\- Oui ma Déesse. Camus ? Regarde.

Méthos fit alors couler sa cosmo-énergie dans le corps d'Aphrodite, toujours endormi, et fit ainsi chuter sa température.

\- Ce devrait être assez simple pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un chevalier de Glace, Camus, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de médicaments.

Camus le regardait faire tout en serrant le poing…

\- Bon, maintenant tout le monde dehors ! ordonna la Déesse avant que le Verseau ne répondît. Notre ami a besoin de calme, et aucun de vous ne pourra le lui fournir.

La Divinité de l'Amour alla s'asseoir sur le lit du Poisson et caressa ses longs cheveux en le regardant tendrement. Les trois hommes en le voyant entre de si bonnes mains quittèrent alors l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, Camus fixa Méthos. Il fallait qu'il eût une discussion avec lui à propos d'Hadès et de la guerre qu'il préparait, mais il se demanda si c'était le bon moment.

\- Méthos, j'aimerais qu'on parle de… commença Camus.

\- Plus tard. Mon seigneur m'attend et je suis en retard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je répondrai à toutes tes questions, le rassura Méthos en filant aussi vite que possible.

Les trois hommes partirent alors chacun de leur côté, laissant le Chevalier du Poisson aux bons soins de la déesse Aphrodite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours. On continue avec de nouvelles questions. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : J+6 (2)**

Après l'agitation du matin et la mise au repos forcée du Chevalier des Poissons, le sanctuaire était redevenu calme ce vendredi après-midi là.

Dans l'arène toutefois, certains chevaliers s'étaient réunis pour exécuter quelques passes d'armes, donnant ainsi un spectacle divertissant aux spectateurs présents sur les bancs en hauteur, d'autres chevaliers et quelques apprentis qui y allaient de leurs commentaires.

L'arrivée du chevalier Méthos, accompagné d'Arès, son Seigneur, coupa net l'élan des observateurs comme des quelques bretteurs encore présents sur la piste.

Tout en s'inclinant respectueusement, ces derniers rejoignirent leur place dans les gradins tandis que Dieu et chevalier saluait l'ensemble de la foule d'un geste rapide. Tout le monde ici s'attendait à une nouvelle prestation grandiose de la part du Chevalier d'Arès face à son Dieu. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise – aux spectateurs – de voir apparaître successivement sur la piste les autres Seigneurs et maîtres de Méthos : les Déesses Artémis et Aphrodite le jeune Héphaïstos et son tuteur mais aussi le couple de médecins en la présence d'Asclépios et Evander.

Des murmures s'élevaient depuis la foule assise autour de l'arène, surprise de voir pour la première fois les Divinités médecins participer à un cours de Méthos. Pour y avoir déjà assister, beaucoup s'interroger sur leur présence.

Méthos demanda à ses « élèves » de se mettre en ligne sur deux rangées, se positionna lui-même face à eux et créa un mur de glace afin de l'utiliser comme un miroir.

Enfin, il se retourna vers l'assistance pour obtenir le calme et le silence, puis il prit la parole :

\- Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un cours, nous allons travailler ensemble la souplesse mais aussi la relation corps-esprit par le biais d'une séance de tai-chi. Vous êtes évidemment les bienvenus si vous souhaitez y participer.

Durant une heure, Méthos enseigna différents mouvements de tai-chi plus ou moins simples à un groupe qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, d'abord rejoint par Killian – le jeune apprenti du Chevalier du Bélier –, puis suivirent Camus, les Gémeaux, le Sagittaire, le Lion et la Balance qui avait dans son giron quelques chevaliers de Bronze comme Shiryu, Shun ou encore Hyôga. D'autres Divinités s'ajoutèrent même à cette séance, Hadès – et les trois juges – et aussi Déméter, toujours accompagnée de sa prêtresse, Callysta.

* * *

Alors que la séance de tai-chi se terminait, Méthos remercia tout le monde pour sa participation et se retira en saluant ses « élèves » du jour. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, espérant mettre à profit les bienfaits de cette petite coupure ou « détente » dans leur journée de folie. Certains pensaient même qu'il serait judicieux d'en faire plus souvent.

Aphrodite de son côté entraîna sa sœur avec elle et retourna à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur le Chevalier des Poissons. À leur arrivée, un jeune homme, assis et l'air songeur, regardait le trentenaire allongé dormir, tout en lui tenant la main.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda la Déesse de l'Amour.

\- Oh oui ! fit le jeune adulte en sursautant et se relevant pour les saluer.

\- Non, reste assis ! dit doucement Artémis. Nous sommes là en amies.

\- Merci, mesdames, répondit tout aussi doucement Ikki afin de ne pas réveiller le chevalier d'Or sagement endormi.

Les deux adolescentes s'installèrent aux côtés du jeune chevalier de Bronze, à peine plus âgé qu'elles, et continuèrent à discuter avec lui à voix basse.

Après un bon moment, le Chevalier du Phénix avait fini par s'endormir. La Déesse de la Lune s'excusa alors et laissa tout ce beau monde sous la protection de sa sœur.

* * *

Alors qu'Artémis déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs du treizième temple, ses pas semblant la guider vers la bibliothèque, elle fut happée de force par un bras sorti de nulle part, l'obligeant à faire face à celui qui venait de l'alpaguer. Surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son frère Apollon – le Dieu du Soleil –, elle poussa un cri strident.

\- Apo' !… Mais que… Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix stridente et apeurée.

\- Euh… oui pardon, répondit son frère en la lâchant. Je voulais… te parler. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, mais je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque où je suis attendue, expliqua la jeune femme à la chevelure rosée.

\- Vraiment ? Et par qui ? exigea de savoir le maître de l'astre solaire d'une voix forte et au ton inquisiteur.

\- Par nous, répliqua une voix dure dans son dos.

\- Asclépios !? Evander ! souffla Artémis.

\- Vous ? Mais que…

Apollon en perdait ses mots.

\- Ma chère tante, nous vous attendions, répliqua Asclépios d'un ton encore plus rude envers Apollon tout en adressant un regard plus doux et entendu à la jeune Déesse.

L'adolescente se sentit tout de suite rassurée de les savoir ici avec elle.

Apollon allait intervenir quand Evander s'interposa entre son compagnon et son beau-père, pendant qu'Artémis se blottissait contre le torse de son neveu.

\- Toi…

\- Père, n'approchez plus tante Artémis ! ordonna le médecin. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé et on ne vous le pardonnera jamais !

Je…

\- Il suffit ! siffla Asclépios. C'est monstrueux… faire ça à sa propre sœur. Je ne sais pas comment Arès et Méthos ne vous ont pas encore tué.

\- Mon ange calme-toi ! le stoppa Evander. Il reste ton père.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, cracha Apollon dégouté d'être aidé par l'amant de son fils.

Asclépios était sur le point de s'emporter contre son père et de lui répliquer une phrase cinglante, mais par-dessus tout, il souhaitait surtout venger son compagnon, quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Les quatre divinités se retournèrent de concert vers l'étrange bruit, et là, non loin d'eux, se tenait le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment les interrompre sans déclencher un incident diplomatique ! Aussi, il attira instinctivement l'attention sur lui pour essayer de désamorcer les tensions.

Hésitant un peu, il finit par prendre la parole car les regards insistants tournés vers lui l'intimaient d'accélérer sa demande :

\- Pardon de vous déranger, commença-t-il en faisant une révérence pour leur montrer son respect. Dame Artémis, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, fit la jeune femme rassurée de l'arrivée impromptue du Chevalier d'Athéna.

La Déesse adolescente était sûre d'une chose, Apollon ne ferait pas d'esclandre devant lui. Et visiblement, il avait l'air de se calmer un peu.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir si le Chevalier des Poissons y était toujours ? continua Camus du Verseau, qui observait père et fils reprendre contenance.

\- Oui il y est toujours, et ma sœur est actuellement en sa compagnie, répondit la déesse, vraiment heureuse de son intervention.

\- Merci, Dame Artémis, répondit en souriant Camus. Et sinon, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? s'informa le maître des glaces, voulant vraiment désamorcer le conflit et comprendre un peu de quoi il retournait.

\- En rien, merci, j'allais partir, claqua la voix d'Apollon qui se retira d'un air courroucé.

Irrité par cette intervention, le maître des arts et du soleil ne souhaitait pas faire davantage de vagues devant l'un des Chevaliers de son hôtesse, il n'était pas là pour ça.

De plus, laver son linge sale en public ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il aurait tout le temps de retomber nez à nez avec sa jumelle. Donc il prit le parti de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Les trois divinités encore présentes saluèrent Camus avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Camus se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie. Il entra doucement, son regard tomba sur les deux chevaliers endormis et sur la Déesse de l'Amour assise sur le lit. Elle caressait les cheveux de son homonyme.

\- Entrez ! l'invita la jeune femme.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, dit le trentenaire.

\- Vous savez, Méthos nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Pour nous trois vous êtes un peu comme un oncle, confia l'adolescente.

\- Alors nous pouvons nous tutoyer, ajouta Camus en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu as l'air d'être chagriné.

\- Disons que je me pose des questions, confia-t-il à son tour.

\- Sur ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Plein de choses. Ta sœur Artémis et ton frère Apollon ? Mais aussi sur les intentions de Méthos à propos de -diverses choses ? Et puis, ce matin, avec Méthos, vous sembliez préoccupés tous les deux par rapport à l'état de santé du chevalier Aphrodite, et à des traces de sang… ?

\- Je comprends, mais malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à rien. Ces sujets ne me concernent pas directement, aussi, j'aurais un peu l'impression de trahir mes amis ou ma famille en te dévoilant des choses.

\- En ce qui concerne le dernier point…

\- Je préfère que Méthos te l'explique, ça le concerne davantage, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Bien merci, je lui en parlerai.

Puis le Chevalier du Verseau repartit après avoir réveillé Ikki et lui avoir ordonné de rentrer se reposer dans un vrai lit.

La Déesse, elle, promit de rester auprès du malade, et finit par s'endormir dans le lit avec le Chevalier du Poisson.

Camus restait donc toujours sur sa faim, mais cette absence de réponse conforta son idée que quelque chose se tramait, et renforça d'autant plus sa curiosité. En bon fouineur, il saurait où et comment trouver ce qu'il cherchait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi qui vienne d'être réglé donc je publie.**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre qui nous montre des rapprochements entre certains chevaliers et autres. J'espère que vous aimerez. Biz à bientôt peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : J+6 (3)**

Camus rentrait enfin chez lui et soupira en repensant à cette longue journée, riche en actions et en émotions.

\- Enfin, se dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil préféré, la semaine s'achève ! souffla-t-il à nouveau. Un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal !

Il leva les yeux et secoua la tête histoire de se vider l'esprit et de passer à autre chose, puis il regarda un peu autour de lui. La pièce à vivre, son mobilier et le calme qui y régnait, enfin son regard fut attiré par un objet en particulier. Posé près de lui sur une petite table, traînait un livre qu'il attrapa machinalement. _Et pourquoi pas un peu de lecture pour se détendre_? pensa-t-il.

À peine avait-il ouvert l'ouvrage et lu deux ou trois pages que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lui qui n'attendait personne et aspirait à un peu de calme s'interrogeait sur le mystérieux visiteur. Il se leva pour aller déplacer la planche de bois qui faisait office de porte – oui, Camus aimait bien le bois flotté – quand il tomba nez à nez avec son ami Milo du Scorpion. Celui-ci paraissait blanc et choqué.

\- Milo, il y a un problème ? Tu es malade ? S'empressa de demander Camus inquiet de la pâleur de son frère d'arme.

\- Non… je peux entrer, Camus ? demanda le Scorpion.

\- Oui, vas-y ! l'invita le Verseau.

Camus se mit de côté pour faciliter le passage à son confrère qui se faufila dans la pièce principale jusqu'au fauteuil faisant face à celui du maître de maison.

\- Un thé ? proposa Camus qui voyait son frère d'arme vraiment déboussolé.

En guise de réponse, il n'obtint qu'un simple hochement vertical de la tête de son invité surprise.

Le onzième gardien partit dans sa cuisine préparer la boisson chaude. Un drôle de silence régnait dans la demeure.

Le Chevalier du Verseau n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel mutisme chez son ami lui qui habituellement ne sait jamais comment arrêter son flot incessant de paroles, se retrouvait totalement désemparé devant cette scène.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau composé d'une théière pleine d'un liquide chaud et odorant, de deux tasses, d'un sucrier et de petits gâteaux. Il le posa sur la petite table de bois située entre les fauteuils, remplit les tasses et en tendit une à Milo.

Le silence était encore pesant dans le salon, mais Camus ne voulait pas le rompre en premier de peur de trop brusquer son meilleur ami, quand tout à coup un bruit les fit sursauter.

On toquait à nouveau à la porte.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un… Pardon… Je… je vais y aller, s'excusa Milo, en se levant.

\- Non ! Reste assis. Je n'attendais personne, expliqua Camus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

En ouvrant, il fut une nouvelle fois surpris de tomber nez à nez avec l'un de ses frères d'armes.

\- Saga ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pardon de venir te déranger, mais… hésita le Gémeau.

Pour toute réponse, l'hôte du temple se mit de côté et laissa entrer son acolyte.

Il lui montra un siège où s'installer avant d'aller chercher une troisième tasse. Il savait que Saga ne dirait pas non à une tasse de son thé. Il le servit et mit le récipient entre ses mains.

Camus regarda ses deux invités, il sourit de les voir ainsi, murés dans le silence, et en même temps détendus grâce au breuvage chaud qu'il leur avait servi.

Il savait que Saga n'était pas très loquace, alors il comptait sur Milo pour commencer. Mais il fut étonné d'entendre la voix du troisième gardien s'élever :

\- Pardon de vous déranger. Mais comme tu m'avais dit que je pouvais passer si je voulais parler, je…

\- Pas de problème. En fait Milo vient d'arriver et lui aussi à l'air de vouloir parler. Alors je vous écoute !

\- … c'est Kanon, firent les deux chevaliers en même temps.

Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent et dans une compréhension tacite ils baissèrent la tête.

\- Je vois qu'ils sont aussi venus te voir, reprit Saga.

\- Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas, affirma Milo.

\- Ils ont quand même l'air heureux, non ? Demanda inquiet l'aîné des Gémeaux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois, essaya de le rassurer le Scorpion.

Puis le silence reprit son droit. Camus regardait les deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensées.

Il reposa doucement sa tasse sur le plateau, cela fit un bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait et les deux convives émergèrent de leur torpeur. Ils relevèrent la tête vers leur hôte et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Pardon, fit Saga. Je viens encore me plaindre, comme toujours, continua le Gémeau.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Verseau.

\- Tu es trop gentil, murmura l'aîné du groupe.

Le onzième gardien d'Athéna sourit et incita Saga à continuer de parler.

\- Cet après-midi je suis tombé sur Kanon et son nouvel amant en train de s'embrasser.

Saga se remémora son début d'après-midi et commença à raconter :

 _Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilées. Je rentrais enfin chez moi en ce début de vendredi après-midi._

 _Quand je mis un pied dans mon temple, je fus ravi du silence qui y régnait tout en m'avançant dans le salon pour accéder à ma chambre, j'entendis un bruit de succion._

 _Intrigué, je progressai vers le son et trouvai deux corps enlacés sur le canapé. Je voulus repartir sans déranger les deux hommes quand je trébuchai en reculant et fis sursauter les deux personnes qui relevèrent la tête d'un coup._

 _Nous nous toisâmes tous les trois en silence. Sur le canapé, l'homme du dessous paniqua et repoussa violemment son amant. Puis il se jeta sur moi en bégayant :_

 _\- Sa…ga… ce…n'est pas…ce…_

 _\- Chut ! le coupai-je doucement en l'attrapant par les poignets et le forçant à se rasseoir sur le canapé._

 _Puis j'allai m'installer dans un siège en face de lui. Je fis un signe de la main à l'autre homme pour qu'il se posât aux côtés de mon cadet avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Quand on a ressuscité, je me suis promis de « bien faire » avec tout le monde et surtout avec toi. J'ai voulu rattraper les années perdues et je t'ai surprotégé. Mais en discutant avec un ami, j'ai pris conscience que j'allais encore te perdre si je me mêlais trop de ta vie. Alors, réponds juste à ma question : Es-tu heureux ?_

 _\- Saga… Oui, hésita Kanon en regardant son amant. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais cette relation me satisfait._

 _\- Bien, alors ça me va aussi, souris-je._

 _\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si con, fit l'amant en rigolant._

 _\- Rhadamanthe ! siffla Kanon._

 _\- Non, j'apprends de mes erreurs, expliquai-je. Et puis mon frère a l'habitude des « êtres » comme toi, fis-je d'un air dédaigneux. Je me demande bien ce qu'il vous trouve ?_

\- …

 _\- Les Scorpions, Thétis, Milo et maintenant « ça » ! m'exclamai-je dégouté en regardant mon frère tout en désignant du doigt le blond devant moi._

 _\- Merci ! Mais je m'appelle Rhadamanthe, et pas « ça », comme tu dis. J'avoue, nous sommes francs, honnêtes et ne dérogeons jamais à notre nature. Tu connais l'histoire du scorpion et de la grenouille ? me demanda le juge des Enfers._

 _\- Non, reconnus-je._

 _\- « Posé au bord d'une rivière, un scorpion demande à une grenouille voisine de l'aider à passer sur l'autre rive. D'abord effrayée par son aiguillon venimeux, la grenouille finit par accepter en se disant que le scorpion n'aurait aucun intérêt à la piquer s'il veut arriver sain et sauf à bon port. Pourtant, au milieu de la traversée, le scorpion pique mortellement la grenouille. Alors que cette dernière lui demande les raisons de son geste, il lui répond que c'est dans sa nature de piquer ! »._

 _Tu vois, avec moi Kanon sait où il va quoi qu'il arrive, et ça le rassure. Je ne lui promets pas d'être tendre avec lui, ni de vouloir m'engager, mais juste de rester moi-même._

 _Kanon se mit à rire :_

 _\- Oui, un bel enfoiré donc ! Finalement, je ne sais pas si cette histoire est à ton avantage, mais c'est vrai, tu sais piquer !_

 _\- Ça suffit vous deux, m'écriai-je en me relevant. Je ne veux rien savoir de votre vie sexuelle. Mais j'ai très bien compris les allusions, merci…_

 _Je sais que je suis instable et qu'on ne peut me faire confiance. Mais sache une chose, je ne dirai rien car ça ne me regarde pas, mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu le regretteras. Ma folie m'a poussé à porter la main sur ma Déesse, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer lundi matin dans la bibliothèque. Si vous les Scorpions êtes francs et restez vous-mêmes, nous les Gémeaux ne reculons devant rien pour gagner. On est prêt à tuer ou manipuler un Dieu. Alors n'oublie pas qui je suis, et ce de quoi je suis capable quand je veux gagner. Sinon ton Dieu ne te reverra pas en tant que juge mais en tant que résident permanent des Enfers._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je vais dormir, je suis claqué !_

 _Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et restai allongé pendant quelques heures sans trouver le sommeil. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres étaient restés comme deux ronds de flan dans le salon. J'ai alors entendu Kanon rire aux éclats et dire à son amant._

 _\- N'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis un Gémeau._

 _\- Tsss… je n'oublierai pas à qui j'ai affaire. Ni avec toi, ni avec lui, a grogné le juge des Enfers._

Saga termina son histoire ainsi et se mura dans le silence avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi lui ? souffla-t-il.

\- Car c'est un Scorpion, sourit Milo.

\- Oh ! pardon. Je ne voulais pas te… murmura gêné le troisième gardien.

\- Non, c'est bon tu n'as pas tort. Mais ne me vois pas comme Rhadamanthe, supplia le huitième gardien.

\- Jamais de la vie. Tu es bien mieux que lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te considèrerai jamais comme ce rustre, se pressa de le rassurer le troisième gardien.

\- Ha, Ha ! rit Camus. Sois un peu plus conciliant c'est ton beau-frère actuel.

\- Camus… Pitié, je veux bien faire des efforts pour Kanon, mais là c'est trop, se désespéra Saga.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire et les deux invités commencèrent à se détendre.

\- Eh bien ! après que tu étais parti te coucher, ils sont venus me voir.

Milo se mit alors à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

 _Je me préparais_ _à monter au treizième temple quand on tambourina à ma porte. Je savais très bien qui était l'homme derrière la planche de bois. Il était le seul à faire autant de raffut sur le seuil de mes appartements._

 _\- Entre Kanon, j'arrive, ai-je lancé à mon ami pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans mon antre avant d'aller récupérer mes sandales dans ma chambre._

 _Quand je revins, je m'arrêtai net devant la scène qui se jouait dans mon salon. Un grand blond tenait le cadet du troisième temple par la taille et essayait de lui voler un baiser._

 _\- Je suis là, merci de faire ça chez vous, souris-je._

 _\- Oh désolé, dégage Rhad', fit Kanon en repoussant son amant. En fait je voulais te dire que…_

 _\- Je vois, alors tu repasses à l'ennemi, m'amusai-je._

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non, il est juste… hésita le Gémeau._

 _\- Un plan cul dirons-nous, on passe le temps, termina Rhadamanthe._

 _\- Ok, répondis-je. Et sinon tu veux mon accord car je suis ton dernier sex friend et pour me signifier que nous ne coucherons plus ensemble ! C'est bien ça ? Je pense que j'avais compris, merci, affirmai-je._

 _\- Non, tu es mon ami… s'insurgea Kanon qui n'avait même pas pensé à cela._

 _\- Je rigole. Je suis heureux pour vous, sans dec', mais là je suis attendu au treizième temple. Alors si…_

 _\- On peut rester ici s'il te plaît ? demanda Kanon. En bas, il y a Saga, et… commença-t-il à expliquer._

 _\- Ok, mais foutez pas le bordel._

 _Puis je suis parti en laissant le couple seul, dans mon temple._

\- Quand je suis revenu quelques heures plus tard ils n'étaient plus là. Alors j'ai pris une douche et je suis monté ici. Je n'aurais pas cru… avec lui ! Surtout quand on connaît leur rencontre, murmura-t-il encore un peu dans ses pensées.

\- En fait vous êtes venus me voir tous les deux car Kanon couche avec Rhadamanthe et que vous êtes choqués, rit à gorge déployée le Verseau.

Les deux frères d'armes de Camus le regardaient se moquer d'eux, mais ça ne les dérangea pas plus que ça. Bien au contraire, cela était si rare de le voir s'amuser ainsi.

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien avant que les deux invités ne se retirent, voyant que le onzième gardien tombait de fatigue. Mais avant de passer la porte, Saga posa une dernière question.

\- Comment va Aphrodite ?

\- Oh bien mieux, la fièvre est tombée et la déesse Aphrodite veille sur lui, le rassura-t-il.

Camus voulut rajouter autre chose mais il s'abstint. Après tout, à chacun sa vie privée – se dit-il –, et tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Quand ils étaient revenus à la vie, aucun d'entre eux ne se connaissait vraiment.

Lui s'était rapproché de Saga du fait de se croiser souvent dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple. En réalité, c'est pour lui qu'au début il avait ouvert sa propre bibliothèque aux autres chevaliers.

Puis Milo, son meilleur ami, s'était rapproché du cadet des Gémeaux. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Camus était que l'aîné du troisième temple faisait d'énormes efforts pour faire amende honorable tout comme lui-même, longtemps considéré comme froid et hautain, était devenu peu à peu le confident de beaucoup de ses frères d'armes.

Aussi, ça le fit sourire de repenser à tout cela avant de refermer la porte et d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Milo et Saga descendirent ensemble jusqu'au huitième temple. Les deux hommes restaient silencieux. Ils profitaient de la fraîcheur ambiante. Effectivement les journées étaient chaudes et à cette heure-ci l'air devenait plus respirable.

Ils marchaient tous deux d'un pas lent mais raisonnable. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches de la maison de Milo, ils se saluèrent. Mais avant de continuer sa marche vers le troisième temple, son maître tendit sa main vers le Scorpion et dit :

\- Milo, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

\- Merci, répondit Milo gêné. Et à la place de prendre la main tendue, il alla embrasser la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Et tout en souriant, il rajouta :

\- Nous sommes comme ça nous, les Scorpions.

Alors le Scorpion tourna des talons et disparut dans son temple. Saga, lui, toucha sa joue, sourit puis rentra chez lui le cœur léger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre qui traite plus de l'ancien temps que du présent. Dans la lecture de Shion on était resté à la rencontre du premier Verseau et du premier Grand Pope. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture à tous Bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont et bonne reprise pour les autres. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : J+6 (4)**

Après le repas du soir, le Grand Pope s'était rapidement éclipsé dans ses appartements. Un silence assourdissant y régnait, contrastant avec la rumeur et le brouhaha de la salle de restaurant où tous les convives se réunissaient au moins trois fois par jour, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. C'est dans ces conditions-là qu'il appréciait de passer ces vendredis soirs – isolé de tout et de tout le monde, loin de ses astreintes quotidiennes –, et plus particulièrement en ce moment où des invités de prestige étaient bloqués dans le temple d'Athéna au bon vouloir d'un Dieu et Maître qui se faisait éternellement attendre.

La fatigue et le stress accumulés cette semaine le décidèrent à se hâter pour aller se coucher, donc une fois prêt, il se faufila sous les draps. Les paupières closes, il espérait s'endormir vite, mais les secondes s'égrenaient comme des heures et le sommeil se faisait attendre, lui aussi ! Voyant qu'il était inutile de lutter, il pensa à lire un peu.

Ces derniers jours, depuis que les festivités avaient commencé dans le temple d'Athéna, Shion n'avait pas eu une minute à lui pour un moment privé, ne serait-ce qu'avec lui-même. Cette invitation à la demande de Zeus, qui ne devait durer que le temps d'un weekend, commençait à s'éterniser plus que de raison. Et pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se coucher tôt, impossible de dormir. Dans le même temps, très intrigué par les deux récits qu'il avait commencé à lire, il se disait que poursuivre cette lecture ne serait pas superflu. « _Le sommeil arrivera peut-être plus vite_ », pensa-t-il.

Les deux ouvrages se trouvaient toujours sur sa table de nuit. En réalité, absolument rien ou presque n'avait bougé dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une semaine, il n'avait eu le temps de rien.

Il les attrapa, les soupesa puis hésita. « _Grand Pope ? Verseau ? Verseau ? Grand Pope ?_ » s'interrogeait-il avec les livres devant lui, posés sur ses paumes en guise de balance.

Quelle importance finalement, il s'agissait visiblement de la même histoire, mais racontée de deux points de vue différents.

Il opta donc en premier pour la biographie du Grand Pope :

 _Au bout de quelques minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence, j'éclatai de rire._

 _Le garçon me regarda et fit une moue de colère si mignonne que j'eus du mal à me ressaisir. Il se mit alors à crier de sa petite voix fluette :_

 _\- Ne te moque pas de moi !_

 _\- Oh non, pardon… je ne me moque pas c'est juste… nerveux, répondis-je en souriant._

 _Puis il regarda l'homme à mes côtés. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'enfant intrigué. Habitez-vous loin ?_

 _\- Que de questions ! Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? demanda mon compagnon._

 _\- J'ai posé les questions en premier ! s'insurgea le garçon._

 _Je ris à nouveau. Le garçon me dévisagea et je pris la parole :_

 _\- Nous sommes chez nous et tu es sur nos terres._

 _\- Euh… vraiment ?_

 _\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Si tu nous dis qui tu es, je répondrai à tes questions._

 _Alors l'enfant nous raconta son histoire : il était né à Athènes, dans une famille aisée et tous les siens avaient été assassinés. Il décrivit ensuite les détails de sa fuite hors de sa ville d'origine qui le conduisit jusqu'ici. Nous l'écoutâmes sans l'interrompre._

 _\- Merci jeune homme. Laisse-moi à présent me présenter : je suis la fille de l'ancienne grande prêtresse du Parthénon et juste à côté se trouve le nouveau temple d'Athéna. J'y suis prêtresse comme ma mère._

 _\- Dois-tu tout lui dire ? demanda mon compagnon._

 _\- Garçon, quel est ton nom ? demandais-je._

 _\- Kanus, dit-il. Et toi ?_

 _\- Eirene Polemos, répondis-je._

 _\- Paix et guerre, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Oui l'une ne va pas sans l'autre. Kanus, vois-tu mon ami à côté de moi ?_

 _\- Bien entendu, quelle question ! dit-il surprit._

 _\- Eh bien vois-tu, l'homme qui m'accompagne et dont je tairai le nom pour l'instant a la capacité de se rendre invisible aux yeux des gens sauf de certains. Ceux qui possèdent un cosmos élevé, comme toi et moi._

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? C'est quoi le cosmos ?_

 _\- Je veux dire que tu possèdes un don. Si tu me suis, tu en apprendras davantage sur toi et ce don. De plus, tu auras un endroit où vivre. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _\- Tu penses que c'est bien ? questionna l'adulte._

 _\- Oui, tout va bien. S'il te voit c'est qu'il peut devenir Chevalier. Moi qui m'inquiétais de ne pas en trouver. En plus tu la ressens toi aussi, l'étendue de son cosmos._

 _\- Oui, concéda-t-il._

 _\- Alors Kanus, que veux-tu faire : tenter l'aventure par toi-même hors de nos contrées, ou reprendre le flambeau de ton père et protéger celles et ceux qui le méritent ?_

 _\- Je vous suis._

 _\- À la bonne heure. Juste une dernière question, quand es-tu né ?_

 _\- Le Prôtê Anthestérion._

 _\- Tout comme moi, m'écriai-je. Si ça c'est pas un signe ! Et je sais de quelle maison tu seras le gardien._

 _Les deux hommes me regardèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien de plus. Après avoir salué mon sauveur, je ramenai avec moi mon nouvel apprenti._

Le Grand Pope arrêta là sa lecture pour le moment, car il désirait savoir comment le Verseau avait vécu cette rencontre :

 _La jeune fille me sourit puis éclata de rire. Cela me mit dans une colère noire, aussi de ma plus grosse voix pour l'impressionner, je me mis à crier :_

 _\- Ne te moque pas de moi !_ Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? _pensai-je._

 _\- Oh non, pardon… je ne me moque pas c'est juste… nerveux, me répondit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux._

 _Puis je regardai l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je intrigué. Habitez-vous loin ?_

 _\- Que de questions ! Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? me demanda l'homme en noir d'un ton sec._

 _\- J'ai posé les questions en premier ! m'insurgeai-je._

 _Là, la jeune fille se mit à rire et alors que je la dévisageai, sûrement d'un air mauvais, elle reprit la parole :_

 _\- Nous sommes chez nous et tu es sur nos terres._

 _\- Euh… vraiment ? demandai-je étonné._

 _\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Si tu nous dis qui tu es, je répondrai à tes questions._

 _Alors je leur racontai mon histoire, que j'étais né à Athènes, dans une famille aisée et que tous les miens avaient été assassinés. Puis je décrivis les circonstances de ma fuite hors de ma ville d'origine qui me conduisirent jusqu'ici. Ils m'écoutèrent sans m'interrompre. Quand j'eus fini, la demoiselle répondit à mes questions._

 _\- Merci jeune homme. Laisse-moi à présent me présenter : je suis la fille de l'ancienne grande prêtresse du Parthénon et juste à côté se trouve le nouveau temple d'Athéna. J'y suis prêtresse comme ma mère._

 _\- Dois-tu tout lui dire ? demanda son compagnon._

 _\- Garçon, quel est ton nom ? me demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Kanus, dis-je. Et toi ?_

 _\- Eirene Polemos, répondit-elle._

 _\- Paix et guerre, murmurai-je._

 _\- Oui, l'une ne va pas sans l'autre, me dit-elle avant de me questionner à nouveau. Kanus, vois-tu mon ami à côté de moi ?_

 _\- Bien entendu, quelle question ! m'exclamai-je surpris._

 _\- Eh bien vois-tu, l'homme qui m'accompagne, et dont je tairai le nom pour l'instant, a la capacité de se rendre invisible aux yeux des gens sauf de certains. Ceux qui possèdent un cosmos élevé, comme toi et moi, m'expliqua-t-elle._

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? C'est quoi le cosmos ? demandai-je. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle avait piqué ma curiosité._

 _\- Je veux dire que tu possèdes un don. Si tu me suis, tu en apprendras davantage sur toi et ce don. De plus tu auras un endroit où vivre. Qu'en dis-tu ? me proposa-t-elle._

 _\- Tu penses que c'est bien ? questionna l'adulte._

 _\- Oui, tout va bien. S'il te voit c'est qu'il peut devenir Chevalier. Moi qui m'inquiétais de ne pas en trouver. En plus, tu la ressens toi aussi, l'étendue de son cosmos, ajouta-t-elle._

 _\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre._

 _\- Alors Kanus, que veux-tu faire : tenter l'aventure par toi-même hors de nos contrées, ou reprendre le flambeau de ton père et protéger celles et ceux qui le méritent ? me demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Je vous suis._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment-là j'avais répondu ainsi sans réfléchir, mais à ce jour je ne regrette rien._

 _\- À la bonne heure, s'écria-t-elle enthousiaste. Juste une dernière question, quand es-tu né ? m'interrogea-t-elle._

 _\- Le Prôtê Anthestérion._

 _\- Tout comme moi, s'écria-t-elle. Si ça, c'est pas un signe ! Sourit-elle à l'adulte qui nous regardait. Et je sais de quelle maison tu seras le gardien, dit-elle en me fixant du regard._

 _Avec son compagnon, nous la regardâmes surpris tout en restant silencieux. Enfin, après avoir salué l'homme, elle me ramena avec elle dans mon nouveau foyer._

Shion ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de leur rencontre.

Il avait été surpris de voir que le Verseau, ou plutôt « Kanus » – prénom qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'actuel maître du onzième temple « Camus » – semblait déjà d'une grande maturité pour un enfant de son âge.

Aussi, même s'il avait voulu continuer cette passionnante lecture, il en aurait été pour ses frais car la fatigue finit par avoir le dessus sur lui. Il reposa les deux ouvrages sur sa table de nuit, éteignit la lumière et finit par s'endormir rapidement en espérant qu'il aurait suffisamment de temps prochainement pour découvrir la suite de cette rencontre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Cela fait une semaine que tout le monde vie dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna, alors aujourd'hui, je vous offre un chapitre uniquement basé sur son point de vue, sur sa famille et surtout les femmes. Bonne lecture et au mois prochain. Biz Peace'. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur l'histoire et les personnages.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : J+7**

Le soleil se levait sur le sanctuaire comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines déjà, promettant encore une magnifique journée riche en émotions. De leur côté, Déités, prêtresses et autres chevaliers en faisaient tout autant, se préparant chacun et chacune à sa tâche quotidienne.

Dans sa chambre, Athéna s'étirait dans son lit. Une fois encore, elle avait bien dormi, et un large sourire venait illuminer son doux visage de jeune femme.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que les membres de sa famille étaient arrivés et elle en était heureuse. L'idée de garder tout ce beau monde jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père était tombée sous le sens et lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire au monde à présent qu'elle les découvrait les uns après les autres, au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la semaine.

Elle dut reconnaître que dans les premiers temps, être en présence de ses oncles, Hadès et Poséidon, tendait à la mettre mal à l'aise, certainement suite aux grands combats qu'ils avaient menés, mais depuis qu'elle apprenait à mieux les connaître, elle avait une tout autre image d'eux.

Certes, Poséidon était réputé pour être colérique, mais on finissait par s'y habituer quant à Hadès, il passait pour un homme froid et sans cœur alors qu'il était tout le contraire.

De toutes ces nouvelles rencontres, celles dont elle gardait le souvenir le plus marquant étaient celles avec les femmes de sa famille : Aphrodite et Artémis, ses sœurs Déméter, sa tante et Pandore.

Cette dernière avait un statut particulier dans la famille Olympienne. En effet, elle ne pouvait prétendre à l'appellation de Déesse car elle n'était que la sœur humaine de l'incarnation d'Hadès. À ce titre, elle suivait, secondait et conseillait son frère sans restriction, d'où sa présence ici.

Mais Athéna se demandait comment la considérer : une tante ? Une cousine ? Une amie ? Peu importait pour le moment, l'essentiel pour elle était de l'apprécier énormément, au même titre qu'une de ses parentes.

 _Le lundi en début d'après-midi, Shion lui avait appris qu'il allait faire une réunion avec tous les chevaliers d'Or afin de mettre en place le nouveau système de garde et de sécurité autour du sanctuaire. Athéna voulait y assister, mais alors qu'elle allait lui en faire part une jeune femme se montra._

 _\- Déesse Athéna, Seigneur Shion, pardon de vous déranger. Ma maîtresse aimerait savoir s'il vous serait possible de la recevoir dans l'après-midi afin de prendre un thé avec elle._

 _\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama le Grand Pope. Majesté ne vous inquiétez de rien, je gère la réunion et vous, vous allez prendre un thé avec votre tante. Le but de cette réunion de famille n'est-il pas de mieux vous connaître et de créer des liens familiaux et amicaux plus forts ? Voilà une très bonne occasion._

 _\- Si bien sûr, avait répondu Athéna même si elle aurait tout de même préféré assister à la réunion de ses chevaliers. Mais les arguments de son subordonné étaient vrais._

 _\- Dame Callysta, dites à sa majesté Déméter que la déesse Athéna sera plus que ravie de la recevoir dans les jardins du treizième temple vers seize heures pour un goûter. Elles pourront ainsi déguster un très bon thé. Je vais demander à Noémie de tout faire préparer, annonça le chef du sanctuaire aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient._

 _\- Merci, j'y vais de ce pas, s'était empressée de répondre la jeune prêtresse avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse d'un pas rapide._

 _Ensuite, le Seigneur Shion se retira car il avait des ordres à donner pour le reste de la journée quant à Athéna, elle profita de ce moment de répit pour aller se reposer en attendant l'heure du goûter avec sa tante._

 _À seize heures, Noémie était venue la chercher. Elle lui avait fait savoir que les chevaliers étaient encore en réunion et que la déesse Déméter n'allait pas tarder, ayant envoyé une autre servante la chercher dans le même temps._

 _Quand Athéna arriva, sa tante était déjà présente. Elle la regardait déambuler tranquillement au milieu des roses de toutes les couleurs et s'arrêter çà et là pour en sentir quelques-unes._

 _\- Oh ! Ma chère nièce, vous êtes là. Pardon de vous faire attendre, dit Déméter en apercevant Athéna qui l'observait._

 _\- Oh non ma chère tante, faites donc, sourit la déesse de la sagesse._

 _\- C'est que vous avez de magnifiques fleurs. Les miennes me manquent, confessa la déesse de la terre._

 _\- Elles sont un cadeau du chevalier Aphrodite des Poissons, mais celles-là ne sont pas empoisonnées, s'empressa d'ajouter Athéna. Il vient souvent s'occuper d'elles._

 _\- On le voit et on voit aussi combien il les aime, répondit Déméter._

 _\- Vous pouvez venir les voir quand vous le désirez, proposa Athéna._

 _\- Merci._

 _Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur les magnifiques roses d'Athéna, Déméter sentit une fois encore l'exhalation des doux parfums émanant de ces dernières. Puis, l'air un peu résigné, la Déesse des Moissons vint rejoindre la Déesse de l'Intelligence auprès de la table de jardin et s'assit à ses côtés pour passer un moment agréable en sa compagnie._

 _Une servante apporta le thé et le versa dans les tasses avant de les laisser en tête à tête._

 _Pendant un instant, un long silence pesant s'installa entre les deux déesses, silence qu'Athéna rompit la première._

 _\- Ma tante je vous remercie d'être restée._

 _\- Tout va bien. Je l'ai déjà dit à votre Pope, nous avons tous l'habitude des idées de votre père. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Merci… Vous êtes bien installée ? demanda la jeune déesse à sa parente._

 _\- Oui, très bien merci, ainsi que Callysta et mes soldats. On vous remercie tous de votre hospitalité, dit-elle en souriant._

 _\- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup les apprécier ma tante ? demanda Athéna_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pas vous ? Je veux dire n'appréciez-vous pas vos chevaliers ? interrogea Déméter surprise de cette question._

 _\- Si, si, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Athéna en se mordant la lèvre se traitant «_ d'idiote _» pour avoir demandé cela._

 _\- Athéna, sourit sa tante comprenant les pensées de sa nièce. Nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. De plus, sachez que même les plus durs d'entre nous apprécient quand même leurs hommes. Chacun d'entre nous reconnaissons les sacrifices qu'ils font en notre nom et on les respecte pour cela. Nous sommes très peu à les voir comme de la chair à canon._

 _Athéna fut soulagée d'apprendre cela._

 _L'après-midi passa tranquillement, les Déesses abordant des sujets divers et variés leur permettant d'en savoir un peu plus l'une sur l'autre._

 _La jeune déesse demanda à sa tante de la tutoyer. Déméter accepta et quand elle voulut que sa jeune nièce en fît de même, celle-ci refusa poliment. La Déesse des Moissons comprit. Après une longue discussion, ce qui frappait le plus la Déesse de la Paix était la tristesse que sa tante avait en elle._

 _Aussi, se permit-elle une question :_

 _\- Ma tante, vous avez l'air triste… puis-je vous aider ?_

 _\- Non, mais merci Athéna…_

 _Après un long silence la Déesse reprit :_

 _\- C'est juste que tu me fais penser à ma fille, Perséphone._

 _\- Oh pardon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir à la vie._

 _\- Oui, le plus dur c'est que quand c'est arrivé je n'étais pas avec elle. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu. Elle était avec Hadès dans les Enfers. Tu sais qu'ils étaient mariés ?_

 _\- Oui, confirma Athéna._

 _\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne compte pas lui faire la guerre. Mais quand je les vois, lui et… Non ! Parlons de choses plus joyeuses, précisa alors Déméter._

 _Athéna accepta tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la seconde personne à qui pensait sa tante._

Sortant de sa rêverie, Athéna secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Cette histoire concernant son oncle et une personne dont elle ignorait tout l'intriguait au plus haut point.

 _Et je sais qui pourrait m'éclairer sur le sujet !_ pensa-t-elle.

En attendant, elle espérait juste que cela n'allait pas nuire à la bonne entente qui s'installait dans son sanctuaire.

* * *

Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas encore temps de s'inquiéter de tout cela. Pour le moment, tout semblait se passer à merveille, et pour preuve, elle avait même réussi à entrer en contact avec Pandore et à avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle !

Après la guerre qui les avait opposées, elle s'inquiétait de leur future relation, mais maintenant le souvenir de leur rencontre la faisait sourire.

 _C'était le mardi matin et Athéna marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du treizième temple quand elle croisa la princesse Pandore qui se promenait. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un._

 _Athéna hésita un instant, pensant que lui parler seule pouvait être risqué. Mais en la regardant de plus près_ , _elle vit qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune adolescente à peine plus âgée qu'elle._

 _De plus, Ikki lui fit part un jour de son sentiment la concernant, en lui précisant qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise de naissance, mais qu'elle était juste passée par des moments difficiles et qu'Hadès l'avait corrompue._

 _Rassurée par cette pensée, elle s'approcha de Pandore et l'interpella :_

 _\- Bonjour Pandore._

 _\- Bonjour déesse Athéna ! Pardon de vous déranger, fit la jeune prêtresse._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, vous chercher quelque chose ? demanda la maîtresse du sanctuaire._

 _\- Je… Je suis désolée… En fait hier soir j'ai…_ _La jeune sœur du Dieu des Morts hésitait à continuer._

 _\- Oui ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, rassura la déesse de la sagesse afin de l'inciter à se confier._

 _\- C'est bête, mais… Voilà, j'ai croisé Dame Déméter et elle m'a parlé de votre jardin. Je me demandais si je pouvais le visiter. Disons que chez nous, il n'y a pas trop de fleurs sauf à Elyson, et je n'ai pas trop le droit d'y aller… expliqua la jeune femme._

 _\- Je comprends et justement, je m'y rendais, allons-y ensemble, l'invita la Déesse dans un grand sourire._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le patio. La prêtresse fut stupéfaite par tant de beauté._

 _Elle commença par aller sentir le parfum qu'exhalaient les roses, leurs couleurs miroitantes attiraient immédiatement le regard sur elles ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle s'intéressa aux autres fleurs, comme les jonquilles, les orchidées…_

 _\- Merci, Déesse Athéna, remercia la jeune prêtresse des larmes plein les yeux._

 _\- De rien, vous pouvez revenir quand vous le souhaitez, précisa-t-elle à nouveau. J'aimerais vous poser une question personnelle ? s'autorisa à demander la déesse._

 _\- Oui bien sûr, accepta Pandore._

 _\- Ça concerne tante Déméter et oncle Hadès, ou plus précisément la mort de votre reine Perséphone._

 _\- Je comprends… Mais je… Pardon… Je préfère ne pas en parler… Si mon frère l'apprend… Et puis je ne connais pas tous les détails. Pardon, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête, l'air un peu honteux._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je suis désolée de vous en avoir parlé. Mais oublions ça et discutons d'autre chose voulez-vous ? proposa la Déesse de la Sagesse._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, et au fil de la conversation, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'Athéna ne l'avait envisagé au départ._

 _C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté leur nouvelle amitié._

 _Ikki avait raison sur le fait que Pandore n'était pas méchante, bien au contraire, elle était douce et avait l'air de beaucoup aimer et de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour son grand frère._

* * *

Au fil des rencontres Athéna avait été surtout ravie de bien s'entendre avec ses deux sœurs Artémis et Aphrodite. Elle se rappelait sa discussion avec cette dernière le mercredi soir vers dix-neuf heures. La déesse de l'amour se promenait tranquillement dans le treizième temple. Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

 _\- Bonjour Aphrodite, fit Athéna._

 _\- Bonjour petite sœur, répondit la Déesse de la Beauté en lui offrant le plus grand des sourires._

 _\- Tout va bien ? demanda la Déesse de la Sagesse._

 _\- Oui merci, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, énonça guillerette la Déesse de l'Amour._

 _\- Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'informa intriguée la jeune fille à la chevelure violette._

 _\- Non rien, c'est un secret entre mon tuteur et moi, rigola la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Et toi, tout va bien ? On dirait que tu veux parler, avait-elle repris._

 _\- Et bien pour tout te dire j'aurais une question à te poser._

 _\- Je t'écoute, s'enquit Aphrodite plus qu'intriguée par la future demande de sa jeune sœur._

 _\- J'ai un dilemme personnel. Non en fait je… Je ne connais rien à l'amour. Dis, peut-on défendre une cause sans en connaître réellement le fond ? questionna Athéna très sérieusement._

 _\- Oh là ! Toi, tu as besoin de conseils et d'une bonne explication sur les relations entre personnes. Où peut-on aller pour discuter ? avait proposé l'aînée._

 _Athéna entraîna Aphrodite dans ses appartements et les deux sœurs discutèrent jusqu'au repas. Athéna fut heureuse d'avoir pu parler de ses doutes et de ses angoisses avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait._

* * *

Cette discussion avec Aphrodite n'avait pas manqué d'intérêt pour Athéna, elle était persuadée de se rappeler de ses bons conseils encore longtemps. Par association d'idées, elle passa d'une sœur à l'autre et se remémora alors très bien la conversation qu'elle eut avec Artémis deux jours plus tôt.

 _Le jeudi après-midi, alors qu'il faisait très chaud, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener sur la plage. C'est là qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la Déesse Artémis._

 _Celle-ci était en train de se baigner les pieds dans l'eau, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Athéna hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers elle._

 _Pour l'instant elle ne l'avait rencontrée que lors des réunions de famille et pendant ces repas, tous se parlaient avec cérémonie. Alors là, elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec elle. En plus, sa sœur pourrait se sentir ennuyée d'être ainsi interpellée pendant qu'elle avait l'air de s'amuser._

 _Athéna repensa alors à sa rencontre avec Aphrodite, si cela avait été facile de l'aborder, avec Artémis cela lui paraissait plus difficile. Sa grande sœur ressemblait à une Noble Dame à qui il faut parler avec respect. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui parla pour la première fois de façon plus formelle._

 _\- Bonjour Dame Artémis, dit-elle simplement._

 _\- Bonjour petite sœur. Pourquoi tant de déférence à mon égard ? Appelle-moi juste Artémis._

 _\- Bien, Artémis. Tu as l'air heureux._

 _\- Oui j'aime la mer. L'eau salée, les embruns dans l'air, le sable chaud et le soleil, confessa la Dame de la Nuit._

 _\- Moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je suis venue me promener, répondit la Déesse de la Sagesse._

 _\- Athéna, puis-je être franche avec toi ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Parlons de tout, sauf d'Apollon._

 _Athéna avait hoché la tête et les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté de leur vie dans leur sanctuaire respectif. La Déesse de la Sagesse s'était aperçu de l'immense fossé qu'il y avait entre sa vie à Athènes et celle à Sparte. En effet, Méthos avait mis un point d'honneur à éduquer et à faire vivre ses Dieux comme le commun des mortels. Les inscrivant à l'école, leur faisant découvrir les joies d'être des adolescents comme les autres. Artémis lui avait parlé de sorties au cinéma, de jeux vidéo et de bien d'autres choses auxquelles, elle, avait renoncé. Malgré tout, Athéna avait été heureuse de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur sa famille._

* * *

 _Les retrouvailles d'Athéna avec les différents membres de sa famille ont été un tel enchantement pour elle qu'elle prit la décision de les convier toutes les quatre le vendredi matin à une séance détente dans les thermes de son sanctuaire. Dès neuf heures du matin, les cinq jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent aux pieds des marches menant aux bains, et une fois à l'intérieur, elles profitèrent grandement de ce moment entre femmes, loin du tumulte guerrier que les chevaliers et les Dieux ne cessaient d'évoquer à tour de bras : une anecdote ci, une victoire là…_

 _Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Athéna ressentait la joie de vivre un pur moment en famille, heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec chacune de ses parentes sans contrainte, sans avoir l'impression que quelqu'un les écouteraient à la dérobée._

 _\- Athéna c'est vraiment une très bonne idée que tu as eue, s'exclama Aphrodite. Je rêvais de venir aux thermes._

 _\- Je croyais que tu l'avais fait mercredi, la taquina Artémis._

 _\- Je devais, mais j'ai eu un contre temps, voire deux et après j'ai discuté avec Athéna, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

 _\- Oh ! Et vous avez discuté de quoi ? s'informa la jeune femme à la chevelure rosée._

 _\- Chut, c'est un secret, fit Athéna, accompagnant son rire le plus spontané d'un clin d'œil._

 _Athéna n'était pas peu fière de cette idée de réunir toutes les femmes de sa famille au même endroit, cela avait permis de briser un peu la glace, de renouer les liens et de les renforcer dans l'objectif que cela puisse servir la cause d'une paix plus durable entre eux._

La porte de sa chambre claquant avec grand fracas, sortant brusquement Athéna de ses pensées. Un homme déboula dans la pièce et se planta devant le lit de la gardienne du sanctuaire.

\- C'est inadmissible ! s'écria-t-il. Non, mais sans rire, je viens de ramener le chevalier des Poissons dans son temple et j'en ai profité pour en visiter quelques autres. Alors oui, c'est vrai, avec « mes enfants » on s'autorise tous les derniers gadgets High Tech à la mode, j'avoue ! Mais vous là, vous faites quoi ? Dans chaque temple, les lits sont pourris, les cuisines sont rustiques et les salons sont vides ! Je peux comprendre qu'ils aiment lire et s'entraîner… En même temps, ils n'ont que ça dans leur vie, non ? rajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement ironique. Ce n'est pas possible ! Si vous voulez qu'ils soient heureux, il va falloir vous mettre à la page Ma Grande ! La grande majorité de vos chevaliers sont des trentenaires, voire même des adolescents, et vous voudriez qu'ils s'épanouissent dans un sanctuaire où même la tuyauterie est archaïque ? Franchement, vous avez vu l'état des canalisations d'eau et de gaz ? C'est insalubre ! Ce serait presque de la maltraitance, vous savez !? Non, si vous voulez préserver la cohésion de vos chevaliers – qui meurent pour vous, je vous le rappelle ! –, soyez vigilante à tout ça. Vous êtes riche comme Crésus et ne manquez de rien, donc le minimum que vous puissiez faire, c'est de leur offrir un sanctuaire décent, en bon état de fonctionnement, merde !

Sur ces remontrances, l'homme repartit comme il était venu.

Athéna resta un long moment à regarder la porte close en repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre…

Elle sortit alors du lit et se prépara avant d'aller rejoindre le Grand Pope d'un pas pressé.

\- En me levant ce matin, j'ai reçu une visite inopinée, déclara d'un ton solennel la Déesse de l'Intelligence.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, mais je me suis fait gronder, sourit la jeune femme en repensant à la scène.

\- À quel sujet ? Et par qui ? s'emporta Shion.

\- Peu importe par qui, répondit Athéna avec un geste évasif de la main. Sur l'entretien des temples et le niveau de vie que j'offre à mes chevaliers ! précisa-t-elle alors.

Elle regarda Shion baisser la tête et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alors elle reprit :

\- Je vois… Donc cet après-midi, nous allons faire le tour du domaine et voir ce qui doit être amélioré pour le confort de tous.

Shion acquiesça et annula tous ses rendez-vous pour assister sa Déesse. Athéna, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose un chapitre très tranquille où la Déesse Athéna et Shion visite enfin le sanctuaire alors bonne promenade. Biz Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : J+7 (2)**

Comme il l'avait promis à Athéna le matin même, Shion l'attendait à l'entrée du treizième temple. Il était d'assez bonne humeur, et de sentir ce soleil lui frapper le visage lui rendait le sourire.

Là, en cet instant, il était serein, il venait de laisser les rênes à Noémie en qui il avait totalement confiance et il espérait qu'en ce samedi après-midi, le sanctuaire serait tranquille.

Cette semaine avait été éreintante et pouvoir ainsi se détendre quelques minutes à l'air libre lui faisait un bien fou.

Il laissa alors son esprit vagabonder et repensa aux mots d'Athéna. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était venu la visiter, mais son idée de rénover le sanctuaire lui plaisait. Lui-même y avait pensé mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand sa Déesse arriva. Alors qu'il allait l'entraîner à sa suite, celle-ci s'arrêta.

\- Nous commencerons par les apprentis, donc passons par l'autre chemin afin de ne pas déranger Aphrodite tout de suite. On ira en dernier chez les chevaliers d'Or et surtout chez lui, déclara Athéna.

\- Bien, approuva Shion, je vous suis.

Tous deux descendirent par un chemin de terre assez pentu, amenant aux logements des apprentis. Ces derniers vivaient dans des baraquements de bois – aux planches pourries – et de pierres, dont la plupart étaient fissurées.

À l'intérieur, seules les chambres étaient agencées avec, pour seul ameublement, des lits de bois équipés de vieux matelas troués accompagnés d'une commode pour les habits.

Pour le reste, des volets cassés et branlants ainsi que des rideaux déchirés venaient parer le semblant d'ouverture qui faisait office de fenêtre et ne parlons pas des draps, tellement usés qu'ils ont été rapiécés à la va-vite avec ce qui traînait.

Enfin, une salle d'eau trônait dans un coin avec en tout et pour tout, un tuyau et un trou d'évacuation pour les égouts.

Quant au salon-cuisine, il ne comprenait qu'une kitchenette, une table et tout juste le nombre de chaises correspondant aux personnes habitant le taudis.

Car non, Athéna et Shion ne pouvaient pas appeler ça autrement.

Après avoir fait le tour de ces habitations, Athéna et le Grand Pope se rendirent vers celles des femmes.

* * *

Celles-là étaient encore plus lamentables à voir.

Les jeunes femmes qui habitaient là vivaient toutes ensemble, sans aucune intimité, sauf celles ayant déjà le titre de chevalier – comme Marine de l'Aigle ou Shaina de l'Orphiucus – et qui bénéficiaient par conséquent d'un logis individuel, pas moins précaire pour autant.

\- Déesse Athéna ! Je suis ravie que vous me rendiez visite, mais vous auriez dû m'avertir, j'aurais rangé et je vous aurais fait du thé, l'accueillit avec douceur une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Ce n'est rien Marine. Nous inspectons juste les logis de chacun d'entre vous pour voir quel genre d'améliorations on pourrait y apporter. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

\- Je vois et bien entrez, invita le jeune Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle.

\- Vraiment ? fit une autre voix féminine derrière eux.

\- Shaina ! s'exclamèrent Marine et Shion ensemble.

Athéna, elle, était restée silencieuse et regardait le jeune Chevalier d'Argent aux cheveux verts la fixer du regard. Celle-ci était appuyée sur le chambranle de l'entrée de la maison de sa consœur. Son attitude paraissait insolente.

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible, continua l'effrontée de service tout en restant toujours respectueuse et fidèle à sa Déesse.

\- Rien n'est impossible à Athéna, sourit Shion comme pour calmer le volcan devant lui.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre. Je serais plus que ravie de vous faire visiter mon humble demeure après celle-ci. Marine accompagne-les ! ordonna-t-elle. En vous attendant je vais faire chauffer le thé, ce sera bientôt l'heure de la collation de milieu d'après-midi, avait-elle continué. Même si je sais qu'il n'aura rien à voir avec ceux d'Aphrodite ou de Camus.

\- Sachez que ce sera avec plaisir Shaina, sourit chaleureusement la divinité qui connaissait le grand cœur de sa protectrice, malgré son caractère emporté.

Tous trois regardèrent la jeune femme à la chevelure verte repartir chez elle.

Après l'inspection de l'habitat de Marine et leur arrêt chez le Chevalier d'Orphiucus, les deux maîtres du sanctuaire se rendirent ensuite dans les temples des Chevaliers d'Or.

* * *

Dans le premier temple, ils rencontrèrent Mü et son apprenti Kilian – que tout le monde surnommait Kiki. Le maître des lieux leur fit la visite de leur logis et en profita pour leur montrer l'atelier de réparation des armures.

Athéna écouta les trois générations de Bélier parlementer. Elle était ravie de voir que les derniers survivants de Jamir* s'entendaient aussi bien.

Elle sourit de voir l'entrain du plus jeune, tout en se demandant si ses deux ainés avaient été aussi espiègles que lui dans leur jeunesse. Si cela avait été le cas alors il y avait de l'espoir pour que le jeune Kiki pût s'assagir avec les ans.

Elle devait tout de même reconnaître que l'enfant avait été d'une aide précieuse pour elle et ses chevaliers lors des précédentes guerres. Aussi, consentait-on à lui pardonner son caractère enjoué et parfois survolté.

Puis la Déesse tendit l'oreille quand elle vit que ses chevaliers abordaient le sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus :

\- Maître Shion nous n'avons besoin de rien, dit Mü hésitant.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a besoin de beaucoup de choses, s'écria le jeune apprenti. Seigneur Shion, il nous manque de la matière première. Ainsi que plein d'autres choses, suivez-moi !

\- Kiki ! s'emporta Mü contre son apprenti trop volubile.

\- Quoi ? continua le jeune adolescent qui en avait plus que marre de passer après les autres, juste parce que son maître était l'ancien élève du Grand Pope. Ils passent voir tout le monde, alors si aujourd'hui on leur demande une chose ou deux cela ne sera pas vu comme du favoritisme.

\- Favoritisme ? s'étonna Shion.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Mü en baissant les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute.

\- Mais si, arrêtez un peu, insista le jeune homme roux. Les gens pensent que comme c'est votre ancien élève vous êtes paternaliste avec lui et que vous le favorisez. Alors Maître Mü n'ose rien vous demander. Mais aujourd'hui il peut n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Athéna, et les autres jours aussi. Shion, suis Kiki et note tout ce qu'il dit, veux-tu ?

Elle les regarda partir et s'approcha de Mü.

\- Mon cher ami si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le nous savoir au plus tôt. Vous êtes le seul à réparer nos armures et on sait combien cela est difficile et fatigant. Alors il n'y a aucun favoritisme à alléger votre tâche. Et je ferai taire moi-même les mauvaises langues, et je suis sûre que bien de vos frères m'y aideront, sourit Athéna.

\- Merci, déesse Athéna, ajouta Mü en faisant une révérence à la jeune femme.

Quand Shion et Kiki revinrent, le jeune apprenti arborait un énorme sourire.

Athéna et le Grand Pope prirent congés de la maison du Bélier en saluant les deux réparateurs d'armures et marchèrent jusqu'à la demeure suivante où Aldébaran les reçut avec joie. Là aussi, Shion établit une liste de ses besoins. Puis ils montèrent au troisième temple.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Kanon leur ouvrit la porte. En entrant, ils tombèrent sur une scène assez amusante : deux hommes se faisaient face, en chien de faïence, et disposés entre eux sur une petite table en bois, trois tasses fumantes et un échiquier.

Toutefois, le plus surprenant était les deux hommes en soit. Le chevalier Saga et le spectre Rhadamanthe s'affrontant silencieusement.

\- Les gars ! On a de la visite, alors si vous pouviez arrêter de jouer deux minutes à qui a la plus grosse ça serait sympa.

\- Kanon ! s'insurgea Shion de son vocabulaire des plus inadaptés devant la Déesse.

\- Ah ! Oui. Pardon Déesse Athéna, répondit-il.

Cela fit sursauter les deux hommes assis dans leur fauteuil.

\- Pardon votre majesté, bonjour. Et bonjour à vous aussi maître Shion, dit solennellement Saga.

\- Ce n'est rien. Qui gagne ? demanda Athéna.

\- Egalité dirons-nous, s'amusa Kanon.

Les deux joueurs grognèrent un instant envers Kanon, puis se reprirent pour rester attentif aux paroles de la Déesse Athéna.

Une fois son explication finie, Kanon les autorisa à visiter leurs appartements à leur gré pendant qu'ils resteraient dans le salon pour ne pas les déranger.

Quand ils eurent fini leur tour d'inspection, Athéna reparut livide, comme choquée et pleine d'effroi après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Shion suivait derrière, impassible, les lèvres serrées.

\- Du thé ? proposa Kanon gaiement afin de rendre le sourire à sa Déesse. Nous n'avons que ça et de l'eau, mais elle n'est pas très potable, je crois.

\- Non merci, répondit Athéna tout en esquissant un sourire devant l'attention de son Chevalier.

Puis se tournant vers le chef du sanctuaire, elle éleva la voix avec mécontentement.

\- Shion ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cela plus tôt ? Depuis quand n'y a-t-il pas eu de rénovations ? Ce temple est le pire de tous ceux qu'on a vus jusqu'à présent. Personne ne devrait vivre dans un tel endroit.

\- Pour être franc je n'ai rien pu faire. Je veux dire sans vous, je ne peux rien faire. Il y a des règles et l'une d'elle dit que sans l'accord écrit de la Déesse, rien ne peut être changé dans le domaine. Sous l'ancienne Athéna, nous avions commencé quelques rénovations. Et malgré le fait que nous ayons gagné les dernières guerres, la jeune Sacha est morte jeune et vous venez de revenir il y a si peu de temps. De plus vous vivez au Japon. Alors j'ai fait au plus pressé ces dernières années.

\- Il n'a pas tort, continua Saga. Vous ne pouvez le blâmer. Je veux dire, quand j'ai usurpé son siège, j'ai voulu faire des choses… mais sans votre signature avec votre sang, on ne peut rien faire. Aucun changement sur votre propriété. Concernant cette bâtisse, il n'y est pour rien là non plus, nous l'avons désertée si longtemps avec Kanon qu'elle est tombée en décrépitude… C'est ma faute…

Tout le monde regardait Saga. L'homme face à eux avait l'air franc, et souhaitait sincèrement qu'Athéna comprît que Shion n'y était vraiment pour rien dans la détérioration des bâtiments.

Bienveillante, la Déesse de la Sagesse reconnut la droiture de son chevalier et son besoin de justice. Depuis leur résurrection il n'avait cessé de l'étonner. L'homme froid et hautain qu'on dépeignait avant sa prise de pouvoir et le monstre qu'il était devenu par la suite avait évolué ses dernières années en un homme juste et protecteur. Un bon conseiller qui ne désirait faire de tort à personne.

Peu à peu il avait réussi à se faire des amis comme Camus du Verseau. Même Shion ne lui en voulait plus et reconnaissait sa valeur. Il avait bien signifié que Saga n'était pas le meilleur des Grands Popes concernant l'organisation du temple, en revanche, il n'avait pu nier que celui-ci avait su renforcer les rangs et donner, malgré sa dureté, un bon enseignement militaire.

Aussi, après mûre réflexion, Athéna regarda l'actuel Grand Pope et ajouta :

\- Je comprends mieux et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses Shion. Ma colère n'était pas justifiée et je me rends compte à présent que ces deux-cent-cinquante dernières années n'ont pas été évidentes pour toi et que tu as fait ce que tu as pu avec ce que tu avais. Je vais devoir changer quelques lois. Je comprends mieux également la colère de Méthos, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

\- Méthos ? interrogèrent les hommes autour d'elle.

\- Oui ! C'est Méthos, le chevalier d'Arès, qui m'a ouvert les yeux, leur répondit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de tout.

Bien ! Shion, nous continuons ?! poursuivit Athéna d'un ton sec. Au revoir et à ce soir au repas, messieurs, salua la Déesse avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

En sortant du troisième temple, Athéna y jeta un dernier regard attristé. Elle se demandait si un jour cette maison redeviendrait habitable et si ses deux chevaliers connaîtraient enfin le bonheur.

Ensuite, elle grimpa les escaliers devant elle afin d'accéder à la quatrième maison. Deathmask les y reçut avec une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous aimiez tous autant le thé ! s'exclama Athéna.

\- Haha ! Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? ne put s'empêcher de dire le chevalier du Cancer en riant aux éclats.

\- Non pas du tout. Pourquoi ? se renseigna la Déesse interloquée par sa réaction.

Deathmask la regarda avec un regard encore plus décontenancé que celui de sa Déesse par sa réponse.

Au bout d'un long moment d'observation, il éclata à nouveau de rire, et d'un geste brusque mais prévenant, il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'amenant contre lui, toujours mort de rire.

Il la fit pénétrer dans son temple, puis dans ses appartements. Athéna et Shion furent surpris de voir que l'endroit avait été nettoyé des visages de ses victimes. Son appartement était propre et même décoré avec goût.

Deathmask rit encore plus fort et devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il répondit un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Pour commencer, je hais le thé, affirma-t-il avec verve. Seuls ceux d'Aphrodite et de Camus peuvent encore être buvables, déclara-t-il avant de continuer : sinon, sachez que si j'en bois c'est parce que c'est la seule boisson chaude qu'on nous tolère d'avoir dans le sanctuaire. Pas de café et très peu de chocolat au lait. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, on m'a toujours répondu ' _ordre des supérieurs'_ , mima-t-il avec une grimace hautaine et méprisante. Et maintenant, j'apprends que les supérieurs en question ne sont pas au courant. Haha ! Pardon, mais c'est marrant. Dites, continua le chevalier, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous préférions faire des missions hors du sanctuaire le plus souvent possible ? Vous imaginez qu'on ne peut même pas faire notre propre liste de course ! On nous impose tout ! affirma-t-il. De plus on nous met à la diète. Regardez mon frigo et mes placards ! dit-il en les ouvrant et tenant toujours Athéna par les épaules.

Il reprit, tout joyeux de pouvoir enfin dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas :

\- Franchement, vous avez l'impression que j'ai besoin de ce genre de nourriture diététique avec un corps comme le mien ?

Il sourit quand il vit la jeune fille rougir à la vue de son torse découvert – sa chemise étant presque entièrement ouverte. Il sourit encore plus quand il vit le regard noir de Shion. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et énonça à la cantonade :

\- Moi, j'ai la dalle, sans dec' ! Comment voulez-vous que je tienne avec si peu de calories et tous les efforts que je fais ? Et je ne suis pas le seul. Regardez notre cher Aphro'. Le pauvre. Tiens en parlant de lui justement…

\- Oui ? fit Athéna buvant encore les paroles de son chevalier.

Deathmask l'avait toujours intriguée au plus haut point, lui qui était si cruel était devenu un bon vivant aidant les autres. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé réellement lui parler.

Aussi, quand Shion allait intervenir pour le réprimander sur sa trop grande familiarité envers Athéna, cette dernière lui avait demandé par télépathie de le laisser poursuivre.

Pour une fois, il s'exprimait franchement et elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. Elle ressentait bien l'amusement du chevalier et son envie de parler avec elle de façon informelle, sans pour autant lui manquer de respect. Elle avait bien vu que le regard du Cancer cherchait à connaître les limites afin de ne pas les dépasser et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Qu'a-t-il ? reprit-elle.

\- Rien. Mais c'est lui qui a refait ma déco. C'est pour cela que c'est si bien aménagé chez moi. En fait, tout est parti d'une boutade de Shiryu sur mon ancienne déco. Que soit disant, je _« ne savais pas prendre soin de_ mon _intérieur et que_ je _devrais demander de l'aide_ ». Alors en rigolant, j'ai crié _« À l'aide »_ et le lendemain Aphro' et Shun d'Andromède ont débarqué et ont tout réaménagé. Ils sont tous deux bons à marier, rigola Deathmask.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Shion.

\- C'est bon, je rigolais ! Au fait vous désirez quoi ? s'informa le Cancer.

\- Voir de quoi tu as besoin pour arranger encore plus ton logis, répondit en souriant Athéna.

Puis voyant Shion changer de pièce, elle murmura pour Deathmask et elle-même, tout en souriant de plus belle :

\- Tu as bien raison et finalement, c'est Ikki le plus chanceux.

Le maître du quatrième temple sourit, pensant que maintenant tout le monde devait savoir pour les deux hommes, si même Athéna était au courant…

À moins qu'elle aussi n'ait vu le Phénix rester près du lit du Poisson.

Alors _oui_ , Ikki avait de la chance d'avoir Shun pour frère et Aphro' comme amant – ce qui lui faisait plaisir sachant combien son ami tenait au jeune Phénix.

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme toujours souriante et ne put se retenir de demander :

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, vous pouvez tous suivre les élans de votre cœur.

\- Merci.

Profitant de l'absence du Grand Pope, il resserra alors ses mains sur les épaules de la Déesse et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Puis d'un ton paternel mais aussi protecteur et confidentiel, il dit doucement :

\- Vous aussi vous pouvez suivre les élans de votre cœur. Nous sommes en paix et vous êtes aussi une humaine. Alors profitez-en un peu Votre Excellence.

\- Merci, j'y penserai, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Mais vous avez de la chance, continua Deathmask, il est très patient et persévérant. Quand il a un but en tête rien ne le fait lâcher, il nous l'a prouvé à plus d'une reprise, s'évertua le Cancer à rappeler à sa Déesse les bons côtés de son bien-aimé.

Athéna sourit et opina du chef, _étaient-ils si prévisibles, autant lui qu'elle ?_

Athéna était heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait au temple, ses chevaliers étaient loyaux et reconnaissaient pleinement son côté humain. Ils l'incitaient même à y répondre quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Quant à Deathmask, il apparaissait comme une toute autre personne, loin de la brute souvent décrite, il suffisait juste de savoir l'approcher et l'amadouer.

Shion revint livide de son inspection, sa liste de matériel avait encore augmenté. Au moment de prendre congé du chevalier du Cancer, Athéna se jeta une dernière fois dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la joue tout en le remerciant pour ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle rejoignit ensuite le Grand Pope qui l'attendait pour se rendre dans la prochaine maison.

* * *

Aiolia n'était pas dans sa maison car il faisait sa ronde. Tous deux se permirent alors d'y entrer et de l'inspecter. Une fois de plus, la liste des réparations fit frémir le Grand Pope qui se lamenta en marmonnant :

\- À ce rythme-là, on va être fauché !

\- Heureusement que je suis riche comme Crésus, sourit chaleureusement la déesse en reprenant l'expression de Méthos.

Shion ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête pour confirmer que cela était heureux, effectivement.

* * *

Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers la sixième maison. Là, ils tombèrent sur Shaka en train de méditer sur sa fleur de lotus sculptée dans la pierre.

\- Entrez, je n'ai besoin de rien mais si vous désirez visiter et prendre des notes je vous laisse faire.

\- Merci, dirent les deux invités.

Après quelques notes, ils saluèrent le chevalier de la Vierge et allèrent vers le temple du dessus.

* * *

Shion se demandait s'il allait voir son meilleur ami depuis des siècles. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les deux hommes n'avaient pas pris le temps de se parler.

Quand la Déesse et le Grand Pope arrivèrent, l'endroit était vide. Ce dernier était un peu déçu, mais il supposa que le chevalier de la Balance devait être avec Aiolia en train de faire sa ronde.

\- Tu pensais le voir ? demanda la jeune femme intriguée par la mine triste de son compagnon.

\- Oui ! confirma le Grand Pope.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? fit Athéna.

La jeune femme recommença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre comme la fois où elle avait parlé de leur homosexualité dans le bureau de Shion. Alors l'homme sourit et répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Camus m'a parlé des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour… Non rien, se reprit l'adolescente qui finalement ne voulait pas être intrusive dans la vie privée de l'homme.

\- Majesté… En fait, il m'est difficile de parler de ça, en plus ici, commença Shion. Il hésita un instant puis reprit : Dans ma jeunesse, c'était très mal vu malgré ce qu'on dit sur la Grèce. Et j'étais amoureux de…

\- Dohko, achevant pour lui la phrase, visiblement mal à l'aise avec cet aveu.

Un silence s'installa, que la jeune femme comprit, aussi, elle se tut à son tour.

Shion en profita pour lui faire visiter cette maison qu'il aurait pu arpenter les yeux fermés. Il lui raconta de nombreuses anecdotes, pour certaines plus que centenaires, pour d'autres plus récentes.

Ce qui ravissait Athéna était la complicité que les deux hommes avaient gardée malgré les sentiments qu'éprouvait Shion pour Dokho, et qui n'ont jamais été partagés en retour par ce dernier. Elle savait que pour Shion c'était un effort au quotidien, et elle était fière de voir que leur amitié restait intacte.

\- C'est pour cela que je me bats, avait confessé la jeune femme. Pour que tous les êtres humains sur terre puissent être heureux comme ils l'entendent. Shion ?... Tu sais que je suis heureuse que toi et Dohko ayez réussi à rester amis.

\- Moi aussi majesté, déclara-t-il content.

\- Shion ? Je… Je sais que je suis Athéna mais je suis aussi Saori Kido. Je ne sais rien de Sacha ou des autres jeunes femmes qui m'ont précédée, mais j'aimerais révolutionner ce sanctuaire. Je ne me souviens de presque rien sur Athéna, je veux dire sa première vie en tant que déesse. Et je préférerais que ça reste ainsi. Est-ce mal de vouloir vivre par moi-même ? En me servant de ses pouvoirs pour continuer sa lutte, mais avec mes propres actions ? Au cours des guerres contre mes oncles, j'ai vu que nos résurrections pouvaient être différentes. Par exemple, Hadès voulait détruire l'âme de Shun pour posséder pleinement son corps, alors que Poséidon continue à partager le corps de Julian. Pendant que l'une des deux âmes est en éveil, l'autre dort. Pour autant, les êtres sont vivants. Mais pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Je n'ai pas l'impression de partager mon corps avec une autre âme, mais j'ai plutôt le sentiment d'être restée la même, Saori Kido comme si à un moment, j'avais été annihilée définitivement par Athéna – peut-être depuis ma naissance –, mais qu'en tant que Déesse protectrice de la Vie Humaine je ne voulais pas reconnaître que j'ai pu tuer une humaine pour survivre. Shion, parfois je… Tout se mélange dans ma tête et j'ai peur, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Mais Deathmask m'a conseillé d'être plus humaine, de laisser mon cœur parler, car j'avais la chance de pouvoir le faire… Mais ai-je le droit de le faire ? interrogea la jeune femme dont l'esprit était de plus en plus embrouillé de questions ces temps-ci.

\- Athéna… Non ! Saori, se reprit Shion avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'on ne vous appelle que par votre nom divin, alors que vous êtes aussi une humaine. Sacha était tout comme vous, elle avait peur de se perdre. Mais jusqu'à la fin elle est restée celle qu'elle était avant que la puissance d'Athéna ne se manifeste en elle. Et je suis sûr que cela sera pareil pour vous. De plus on est là, on vous dira si vous disparaissez et puis croyez-vous qu'il vous laissera disparaître ? demanda à son tour le Grand Pope qui voulut par la même occasion rassurer sa Déesse. Il comprit que cette « réunion de famille » l'avait quelque peu perturbée et qu'elle avait l'esprit troublé par plein de choses.

\- Non, mais vous vous reposez tous trop sur lui, sourit-elle comprenant une fois de plus de qui on lui parlait.

\- Non, on lui fait confiance pour vous ravir le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, c'est tout, s'amusa Shion, sûr de ce fait.

Athéna baissa la tête, rouge de honte et de bonheur, elle-même n'attendait que cela depuis bien des années.

* * *

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le temple du Scorpion et allèrent à la rencontre de Milo, qui les reçut à moitié endormi.

\- Oh pardon ! Je faisais une sieste avant de partir pour ma ronde, je vais remplacer Dohko et Aiolia, expliqua Milo.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Athéna. Nous ne ferons pas de bruit, promis.

\- Bien, mais commencez par la salle de bain, comme ça je prendrai une douche pendant que vous inspecterez le reste. Vu l'heure, je ne vais pas me rendormir.

La Déesse et le Grand Pope s'exécutèrent. Une fois fait, ils firent un tour dans les autres pièces pendant que le maître des lieux était sous la douche puis finissait de se préparer pour sa ronde.

Au moment de partir, Athéna et Shion furent arrêtés dans leur élan par une voix :

\- Attendez ! Je vous accompagne. Je fais équipe avec Aiolos, annonça Milo.

* * *

Tous les trois profitèrent de l'occasion pour monter ensemble tout en discutant. En arrivant sur le pas de la porte de la maison zodiacale suivante, son chevalier les y attendait.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, faites comme chez vous. Saga nous a tous prévenus par télépathie de votre arrivée pour que nous soyons tous dans nos demeures si cela était possible. Dohko et Aiolia s'excuse de ne pas avoir été là quant à Camus, il vous fait savoir de faire comme chez vous et qu'il vous verra chez Aphrodite. Il l'aide encore un peu.

\- Il ne va pas mieux ? s'inquiéta Athéna.

\- Si, il n'a plus de fièvre et s'est bien reposé, la rassura Aiolos. Mais Camus est surprotecteur avec nous. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais dès que l'un de nous ne va pas bien il débarque et nous aide. Il s'occupe aussi de notre résidence. Par exemple la dernière fois que j'ai eu une grippe, il s'est occupé – avec Aphrodite – du ménage et des lessives. Ils l'ont fait la nuit pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas, mais même s'ils parlaient doucement je les ai entendus. Ils s'inquiétaient et Camus regardait les médicaments qu'on m'avait prescrits. C'est un vrai père pour nous, rigola le chevalier. Même s'il nous apparaît toujours froid et distant, il sait tout sur tout et nous aide sans le montrer, confessa le Sagittaire toujours aussi reconnaissant envers le Verseau et le Poisson d'avoir pris soin de lui et de son environnement.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, rigola Milo. Un vrai père pour nous tous et depuis longtemps. Mais en ce moment, il est encore plus protecteur. Je crois que de nous avoir vus tous mourir l'a touché plus qu'il ne le montre, ajouta le Scorpion assez inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

\- J'essaierai de lui en parler, murmura Shion pour lui-même.

Très étonnés par cette réaction presque automatique du Grand Pope, les deux chevaliers et la Déesse reconnurent qu'en effet son statut lui conférait le droit de faire part de cette situation au chevalier du Verseau. Car après tout, si Camus pensait devoir porter le sort de ses frères d'armes sur les épaules, qui mieux que Shion pourrait le conseiller et prendre soin de lui s'il devait faillir.

Après quelques formules de convenance, les deux Ors en poste prirent congé avec respect de leurs supérieurs et rejoignirent leurs frères d'armes afin de prendre leur relève.

La déesse et le Grand Pope se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison du Sagittaire. Shion souffla devant l'état déplorable de la demeure.

\- Saga a raison, s'exprima à voix haute Athéna qui ressentait le même découragement devant les travaux à venir et la décrépitude des lieux.

\- Sur quoi ma Déesse ? demanda surpris Shion.

\- Les maisons qui ont été le plus longtemps abandonnées sont les plus insalubres. Même si pour celle des Gémeaux, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tout dit…

\- Vous savez, je lui ai pardonné, tout comme vous l'avez fait. D'un autre côté, si j'avais été un peu plus à l'écoute des jumeaux, peut-être que certains de mes choix… se fustigea Shion.

\- Et certaines de mes lois… se reprocha à son tour Athéna.

Les deux se regardèrent sachant pertinemment que tout n'était pas forcément la faute de ces deux gamins qui s'étaient fourvoyés. Ils en avaient payé le prix fort et le payaient encore, car quand on passait devant leur temple la nuit, il fallait être sourd pour ne pas entendre leurs cris de terreur. Si le jour, tout le monde se taisait et faisait comme si de rien n'était, la nuit les deux hommes étaient pris de cauchemars, voire de terreurs nocturnes.

Toutefois, ces derniers temps, cela allait un peu mieux, pour autant, cela ne signifiait pas que leur conscience était guérie.

Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants avec des responsabilités bien trop lourdes à assumer et maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, ils devraient vivre avec des crimes bien plus lourds encore.

Tous deux se turent un moment pendant qu'ils visitaient l'habitat et qu'ils notaient ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de continuer leur périple.

* * *

Ils gravirent ensuite les marches jusqu'à chez Shura. Quand ils tapèrent à sa porte le Capricorne les reçut avec seulement un pantalon et les cheveux mouillés.

\- Vous passez votre vie sous la douche, constata Shion agacé.

\- Non, mais quand Saga nous a contactés je faisais de l'exercice, j'ai supposé qu'une douche s'imposait avant de vous accueillir, répondit l'homme qui ne comprenait pas la phrase de son supérieur.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit Athéna en rigolant. C'est juste que tu n'es pas le premier à en prendre une lors de notre visite.

\- Tu aurais pu enfiler aussi un haut ! Est-ce une façon de recevoir une jeune femme ? remarqua le Grand Pope.

\- Oh pardon ! C'est vrai. Entrez ! J'arrive.

Shura revint quelques minutes plus tard, et pendant que Shion notait toutes les rénovations à faire, Athéna se mit à discuter avec le jeune chevalier.

Puis, après avoir pris congé du Capricorne, ils allèrent chez le Verseau.

* * *

Arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent que l'habitat était vide, mais ils n'en furent pas surpris. Aiolos les avait prévenus de l'absence du gardien des lieux. Shion passa vite dans chaque pièce tout en s'arrêtant quelques instants sur divers objets de la maisonnée. Athéna le regardait faire puis une question lui vint en tête.

\- Shion ? Est-ce que…

Shion avait reconnu cette voix, celle que sa Déesse utilisait quand elle commençait à se dandiner et à poser des questions personnelles. Alors il respira profondément et se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui Majesté ?

\- Non rien, dit-elle en se dandinant. Ils sont mignons tous les trois sur cette photo, continua-t-elle en montrant du doigt une photo avec Camus entouré de Hyoga et Isaak, quelque temps après leur résurrection à tous. On voit qu'ils sont une famille.

\- Oui.

Puis se retournant pour ne montrer ainsi que son dos à la jeune femme, Shion reprit la parole. Il savait à cet instant précis qu'il allait laisser un doute suffisamment raisonnable pour permettre à Athéna de comprendre ou non la réponse à la question qu'elle n'osait lui poser.

\- Pensez-vous que la différence d'âge compte entre deux personnes ? Je parle en amour.

Il l'avait dit. Pour lui, d'une certaine façon, il avait enfin avoué à quelqu'un qu'il aimait Camus.

\- Non, répondit Athéna, heureuse de la semi-confession du Grand Pope. Aphrodite, ma sœur, m'a dit que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'on s'aimait, sauf si l'un des deux n'avait pas l'âge légal requis, ça forcément… Mais il n'a plus l'air mineur depuis longtemps, rigola-t-elle en observant le trentenaire sur la photo.

\- Effectivement, soupira Shion. Votre sœur est de bons conseils.

Athéna hocha affirmativement la tête, attrapa ensuite le bras de l'homme et le tira à sa suite.

\- Viens ! Ils doivent nous attendre, en plus ils font un très bon thé.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sourit Shion.

* * *

Athéna et Shion montèrent rapidement les escaliers et furent reçus dans le jardin d'Aphrodite des Poissons. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil en osier avec une couverture sur les jambes. Il portait les lunettes que Shion avait déjà vues quelque temps plus tôt et un livre reposait sur la table devant lui. Derrière eux arriva Camus du Verseau qui venait de les faire entrer dans la demeure peu de temps avant. Il portait un plateau avec une théière et quatre tasses.

\- Vous devez avoir soif, on vous attendez pour boire le thé.

Ils ne purent refuser et s'assirent alors autour de la table avec leurs hôtes du moment. Ils regardèrent Camus les servir, puis dégustèrent le breuvage.

\- Ils ont raison ! confirma Athéna.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda surpris Camus.

\- Que ton thé est délicieux, expliqua Shion.

\- Oh c'est juste qu'Aphrodite le choisit bien, déclara le Verseau.

\- Modeste, se moqua le chevalier des Poissons.

Après encore quelques échanges taquins, Camus amena ses deux supérieurs faire le tour du logis.

\- Merci de t'occuper de lui et des autres, lui dit Athéna.

\- De rien, mais…

\- Aiolos nous a raconté pour sa grippe, et Milo s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et… moi aussi, confessa Shion tout en le coupant dans sa répartie.

\- Grand Pope vous n'avez pas besoin… répondit le Verseau en baissant la tête.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sauter au cou de son amant dont la confession l'avait touché. Mais il y avait Athéna avec eux.

\- Camus, reprit la Déesse, tu remercieras aussi Méthos.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'informa-t-il.

\- C'est lui qui est venu me gronder pour l'état déplorable de vos habitats, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il est resté poli j'espère ? s'angoissa le Verseau.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'il aurait pu être bien plus impoli encore, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Pardon, fit Camus comprenant qu'il n'avait pas dû être très tendre non plus.

\- Remercie-le pour moi aussi, s'invita à la conversation Aphrodite des Poissons qui venait de les rejoindre. La Déesse Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il avait fait baisser ma température et qu'il t'avait appris à le faire.

Camus hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Puis Athéna et Shion prirent congé d'eux, mais avant de partir la jeune fille dit à Camus :

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, Shion et moi sommes là pour toi.

Camus la remercia d'un sourire. Cela l'amusait de la voir ainsi gênée quand elle lui parlait. En y repensant, il se disait qu'elle devait certainement le trouver impressionnant, et il en oubliait parfois que sa Déesse était avant tout une jeune adolescente qui apprenait la vie et découvrait les sentiments.

Il repartit ensuite dans le domaine du Poissons en attendant le repas du soir.

Il faudrait qu'il parle à Méthos et surtout qu'il le remercie pour bien des choses.

* * *

*Région perdue au cœur de l'Himalaya, à plus de 8 000 m d'altitude, entre l'Inde et la Chine, où les Jamiriens semblent vivre en ermites. Cf. le lien suivant : wiki/Peuple_de_Jamir)


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard d'un jour.**

 **Ce chapitre retrace le soir après la visite. Les discussions des chevaliers et le tête à tête d'un couple. Biz Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : J+7 (3)**

Le ciel rougeoyant finissait de s'estomper sur des teintes violacées au-dessus du vaste sanctuaire. Athéna et Shion avait réussi l'extraordinaire exploit de faire le tour des maisons de chacun des chevaliers dans le temps qu'ils s'étaient imparti.

À présent que le soir s'installait progressivement, ces derniers – heureux mais éreintés – avaient décidé de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre et de se changer avant de rejoindre le reste des convives pour le repas.

Pendant ce temps, le treizième temple se remplissait tranquillement des chevaliers et des invités du sanctuaire.

Les résidents permanents du domaine étaient assez contents d'avoir pu parler avec leur Déesse. C'est pour cela qu'en cet instant, cette visite impromptue était sur toutes les lèvres.

Comme dans ce groupe où se trouvaient le chevalier Kanon des Gémeaux et le spectre de la Wyvern, Rhadamanthe.

\- Je vous jure ! Athéna était en train de passer ses nerfs sur Shion, et Saga, en chevalier blanc, est venu prendre sa défense. Je vous jure ! Comme si ça allait l'aider à avoir le pardon de votre Grand Pope, expliqua Rhadamanthe quand ils en vinrent à parler de la visite d'Athéna dans le troisième temple.

\- Arrête ! C'est faux et tu le sais. Saga a reconnu ses torts et a juste voulu dire la vérité. Sans le sang d'Athéna, certaines tâches ne peuvent être accomplies et rien ne peut changer. Il a eu raison de soutenir Shion. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre que de dire la vérité. Lui-même s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli en tant que Grand Pope. Usurpateur ou pas, ceux qui ont cette charge ne peuvent rien faire sans Athéna. C'est pour cela que rien n'a été rénové depuis des siècles. Il voulait juste souligner que Shion l'a vécu durant deux cent cinquante ans, s'insurgea Kanon qui pour une fois prenait la défense de son frère, trouvant que son « non amant » allait un peu trop loin.

\- Ouais ! mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il voulait aussi se mettre Shion dans la poche, insista le spectre qui ne voulait pas démordre de son idée, tellement il méprisait son « beau-frère ».

\- N'insiste pas, fit une voix derrière Kanon.

\- Saga ! lâcha son jumeau sur le coup de la surprise.

\- Merci de prendre ma défense, Kanon.

Puis fixant son assaillant dans les yeux, il reprit plus fort pour que tous ceux qui écoutaient de près ou de loin entendent bien.

\- Rhadamanthe ! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerais qu'on mette une chose au point une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, même si je pensais t'avoir bien fait comprendre de ne pas m'ennuyer. Mais en ce qui concerne cet après-midi, sache que je n'attends pas le pardon de Shion. Je lui dois déjà beaucoup, alors je n'irai pas lui faire l'affront de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il aurait pu solliciter ma tête auprès d'Athéna et si elle avait accepté j'aurais trouvé ça normal. De plus elle-même aurait pu vouloir ma mort, car j'ai commis le même crime envers eux deux. Même si Aiolos a pu m'arrêter à temps concernant le sort d'Athéna. Alors sache que pour l'instant le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'aient voulu se venger de moi, est déjà bien en soi. Je m'en satisfais, car on me laisse une nouvelle chance et c'est tout ce que je désire.

Quand le Gémeau se tut, un long silence se fit dans la salle les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se fixer dans les yeux, en chien de faïence.

Tout le monde les observait, se demandant s'ils allaient se battre ou non.

Saga, trouvant cela enfantin, sourit d'un air narquois à son « ennemi » et partit sans un autre mot à la rencontre de Camus et de son groupe.

Le premier cercle reprit ses discussions pendant que dans le second, Camus souriait à la venue de Saga.

\- Eh bien mon ami ! je crois que tu as mis ton…

\- Je te coupe mon ami, si tu finis cette phrase je passe « au gris1 », d'accord ? s'amusa le Gémeau.

Alors que les chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion riaient sous cape, les autres membres du groupe pâlirent. Voyant cela, Saga se dépêcha de leur sortir son sourire le plus charmeur afin de tous les rassurer. Ce n'était qu'une boutade et rien d'autre.

Quand le chevalier d'Arès les rejoignit, ils avaient tous repris figure humaine.

\- Merci beaucoup chevalier Méthos, dit Saga.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda surpris le dernier arrivé.

\- Pour avoir parlé avec Athéna. Elle aussi te remercie de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

\- Méthos, promets-moi que tu as été gentil ? demanda le Verseau inquiet.

\- Elle est vivante, non ? rigola Méthos.

\- Pfff… que tu es… S'il te plaît, tâche de mieux lui parler à l'avenir, soupira Camus, las des frasques de son ami.

\- Ok, ok, je ferai des efforts, s'avoua vaincu Méthos en voyant la mine fatiguée de son ami d'enfance.

S'en suivit alors une conversation plus légère entre eux.

Dans le même temps, Camus en profita également pour remercier Méthos de la part de son frère d'armes Aphrodite, pour avoir fait baisser sa fièvre, même s'il savait que ce dernier viendrait le remercier en personne.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, un duo parlait également de cette visite impromptue. Toutefois, ces deux-là étaient davantage concentrés sur la déesse Athéna.

\- C'est comme je te dis Aphro' ! J'ai attrapé Athéna par les épaules et je lui parlé ouvertement. Et à la fin je lui ai glissé un mot sur ses amours, se vantait Deathmask à son camarade d'enfance.

\- J'espère que tu es resté respectueux avec elle quand même ? Interrogea le chevalier des Poissons qui espérait que son ami n'avait pas été trop rustre.

\- Mais oui, très respectueux, et puis il y avait Shion. Bon, j'ai eu droit à un ou deux regards noirs de sa part mais je t'assure qu'Athéna était heureuse qu'on lui parle comme à une fille normale, renchérit le Cancer tout content.

\- Je la comprends, cela doit être dur à son âge d'avoir autant de responsabilités et de pouvoir, murmura Aphrodite en regardant la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi Aphro', c'est pour ça qu'on va l'aider avec son amoureux, affirma le maître du quatrième temple.

\- Ooooh ! et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le Poisson intrigué.

\- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien mais avec toi dans mon équipe on va bien trouver, non ? rigola son ami.

\- Bonsoir ! On pourrait peut-être aider aussi ? demanda une voix douce derrière eux.

\- Shun !? s'étonnèrent les deux chevaliers d'Or.

\- Athéna et Seiya sont nos amis alors si on peut vous aider à les rapprocher on le fera, expliqua Shun, chevalier divin d'Andromède.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon petit frère, intervint alors Ikki en frottant la tête de son cadet tout en offrant un magnifique sourire au chevalier du Poisson.

\- Bon laissez-moi y réfléchir, fit Aphrodite dans un grand sourire, essentiellement adressé au Phénix.

Deathmask sourit également en regardant la jeune Déesse assise parmi les autres Dieux.

Il était heureux de la voir ainsi rire avec les membres de sa famille, et notamment avec ses sœurs.

* * *

Les heures s'égrenèrent rapidement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et déjà arrivait le temps de se retirer pour les uns et les autres. Repus, les convives quittèrent la table et le reste des personnes encore présentes un sourire aux lèvres, et rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs.

Il est vrai que cette soirée s'était déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices, les invités avaient pleinement profité du repas et de la bonne ambiance présente ce soir-là.

Toutefois, un chevalier n'entendait pas finir cette soirée de la sorte. Aussi, en profita-t-il pour s'éclipser discrètement pendant que tout le monde finissait de se saluer et pour se faufiler à travers le sanctuaire afin de rendre une petite visite inattendue à quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur.

Il entra en silence dans la maisonnée, se déplaçant sans problème dedans malgré l'obscurité. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à bien connaître les lieux, c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il faisait cela.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il vit que celui qu'il cherchait était encore éveillé. L'homme en question sortait de la douche, ses cheveux remontés et épinglés sur la tête, afin de ne pas les mouiller.

Ne se rendant compte de rien, son amant se tenait devant lui, de dos et s'apprêtait à retirer son peignoir.

« L'intrus » redécouvrit alors le corps magnifique de son homme. Sa peau laiteuse, sa nuque découverte, qui lui donnait envie de le mordiller pour le faire soupirer de plaisir. Il observa ensuite la musculature de son dos, s'arrêta un moment pour admirer sa somptueuse chute de rein, puis poursuivit jusqu'à son fessier bien charpenté pour terminer par ses jambes au galbe parfait.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'attirait chez un homme, mais plus il contemplait cet être devant lui, et plus il le désirait. Il s'avança alors au plus près et, avant que l'autre n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se colla à son dos, faisant glisser délicatement ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, telles des caresses.

\- Eh bien ! tu ne devrais pas te balader nu comme ça même chez toi. Tu ne sais pas qui pourrait arriver, expliqua l'intrus.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, j'attendais justement quelqu'un, s'amusa son amant.

\- Ah oui et qui ça ? demanda intrigué l'autre.

Le chevalier ainsi nu se retourna pour faire face à son « assaillant », malgré le plaisir qu'il avait à être ainsi cajolé par son homme. Il s'agrippa à sa nuque et lui vola un baiser passionné avant de répondre.

\- Toi, idiot ! affirma-t-il dans un grand sourire. Qui veux-tu que j'attende d'autre ? Je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul pour moi.

\- Même pas Camus ? demanda froidement le jeune homme.

\- Ikki, souffla le Poisson, tu es vraiment le roi des idiots.

Utilisant la nuque de son amant comme appui, il se jeta dans ses bras tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier. Par réflexe, Ikki le rattrapa et le maintint fermement dans ses bras.

Aphrodite rajouta un « Je t'aime » avant d'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement son homme.

\- Aphrodite, calme-toi je ne suis pas là pour ça, expliqua Ikki tout en le reposant doucement à terre.

\- Hein ! fit le chevalier d'or. Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Je… rougissant, Ikki hésita.

Sans un mot, il entraîna alors Aphrodite vers le lit. Il s'y allongea et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit de son amant, et avant de finir sa phrase, il repensa aux récents événements depuis sa rencontre avec le Chevalier du Poisson dans les bains.

Ikki s'était juré que le chevalier d'Or ne serait qu'un amant de passage et rien de plus, or l'épisode à l'infirmerie lui a fait changer son fusil d'épaule.

En effet, à la façon dont Aphrodite était perçu et estimé par ses frères d'armes, il avait reconsidéré sa position envers lui. Sa franchise, son grand cœur, son intelligence, sa passion et bien d'autres qualités encore qu'Ikki espérait bien découvrir à son contact.

Il n'osait s'avouer que si au départ il avait été réticent à entreprendre une telle relation, aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé, et il avait fini par tomber peu à peu amoureux du chevalier Aphrodite.

Aussi, en cet instant, il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour par peur de le fatiguer davantage. Ikki avait bien compris que son amant avait trop puisé dans ses ressources depuis trop longtemps et qu'il devait prendre du temps pour lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, pensa-t-il, il l'accompagnerait vers la guérison et leur relation ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Il se jeta alors à l'eau et lui dit le fond de sa pensée :

\- Je suis venu te voir et dormir avec toi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es exténué. Je ne veux plus te voir à l'infirmerie, ni te voir trop fatigué pour pouvoir faire face à Camus ou à une autre personne.

\- Ha ha ! Serais-tu jaloux de Camus ? se moqua gentiment Aphrodite.

\- Ne rigole pas ! s'emporta Ikki.

\- Non, je ne me moque pas. Puis je te dire un secret ?

\- Heu ! Oui bien sûr ! fit Ikki, un peu surpris.

\- Camus est avec Shion, confessa doucement le Poisson à l'oreille d'un Phénix abasourdi par la nouvelle. Et crois-moi, il y tient plus qu'à quoi que ce soit dans le monde, même sa vie.

\- Peu importe ! qu'il ne te touche plus, se reprit Ikki. Je… Aphrodite tu es à moi…

Pour Aphrodite, cela sonnait comme un aveu de la part de son amant, sa façon à lui de lui dire « Je t'aime », et en cet instant, rien ne comptait plus pour le chevalier d'Or que de savourer ce moment par une étreinte tout contre le jeune homme, approchant ainsi son sexe en érection contre le bassin de ce dernier.

\- Je… voulut reprendre Ikki surpris.

\- Chut ! le coupa son amant, toujours dans l'euphorie de cet aveu. Il existe d'autres façons de se faire plaisir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, bien moins fatigantes et tout aussi agréables, rajouta-t-il pendant qu'il lui déboutonnait le pantalon.

Tout en embrassant Ikki, Aphrodite finissait d'introduire sa main entre les cuisses de ce dernier et commença à lui caresser lentement la verge. Le jeune homme ne resta pas insensible bien longtemps et répondit rapidement à ce doux traitement par une magnifique érection. Le chevalier d'Or ne se fit pas prier deux fois et d'une seule main, il attrapa leurs deux sexes turgescents et entama un suave mouvement de va-et-vient, s'accélérant à mesure que leurs gémissements s'accentuaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodite sentit comme une douce aura les envahir, les incitant à poursuivre il comprit que la Déesse de l'Amour venait d'intercepter leur cosmos et venait prendre part aux réjouissances en leur donnant de la force pour durer tout en se nourrissant de leur acte charnel. Le chevalier d'Or eut un petit sourire en y pensant et redoubla d'effort afin de satisfaire son amant, la Déesse et… Méthos ! Se remémorant le discours de ce dernier dans les thermes, le Poisson ressentit également sa présence et accéléra davantage la charge.

En quelques minutes seulement, son amant et lui-même jouirent ensemble dans un profond râle de félicité puis, après un dernier baiser, les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Peu avant de sombrer dans les merveilleux rêves de Morphée, toujours blotti au creux de son homme, Aphrodite eut une dernière pensée pour leurs invités de dernière minute :

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi… et que cela vous aidera un peu…

\- Oui, merci, firent deux voix dans sa tête.

Aphrodite finit par s'endormir, tout comme Méthos et la Déesse de l'Amour qui, elle, dévoilait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, ravie de la situation pour les chevaliers du Phénix et du Poisson.

* * *

1 Expression rappelant que quand Saga est devenu mauvais, il avait les cheveux gris.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui parle surtout des lectures de Shion. Eirene et Kanus vont nous faire découvrir une partie de leur enfance.**

 **Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : J+7 (4)**

\- Aaahhh ! Enfin tranquille !

Confortablement installé dons son lit, Shion soupira d'aise et profitait du silence de sa chambre dans le treizième temple.

Il étira tous ses membres, il était mort de fatigue. En effet, la journée avait été harassante, et le tour des logis des chevaliers avec la Déesse Athéna durant tout l'après-midi n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Et pour couronner le tout, ce repas qui finissait encore une fois à pas d'heure… À cet instant, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir !

D'un autre côté, il avait commencé la lecture des deux autobiographies au contenu similaire et fort instructif, et il s'était donné comme objectif d'en lire un extrait de chaque un peu tous les soirs. Aussi, il attrapa les deux ouvrages qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa table de chevet et ouvrit en premier celui du Grand Pope, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté la veille :

Au sanctuaire, tout le monde accueillit chaleureusement Kanus qui, malgré une éducation privée de toute activité sportive, se révéla être non seulement un excellent sportif, mais aussi doté d'une grande force physique et morale.

La première année, nous la passâmes tous les deux à étudier et à nous entraîner au maniement des armes et au développement et à la manipulation de notre cosmos.

Le jour de notre sixième anniversaire, nous avions organisé un pique-nique à la rotonde, un lieu devenu pour nous le refuge de nos temps libres et des retrouvailles avec mon protecteur.

Un soir, je me confiai à Kanus sur mon ascendance et il promit de ne rien révéler à personne. Ayant compris que l'homme qui m'accompagnait était le Dieu qui m'avait sauvée, Kanus devint moins méfiant et l'accepta immédiatement.

Aussi, le jour de notre anniversaire, Kanus fut très heureux que notre ami se joignît à nous et accepta chaleureusement le cadeau qu'il nous fit à tous les deux : une boussole.

Et l'homme d'ajouter :

\- Je vous offre ce présent afin qu'il vous guide là où vous désirez vous rendre.

Évidemment, à cette époque nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre le sens de ces paroles, mais bien des années plus tard, nous nous sommes rendus compte de ce que cela signifiait : la boussole était magique !

Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Les années passèrent durant lesquelles nous renforcions notre amitié. Kanus était pour moi plus qu'un chevalier d'Athéna, il était aussi un ami fidèle et sincère, un soutien et une source d'inspiration. Son dévouement pour la cause d'Athéna me réjouit et m'aida à me surpasser dans bien des domaines. C'est ainsi qu'ensemble, nous consolidions nos capacités à faire augmenter notre cosmos, mais aussi à l'utiliser de façon spéciale. En travaillant dessus, nous avions pris conscience que nous pouvions manipuler l'eau et la glace, les formater selon notre désir.

De nombreux autres enfants et adolescents nous rejoignirent. Des orphelins, pour la plupart, que ma mère et moi trouvions lors de nos missions dans les villages voisins. Parfois même, en allant faire du commerce extérieur avec la ville d'Athènes.

Avec le temps, nous accueillîmes ensuite des hommes avec un cosmos déjà développé. Ces derniers, comprenant leur don et ayant entendu parlé du nouveau sanctuaire, voyageaient tout en réalisant des missions de paix le temps de nous rejoindre.

Peu à peu le sanctuaire prenait forme et les apprentis chevaliers affluaient de toute la Grèce.

L'année de mes dix ans, ma mère tomba malade et mourut quelques mois plus tard. À l'unanimité, la décision fut alors prise d'appeler Athéna pour qu'elle désigne sa future Grande Prêtresse afin que les affaires du Sanctuaire puissent continuer.

Pour des raisons de commodité, c'est mon corps qui accueillit l'âme de la Déesse lorsqu'elle descendit le jour des funérailles de ma mère.

En effet, si elle était venue sur Terre avec son propre corps, elle aurait pu tuer sans le vouloir les personnes les plus faibles – comme les serviteurs du sanctuaire et les chevaliers en apprentissage, ces personnes n'ayant pas de cosmos, ou un trop faible pour être suffisamment résistantes –, car elle possède un pouvoir tellement puissant qu'il reste parfois difficile à contrôler. Dans le même temps, sans corps pour la matérialiser, toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là n'auraient pas pu la voir.

Je me souvins des mots de ma mère sur le fait qu'Athéna cherchait une personne ayant un grand cosmos pour pouvoir l'accueillir.

J'accédai donc à la demande d'Athéna d'utiliser mon corps pour pouvoir s'exprimer à la foule et ainsi désigner son successeur. Je savais par mon protecteur qu'elle ne serait pas en capacité de détecter mon ascendance divine car il avait tout enfoui au plus profond de mon être.

Athéna pris alors la parole et les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient beaucoup plus assurés que ceux d'une enfant de dix ans.

\- Moi, Déesse Athéna qui règne sur le maintien de la paix en ce monde, je viens dire adieu à mon amie de toujours, à celle qui a sacrifié sa vie à son devoir envers moi. Je viens aussi vous annoncer que je choisis sa fille comme remplaçante et qu'à partir de ce jour elle prendra le titre de Grand Pope. Cette personne est chargée d'être le guide spirituel et armé du sanctuaire. Aussi, toutes les personnes vivant sur ce domaine seront donc sous sa protection et sa direction. Chacune de ses paroles et actions seront les miennes. Je vous demande donc de l'aider au mieux et de la suivre.

L'assistance resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à cette nouvelle. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas contredire les mots de la Déesse de la Sagesse, aussi tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

C'est ainsi qu'à dix ans, je devins Grand Pope du sanctuaire d'Athéna et que dans le même temps, j'enterrai celle qui m'avait élevée.

Shion referma alors le bouquin et ouvrit celui du Verseau pour lire le passage correspondant à la même tranche de vie :

Dès mon arrivée au sanctuaire, tout le monde m'accueillit de façon chaleureuse. Apprenant à me connaître, et m'aidant à m'installer dans mon nouveau foyer. Cela me fit tellement de bien que le deuil lié à la perte de mes parents fut moins douloureux à supporter.

À partir de ce moment-là, ma vie changea du tout au tout. Dès le début des entraînements, tous furent surpris – tout comme moi – que malgré une éducation sans sport, je me révélais être non seulement un excellent sportif, mais aussi une personne d'une grande force physique et morale, aux dires de mes observateurs et entraîneurs.

La première année, je la passai aux côtés d'Eirene. Nous nous entraînions au maniement des armes, au développement et à la manipulation de notre cosmos ainsi qu'aux études.

C'est ainsi que nous fêtâmes notre sixième anniversaire ensemble. Pour cela, nous nous rendîmes à la rotonde, afin de pique-niquer. Ce pavillon était devenu notre lieu de rendez-vous lors de nos temps libres, et aussi pour se retrouver avec le protecteur de mon amie.

Au début, cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance, puis un soir où j'émettais encore des doutes sur lui, Eirene me confia l'histoire de son ascendance et de ce Dieu qui l'avait sauvée.

Elle m'expliqua qu'en réalité, elle était la fille d'Athéna et de Poséidon. Mais comme Zeus avait menacé de tuer l'homme qui coucherait avec la jeune femme et que cette dernière serait sûrement emprisonnée à vie, ils avaient décidé de tuer l'enfant. Sauf qu'au moment fatidique, un Dieu intervint pour la sauver.

Ne pouvant l'élever lui-même, il avait pensé à la placer et à la laisser grandir dans le temple de sa génitrice. Il est vrai que si on recherche quelqu'un, on ne penserait pas le trouver dans sa propre maison.

C'est ainsi que je pris conscience que mon amie était une Déesse. Son « sauveur », comme elle l'aime à l'appeler, avait enfoui tout son pouvoir et son essence divine au plus profond d'elle et il était le seul à pouvoir tout lui rendre.

Étonnamment, j'encaissai la nouvelle assez bien, et après quelques minutes de réflexion, je lui promis de ne rien révéler à personne. Surtout, je venais enfin de comprendre qui était précisément l'homme qui l'accompagnait depuis le jour de notre rencontre et je pouvais donc lui accorder ma confiance.

Un jour que nous n'étions que tous les deux, je me permis de lui parler franchement :

\- Seigneur, je suis au courant pour Eirene et je dois vous remercier. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu la rencontrer.

\- Kanus, si tu veux me remercier, protège-la, autant que tu protègeras Athéna.

\- Je vous le promets mon Seigneur.

Aussi, lorsque le jour de nos six ans il nous rejoignit, j'en fus très heureux et je pris avec joie le cadeau qu'il nous fit : une boussole.

Il ajouta juste ceci :

\- Je vous offre ce présent afin qu'il vous guide là où vous désirez vous rendre.

Nous ne comprîmes que bien plus tard ce qu'il voulait nous dire.

La boussole était magique.

Mais c'est un point sur lequel je reviendrai plus tard.

Les années passèrent durant lesquelles notre amitié devenait plus forte. Mon amie et moi devenions chaque jour plus proches et je la soutenais dans toutes ses actions. Elle illuminait mon quotidien par sa chaleur humaine, sa voix douce et son humanité.

Très vite nous forgions notre esprit et notre corps à gérer notre cosmos. L'eau – et particulièrement la glace – était notre élément de prédilection. Eirene, en tant que fille de Poséidon, montra qu'elle était sa digne héritière. Ses créations de glace étaient des plus élégantes et l'eau dansait pour elle.

Quant à moi, je me défendais quand même plutôt bien, il faut dire.

Le sanctuaire devint progressivement plus vivant et d'autres enfants et adolescents nous rejoignirent.

Je me fis de nouveaux amis mais aussi des adversaires à ma taille pour nos entraînements.

Peu à peu, le sanctuaire prenait forme et les apprentis Chevaliers affluaient de toute la Grèce. Des orphelins, pour la plupart, qu'Eirene et sa mère trouvaient lors de leurs voyages, ainsi que des hommes possédant du cosmos et qui voyageaient pour réaliser des missions de paix.

Ces nouvelles rencontres étaient fabuleuses pour moi qui ne connaissais rien d'autre que le sanctuaire d'Athéna depuis mes six ans. Je profitais de tout ce que ces voyageurs pouvaient m'apporter comme informations et connaissances du monde extérieur pour enrichir mon savoir des arts de la guerre notamment – quelles armes se développaient, par exemple –, et surtout pour ma culture personnelle.

Puis l'année de nos dix ans, j'aidai Eirene à soutenir sa mère malade, qui mourut au bout de quelques mois.

Dans les heures qui suivirent le décès de sa mère, mon amie décida de contacter Athéna pour qu'elle désigne sa future Grande Prêtresse.

Athéna choisit le jour des funérailles pour venir nous annoncer son choix. Eirene prit le temps de nous expliquer comment Athéna se manifesterait devant nous et les conséquences possibles si cela était mal organisé. Tout le monde ne pourrait pas voir la Déesse, car pour cela il faudrait qu'elle vienne avec son propre corps, chose impossible au regard de son très grand pouvoir qui pourrait tuer les personnes les plus faibles. Toutefois, sans un « réceptacle » pour l'accueillir, il lui serait difficile de paraître devant nous. Après nous avoir présenté ces faits, Eirene se proposa pour « héberger » l'âme d'Athéna le temps qu'elle désigne la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse.

Je n'étais pas très rassuré, connaissant le secret de mon amie. Si Athéna comprenait qui elle était, que se passerait-il pour Eirene ? Sûrement qu'elle vit mon trouble, car mon amie me rejoignit à l'écart des autres et je lui fis part de ma réticence, lui avouant que j'avais peur pour elle.

Eirene m'expliqua alors que sa mère lui avait dit qu'Athéna cherchait une personne ayant un grand cosmos pour l'accueillir. Elle me rassura sur le fait que notre ami commun lui avait certifié que même si Athéna venait en elle, elle ne saurait pas qui elle est car il avait enfoui son pouvoir et son origine divine au plus profond d'elle. Je lui conseillai de faire quand même attention. Elle me sourit puis appela Athéna.

Après cela, la Déesse prit possession d'Eirene et parla avec sa voix. La foule réunie pour l'événement comprit ce qu'il se passait en entendant la voix qui sortait de la bouche de mon amie, elle était beaucoup plus ferme et assurée que la voix fluette d'une enfant de dix ans.

\- Moi, Déesse Athéna qui règne sur le maintien de la paix en ce monde, je viens dire adieu à mon amie de toujours, à celle qui a sacrifié sa vie à son devoir envers moi. Je viens aussi vous annoncer que je choisis sa fille comme remplaçante et qu'à partir de ce jour elle prendra le titre de Grand Pope. Cette personne est chargée d'être le guide spirituel et armé du sanctuaire. Aussi, toutes les personnes vivant sur ce domaine seront donc sous sa protection et sa direction. Chacune de ses paroles et actions seront les miennes. Je vous demande donc de l'aider au mieux et de la suivre.

Nous en restâmes bouche bée. Cependant, la Déesse Athéna avait parlé, et il n'était pas question de discuter sa décision, aussi l'ensemble des personnes présentes hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elles étaient d'accord.

C'est ainsi qu'à dix ans, mon amie devint Grand Pope du sanctuaire d'Athéna et enterra celle qui l'avait élevée.

Après cette dernière lecture, Shion referma le livre.

Il imprima dans son esprit ces nouvelles informations. Eirene avait pris une charge si lourde à un âge si jeune. Même si elle était de naissance divine, cela avait dû être dur pour elle. Il espérait que Kanus l'avait bien soutenue.

Il rangea les deux bouquins et avait hâte de poursuivre ces passionnantes lectures dans un avenir très proche.

Il éteignit la lumière et finit par s'endormir rapidement.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et tout plein de bonne chose pour 2019.**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit dimanche tranquille dans le sanctuaire et des relations qui se construisent.**

 **Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : J+8**

En se levant, Milo du Scorpion regarda son emploi du temps de la journée. On était dimanche, aujourd'hui serait une journée tranquille pour lui.

Satisfait de cela, il se prépara rapidement. En sortant sur le palier de son temple, il ne put que constater que la journée s'annonçait encore chaude.

Et c'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres – comme à son habitude – qu'il partit courir pendant une heure.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin et le sanctuaire commençait à s'éveiller doucement. Le chevalier faisait son footing tous les jours depuis son enfance, son ancien maître lui avait expliqué que cela lui permettrait de se renforcer physiquement mais aussi mentalement. C'est pour cela qu'en grandissant il avait continué, comme une drogue, un besoin vital à son équilibre.

Son parcours avait toujours été le même depuis son plus jeune âge, mais depuis une semaine on lui avait demandé de changer de trajet et d'en profiter pour faire une ronde du domaine. Il avait accepté pour arranger tout le monde, au début à contre-cœur, mais plus maintenant, car il avait découvert une chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne.

Effectivement, sur son chemin, il passait par la plage puis remontait par la falaise surplombant la mer. Là, se trouvait un promontoire rocheux qui avait été aménagé en terrasse avec un banc en pierre. Et Milo avait été surpris, le premier matin où il passa par là, d'y voir un homme assis, méditant en fixant l'horizon.

Ce jour-là, il était passé sans lui adresser la parole. Même s'il était aussi un Chevalier d'Or, il est vrai qu'il ne lui parlait pas souvent. Juste le strict nécessaire. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'affinité avec lui, contrairement à son frère. Il en fut ainsi les jours suivants.

Toutefois, il dut reconnaître que depuis sa discussion avec lui, le vendredi soir chez le Verseau, son avis sur l'homme avait changé.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Même que ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ensemble en fin de soirée, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, comme ça, sur une impulsion, avant de se séparer.

En revanche, le samedi matin, il n'avait pas osé non plus l'aborder, mais plus à cause d'un sentiment de honte de ce qui s'était passé la veille que par indifférence.

Pendant le repas du samedi soir, il avait aimé la répartie qu'il avait eu envers son « beau-frère », et par la suite, il avait apprécié l'écouter parler avec le maître des glaces.

Aussi ce matin, en passant sur le chemin de terre derrière le banc, au lieu de continuer, il bifurqua vers lui et se positionna à sa hauteur tout en maintenant de petites foulées pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Il prit alors la parole.

\- Salut Saga, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais tu devrais continuer. Tu vas te fatiguer à faire du surplace, s'inquiéta Saga.

\- Non c'est bon. Tu viens avec moi ? Proposa le Scorpion d'or.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis, sourit alors le Gémeau.

\- Viens courir, insista Milo. Mon maître me disait que le meilleur moyen de réfléchir était de s'aérer les poumons et l'esprit en courant. Alors suis-moi !

\- Milo tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, murmura le troisième gardien.

\- Obligé ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Dis-moi, depuis quand tu viens ici ? Questionna-t-il intrigué.

\- Depuis notre résurrection, j'ai découvert cet endroit quelques semaines plus tard. En fait d'habitude, personne ne vient à cette heure-ci… ni même plus tard, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu passes tes journées ici et que tu n'en sors que pour dormir ou quand tu as des activités précises à faire dans la journée ? Se chagrina alors le huitième gardien.

\- … Je ne peux rester cloîtré chez moi. Et puis en ce moment, il y a souvent l'autre idiot de Spectre, balbutia Saga qui fut ému de voir son confrère s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Saga tu rigoles ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'insurgea le Scorpion. Il faut que tu vives, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Haha ! Milo tu es trop gentil. J'aime vraiment ton caractère franc et impulsif. Au fond, le caractère des Scorpions peut avoir ses avantages, sourit le Gémeau.

\- Je…

Milo baissa la tête en rougissant, et d'instinct il donna un baiser sur la joue de son frère d'arme.

\- Tu veux dire... impulsif... comme ça ? Viens courir avec moi ! ordonna-t-il en se redressant et reprenant son sérieux.

\- Demain, dit l'homme aussi rouge que le Scorpion.

\- Hein ? fit Milo.

\- Je ne suis pas en tenue. Mais demain quand tu repasseras je serai là et j'aurai les habits adéquats pour courir.

Puis il rendit son baiser au Scorpion.

Milo sourit en voyant la spontanéité dont avait fait preuve le Chevalier des Gémeaux puis repartit finir sa course.

Pendant ce temps Saga resta assis tranquillement sur son banc et médita sur le Scorpion.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient peu échangé durant leur enfance, du fait de leur différence d'âge – Saga étant plus âgé que Milo.

Sans compter la période noire pendant laquelle Saga avait pris la place de Shion. Il avait évité Milo constamment, ayant vite compris – en l'observant de loin et écoutant ce qui se disait du Scorpion – que ce dernier était suffisamment perspicace pour le démasquer. Ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Toutefois, le Chevalier des Gémeaux lui reconnaissait cette capacité à se faire facilement des amis, et une certaine pugnacité à éliminer les obstacles qui l'empêcheraient d'y arriver.

Pour preuve, n'avait-il pas réussi à devenir le meilleur ami d'un des Chevaliers d'Or connu pour être des plus froid et antipathique aux yeux de tout le monde ?

Camus...

Et pourtant, lui-même avait pu constater récemment que Camus n'était pas si inaccessible que ça, qu'il était même devenu un homme de confiance et d'une grande sagesse. Une personne au grand cœur, très protecteur et toujours de bons conseils pour ses amis.

Aussi, pour Saga, il paraissait donc légitime que Milo se battît pour devenir l'ami de cet homme de bien.

Cependant, il restait encore pour Saga un mystère à décrypter : l'effet Milo !

Car il y avait bien chez le Chevalier du Scorpion un petit quelque chose qui lui avait permis d'amadouer un homme tel que Camus, si droit dans son armure.

Et visiblement, Saga ne restait pas indifférent non plus, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Leur discussion tout d'abord, chez et avec Camus, puis ces échanges de baisers – sur la joue certes – mais pas si anodins que ça...

Loin d'être offusqué par ce qui s'était passé, Saga réfléchissait à la raison qui avait pu pousser Milo à faire le premier pas, et il resta là, longuement, à contempler la mer, attendant patiemment le lendemain matin.

* * *

Au même moment, ailleurs dans le sanctuaire, les deux Demi-Dieux de la Médecine – physique et mentale – s'éveillaient tôt et parlaient déjà des dernières nouvelles, prélassés dans leur lit. Asclépios relatait à son conjoint une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Méthos :

\- Tu es sûr mon ange ? demanda le plus jeune des deux.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre. Méthos m'a dit avoir eu l'occasion de lui faire une prise de sang et donc de pouvoir faire les tests. Il pense que peut-être avec le temps le poison pourrait s'affaiblir, voire disparaître mais pas avant encore de nombreux siècles. Et pareil pour les maladies de l'autre chevalier.

\- Ce serait bien, mais tant qu'on ne comprendra pas de quel poison il s'agit, je doute qu'on puisse réussir. Pardon... Je ne veux pas être défaitiste, mais cela fait des millénaires que l'on cherche.

\- Mais nous n'avions pas autant de moyens que maintenant, argumenta favorablement Asclépios.

\- Je sais, j'en ai conscience, mais si ton père…

\- Il ne dira rien, et niera toujours en bloc qu'il est plus ou moins responsable de cela. Même si je suis d'accord avec Méthos dans son implication, et toute sa théorie du complot. Mais ton père lui, n'y croit pas.

\- Tu te trompes, je pense qu'il le croit et c'est là le problème.

\- Le problème ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Père s'inquiète pour Méthos, il a peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, confessa Evander.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, eux aussi avaient peur pour le chevalier.

Depuis des millénaires, l'homme avait été leur ami. C'est même grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il les avait aidés à se mettre ensemble. Aussi, chaque fois que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, les deux hommes en étaient outrés et cherchaient toujours à lui rendre la pareille.

Sûrement que leur amour et leur amitié pour Méthos étaient les seules choses qui les unissaient tous les deux au père d'Evander.

Les deux Divinités finirent de se préparer et rejoignirent l'infirmerie pour poursuivre leurs recherches sur des remèdes aux maladies mortelles.

* * *

La vie d'un dimanche matin au sanctuaire était vraiment tranquille, c'était le seul jour où il n'y avait pas d'entraînement. Les rondes étaient maintenues, évidemment, tout comme les soldats aux postes de guet.

Le reste du sanctuaire évoluait dans une certaine léthargie, la plupart de ses occupants privilégiant cette matinée pour dormir plus longtemps ou vaquer à des occupations secondaires, difficilement envisageables la semaine. Ce n'est donc que peu avant le repas de midi que beaucoup de personnes commencèrent à sortir de leurs appartements.

Comme la Déesse Déméter. La Divinité de la Terre et sa prêtresse, Callysta, allaient partir vers la salle de réception quand on toqua à la porte. La suivante fit entrer un homme et se retira.

\- Dame Déméter, pardon de vous déranger, s'excusa le général Andros en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Non ce n'est rien, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu, lui répondit la Déesse. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je désirais vous dire que j'avais inspecté le sanctuaire et que tout va bien. J'ai aussi proposé mon aide pour faire les rondes si cela vous va. J'aurais….

\- Très bien, merci pour tous tes efforts, mais ne te surmène pas trop, l'interrompit Déméter. Fais comme tu le sens, tu sais que j'ai confiance en ton jugement et en tes actions. Je m'en remets à toi pour tout, continua-t-elle.

\- Ma Déesse, c'est trop d'honneur, remercia Andros.

Déméter esquissa un sourire.

\- Andros, j'aurais une requête, demanda Déméter en s'agenouillant devant lui.

De ses deux mains elle releva alors le visage de son général et fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Pourrais-tu m'accompagner cet après-midi ? J'aimerais te montrer le jardin du treizième temple et me promener avec toi là-bas.

\- Oui, Ma Déesse, ce serait avec plaisir, répondit le général, heureux de cette invitation.

Déesse et soldat se regardèrent un long moment avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le restaurant pour y retrouver les autres convives.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir un nouveau chapitre sur le quotidien de notre sanctuaire. Un dimanche après midi de détente avant un nouveau début de semaine. On en apprend un peu plus sur certain personnage et surtout sur certain sentiment. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : J+8 (2)**

Après un repas bien animé, ce dimanche après-midi paraissait bien tranquille à la Déesse de la Terre. Au cours du déjeuner, elle avait demandé son accord à Athéna afin de pouvoir se promener dans le jardin du treizième temple avec son général.

Et en cet instant, accompagnée de ce dernier, Déméter savourait pleinement ce moment passé au milieu de toutes ces fleurs dont elle respirait le parfum enivrant. Puis elle s'arrêta net devant l'une d'entre elles. Elle respira son parfum et ferma les yeux.

\- Elle aurait adoré, murmura-t-elle.

\- Majesté de qui parlez-vous ? demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- De ma fille... Tu n'as pas eu la chance de la rencontrer. C'était une jeune femme merveilleuse et pleine d'amour, confessa la déesse.

\- Tout comme vous, Dame Déméter, renchérit-il spontanément.

\- Merci, mais elle était la gentillesse et la jeunesse incarnée, sourit-elle.

\- Vous ne parlez presque jamais d'elle, constata le général, un peu hésitant.

\- Andros… Depuis sa mort il y a trois mille ans, je ne peux m'en remettre. Elle… elle a été assassinée. Mais en même temps… c'est compliqué, mais un jour je t'en parlerai. Viens-là ! ajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

L'homme s'exécuta et la Déesse lui montra une fleur devant elle. Andros la contempla un long moment en silence. Il la trouvait belle.

\- Qu'est-ce donc, Majesté ? S'informa Andros.

\- Un Crocus Rose. C'était la fleur de ma fille. Il y en a très peu. Le crocus symbolise la joie et la jeunesse, quant à la couleur rose, elle exprime également la jeunesse. Ma fille avait voulu créer des fleurs qui nous ressemblaient, elle prit donc un crocus pour la représenter, et le teinta en rose, au lieu des couleurs habituelles dont il se paraît naturellement : violet, jaune ou blanc. Ces fleurs sont très rares, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il en existait encore. Je ne sais pas comment le Chevalier du Poisson en a trouvé, c'est lui qui s'occupe des fleurs de ce jardin d'après Athéna, raconta Déméter perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Elle en avait offert des boutures au premier Grand Pope, dit une voix derrière eux.

\- Vous, firent les deux personnes en sursautant.

\- Pardon de vous déranger. Je venais voir le jardin. Pour tout vous dire, Dame Perséphone était la meilleure amie du premier Grand Pope d'Athéna qui était une femme à l'époque. Et un jour, comme je l'ai dit, votre fille a offert des boutures à son amie. Cette dernière demanda au Chevalier du Poisson de les mettre dans ce jardin et de s'en occuper. Depuis, c'est devenu l'une des charges du chevalier de la douzième maison. Cela remonte à cinq mille ans.

\- Vraiment ? s'extasia le général en fixant son regard sur la fleur.

\- Méthos… murmura la divinité.

\- Oui... pardon, Dame Déméter. Je m'en vais. Passez une bonne journée. Général Andros, salua-t-il avant de prendre congé d'eux.

Méthos partit aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu.

Le Général de Déméter le suivit du regard puis reporta ses yeux vers sa Déesse. Celle-ci semblait encore plus mélancolique qu'auparavant, quand elle parlait de sa défunte fille.

Depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire, il avait bien perçu un malaise entre eux. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais osé en parler ouvertement avec Déméter. Aussi, après une longue réflexion, il se décida à poser la question.

\- Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait entre vous ?

\- C'est lui… C'est l'assassin de ma fille, confessa la Divinité de la Terre à mi-voix.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea l'homme outré par l'aveu de cette dernière.

\- Attends ! fit la jeune femme en attrapant le bras de son soldat qui partait vers Méthos. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je te l'ai dit… c'est compliqué. Il y était obligé. Et je préfère que ce soit lui.

\- Majesté... murmura-t-il sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire Déméter.

\- Sache juste qu'il était son meilleur ami. Il l'a tuée par amour et par amitié. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis.

\- Bien Majesté, déclara Andros prêt à patienter jusqu'à que sa Déesse soit prête à tout lui raconter.

Toutefois, le général restait circonspect quant à cette découverte. Il savait que la Déesse qu'il servait depuis quelques temps était triste depuis près de trois mille ans, et que la personne responsable de son état vivait toujours. Et visiblement, elle se trouvait actuellement dans le même sanctuaire qu'eux, conviée comme tant d'autres par la Déesse Athéna, nièce de Déméter. La question en suspens était : « Que s'était-il réellement passé pour que cette personne en vienne à tuer la fille de sa Déesse ? »

Il sortit de sa réflexion quand Déméter lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le jardin.

\- Viens ! Allons trouver une fleur qui te correspond, sourit-elle.

\- Et vous ? Quel est votre fleur ? demanda-t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa Divinité.

\- L'Amarante, qui symbolise l'immortalité, et ma couleur est le vert qui représente le printemps, révéla-t-elle.

Andros sourit et partit main dans la main avec Déméter chercher une fleur qui le représenterait au mieux et, pourquoi pas, en trouver une nouvelle pour sa Déesse.

* * *

Au même moment, Seiya – Chevalier Divin de Pégase – avait rejoint la Déesse Athéna sur l'une des terrasses du treizième temple. Peu après le repas de midi, cette dernière lui avait demandé de venir se promener avec elle.

En effet, la jeune Déesse avait invité le jeune Seiya à faire une promenade car, après réflexion, elle avait trouvé l'idée de sa tante – de faire un petit tour en compagnie de son « bien-aimé » – excellente.

Athéna avait bien compris que ce que Déméter ressentait pour son protecteur allait au-delà de la simple estime qu'elle pouvait lui portait en tant que Déesse. Tout comme elle-même, Déesse de la Sagesse, avait de forts sentiments pour le chevalier Pégase.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se laissa aller, suivant les conseils d'Angelo mais aussi les élans de son cœur.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Seiya l'appela :

\- Athéna…

\- Peux-tu m'appeler Saori et me tutoyer quand on est que tous les deux ? demanda la jeune femme en l'interrompant rapidement.

\- Avec plaisir, Saori tu veux te promener au jardin ?

\- Non ! Ma tante Déméter y est en compagnie de son général. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, dévoila la Déesse, heureuse pour sa tante.

\- Alors laissons-les tranquilles tu as raison. Veux-tu aller ailleurs ? Proposa le chevalier.

\- Je veux bien me promener sur la plage. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Mais tu as peut-être autre chose à faire ? Pensa-t-elle à voix haute, se disant qu'elle ne lui avait sûrement pas laissé le choix.

\- Non et je désire passer un peu de temps avec toi à part si….

\- J'en serais plus que ravie moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle rapidement.

Elle se souvint encore des encouragements d'Angelo ainsi que des conseils de sa sœur Aphrodite. Alors elle sourit et se dirigea vers la plage. Elle fut heureuse de voir Seiya lui emboîter le pas, et tous deux se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lieu recherché.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils arpentaient le sable, longeant la mer et discutant de tout et de rien, quand Athéna s'arrêta net. Seiya la regarda, incrédule.

\- J'ai chaud, expliqua la Déesse tout en se délestant de ses chaussures.

Puis se dirigeant vers l'eau où elle trempa ses pieds, elle ajouta :

\- Elle est excellente, rejoins-moi.

Le chevalier se déchaussa et partit rejoindre son amie dans l'eau.

Ils trempaient leurs pieds tranquillement quand Athéna leva brusquement sa jambe et éclaboussa la tenue de son ami.

\- Princesse, voulez-vous vraiment jouer à ça ? demanda Pégase en rigolant.

La jeune fille acquiesça en éclatant de rire !

Seiya était ravi de voir sa Déesse s'amuser autant, et pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'elle était repartie à la charge. Le jeune chevalier sentit subitement un liquide froid couler sur lui.

Il sourit malicieusement et riposta de plus belle !

Une bataille d'eau s'ensuivit alors.

En dix minutes, ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os et Athéna tomba en arrière. Le jeune homme brun voulut la rattraper mais tomba avec elle.

Il se redressa aussitôt afin de ne pas l'écraser et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Seiya se pinça devant tant de beauté. Les habits mouillés de la princesse faisaient ressortir des formes généreuses pour son âge.

À la vision des cheveux collés contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, Seiya rougit – troublé – et, malgré le désir qui s'éveillait en lui, il n'osa ni agir, ni dire quoi que ce soit.

Il préféra se relever, mais au même moment, une main ferme l'agrippa par la chemise et le tira vers un visage angélique.

Athéna avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait réussi à l'embrasser, sur la joue certes, mais tout près de la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme.

La jeune Déesse sortit de l'eau, rouge de honte mais heureuse de l'avoir embrassé.

\- Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer. De plus on doit se préparer pour le repas de ce soir, rappela la Déesse.

\- Tu n'as pas tort Saori, sourit Seiya, trop gêné lui aussi pour oser la regarder dans les yeux, mais tout aussi heureux qu'elle.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin du retour, poursuivant leur discussion d'un ton banal en apparence, mais cachant au plus profond de leur cœur un sentiment plus fort encore.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, deux autres personnes regardaient le spectacle depuis un moment, et sur leur visage, se dessinait un magnifique sourire.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient décidé de s'éclipser vers la plage pour s'aimer loin des yeux indiscrets du sanctuaire, et à leur grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée.

En voyant les jeunes tourtereaux s'éclabousser dans l'eau, les deux chevaliers s'installèrent en retrait sur les hauteurs, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et restèrent là à observer le paysage sans être vus.

Le Chevalier du Phénix tenait tout contre son torse le Chevalier des Poissons, et tous deux échafaudaient des plans pour essayer de rapprocher davantage les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient en contre-bas.

Sauf que toute cette proximité entre eux, ces échanges murmurés à l'oreille, finissait par échauffait leurs sens et au lieu de phrases, ils échangeaient des baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Aussi, quand ils entendirent les jeunes amoureux quitter la plage, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et Aphrodite se jeta littéralement sur Ikki, l'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou.

\- Ikki j'ai…

\- Moi aussi mais pas ici, l'interrompit l'Oiseau de Feu qui avait terriblement envie d'aller plus loin avec son compagnon.

\- Où ? demanda le Poisson impatient de se retrouver seul avec son homme.

Ikki sourit et se leva, entraînant son amant à sa suite dans une grotte un peu plus loin.

\- Ici on sera plus tranquille, fit le Phénix tout en attirant son homme dans ses bras.

Ikki alla s'asseoir sur un rocher calé contre la paroi de l'antre qu'il avait trouvé. Aphrodite s'installa sur ses cuisses, lui tournant le dos. Le Chevalier du Phénix passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant et commença par lui caressait le dos, de manière de plus en plus sensuelle, jusqu'à lui effleurer à peine la peau par moment.

Aphrodite en avait la chair de poule sur tout le corps, il en frissonnait tellement il y prenait du plaisir – « _Ce garçon sait vraiment y faire !_ pensa-t-il ». Le Chevalier d'Or dodelinait de la tête, ahanant de plus en plus, de petits cris rauques et par moment aigus qui excitaient grandement Ikki. Ce dernier continuait à le caresser tout en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

Les deux hommes tenaient à en profiter au maximum, car dès le lendemain, Aphrodite reprendrait sa place dans le programme des rondes de surveillance du sanctuaire, et ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient se revoir aussi facilement.

L'action devenait de plus en plus torride, de caresses en morsures, de coups de langues en baisers, tout y passait sans exception, puis la tension sexuelle se décupla, éveillant davantage de désir chez Ikki qui attrapa leurs deux pantalons pour les ouvrir et commencer à les masturber tous les deux.

\- Han ! Ikki c'est trop bon... gémit le Chevalier du Poisson.

\- Aphrodite, je…

\- Oui moi aussi, le coupa Aphrodite tout aussi empressé.

Les chevaliers se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.

Aphrodite prit le relais d'Ikki pour les masturber pendant que ce dernier le préparait à le recevoir. Il lui présenta deux ou trois doigts à lécher avec lesquels il le travailla un petit moment.

Une fois qu'il sentit son amant prêt, il le souleva et le fit glisser le long de sa verge en érection, tout doucement, pendant qu'Aphrodite continuait à se masturber.

\- Ikki ! je vais bien, tu peux y aller, soupira Aphrodite désireux de sentir son amant en lui.

\- Je sais... mais je veux en profiter un peu, susurra Ikki à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

Ikki entama de lents mais profonds mouvements de va-et-vient, entraînant Aphrodite dans une spirale de plaisir.

Ils se mirent à hurlaient de concert, leurs voix résonnaient dans la grotte, mais qu'importe, rien n'était trop bon en cet instant !

Ikki poursuivit ses mouvements et les accéléra de plus en plus. De son côté, Aphrodite l'accompagnait tout en se masturbant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en pût plus, ahanant de plus en plus fort, à deux doigts de la syncope.

Ikki et Aphrodite jouirent ensemble, dans un râle si puissant qu'ils auraient pu faire trembler les parois de la caverne. Le Chevalier d'Or était si excité qu'il arrosa jusqu'au plafond, contractant tous ses muscles, puis relâcha toute la pression accumulée en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ikki l'enlaça tendrement, reprenant lui aussi son souffle dans cette étreinte.

Progressivement, leurs battements de cœur et leur respiration retrouvaient un rythme normal, alors que les deux hommes semblaient somnoler légèrement.

Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, ils se rhabillèrent et rentrèrent chez eux pour prendre une bonne douche et rejoindre les autres au repas du soir.

Avant de quitter leur antre secret, ils se promirent de revivre un aussi bon moment que celui-ci, aussi intense et passionné.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis sortirent à la lueur du soleil couchant.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Alors ce soir je vous fais part de l'adolescence d'Ereine et des débuts du sanctuaire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en avait pensé ?**

 **Biz à bientôt Peace' et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : J+8 (3)**

Shion soupira, le repas était enfin fini et cette journée du dimanche s'achevait également. Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer, qu'il espérait moins fatigante que les précédentes.

Aussi, ce dimanche soir-là, ou presque lundi matin, le Grand Pope s'installa dans son lit, et comme les autres soirs, il attrapa les deux biographies posées près de son lit et commença par celle de son homologue, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté la veille au soir.

Lors des cinq premières années de ma prise de fonction, j'ai eu pour missions principales de faire accélérer la construction des Maisons du Zodiaque et de renforcer l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers. Athéna était revenue me voir en personne peu de temps après mon accession au titre de Grand Pope pour me parler :

\- Eirene Polemos, ma chère fille... Pardonne ma familiarité, mais ta tutrice m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais être mon enfant.

J'en fus si heureuse cette fois-là, que j'étais prête à lui sauter dans les bras pour lui dire : « mais j _e le suis ! Je suis votre fille !_ » quand me revinrent à l'esprit les souvenirs de l'une de mes discussions avec mon protecteur :

 _\- Souviens-toi toujours que les Dieux sont versatiles, ils peuvent te dire « je t'aime » et te mettre à mort l'instant d'après... Alors méfie-toi toujours d'eux, même de moi._

Je remerciai donc ma Déesse de l'honneur qu'elle me faisait en pensant cela. Puis je hochai la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je suis venue pour te donner mes instructions. Dans cinq ans, je veux que mon armée soit prête. Les membres de ma famille se préparent à envahir la terre et à se la disputer. J'ai demandé de l'aide à mon demi-frère Héphaïstos ; il va créer des armures pour mes guerriers, il m'en a promis quatre-vingt-huit. Il les livrera dans trois ans et leur donnera vie avec ton premier sang – je ne compris cette phrase qu'à la livraison des armures –, et deux ans plus tard, tous mes chevaliers devront revenir pour endosser leur armure. Pour cela, tu devras t'organiser pour que dans cinq ans, ce lieu soit prêt et parfait pour accueillir tout ce monde.

\- Bien, votre majesté ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour, soyez en assurée.

Rassurée, Athéna repartit sur l'Olympe après m'avoir donné d'autres instructions par écrit.

Quant à moi, je m'enfermai trois jours durant dans mes appartements pour concevoir mon projet pour les cinq années à venir.

Cela consistait en trois points : premièrement, je devais m'occuper de l'entraînement des chevaliers. Athéna me fit savoir dans ses instructions que ma mère avait créé des liens avec tous les autres Temples dédiés à notre Déesse et que chacun de ces lieux saints avait créé des centres d'entraînements spécialisés pour chaque chevalier.

J'eus donc la lourde tâche de faire partir les apprentis dans les quatre-vingt-huit sites se trouvant partout en Grèce et ailleurs dans des contrées plus lointaines. Ils étaient au minimum trois par lieu à devoir rejoindre un centre d'entraînement.

En tant qu'Eirene, ce fut presque un déchirement de devoir les laisser partir, surtout que certains ne pouvaient ne jamais en revenir... Mais en ma qualité de Grand Pope d'Athéna, je ne devais pas faillir à ma tâche, celle de livrer une armée prête au combat dans cinq ans.

Et le fait de voir partir Kanus dans une lointaine contrée, où le froid régnait en maître, n'arrangea pas les choses...

Je fis donc promettre à chacun d'eux de m'écrire le plus régulièrement possible afin que nous restions en contact et aussi pour me rassurer sur la nature de leur entraînement et leur état de santé.

Et pendant cinq ans, nous avons maintenu une correspondance au rythme d'une lettre par semaine. L'attente de chaque missive était des plus difficiles parfois je recevais plusieurs courriers en même temps d'une même personne.

Toutefois, j'avoue que le plus dur était l'attente de celles de Kanus ; mais il me parlait du froid et de la neige, une chose qu'on ne voyait que rarement dans notre pays, puis de ses entraînements plus durs qu'à « la maison » comme il disait. Alors je lui répondais qu'ici aussi mon entraînement physique et psychique était des plus ardus. Nous parlions de tout et de rien.

Puis vint le temps où les courriers s'espacèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus rien recevoir de certains futurs chevaliers, ce qui m'attrista un peu.

Mais je ne perdais pas espoir en me répétant que les correspondances avaient été perdues. Alors pour ne pas trop penser à eux, je me mis à travailler d'arrache-pied à mon deuxième point qui consistait à accélérer la construction des Maisons Zodiacales et du reste du sanctuaire.

Grâce à la renommée de ma mère adoptive et à ses nombreuses connaissances, je pus embaucher plus de bâtisseurs, venus de tout le pays. De manière concomitante, je dus aussi développer mon troisième point nécessaire à notre survie à tous, mettre en place un plan financier pour gérer le budget du domaine.

Organisés en autarcie pour des raisons de commodités, j'ai suggéré que nous développassions l'élevage et l'agriculture sur place. Nous étions moins nombreux à ce moment-là, il fallait donc en profiter pour produire autant qu'avant et utiliser le surplus pour faire du troc ou pour le vendre sur les marchés d'Athènes.

Cela nous permit de renflouer nos caisses et de payer les architectes. Grâce au bétail nous pûmes avoir de la viande mais aussi du lait avec lequel nous fîmes du fromage.

Les volatiles nous fournirent quantité d'œufs, quant au pelage et aux plumes, ils nous permirent aussi de fabriquer des habits, de faire de la laine… En somme, tout un tas de produits que nous pûmes vendre ou troquer sur place mais aussi exporter grâce à la navigation, sur les îles alentours.

Tout cela fit que le domaine s'agrandit et prospéra en attendant le retour de l'armée d'Athéna.

Trois ans passèrent quand le Dieu Héphaïstos m'apparut un beau matin.

\- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je suis Héphaïstos. Et vous, vous êtes sûrement Eirene Polemos, le Grand Pope d'Athéna ?

\- Effectivement, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monseigneur.

\- Où dois-je poser les armures ?

\- Dans une salle du treizième temple ; je l'ai faite aménager rien que pour elles. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Attendez ! _Vous_ a-t-on parlé de la façon dont on doit donner vie aux armures ?

\- Non, ma Déesse m'a juste dit que vous leur donneriez vie avec mon premier sang mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

\- Donc, _tu_ n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ton premier sang ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... ça ne me facilite pas vraiment la tâche, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa bouche, comme gêné.

\- Dites-moi ce que c'est, je peux tout entendre.

\- Pour faire simple, ton premier sang c'est... quand tu deviens une femme. On t'en a parlé, non ?

\- Plus ou moins...

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça… Bientôt ton corps va rejeter du sang et je m'en servirai pour donner vie aux armures.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris, mais le jour où vous penserez que c'est le bon moment, dites-le-moi.

\- Bien, maintenant amène-moi dans la salle.

Nous parcourûmes le treizième temple en entier et arrivâmes à mes appartements.

Le Dieu Héphaïstos parut gêné, mais je l'invitai à entrer et à me suivre jusqu'au fond. Là, j'ouvris une porte dérobée derrière ma bibliothèque, j'entrai et il me suivit derechef.

Je lui montrai les différentes étagères où entreposer les armures. Je le regardais faire et c'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience qu'il avait un grand sac en tissu dans le dos qu'il plaça devant lui.

Le Maître forgeron en sortit quatre-vingt-huit petites boîtes, qu'il disposa sur les étagères.

\- Je les appelle des « Pandora box », car comme la boîte de Pandore, elles renferment l'espoir de l'humanité contre les fléaux que seront les membres de ma famille.

\- Vous désapprouvez leurs actes ?

\- En effet, c'est pour cela que j'ai créé les armures de ta Déesse et les « Pandora box » qui les protègent quand elles sont sans chevalier.

\- Mais si les autres Dieux vous demandent la même chose pour envahir la Terre, vous serez obligé de dire « oui » en tant que Maître Forgeron des Dieux, non ?

\- J'en suis navré en effet.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je suis ravie de savoir que vous le ferez sans dévotion pour leur cause. Je suis aussi sûre que vous avez donc mis tous vos bons sentiments dans nos armures.

Pour toute réponse, Héphaïstos me sourit. Je l'invitai à rester autant de temps qu'il le désirerait pour se reposer un peu en attendant de donner vie aux armures.

La journée passa comme d'habitude, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, et aux moments des repas, j'étais accompagnée d'un hôte de marque en la présence du Dieu des Volcans.

Nos discussions tournaient autour de thèmes très variés comme les armes ou encore les bijoux parfois il me parlait aussi des membres de sa famille, et surtout de la Déesse Aphrodite – sa femme – dont il avait fait sa muse !

La nuit arrivant, je l'installai dans une chambre près de la mienne, ce qui lui permettait d'être proche des armures en cas de besoin.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une sensation étrange de fraîcheur et d'humidité.

Au début cela me procura un sentiment d'inconfort, mais quand je mis une main sur le drap, je sentis qu'il était bel et bien mouillé et poisseux.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je décidai de me lever et d'aller ouvrir les volets qui laissèrent entrer les rayons du soleil – aujourd'hui encore Apollon allait réchauffer notre domaine –, puis je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le lit.

En posant mon regard sur les draps, je constatai qu'ils étaient rouges, et dans le même temps, je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mes jambes. Je baissai la tête et vis un liquide rouge et visqueux glisser jusqu'au sol : « Du sang ! » m'écriai-je.

Et là je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Seigneur Héphaïstos déboula dans ma chambre et tenta d'apaiser mes cris grâce à sa grosse voix :

\- CALME-TOI PETITE ! Ce n'est rien, voilà enfin le moment ! me dit-il plus posément après que j'eus cessé de m'époumoner.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu deviens une femme ! ... Tu demanderas à Athéna ou à une femme plus âgée. Maintenant suis-moi, m'ordonna–t-il.

Je me mis aussitôt en marche derrière le Dieu des Forges.

Nous passâmes d'abord par la chambre des armures où il les récupéra toutes, puis il me demanda de le conduire à la salle du trône où se situait l'autel dédié à Athéna.

Là, il demanda aux autres prêtresses du temple d'amener chacune une jarre d'eau et de la verser dans l'autel, au préalablement ouvert par Héphaïstos qui en avait ôté la stèle de pierre.

Il m'expliqua qu'Athéna l'avait fait construire comme un bassin, ainsi l'eau qu'il pouvait contenir ne pourrait pas se répandre dans toute la salle.

Il finit par me soulever et me placer à l'intérieur du réceptacle de pierre qui se remplissait d'eau, en me demandant de rester debout.

Quand mes sœurs de culte eurent versé toute l'eau qu'elles avaient apportée, elle arrivait au niveau de mes cuisses. J'étais frigorifiée, mais en voyant la réaction d'Héphaïstos, je compris qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau et que la méthode de remplissage prendrait bien trop de temps. Aussi, je pris la parole avant lui et demandai :

\- Seigneur Héphaïstos ! A-t-on besoin des autres prêtresses pour le rituel ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Très bien. Mes sœurs ! Merci pour votre participation, mais votre présence n'est plus nécessaire ici.

Avant d'être interrompue, je levai une main et ajoutai aussi sec :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis entre de bonnes mains.

Puis, me retournant vers Héphaïstos, je précisai :

\- Vous non plus ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Pendant que les jeunes femmes sortaient de la salle du trône, le Dieu Forgeron me dévisageait d'un air circonspect, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que je venais de faire.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, je poursuivis :

\- Tout va bien. J'ai compris que vous aviez besoin de plus d'eau pour la mélanger à mon premier sang... J'imagine qu'Athéna savait que ce serait aujourd'hui...

\- Sûrement, me dit-il avec une moue d'intense réflexion.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça on ne perd pas de temps, mais avant de continuer, j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Rien de... d'exceptionnel dirons-nous. J'espère seulement que vous ne penserez pas que je cherche à cacher quoi que ce soit à Athéna, ou que je cherche à la trahir ou à lui nuire...

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose… et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

\- Si tu veux, je n'ai aucune obligation envers Athéna ni envers aucun autre Dieu, à part celle d'être leur forgeron.

\- Je vois… je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance, vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Juste une dernière chose.

\- Oui ? ajouta-t-il surpris.

\- Pourriez-vous ne pas me poser de questions une fois que ce sera fini ?

\- Bien sûr, ça a l'air d'être difficile pour toi.

\- En effet, seulement deux personnes m'ont vu faire. Avec vous, ça fera trois et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

\- Bien.

Je mis mes bras dans l'eau en les plaçant le long du corps et les mains en parallèles avec le liquide. Je fermai les yeux, respirai calmement et fis glisser mon cosmos hors de moi à travers mes mains. L'eau bouillonna autour de moi, puis le liquide augmenta et remplit en quelques secondes le bassin en entier.

Héphaïstos sourit, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le sac tout en prenant la parole :

\- Je vois. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ça ne sortira pas d'ici. À présent, revenons-en à nos armures, le temps file. Voici comment nous allons procéder.

Il m'expliqua qu'il allait mettre les « Pandora box » dans le bain avec moi et que le mélange de mon sang à son cosmos allait leur donner vie.

Il précisa également que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et que pour l'instant ça restait purement théorique.

Je compris alors que nous allions passer une très longue journée.

Héphaïstos vida le sac dans mon bain improvisé – toutes les boîtes jonchèrent le sol du bac – et trempa ses mains dedans pour pouvoir y introduire son cosmos.

Au début, rien ne se passa, mais j'avais de plus en plus mal au bas ventre – comme une sensation de crampes de plus en plus fortes. Le Dieu des Volcans essaya de me rassurer en disant que ça arrivait souvent quand une femme perdait du sang, et que ça allait passer.

Toutefois, au bout d'une heure, les douleurs s'intensifiaient mais je ne perdais pas assez de sang pour que l'eau soit complètement tintée de rouge. Héphaïstos ferma les yeux, marmonna quelque chose et quelques minutes plus tard un homme arriva.

\- Bonjour Héphaïstos, fit l'homme, tu m'as appelé ?

\- Bonjour Asclépios ! Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Peux-tu me rendre ce service ?

\- Si cela concerne un acte médical, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- En quelque sorte... Voilà, je dois donner vie aux armures d'Athéna avec le premier sang de son Grand Pope ici présent...

\- Oh pardon demoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue. Je suis Asclépios, Dieu de la Médecine.

\- Bonjour, je suis Eirene Polemos, Grand Pope d'Athéna.

\- Donc comme je te disais, reprit le forgeron, nous donnons vie aux armures. En ce moment, elles sont dans l'eau avec Eirene, mais vois-tu j'ai besoin qu'elle saigne davantage, or elle a déjà très mal. Peux-tu y remédier ?

\- Je peux accentuer son saignement et apaiser ses douleurs, mais si ce sont ses premiers saignements ce n'est pas très conseillé.

\- Faites-le, je vous en prie, demandai-je. Mes amis sont partis dans des camps d'entraînements où ils souffrent tous les jours. Alors supporter des contractions quelques heures pour leur procurer des armures ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je veux leur être utile. S'il vous plaît.

\- Tu es sûre ? ça peut être dur, s'inquiéta le médecin.

En entendant cette question, je me redressai le plus possible malgré mon corps endolori pour bien me faire entendre et que mes mots pèsent de tout leur poids :

\- Je suis Eirene Polemos, Grand Pope d'Athéna, chef spirituel de son temple et général en chef de son armée. Si mes hommes se renforcent actuellement pour protéger notre Déesse et l'Humanité, alors je me dois de faire pareil. Donc oui, j'en suis certaine !

Les deux hommes me dévisagèrent en silence. Ils comprirent ma détermination, hochèrent la tête et le médecin s'avança vers moi.

Il posa ses mains sur mon buste – une sur mon ventre et l'autre sur mes reins –, la douleur s'apaisa, sans disparaître pour autant. Puis l'eau se teinta de plus en plus en rouge et je sentais son cosmos se répandre en moi.

Au bout de deux heures, alors que l'eau n'était plus que sang poisseux et que dans l'air montait une odeur nauséabonde, il se passa enfin quelque chose. Quatre « Pandora Box » remontèrent à la surface de l'eau et s'ouvrirent. Les armures glissèrent pour couler dans l'eau, pendant que les Box, elles, s'élevaient dans les airs afin d'aller se placer à même le sol un peu plus loin dans la salle. Contre tout attente les Box grandirent afin de devenir des cubes d'un mètre sur un mètre.

Je n'étais pas des plus rassurées à ce moment-là, je l'avoue. De savoir qu'il restait encore quatre-vingt-quatre boîtes dans l'eau et que les quatre-vingt-huit armures pouvaient évoluer comme leur réceptacle ne m'enchantait guère.

Les Dieux qui m'assistaient dans cette tâche ardue essayèrent de me rassurer comme ils pouvaient, mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus par ma prestation – moi non plus d'ailleurs – et j'appréhendais tout de même ce qui allait venir.

Je ne me trompai pas, la suite fut pire.

Peu à peu, toutes les Box sortirent de la même façon, cela dura toute la journée, j'étais exténuée : tenir debout dans l'eau tout en y mêlant mon cosmos gérer la douleur, bien que je fusse soutenue sans compter la perte incessante de sang tout ça me fragilisait et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je n'avais toujours rien mangé depuis le matin, mais je tenais bon.

Soudain, je ressentis comme un déchirement à l'intérieur de mon corps et je me mis à hurler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda paniqué le Dieu Forgeron.

\- Elles entrent en moi, criais-je.

\- Comment ça ? paniqua le Dieu médecin.

\- Les armures ! ... entre mes jambes ! hurlai-je.

\- Pardon mais... je dois vérifier, fit le médecin.

Je sentis alors sa main sur mon ventre descendre entre mes jambes et il la retira aussitôt.

\- Asclépios ! ?...

Le créateur des armures était très agité, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train d'arriver au Grand Pope d'Athéna.

\- Elle n'est plus vierge comprends-tu ? Elles entrent dans son ventre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi leur créateur !

\- Elles… veulent… venir… au… monde, qu'on… leur… donne… la vie, balbutiai-je entre deux douleurs.

\- J... je ne savais pas, fit Héphaïstos choqué... Je... euh... désolé, finit-il par dire.

\- Tout… ira… bien… pour… moi.

Asclépios avait remis sa main sur mon ventre et accentua son cosmos dans mon corps. Elles mirent une bonne partie de la nuit à entrer toutes en moi, mes souffrances s'arrêtèrent quelques heures mais je restai quand même debout dans l'eau sans bouger.

Le matin arriva, les premiers rayons de soleil se levèrent et nous éclairèrent.

\- Seigneur Asclépios, puis-je vous poser une question stupide ?

\- Oh oui, tout ce que tu veux ma belle ! Je pense qu'au point où on en est, on peut parler de tout, me répondit-il dans un sourire.

\- Je crois en vous les Dieux et je vois vos pouvoirs et vos miracles...

\- Et tu es en train d'en accomplir un toi aussi en ce moment, me susurra-t-il.

\- Ah... oui, merci.

\- Pardon, je t'ai coupée, continue.

\- Les humains pensent que votre tante et votre père chevauchent un traîneau transportant la lune et le soleil. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Je sais, c'est stupide mais en voyant la lune se coucher et le soleil se lever je pensais à Dame Artémis et au Seigneur Apollon.

\- Haha ! Non, ce n'est pas si stupide que ça comme question, mais veux-tu vraiment connaître la réponse ? s'amusa le Dieu Médecin.

\- Non, en fait je préfère que le mystère reste entier... Et puis je doute que ce soit vrai, sinon ils ne pourraient pas faire tout ce qu'ils font, même si ce sont des Dieux. Alors pour l'instant, je me contenterai de les louer et de les remercier jour et nuit, sans connaître la vérité.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Au fait Asclépios, tu as pu parler à ton père ? demanda le seigneur Héphaïstos.

\- Non, mais tante Artémis m'a dit qu'elle le ferait.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé mon Seigneur ? questionnais-je.

\- Oui, on a beaucoup de divergences d'opinions avec mon père, mais rien de très grave ne t'inquiète pas.

Après cette discussion, nous retombâmes dans le silence quand tout à coup j'eus des contractions. Cela dura quelques heures puis j'accouchai d'une première armure, celle du Verseau, celle pour laquelle mon très cher ami Kanus était parti se battre. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'elle s'élève et aille rejoindre sa « Pandora Box » pour grandir. Mais elle grandit devant moi, me contourna et alla se coller dans mon dos, posant ses impressionnantes mains de métal doré sur mon énorme ventre à côté de celles de mon médecin personnel, puis je sentis son cosmos venir me réchauffer.

Alors que je reprenais enfin mon souffle, de nouvelles contractions revinrent. Quelques heures plus tard une seconde armure vint au monde et grandit devant moi, m'enlaça puis s'éleva pour s'installer dans sa Pandora, prenant la forme d'un totem.

Cela dura une semaine, période durant laquelle je fus soutenue par les deux Dieux et l'armure du Verseau – comme si elle voulait remplacer le futur Chevalier qui allait en être le maître, sûrement Kanus, du moins je l'espérais.

Je mis d'abord au monde les armures d'Or, ensuite celles d'Argent et pour finir celles de Bronze. Quand ce fut fini, je m'évanouis dans les bras de l'armure du Verseau.

Je me réveillai trois jours plus tard dans mon lit, avec à mes côtés la Déesse Athéna qui me félicita et me remercia pour mon dévouement et ma ténacité, avant de rejoindre l'Olympe.

Je repris ensuite mon travail pendant les deux années qui suivirent jusqu'au retour de tous les Chevaliers.

Le Grand Pope en avait encore appris beaucoup sur la femme qui avait fait de ce sanctuaire un havre de paix pour ses chevaliers. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que les armures étaient nées ainsi. Il se demanda si celles des Spectres ou des Marinas étaient nées de la même manière et quelles femmes avaient été aussi fortes qu'Eirene pour expérimenter les mêmes douleurs et les mêmes tourments.

Quoi qu'ait pu faire Eirene plus tard dans sa vie, Shion décida qu'il aurait un immense respect pour elle et ne la jugerait pas hâtivement. Puis regardant l'heure, il décida de dormir et de lire plus tard la biographie du Verseau dont il avait hâte de connaître l'adolescence.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre dos n'est pas devenu un aquarium et que les blagues qu'on vous a faite été drôle.**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre où l'on découvre surtout Milo en ce début de semaine au sanctuaire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à dans un mois.**

 **Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : J+9**

« Enfin lundi matin ! »

Milo du Scorpion sautillait sur le pas de sa porte. Le soleil levant illuminait le sanctuaire, mais la température extérieure était encore acceptable. C'était le moment parfait pour partir faire son footing.

Ce matin, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il était pressé d'arriver à un lieu précis. Alors il courut un peu plus vite que d'habitude et c'est rapidement qu'il se retrouva sur la terrasse au-dessus de la plage.

Là, il y rejoint le chevalier du Gémeau. Il fut heureux de voir que l'homme avait troqué sa toge pour un jogging et un pull léger.

Il le détailla. Ses cheveux bleu marine étaient attachés en une tresse descendant le long de son dos. Son pantalon était noir et son haut blanc.

\- Un problème ? demanda Saga qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre le dévisageait ainsi.

\- Non aucun, tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent, ça te va bien, confessa le Scorpion. J'aime bien ta coupe de cheveux aussi.

\- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, avoua aussi le Gémeau.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en se souriant. Puis ils se mirent en route et coururent côte à côte – sans un mot, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre – pendant une bonne demi-heure. Une fois leur jogging terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur temple respectif pour y prendre une douche avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Avant de le quitter devant la porte de sa maison, Milo – maître de la huitième maison – s'informa d'une dernière chose auprès de son frère d'armes :

\- Tu recours avec moi demain ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. On refait ça tous les jours si tu veux, le rassura –t-il.

\- Bien, ça me va. À tout à l'heure.

Puis Saga vit Milo partir en courant, remontant l'escalier jusqu'à sa maison.

Il avait aimé courir avec son nouvel ami.

Depuis longtemps, Saga se sentait rejeté par ses frères d'armes. Il a souvent était vu comme un _Saint_ , placé sur un piédestal ensuite, possédé par Arlès, il s'est vu investi d'un pouvoir tyrannique le poussant à s'isoler puis il est devenu un Spectre, trahissant ainsi ses amis pour la bonne cause enfin, depuis leur dernière résurrection, plus personne ne lui faisait confiance, à part peut-être deux ou trois de ses camarades, tous les autres le voyaient comme un traitre prêt à rechuter vers les ténèbres à tout moment !

Cela ne l'avait jamais trop dérangé, mais depuis un moment cela lui pesait un peu. La solitude était un sentiment étrange qui pouvait parfois faire peur. Aussi, cette amitié naissance de la part de Milo, et celle plus solide de Camus, lui redonnait goût à la vie.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé, ressentir une présence à ses côtés l'avait rendu heureux pendant un petit moment.

Milo était un homme généreux et attentionné, il en était sûr. Il l'avait invité à courir avec lui, mais étonnamment, il ne lui avait pas imposé sa _logorrhée_ habituelle, lui permettant d'apprécier l'instant et de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se félicita de la chose et partit se préparer pour sa nouvelle journée.

* * *

Milo remonta rapidement dans ses appartements.

Il était tout excité et devait en parler à quelqu'un rapidement !

Il se précipita alors sous la douche, et quand il fut prêt, il sortit de chez lui. Une fois sur le perron, il hésita en se demandant à qui il pouvait en parler.

Le problème était que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient les proches de Saga – son jumeau Kanon et Camus qui était également devenu le confident à Saga – alors afin de ne pas croiser le Gémeau trop tôt il fonça chez le Verseau. Il déboula dans la demeure de ce dernier sans s'annoncer.

\- CAMUS, CAMUS, hurla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? fit l'homme blasé, mais pas surpris de voir son ami débarquer ainsi chez lui.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'écria-t-il encore.

\- Non, mais je devine une chose… il coupa sa phrase le temps de se masser l'arête du nez. Si tu cries encore je t'étrangle, finit-il par confesser.

\- Pardon, murmura Milo. Je ne voulais pas te donner la migraine.

\- C'est déjà fait ! Que voulais-tu ?

\- Je dois te raconter une chose. J'ai couru ce matin…

\- Comme tous les matins, le coupa l'homme de glace.

\- Ecoute, s'il te plaît. J'ai couru avec Saga. Et le pire, non le mieux, c'est que je n'ai pas parlé du tout…

\- Quelle chance il a eu ! et tu as pu tenir, bravo ! le chahuta le Verseau en le coupant à nouveau.

\- CAMUS, s'énerva son compagnon d'arme. Je disais donc que je n'ai rien dit et en plus il a accepté de courir à nouveau avec moi demain et même tous les jours.

\- Milo… l'apprécierais-tu ? demanda Camus quelque peu surpris.

\- Oui je… Camus je ne comprends pas mais à ses côtés je suis heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler mais juste d'être à ses côtés et de me nourrir de sa présence. Je…

\- Milo, tu es en train de tomber amoureux on dirait... le coupa-t-il une fois de plus, voyant son ami s'emballer et s'emmêler dans ses mots et ses sentiments.

\- Tu crois ? dit Milo bouche bée.

Le Verseau se mit à rire faisant rougir son ami. Camus attrapa Milo par le bras, l'entraînant vers le treizième temple afin d'aller déjeuner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la douzième maison où ils embarquèrent Aphrodite avec eux.

Ce dernier comprit que quelque chose s'était passé chez Milo, son attitude d'habitude si enjouée et volubile était à cet instant pensive et réservée mais surtout silencieuse.

Il interrogea du regard le Maître de l'Eau qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique mais en même temps compréhensif.

\- Mon petit Milo serait-il tombé amoureux ? susurra Aphrodite.

\- Que… comment… non… d'où… Camus !? s'écria-t-il outré.

\- Quoi ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Elle dit clairement : « Je suis en train de penser à une personne que j'aime ». Ton sourire est niais, le taquina le Verseau.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer tous les deux ! ordonna le Scorpion.

\- On ne se moque pas petit Scorpion. Qui est-ce ? demanda le Poisson.

\- Personne et puis vous êtes soulants.

Milo partit en courant vers le restaurant laissant ses deux frères d'Or derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ces derniers arrivèrent dans la salle et après s'être servis, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Milo où se trouvaient aussi les élèves de Camus ainsi que d'autres chevaliers.

Le groupe parlait de tout et de rien, quand le Verseau sentit une aura près de lui et une voix murmurer à l'une de ses oreilles :

\- Puis-je passer te voir dans l'après-midi ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'homme.

\- Bien, je répondrai à certaines de tes questions.

Surpris, Camus se retourna et ne vit que le dos de l'homme qui quittait la pièce. Il porta ensuite son attention sur un autre homme – qui l'observait depuis un moment dans la salle – à qui il offrit son plus beau sourire, lui faisant passer un message.

* * *

Shion fixait la table de son amant, quand il vit un chevalier se baisser vers l'oreille de celui-ci. Il fut d'abord jaloux, sachant que l'homme – dans leur enfance – ne laissait pas indifférent son bien-aimé, puis rassuré par le regard de son compagnon, il interpréta son sourire comme une invitation à lui faire confiance.

La matinée passa calmement, puis Noémie amena un papier à Shion.

\- De la part du Seigneur Camus, dit-elle avant de repartir à ses activités.

Le Grand Pope ouvrit le message et lu :

 _ **Chéri,**_

 _ **Méthos veut me parler et répondre à certaines de mes questions. On va avoir quelques réponses. Je te tiens au courant.**_

 _ **Je t'aime. Camus.**_

Shion était aux anges, malgré sa froideur et son tempérament brut, Camus pouvait être prévenant et savait le rassurer.

Ce petit mot en était la preuve, car par quelques mots simples il avait su faire battre le cœur du Grand Pope.


End file.
